I Only Want You to Submit
by ThatJeevasFanChick
Summary: A currently ongoing RP altered to fan fiction style. Enjoy :3  4/4/2011: The RP has finished, but I will continue to update until everything is up
1. Part 1

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 1

Light sat looking at L, a very devious smirk playing on his features. He knew what it was that he was getting into, but he had a plan in mind. *L, you think you know who I am, but when I've set this particular plan into motion, you will be at my complete mercy.* He gets up and approaches the detective, suave and cat-like seductiveness in place. Without so much as a warning, he leans into the detective's space and purrs into his ear, "L... I'm Kira."

"I know," the detective mumbles and puts his thumb to his lip in thought.  
"Though a confession from you is a nice surprise"

"Is it really though? I know that you've been pining for a confession from me for some time, and honestly, I could have played charades around this for several more months, but it would be rather boring to mull around this..." He paused, searching for the right word, "monotonous relationship of ours." He grabs the detective's legs and forces them to the ground so that he could straddle and lean more into the detectives space. In a low voice so as to not draw any more attention to themselves, he speaks again."If you think that this will end here and now, think again L. I have something close to you and I will take it if you do not fail to comply from this point on."

The older raven just looks up at the murderer, his face completely void of emotion.  
"You would be wrong Light-kun for there is nothing closer to me then my work, which incidentally is putting you behind bars."

"Ryuzaki seems rather confident in his statement, but I am afraid that you will be eating that when I've told you that I've done some digging around behind your back." He leans back and looks into the raven haired man's features so that he could see his face better. He keeps his voice low, but still audible to only the detective."I know of the place you once called home L and I have learned of the true purpose of the institution. I was unfortunately unable to locate the previous generations, but this new one they have set up for you...quite intriguing."

"Just because you know of my old home does not mean you have the ability to use it against me." The detective states confidently, "I know you need a name and a face to murder and those at my home are well protected..."

"I would not be so sure about that Ryuzaki." A cold smirk creeps along his features, enough that he knew the detective would know about it and not be analyzing it."You had 3 successors, am I right? 'Near', 'Mello', and 'Matt' are their aliases." He does not remove his eyes from the detective's.

The older males eyes widen for a moment and his thumb moves back to his lip.  
"That is indeed their alias..." L mumbles to himself.  
"However you cannot kill them with only that..." Despite his confident voice there is a hint of worry inside.

Light was inwardly pumping his fist into the air, he'd discovered a small crack in the raven haired man's demeanor and now he would widen it."Perhaps you'd like to see one of my findings, send to me by Misa, who I've taken the liberty of hiding away at a secret location." He digs into his back pocket and procures a small photograph and this he hands to the raven haired man. On the photograph was one of the successors, 'Near' bound to a chair and slumped over, but something was not right. The pale flesh had no hinting of pink as it once did. Instead, it was just grey.

The great detective studies the picture for a long moment.  
"What have you done to him..." Even though Mello is the only one of his successors he has spent any real time with in person seeing his beloved adopted children like this somehow cut him deeply. "Is he alive..."

"Have you already forgotten my last statement to you Ryuzaki? I mentioned that you had -and he emphasized this word heavily- 3 successors. I confess, it was hard convincing this one to participate willingly, but he's served his purpose well enough." He does not yet make a move to remove himself from the detective's lap.

L snaps his gaze from the photo to the killer then back to the photo, slowly stroking the boy in the picture with his finger.  
"So... so you have killed him..."

"Your deductions are top notch as always L." Light finally stands back up, allowing the raven haired detective to return to his patented crouch. "Even when I've reduced that capacity by 40%, it is simply common sense to see that your youngest and brightest successor was still only a child, a fucking genius, but still a child. It was harder than originally thought to break him and with his co-operation, I've secured the names of the other two successors."

L still runs his fingers over the photo, trying to remain calm.  
"Take me to him..." he whispers, sounding slightly broken.  
"I need to see him..."

Light considered this for a long moment, pacing back and forth.*I know from past experience that you are a pathological liar L, but I can admit to seeing more of your true self from time to time. Only thing is, are you acting like this as a ploy to conjure up a back-up plan, which is highly likely, or do I actually go ahead and show you where he was taken?* He paces for another long moment before at last huffing out a sigh, but his features remained unchanged."I can bring you to him, but first, you must agree to comply with everything I ask of you. Make this sacrifice and I will allow this act of mercy on my behalf."

"No... I will not agree to anything until the other two are allowed to stay at my side," the detective mumbles, still looking at the photo.  
"You can bring me to them or you can bring them here but regardless I want the two living ones to be at my side. It works to your advantage anyway, you can still hold them hostage with your power and I will know for sure they are alive and well. Then I will agree to whatever terms you have..."

"I cannot be so certain that you will not try to communicate with the remaining successors. I guess the only option at this point is for me to hold them in another room that only I have access to with cameras, one streaming for your benefit and several others for Misa's benefit. When this is done, I can have them moved here, but they are in fact my prisoners and any sign that you are not complying with my demands or otherwise, I will call Misa and she will take one of their lives. Do you understand?"

"I understand..." he whispers, taking the photo and putting it in the draw next to a photo of the one he has done all this for. One of Lights first victims and his now passed successor.  
"You cannot find the first generation of my successors... because you killed the last of them... right in front of my eyes... and for that I will never forgive you... whatever plan you have for our 'relationship' I will forever hate Kira for what he took from me"

"Very well then. Let us reunite you with your successor, Nate River. I will make a phone call and then we will walk outside. Any questions from the task force members as to where we are going, simply answer that we are following a lead on this new Kira that came up." He removes a phone and dials a number.  
"I am taking Him to meet one of his children. Meet me outside in half an hour. Understood. See you then." He hangs up and motions for the raven haired detective to stand before allowing the elder to lead them out of the room they were occupying.

The raven slowly makes his way down stairs, being careful not to move so fast as to look like he is to keen to leave. Light's father does ask where they are going but as if to be defiant, L simply states that they are going out to follow a lead at a cake shop.

Light adopts a calm demeanor, but inwardly, he was frowning at this small act, but for the time being, he will let it slide. They take their time getting to the ground level and ended up waiting for about 15 minutes before a black car shows up to pick up the pair. Light motions the detective inside and follows closely behind.  
"Take us to the small one." The driver nods and soon the vehicle is in motion.

L looks over to the younger male and frowns. The brunette has no idea what he has taken from him at this point. His successor and his best friend both died at his hands and now he wants even more?

The trip took about 40 minutes, but they at last arrive at what appears to be a warehouse, cliché setting, Light knew this, but they were indeed convenient.  
"We will be needing you for the return trip. Wait here for us." The driver nods and then Light gets out and lets the detective follow. The door has a numerical code entry and this Light punches in a series of numbers before a click was heard and they were granted entry. The space was large, but not empty, containing boxes and other containers. Light leads them both through this organized maze until they came upon a door. Light looks to L and then punches in another numerical code and opens the door, revealing the young deceased successor still in place. The air had a foul smell to it and Near's body was beginning to show signs of decomposition.  
"There he is."

The detective gives a slight hiccup but manages to hold back tears as he moves forward and unties his younger friend, laying him out on the ground slowly. "I am so...so sorry..." he whispers and runs his fingers through his soft, white hair.  
"I didn't mean for this to happen..." He cant help but wonder if the boy suffered at the hands of his killer which seemed most likely.

Light only watches with detached attention. He needed to get his men to remove this body properly when they got back to HQ. Unless of course L could do that himself. He grinned, managing to stifle his gag reflex at the acrid air.  
"So now that you are here and you've seen your successor, do you have any plans for the body? You know that I can always have arrangements made to have a proper burial," he offered.

"You will not simply dump him in a river... He is an innocent child..." L mumbles slowly and runs his fingers through his hair.  
"His body deserves respect..."

End Part 1


	2. Part 2

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 2

It brought great amusement seeing L like this, but Light decided to play his mercy card at this point.  
"Then it is settled. With your permission and/or your co-operation, we can have a proper burial for this one. Understand though that he was an obstacle and a most necessary sacrifice in this mission to purify the world. Sure he would have become an essence of justice, but that is now irrelevant."

L only frowns and continues to play with the boys hair.  
"This is the second time you have taken something away from me Kira-kun..." And the great detective would never accept that.

Light frowned. That did not go as planned, but he knew how to work around things.  
"I cannot apologize for this, Ryuzaki, but I had to be certain that the names he gave me were real. Nate River went against me and he had to be dealt with. I only hope that Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas are more fortunate than he." He almost half-believed himself, but knew better. He only wanted L's compliancy and that was all that mattered to him.

"Do I have your word you will not mistreat him further?" Or else he would just have to take the body back to headquarters with him. L himself was immune to the stench of decay thanks to years of work but he was sure the others he worked with where not.

"I can guarantee you that he will not only be buried properly, but I can even send him back to Winchester using your name, if that is what you'd like." *Things seem to be going back into my favor, that's good, but Ryuzaki is unpredictable most times. It would be wise for me to work with him before making him submit.* Light walked until he was on the other side of L and the fallen successor and he crouched low, but making to attempt to touch the dead body.

"When this is done, do I have your complete and unquestioning compliance to whatever it is that I want?" He let his gaze harden even if the detective did not look up.

"Send him home..." He whispered softly, now really fighting off tears he refused to cry. "But I may not comply... if I think for a second you will harm ether of the others... I want them at my side before I agree to anything..." *There is a 90% chance he plans to kill them both anyway...*

Light nods in mock sympathetic understanding. He stands back up and one again pulls out his phone and dials a different number before putting it to his ear.

"The detective would like the small one to be shipped back to England and buried at his home. Don't argue with me... yes... yes... give me a few days and I'll get back to you on that, we need to set things up there first... make sure no further harm has been done, they've been through enough as it is... shut up you idiot... very well then... bye." He hangs up the phone and looks to the forlorn detective.

"Everything is going to be alright. In a matter of days, Nate's body will be returned and your remaining successors will be in our custody."

"I will be checking..." The detective mumbles and finally gets to his feet. The boy in front of him has taken everything he loves and plans on taking even more in time...

"This is a guarantee. In 24 hours, Nate's body will be placed in an airtight box and moved to a private airfield. From there, the body will be flown to England. I will send out a typed letter using your name ahead of time specifying that he was a victim of this new Kira and that a post-humus title be awarded to him. At the same time, I will state that you've located and recovered the other successors that were also with Near and under the circumstances, you will keep them in your immediate care until further notice."

The detective sighs and looks away from the body for the first time. Even though Near never knew he was L, he had been watching over the boy since he was only little both by camera and in person.  
"I have no choice but to trust your word..."

"Let us leave this place then. If you have any last words to share, please say them now, because I have no intention of returning here. Our transportation is also on a time limit and we are nearing the point of no return." Light stands back up and walks to the door, waiting on the detective's final decision.

L frowns and finally decides to follow the younger male out to the car silently. Until the boys are by his side he has every intentions of making Light's life a living hell!

They exit the warehouse and walk back to the black car, the driver looking a little less than pleased at being forced to wait so long.  
"We are going back. Arrangements have been made and you will likely be needed to transport the body. Wait for the call." The driver nods, but does not say anything more and returns the pair back to HQ, windows opened to allow the stench of dead flesh to be vented away. They got back to HQ 40 minutes later and exited the car. They both still had a lingering smell of corpse on them. He let himself be led back inside where Light's father was on his way out.

"I suppose the lead at the ice cream shop was a bust, though I confess that the sanitation there was absolutely appalling, don't you think so to, Ryuzaki?"

"No I thought there truffle was quiet delicious Light-kun..." L almost chirps with no purpose then he knows it will annoy him in front of his father.

Light's father seems to be a little confused at this.  
"You mean to say that there was no lead at the pastry shop?"

"There was, but L's attention span seems to have simply 'died' the moment the pastries were in view." Light was most certainly irritated by now. *I see what you are doing L, this is not going to last much longer when your precious successors arrive. I will get you back for this, I promise you that.*

"My attention span was perfectly fine 'Kira-kun' I simply wished to share my preference to these delicious cakes and pastry's..." The boys father turned up his nose at the implication that his son was Kira but L knew that this actually played to the boys advantage. If he suddenly stopped suspecting Light then more suspicion would be cast upon him...

"Again with the 'Kira' jab, Ryuzaki? I thought that we were already working on this current Kira. I've obviously not indicated anything that would suggest otherwise. I am working just as hard as you are to bring this one down." *Keep pressing those buttons L, and see what combinations will end up taking away your next successor's life.*

"Yes again with the Kira for I am curtain that is who you are..." He looked at the older male who was now quite upset at the accusations against his son.  
"If I suddenly stopped being suspicious of you, it would be more suspicious then if I where to remain so..."

"You've mentioned this enough times, but you have no proof of this. If I was indeed Kira, I would have long ago planned for your death, but I am only trying to help you with this case. Perhaps the stress of this case is finally getting to you?" He pokes the detectives deceptively soft hair and taps the skull a couple times.

L sighs and looks down at his feet from his hunched over position. "Perhaps..." he mumbles slowly, "I have been working without sleep for three days now..."

"Then perhaps a nap is in order. Come Ryuzaki, you need your rest. The rest of us are more than capable of handling this case until you've gotten enough rest." *Insomniac, but I know you will nap from time to time. I've seen it.* Light walks ahead and motions for L to follow him.  
"You don't even need to leave the main area. Come now.

L nods and follows the boy, "Yes, I am sure I will feel much better after a sleep." Even though his mental state never allowed for more then an hour or two of sleep each day and it had been days since he had even allowed himself that much.

They went back into the monitor room and Light let L settle himself into a nearby chair, always in that crouch of his.

"Ok, everyone, L is taking a nap, try to keep as quiet as possible." The task force members nod in agreement and then continue.  
*You are certainly thought you could pull a fast one over me. I'll make sure one of your successors suffers for your insolence.*

As usual the detective can't get comfortable and shifts in his chair for a long time but eventually just gets up and heads back up to his room. "I am going to work alone..."

"Very well Ryuzaki, we will continue to monitor this Kira down here." Light knew he needed to get back into detective mode for the time being. Any outward sign that he was not focusing on this project would no doubt start putting suspicions onto him. He returns to his place in the monitor room and continues to keep tabs. Inwardly, he was thinking about what sort of things he could make L do while under his submission. At the same time, he was curious as to what the raven haired detective was up to.

L sat up in his room for hours, taking out the photos of Near and Beyond and slowly stroking both of them. He will not show this level of emotion in front of light or the task force but inside he was suffering. Torn between avenging his best friend and fallen successor and protecting the two remaining boys.

While the rest of the task force members were taking care of business on their end, Light began working on the letter that will get the detective's remaining successors in their custody and Near's body sent back to England. He knew that L would prefer having them there for the comfort level and perhaps even as a bargaining tool. He wanted L to submit to him and if that meant pacifying him for the time being, so be it.

The young detective just couldn't stop the pain and even a few tears from falling. How had it come to this? Couldn't it have been him to die and not those he raised so carefully? Now all he could do was wait for Light to tell him how he is to be punished for trying to avenge his first ever friend...

End Part 2


	3. Part 3

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 3

He gets up after hitting the print button and goes to retrieve the papers, stopping Matsuda from doing so before he could get it.  
"I'll be needing L's signature for this report before I file it away." The rookie cop only nods before going back to whatever it was that he did. Light started walking up the stairs, the 'click-clack' of his shoes alerting the detective of his presence.

L quickly tries to wipe away the few tears that have fallen and then puts the photos back next to the bed he is sitting on. This is more then anything he has ever had go through. It's just too much.

He knocks on the door before letting himself in.  
"Ryuzaki? I have that letter typed out. I only need your signature on this paper and then your Near will be sent back to England and your remaining successors will be sent here." He notices that despite the calm exterior, that crack seemed to be growing ever steadily.  
*Just perfect. In due time, Ryuzaki, in due time...*

The older sighs and takes a pen from beside the photos, holding it out between his thumb and forefinger. "Then bring it to me Light-kun..." All he can think of his options that are now so few.

He hands the letter to the detective, calm indifference despite the heavy tension in the air around them.  
"You know, Ryuzaki, I don't think I've ever seen you this way before. I doubt that you have either. I guess under different circumstances, one can call it a pleasant surprise."

"There is nothing 'pleasant' about mourning Light-kun..." He whispers and signs his name. "I am suffering... the loss of part of myself..."

"Funny you should say that, considering it was earlier today that you said that your work is the most important thing to you. You should remember that. Now look at you. You lose just one person close to your home and you become undone and a rather pitiful mess."

"No... Not just one... two..." He mumbles and then sighs quietly before handing the paper back. "You also took the life of my only friend... that is why I took the case..."

Light should have not been so shocked as he was when hearing those words from L, but he was. *So this case was an act of vengeance for his supposed friend back at that institution. I should have seen that one, but it was regrettably overlooked. No worries, without knowing who it was that was his friend, I'd never have been able to meet and get to know this once anonymous detective.* He takes the signed letter and procures his phone, dialing a previous number before putting it to his ear, keeping his gaze trained on the very saddened detective, or the seemingly saddened detective.  
"I have a letter of importance that I want picked up. It is to go to the institution that the 3 boys were taken from. Have it sent with the body... yes... that's right. Very well then. See you soon. Bye." He does not remove his gaze and his expression goes to one of mock sympathy.  
"If it makes you feel better Ryuzaki, your remaining successors are in good health. I promise that they will be taken care of while they are here."

"You plan to kill us anyway..." he mumbles, "I only wish to have them near so that they are not frightened in the end. A heart attack is both painful and frightening..." the detective continues, sure that as soon as Light learns his true name then they will all be murdered.

"You have this completely wrong Ryuzaki..." he approaches the detective and takes a seat next to him. He reaches around and grabs the raven's face so that they faced one another.  
"From the beginning...it was only you that I've wanted. I am making these things happen for your happiness while with me. Let me take over L. Give me your complete compliancy, that is all I ask of you. Your successors will be spared, but in exchange, they must never know of us. If they found out, then I would be forced to take action against them. I only want you to submit, L."

L's eyes widened in surprise and horror. So they will be safe if he just submits to the killer who murdered his best friend? "What is it you want me to submit to Light-kun?" what horrible thing does he have planned for the raven to have gone to all this trouble to set up?

"There is no one else on this earth that has effected me the way you have Ryuzaki. You allow me to be the intelligent person that I always was, and then some. Your brilliant mind is a gold mine and I want to cherish and hold that mind close to me. Now I know this comes as a complete shock to you Ryuzaki, but I have always envied your great ability to do things the way you do. I want you to submit yourself to me in the entirety. Give me your mind, your body and spirit and I will in turn keep your successors safe while in my custody."

The great detective looks away and bites at his thumb in thought. "Only if this stays between us... The task force is not to know... And my boys are to be told what you are doing. Not that you are Kira but the rest... Or they will figure it out themselves."

"You'd like me to share with them my involvement in this current investigation? That is not a problem. In terms of the investigation, I am more than willing to share. They are students after all and who am I to deny them the opportunity the advancement in their education?  
As for us, they will not find out, nor will the task force. I will mention to them that the Kira we are pursuing did indeed take the life of their fellow student and that you've sent him back home." *This is going along smoothly once again. I am thankful that you've come around L, you do not know how much this means to me.* Light gets up and walks to the door.  
"I have a letter to deliver now. Seeing I am still your suspect, it would make sense for me to follow you out of here." He hands the letter to the detective and waits by the door.

The detective sighs and gets up from the bed, taking the letter and slowly making his way out the door.  
"My boys are smarter then you give them credit for, perhaps they together even out do me..." They all see him as a father figure though only Mello is the only one who knew he was actually L.

"I have no doubt about that Ryuzaki, in fact I can anticipate that while they are here, they may work together and plan out a means to escape or to try take me out if their suspicions of me prove true. Which is where the cameras come into play. As long as they know that they are being watched, they cannot do too much. That little stunt with Misa and I earlier on was interesting, so I figured I'd use that with them. Reminder though that I will keep a streaming available to you of course, and others for Misa. It only takes a phone call and the risks they take may end badly for one of them. I will keep them separate from the eyes of the task force also. This is what you would want after all, I'm sure of it."

"As long as they can be near to me," he whispers as they get back into the main room. "I need to post a letter. I will return shortly."

"Did you sleep well Ryuzaki?" someone asks, probably Matsuda but the detective didn't care at this point.  
"No..."

Light follows the detective, calm and poise set into place while they return to the ground level. He sees Aizawa looking a little confused, but notes he returns to the monitors with the others. They do not wait long outside when a mail van shows up. Light motions L to hand the letter to the man with the outstretched arm.  
"You don't need to be so tense Ryuzaki. Things will be taken care of here and elsewhere. There is nothing to worry about."

"There's is much to worry about Light-kun." he mumbles and hand over the letter, never once meeting the lights gaze.  
"Perhaps not for you but for me... There is much to fear... Though you cannot harm them or you risk losing your hold over me. If you do then I will kill you... Justice be damned you have taken everything from me… and I will bring you down..."

*He's going to be a challenge. You know more than anyone L that I love a challenge. You will learn that I can change you and your ideals. Since revealing to you part of what I can do to you, you've already changed. It will not be long until you are completely Mine...*  
"I've already made you a promise that things will be fine, have I not? Since this investigation started, I've upheld everything I said I would take care of, and I have. I guess I am...sorry that things only turned out this way. If we'd met under different circumstances..." He let that one hang in the air. *You would see that I was courting you and not manipulating you...*

The raven sighs and slowly pads back into the building to await more if this punishment.

"When can the boys be here?" He asks quietly and makes his way to the elevator, again ignoring Matsuda and another one of his pointless questions.

"We need to secure a room and have it rigged with cameras before we can take them in. Once this is done, then you may be reunited with them. Be aware that your past actions will have consequences that will be taken out on them." He spoke sternly, but inwardly, he was feeling the beginnings of... guilt? Regret? No, he could not allow that. He needed things to be moving smoothly.

"You can take whatever cruelty out on me in person but I will protect them with my life..." The detective warns.  
"If you wish to keep me as your sick little pet then I suggest you do not in any way harm them."

"How you respond to my actions while you submit to me will directly affect your successors. You dare defy me in any way, I will hurt them, with or without your protective instincts. Continuing to defy me will result in a call to Misa and she will take one of their lives. If you outright rebel, I will ensure their end is met as painfully as humanly possible." He spoke coldly and without remorse in his tone. *If it comes to that, I had better prepare myself for what you would do knowing you have nothing to lose.*

"You do not have as much of advantage as you think Light-kun." L spits back just as coldly.

"If I where to take my own life here and now everyone in the task force has been told that if I die then you are Kira. You could not escape them, they would charge you and you would be executed." *If it comes down to that then our deaths, mine and Nate's, would be well worth it.*

End Part 3


	4. Part 4

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 4

"If you try to kill yourself here and now, I can be the one to say that I've tried to stop you while you were in the midst of an extreme emotional breakdown. I could not be Kira if I was attempting to stop you from taking such a drastic measure. There are always 2 sides to this Ryuzaki, and I've considered multiple scenarios as to where this could go and how I could put it into my favor. I think much farther ahead than you think I do. I know there are more than 25 million ways a chess game can be won and that this chess game could have just as many outcomes, if not more, so don't think you can be so coy. You should be thankful that I did not take the lives of your remaining successors then and there." This was spoken lowly and into L's ear, but the serious tone was imminent.

"If you had done that then you would have nothing to use against me," he sighs.

"Just think of what I will do to you when there is nothing left for me to lose... Besides you may fool your father and the rest of the task force but you will not fool Watari..."

Light looks thoughtful then.  
"Your adoptive father... I've considered him more than a few times. I know he would be just as affected by the loss of his adopted children. I found out that he was once a brilliant inventor and that the place you called home was named after him. I have his last name in that sense because I doubt he would use his first name and 'Wammy' seems like an odd name for a first name." Light realizes that his proximity to L's ear is at a tempting point to lick it, but he restrains himself.

"I understand that you would do many things knowing that you'd have nothing to lose, which is why I've spared their lives. I think ahead all the time L, just as you do. Our internal war of the minds is frightening in its reality just as it is beautiful." *Just like you...*

The great detective gets all the way to his room before letting out a loud sigh and leaning against the wall.  
"You are aware there is also a risk in your Misa, whom I know is the second Kira," he muses.

"Will she not be rather envious of any attention going towards me and not her?" In his mind, Misa is the biggest danger to L's own life for he knows that jealousy can lead to murder and often does.

"As long as I can continue to affirm that she's doing a great job and that I always will care for her, she will remain as compliant as she has been thus far. I know she is crazy about me and her one vice in her current lifestyle is making me feel good by doing a good job. She would do absolutely anything for me, she's mentioned this to you while you had us both detained here before letting her go." Light walks to the bed, but makes no move to interact with it in any way. He simply crosses his arms.  
"Besides, I've notified her that if I fail to contact her after a certain amount of time, she is to take action against everyone here that she's seen, including yourself."

"In other words if you fall we all die is that about right Light-kun?" L huffs, still fearing that light has greatly underestimated Misa.

"That sounds about right. There is no win-win when dealing with me L. If I'm going out, I'm taking you with me. I'm sure that Misa's shinigami would do something very similar. I know already that her particular shinigami is almost unnaturally attached to her, almost in the same way she is attached to me. I deduct that if anything happened to Misa, the shinigami attached to her would have no qualms about killing the one who set it off. That could be either of us. That is why I'm doing my part to sparing my life around her."

The older male simply nods and finally makes his way to a chair and perches himself down like a gargoyle, watching over the room.  
"Light-kun, I will never forgive you if you ever harm these boys. Understand if you kill ether of them I will assume that you intend to kill them both and I will take action, regardless of the cost to myself..." L once again bites at his thumb in contemplation.

"Then let us make sure that it does not come to that Ryuzaki." Light removes himself from the bedside and walks to the doorway.  
"We both know that our lives and reputations are on the line with this endeavor, so let us both work together for everyone's sakes."

The detective simply continues to bite his thumb but remains quiet. This is a no win situation for him, there is nothing good that can come out of this. the raven knows he is backed into a corner and for the first time in his life he has no idea how to escape.

Light walks back to the rest of the task force who are giving him questioning looks.  
"Ryuzaki has been feeling a little more stressed than he's willing to admit and has requested some time to work on his own for the time being. I know that this is unusual, but Ryuzaki is still human and he has his limits." The task force members nod in agreement.  
"Are there any leads as to the location of this new Kira?" Aizawa speaks up.  
"Unfortunately no, but we are in agreement that it seems to be in connection to something organized."

The young detective cant even bring himself to work, all he dose is sit up in his room quietly and await the boys arrival. He wants so badly to bring down Kira for both Beyond and now Near, but that would most likely kill the two remaining. *There is an 80... no 85% chance this is simply a ploy to find out my real name and end my life...*

"Organized crime, perhaps? Nah... something larger... Business related perhaps?"  
"We think it could be one of either, but it is really too close to call at this point."  
"It would be best if we started looking around both for unusual activity."  
"Right." The task force members set about looking amongst known Organized crime syndicates and large companies for the Kira they were hunting.  
"In the mean time, I am going to seek out a room for holding possible suspects or connections to Kira that we may come into contact with."  
"Alright then."

Eventually the raven became tired of being locked him his room and slowly linked down stairs once again.  
"Feeling better Ryuzaki?"  
"I was unaware that I was ill" The detective reply's and puts his thumb to his lip, looking more tired and drained then usual.

The building was vast and for the most part had security cameras, but Light was diligent and scoured ever single floor, seeking out a location safe from normal camera surveillance. His efforts paid off when the second floor up seemed to be more of a storage area and had no cameras monitoring it. With some re-arranging, it would be the perfect space for holding L's successors. With a grin, he goes back to the elevator and brings himself back up to the rest of the task force and sees that L is back with the team. He walks back to the detective  
"Feeling like rejoining us again Ryuzaki?"

The detective makes no effort to even look up at the murderer, instead taking to eating some crackling candy and leaving his mouth open so everyone can hear the tiny popping sounds he knows would annoy everyone to no end. especially Light.

Light knew that L was still more than ticked off and that his new little 'habit' was his way of getting back at him. That did not mean it was not unbearable to listen to. He winced at every little 'snap' and 'pop' from the annoying confection, barely holding together his composure.  
"Any luck with Kira?"  
"Not at the moment Light." This was from Matsuda. The idiot.

L paused for a moment to get more of the candy in a heap on his tongue.  
"You're not looking in the right place." L mumbles and then opens his mouth again to let the popping be heard, "This company is benefiting from a lot of unusual deaths lately, don't you think Light-kun?"

"Yes Ryuzaki, it seems to look that way. If that is the case, is there any possible way to get inside and get surveillance in there? If so, who are we going to send in there?" Light did not need to speak further, knowing Matsuda would take that risk. He's an idiot, but...well...there was really no more to be said about him. He was just too reckless. How in the world did he graduate from boot camp?

"I do not know Light-kun..." He almost whispers and swallows the candy.  
"You seem distracted today Ryuzaki... are you alright?" The other Yagami asks.  
"I am depressed..."

Everyone in the task force looks to the detective with emotions varying from shock to sympathy.

"That would make it the second time in this investigation Ryuzaki. You claimed to be depressed with Misa and I, and we all know how that went..." The detective had a hell of a kick and that memory almost makes Light bring a hand to his jaw. Good thing it never dislocated. He notices that Matsuda seems to also remember this, looking glum and even a little insulted then. Must have been something the detective said about him being an idiot, which was true.  
"Is this depression real or are you trying to throw us off again?"

"It is in fact real for I have no reason to throw you off at this point Light-kun." L sighs and gets to his feet.

"Should this once again result in another fist fight i would only be punished for it later am I correct?" This statement made everyone's look change to that of confusion but in L's mind none of them had the intellect to figure out what he was saying so he was safe.

"If you are into that sort of thing as punishing yourself, then I suppose that would be true Ryuzaki." Light speaks calmly, but still wincing at every little popping sound that those annoying little candies made.  
"You know, I can always go ahead and try get information from those people," offered Matsuda. Just perfect, but what horrid timing.  
"You do realize that if you are caught, it could result in them killing you? However, if they did kill you, it could confirm to us that Kira is indeed amongst them."

L almost frowns, he had expected Matsuda to suggest something like that.  
"I will not allow it, you would be throwing your life away and more over putting all of us in danger." Even though at this point he was sure they where all as good as dead anyway.

End Part 4


	5. Part 5

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 5

"Ryuzaki is right. Doing this would be too risky, but it is Matsuda's decision. Is that your final one though?" He looks at the rookie with mock-concern and rests his head on his hand perched on his raised knee.  
"Oh and before I forget. Ryuzaki, I need to speak to you about something in private. I've already mentioned it to the team, but I would like to elaborate it with you."

"As you wish Light-kun..." He mumbles and puts more candy in his mouth before following the younger male out of the room.

He chooses to wait on Matsuda's decision until they returned. They return to L's room and he lets the detective settle himself into another space in the room.  
"I've found a room that can be used to hold your successors. The storage space on the second floor seems to suit this purpose and we can rig it with the security cameras that are required. I have not specified this area to the task force, all they know is that there will be a space to hold connections to Kira inside. You can suggest that this area is for your eyes only, as your successors identities are still unknown to them."

"I see... They cannot simply stay in my room?" L asks slowly, "Though this does mean Misa will see my face, my death at this point is almost assured so there is not much point in hiding is there?" *One way or another Misa will kill me, either for Light or out of jealousy, but when she does it will be Lights head put on a platter for the task force.*

"Bringing them to your room would bring them in direct contact with the task force members L. If your want their identities safe from them, then that is the room I suggest. That is up to you though." Light walks back out and heads downstairs to 'mingle' with the task force members once again.

"Have you decided whether or not to go ahead and be an infiltrator?"  
"I'm still thinking on it Light..."  
"I see. Let us know when you've gotten over your cold feet."

L just sits in his room and mulls it all over. He would like the boys close, as much for his own comfort as anything. Having them close means he would not have to fear for them every second but it would mean there identities would not be secret. It is 7am in the morning before he even makes a move from his chair to go and fetch more strawberries.

"Good Morning Ryuzaki!" This was from Matsuda who was looking a little worse for wear, but wore a smile like it didn't matter. Light was already seated in front of the monitors, looking fresh and model-like air about him. He glances to the detective and offers a small smile, but returns to work researching the Yotsuba group. It seems this group's competition seems to be dying off mysteriously. The more these numbers rise, the more of a confirmation this is as such.  
"Matsuda has decided to go with his decision to infiltrate the group, but is constantly doubting himself."

"If that is what you really want." L mumbles and moves to sit in front of the screen, a sense of hopelessness and dread radiating out from him.

"I am half convinced he may outright quit, but despite this, he seems rather adamant." The rookie cop's face looks a little pale at hearing this, but manages a smile and a nod either way.  
"Did you get enough sleep Ryuzaki?" He sees the detective and knows what the answer is going to be. It looks like he was up again all night. He looks on as Watari rolls in a tray with the raven's usual delectable's and returns to work.

The young genius cant even bring himself to pick a sweet today. He simply looks over the tray as though it where full of delicious poisons. He sighs and eventually picks up a cake but just plays with it rather then eating it.

Light leans back and stretches before looking to the detective, noting that he looks far too stressed and uncomfortable. Light grins and gets up before walking and parking himself behind the detective before doing something he knew would shock him. He brings his hands to the detective's shoulders and begins to massage them. His knots were uncountable and made his back as hard as the floor. Light was stubborn though and continued to attempt to free some of those knots and loosen up the raven.

At first L stiffened up at first and a thousand nasty thoughts goes through his mind as to why Light was treating him this way but slowly he relaxes slightly more and more as he starts to feel less stiff.

"You are far too stressed Ryuzaki, you need to learn to relax. Something, anything to calm you down. You also need to loosen up, you are stiff as a board back here." He chooses to ignore the incredulous look from his father and persists in his task.  
"The Yotsuba Group does indeed seem to house Kira at this time, but until we get confirmation from Matsuda, from a successful return or otherwise, we cannot confirm this."

L unconsciously starts to lean into lights firm but still gentile and comforting touch despite his distaste for the other male.  
"Indeed, there is not much we can do until more information is gathered..." He mumbles.  
"Perhaps it is time for a vacation for some of you, to relax and go home to your families..."

Light grins. *If they agree, it would be a perfect window to set up the storage area to house those successors. Whether or not you've decided this L, this is the only way.*  
"That seems like a fine idea, but it is up to the rest of you whether or not to go with this. It has been weeks since you've seen anyone else."

They finally agree and its a room full of smiles. All except for L who still feels completely miserable but is enjoying what the younger male is doing to him.  
"Then it is settled, you go home and spend time with your loved ones..."

Light continues his attack on L's relentless knots and it brings him satisfaction that L seemed to be enjoying this massage. *I wonder what other things you'd like from me that would make you feel good...* A light blush tints his cheeks, but he shakes away the thought before it is allowed to develop.  
"I figure I'll stay behind and help you along Ryuzaki. After all, 2 brilliant minds working together is better than one. My father can certainly relay that I'm in good health and things are ok."

"Will you be returning home with your father Light-kun?" The detective asks, feeling his eyes become heavy and half shut as the soft touch almost lulls him off to sleep. Almost, but not quite. This would after all be his fourth day without sleep and at this stage even he was starting to feel ill.

"I've just answered your question Ryuzaki. I am staying here with you. I am your main suspect still and I doubt it would good on you for letting me go with my father. I have no doubt that he'd do a good job watching me for you, but I recall that you specifically wanted that responsibility, spoken or not." He notes that the detectives words are lightly slurred in his tiredness, but that only meant his ministrations were doing their job.

"So you won't be returning home at all?" He asks quietly, seemingly becoming confused in his dazed state. The detective let out a deep breath and his eyes sunk shut completely, his body immediately going limp and collapsing forward as he couldn't fight off sleep any longer..

"I'm not going anywhere Ryuzaki. Well now, it seems he's fallen asleep."  
"When is the best time to infiltrate the Yotsuba Group Light?"

"I'd say not long after our little break. They will not be anticipating an infiltration, so L and I will work out a plan that will get you in and out safely. I'll let him know that you've all left." He watches the task force members nod and then disperse, filing out of the building one by one. Only Light's father remained behind.  
"I hope you know what you are doing, son."  
"Everything is under control, dad." His father nods slowly before taking his leave. *Now then... What to do with you?*

The raven has almost completely fallen out of his chair but he stirs slightly, whispering something inaudible in his sleep. Even though he sleeps this way almost every time he closes his eyes this is still uncomfortable for him to sleep slouched over and shifting around a lot.

The detective looked rather cute like this, but Light figured the shifting in the chair was due to his position and stops massaging him to rouse him from his restful state.  
"L... psst... Let me bring you to your bedroom. You look uncomfortable like that." *This could be tricky, but it can also work to my advantage.*

"Hrmm?" The older male dose not completely awake and just looks up at the killer with tired eyes for a few long moments. He is so exhausted that the detective cant keep his eyes open however and they soon fall shut again.

"I guess I have no choice but to move you myself then." With a grunt of effort, Light manages to pull the detective out of the chair and with more of an effort, he drags him up the staircase slowly. He sets the detective down to open the door before pulling up the dead weight raven to his bed and getting him on the mattress, huffing out tired pants.  
"You are damn heavy when you want to be, did you know?"

L shifts again for a moment before curling up in a ball that mirrors the way he sits in a chair on his side. he probably wouldn't be able to sleep for long but L needed this more then he knew. The exhaustion had caused him to develop a slight fever and he was seemingly helpless to stop it although this happened quite a lot whether he admitted to it or not.

End Part 5


	6. Part 6

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugmi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 6

Light stood by, watching the detective settle into slumber. He decided it was time to call Misa, even though he wanted to do many other things to his 'pet' at this time. He leaves the room and shuts the door quietly before drawing out his phone and dialing her number. There was a brief ringing before Misa's shrill voice answered, making Light wince and pull the phone from his ear.  
"Misa? How are the boys doing in containment?"  
"Light-kun! Misa misses you so much!"He fakes a chuckle.  
"I've missed you too. How are the boys doing in containment?"  
"They are still the same as always, though the blonde one keeps whining for chocolate. Ew!"  
"They will be out of your hair soon, but I'll still need your help, got it?"  
"Of course Light-kun! Misa is always happy to help Light, no matter what!"  
"That's why I love you Misa." He hangs up the phone and returns his attention back to the detective, chest moving slowly.

Misa's voice on the phone is loud enough to make the detective stir slightly though he quickly lapses back into his deep, nightmare haunted dreams that only seem to get worse as the years go on. His body twitches, flinches and he struggles a little. Sleeping for one of the worlds greatest minds is far from peaceful.

A frown creases on Light's face. He walks to the bedside and gets on next to him, hugging the detective close. He was not quite expecting the elbow to his face, but he knew it was a reflex action, but did not let go. Using his right hand, he passes it over the detective's back and makes several soft 'hush' sounds, not sure of what sort of things are going on in that mind of his.

The raven gives a soft, weak little cry but slowly settles down and becomes calm and quiet. The nightmares are far more bearable and soon he is comfortably sleeping although he still twitches slightly ever now and then.

Light leans in and places several soft, chaste kisses on the back of the detective's neck, but not giving up his current ministrations, seeing that they have effectively calmed him down.  
"I can take away your pain and we can be happy together..." He mutters this so softly, that he was unsure if L would hear it.  
"I want for your happiness, I really do. I just wish I did not have to go to these lengths for it..." He places one last kiss to the detective's neck before settling down. There would be another day for play, just not right now.

L shivers slightly at the younger boys touch but otherwise remains still. As much as he thought Light would end his life he was strangely comfortable laying here in his arms and even managed to sleep past the three hour mark which is very unusual for him.

Light stayed awake, not once stopping the soft petting or the unintelligible, but comforting murmurs. He feels the detective beginning to stir and removes himself from his proximity and goes in search of tea. His search is not fruitful and he ends up having to make a new pot from scratch. Not that he didn't enjoy making tea, it was therapeutic and the aroma of plants just calmed him down like that. It was almost...homey. He smiled at this thought.

The older male yawns and stretches out like a cat, immediately smelling the tea and heading towards the souse. He thought for a moment that it was his adopted father who was making it for him, but not being at all surprised when it wasn't.  
"Good evening Light-kun." He yawns and stretches again, briefly wondering why he had managed to sleep so well.

"Hello Ryuzaki. Would you like a cup?" He does not wait for an answer and instead goes ahead and pours some tea into a cup, places that onto a saucer and pushes it into the detective's direction before taking his own still steaming cup and taking a hesitant sip.  
"What an atmosphere this is. It is quite peaceful. I like it."

Immediately L takes an entire handful of sugar cubes and slowly drops them one by one in the cup. There is so much sugar in the tea now that it dose not even dissolve properly. The detective drinks it slowly as though this were entirely normal.  
"Will the boys be here by tomorrow Light-kun?" he asks, not making eye contact.

"I will make a call to my contacts to have cameras set up in the storage area. They can handle moving the things around to accommodate the boys and will even move in some furniture if need be. I just need you to turn off all surveillance in the building for this window. Once that is through, by tomorrow this hour, your boys will be with us." He speaks honestly, hoping the detective would believe him.  
"They are currently with Misa by the way. The place I've hidden her has another room that only Misa can access from the outside. Your red headed successor is a whiz with technology from what I've read, so I've made sure that he could not have access to any technology. A small sacrifice, but well worth it."

"Alright." the detective mumbles, not sure if he believes what he hears. He takes his grainy tea and makes a B line for his laptop quickly working on turning off the cameras. Watari is away so the only one he could be hurting is himself.  
"The cameras will be off starting now and up until approximately 9pm tonight when Watari will be returning... do what you must until then but everything must be back on before he returns."

Light wastes no time and flips open his phone and dials a previous number.  
"We have a window, its open until 9PM. Bring as many men as possible and work quickly. Send a connection line to Misa when you are done...yes...When it's all set up, then yes...that's why you need to get your asses over here as soon as possible...I'll meet you down and I'll take you to the appropriate area. No funny business, alright?...Good. I'll be down soon." He closes the phone, knowing L was listening in.  
"I will not be long, but if you insist on coming along, then do so now."

The detective bites his thumb for a moment.  
"That would be revealing my face to many new people, one of with could potentially be the third Kira as we are not sure who he or she is, though I suspect it is a he from the current behavior," he states and bites at his thumb, "regardless it is not worth the risk in following you..."

"Very well then. I am only going to allow them access to the second floor. I will monitor them until then. They will be gone before 9 and you will be reunited tomorrow. Their entry will be...unorthodox to say the least, but they will get here." He walks from the kitchen and descends the elevator to the ground level, waiting somewhat impatiently, knowing this is going to be a very tight fit.

L almost hopes that Watari will come home early and catch them but deep down he knows that it would result in both of his boys meeting there end and does not want that, even if the right thing to do would be to take down Kira at the expense of Matt and Mello.  
"What are your real intentions Light-kun?"

A mail van appears not 10 minutes later and Light motions the men inside.  
"How many more men are coming in?"  
"Another 2 vans and that is all we can spare."  
"Okay...this is going to be rough on everyone, so I need you to make every second count. There cannot be any mistakes. I am taking you to the second floor and from there, I need you all to work as quickly and effectively as humanly possible."  
"Got it K."

L slowly watches the hours tick away, occasionally moving to get treats for himself or use the laptop though with the systems down it is only good to play chess which quickly bores L after his 20th strait win. Looking up at the clock he sighs. 8:30. They don't have long now and everything has to be up and running soon or Watari will catch them and that will be the end of ether him or the boys... or both... which would also result in his own death.

The last van leaves the parking space and not 3 minutes later, Watari's vehicle is seen pulling up. Light runs to the elevator and pushes the 'up' button repeatedly.  
"Hurry up damn it!" The doors finally close and he breathes a sigh of relief. The climb was not this slow, but that was probably just his impatience working against him. After a while, the doors open and Light runs out.  
"Turn everything back on! Watari just got back now!"

The detective calmly hits a few keys and all the security and surveillance systems come back online one by one.  
"If Watari sees the flickering of the security monitors the story will be that there was a power spike and I was forced to reboot the system." He drones without a single emotion escaping into his voice, "But I expect the boys to be well taken care of in return."

"Their arrival has no choice but to be unorthodox L, I've mulled over it before and that is the only thing I could think of. They will be taken care of and the second floor is accessible to you and myself." He is slightly out of breath, feeling that last part was 2 connected sentences, but he didn't care.  
"I will call Misa later on and let her know to have the boys ready for the morning and then everything will go as planned from there."

"What is meant by unorthodox Light-kun?" He asks quietly and closes the lap top, biting at his thumb once again and taking some enjoyment out of watching the younger male pant.

"So that you are not shocked, I will let you know now that they will arrive bound and blindfolded and that there is a chance that a blow or 2 may be dealt to them. Something close to that." He composes himself before Watari is heard exiting the elevator door, his own English composure well in place and saving Light from further explanation.

L takes on a very dark glare. Light did assure him that they would be unharmed.  
"What is it watari?" L almost growls, his voice thick with frustration and other emotions which are completely to him.  
"The monitors downstairs where flickering when I arrived, I just came to check that you where alright."

"I am fine Watari, I had to restart the system due to a power spike."

End Part 6


	7. Part 7

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugmi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 7

"Everything is back to normal though thank goodness. Ryuzaki seems to know his way around technology well enough to know what to do." Light calmly returns to his neglected and cooled tea and takes a drink, making a slight face of distaste, tea was best served and enjoyed hot. He has not ignored L's face though , but chooses not to react to it, feigning indifference for now.

"We are alright now," the older assures his father figure before returning to his usual spot perched on his bed. How dare they hurt the boys. Wasn't he cooperating with Light enough already?

He walks to the detective and leans in, speaking in that low tone safe from Watari's ears.  
"That is the only way the boys can arrive here L and though it goes against what I promised you, rest assured that they will be taken care of when things settle down again." He finishes his tea and goes to wash the cup before finding a spot in the monitor room and settling himself into a chair, though unmotivated to continue the research. The atmosphere changed and he was not sure he liked it. He crosses one leg over the other and brings a hand to his temple and huffs out a sigh. Things were going awry and he was not sure if he could fix things.

The raven spends the entire day fidgeting, not sure of what to do. All he wants now is for his boys to be returned to him and for that to happen he first has to get rid of the eagle-eyed old man that is his mentor. Finally he manages to convince him to leave and head to England for an entire weekend, then quickly shuffles down stairs to Light.  
"Watari is gone for three days now. I expect my boys to be here."

Light turns at the sound of L's voice and nods tiredly. When did he sleep last? It feels as if the tables have turned and now Light was becoming a victim of the sleep entity. He barely registers the detective's adoptive father leaving with a few possessions and was unsure if there were any words exchanged. The tea consumed would just prolong the tired feeling and he gets up and stretches

"They will get here Ryuzaki, I think that around this time, Misa and one of my contacts should have finished preparing the boys for the arrival tomorrow. They need to be knocked out first after all. If my deductions are right, they will remain comatose until around 10 AM and will arrive at before noon." He lets out a large yawn then, not hiding the fact that he had gotten rather exhausted.

"You intend to drug them?" L almost hisses, "you better be monitoring them closely! Anesthesia is dangerous and if they are harmed it will be your head!" He threatens despite being in a far worse position then Light at this point.

"I've done plenty of research into anesthesia and its effects, short and long term. There will be no mental damage done. I've tested this on your deceased successor Near. He turned out just fine, even into the second week. I know what it is I am doing Ryuzaki." He knew sharing that bit of information would spark something in the detective, revealing that he'd tested drugs on the young successor, that he'd been a guinea pig as well as a victim of interrogation. He'd never reveal that by the time they had gotten the info they wanted, Near was an incoherent, mumbling mess. His death was more of an act of mercy on his part.

With that the young master detective snapped, sending his foot flying through the air to land a very powerful kick to the back of Light's head. He did not stop there however, and the second the boy lost his balance in his seat he quickly switched legs and kicked him once again.  
"You are a monster!" He growls, making no attempt to calm himself.

He collapses with a pained groan and brings his hand to the back of his head, hissing in pain. Picking himself up quickly and distancing himself from the detective, he speaks again, wary that the raven was pissed off.  
"I did what I had to do Ryuzaki, plain and simple. Yes, it came at the expense of the life of Nate, but I was always thinking ahead. I've considered the possibility that if I became more involved in this case, Nate's death would be brought up and that you would want the living boys with you. What I did to Nate only ensures that the remaining boys would be okay should I make the decision to transport them, whether to you or you to them." As he spoke, he moved as L moved, mirroring his movements in order to keep the distance.

The older male was only waiting for another chance to strike his opponent., no longer really caring about his own safety at this point.  
"You tortured one of my children!" One of those he spent so much of his time and energy helping to turn into a hopefully happy and healthy young genius who could take his place. They where more then that to him, they where the only family he ever had; while at first he didn't appreciate this after the death of Beyond, he had come to realize what these children meant to him.  
"How would you feel if I tested drugs on your sister Light-kun? Should I lock your father up and torture him until he thinks you're Kira?"

"My father already put himself through trouble by being incarcerated along with me for those 50 days. Sayu is innocent to everything. Your successors were not innocent to the world of crime. They knew they were being prepped to take over your duties. They've seen death, they've seen deceit and the lengths some people will go to upset the justice system. They know what this sort of life will hold for them. They are not blind Ryuzaki. They probably were taught many things in the chemical fields and knew that those sorts of things may one day be used against them. You can't say anything about that L, because you were tested in the same way."

"No, not all of them," the grey eyed male growls, "Matt-kun has no interest at all in crime, or anything of the sort and thus he was not taught the things I was! He is learning to be a programmer, and he is a brilliant one! He has seen death yes, because his mother died in a fire that by all rights should have killed him too, but just because his parents where taken from him dose not mean he deserves anything like this! He wanted nothing more then to have a normal life! Yes he is of above average intellect, however he wanted no part of the world I live in and I respect that! You have taken that option away from him now!" In fact, while everyone at L's old home idolizes him, only 10% ever take an interest in the criminal field at an early age and those are the ones that are trained, the others are given every opportunity to do whatever they wish.

Light takes a moment to pause, but still keeping his distance. *The red headed one wanted no part in criminology...interesting. I suppose that it no longer matters*  
"Regardless, that institution's original intent was to create successors for you, whether or not your adopted father had considered people like your red headed successor. If there are others like him, then perhaps it was unfortunate that he ended up there and not somewhere else. It is in that he's a victim in a war that does not include him. I guess that leaves your blonde haired successor Mihael. He strives to be like your and pursue a career in criminology. Between the 2 of them, I assume that Mail is the most expendable. I will not kill him though. He and the red head are very close and I will not separate them."

"Neither are 'expendable' Light-kun!" the other barks back, "No where else would he have ever gotten this kind of education anywhere else, for him it was a chance to follow what ever path he wanted despite the loss of his parents. It could have been great for him! Of the two I am even more protective of him because he did not chose this path, it was chosen for him!"

"Then would have it been better for me to have experimented on Mail and kept your other criminology minded successor alive instead? Oh yeah, that will not work because Mihael hated Nate. I thought I was doing him a favor by taking his enemy's life and sparing his slightly less intelligent friend..." Light's tone had reverted to being cold. L wanted a fight, get got a fight. He stands up taller than he was, composes himself and lets his gaze harden. Kira was out to play.

The detective does not want to back down but his fight seems to get him nowhere and he seats himself down in a chair looking incredibly distressed. "How could you ever understand..."

His 'Kira' persona was undaunted.  
"Oh poor L and his suffering children who are not of his blood. We are orphans and we have no one to turn to. Pshh...I understand it takes a hell of a lot more than losing your parents to bring a person down. Yeah, I've had it incredibly rough being practically handed the key to the criminology career of my choice. I did not feel engaged and was bored more often than not. You at that institution were lucky to have what you did. I have no doubt that you did not take it for granted, but you need to seriously let go of your past. It's gone, done and over with. There is no going back. The future of the world was changed thanks to my efforts. Deal with it."

"They are my children Light-kun..." Deep down L has always known he could never have kids of his own and he helped to raise these few so carefully that they have become closer to him than if they were blood. Again he never even saw it until his best friend was taken from him. "It is unfortunate you where not among my first generation... you would be his age now... he would have liked you I think... You're both sick and don't even realize it!"

'Kira' smirked.  
"I'd imagine that we would have made quite a pairing then. Unfortunate that he died at my hands, I'm sure we could have been 'soul brothers'." He walks to the detective, switching gears.  
"Perhaps you'd like to take a look at their living quarters? I would like your approval for today. Since everyone is gone for the weekend, I can move things further and bring in furniture tomorrow."

"He died in my arms because of you!" The detective hisses back and gets to his feet.  
"The difference between you and him is that he was not aware that his actions where wrong, his mind was broken, you know full well what you are doing..." With that the older male turns and makes his way to the elevator to go and check the place his remaining successors would be living.

'Kira' wanted to retort that with a smart comment, but Light knew that doing so would be foolish in the elevator where both could risk becoming harmed. The elevator trip was less than comfortable, both men keeping as much distance as possible in the small space. When they at last opened, Light waited until L had exited before following, looking at the re-arranged space critically as he had before.  
"Listen Ryuzaki..."He really did not know what to say at this point.  
"I..." He chose to remain silent then, letting the detective go about his business analyzing the re-arranged space.

L walked around slowly, going over every inch of the living space over and over again in his mind. There is to be nothing here his boys could harm themselves on and at the same time it must be comfortable and above all safe.  
"This will do..." he mumbles after a long while, wondering somewhere in the back of his mind what Light wanted to talk to him about but not overly caring enough to ask.

End Part 8


	8. Part 8

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N: The next chapter will contain sensitive material on the bottom half of the chapter.

Part 8

"So it is satisfactory. Is there anything food wise that they are in need of? I assume Mihael has a thing for chocolate from what Misa's told me, so I can stock that for him. What of the red head? I guess if you don't know, you can ask him tomorrow. Also, any other furniture that is needed, I can supply it." It was all he could say right now, feeling a growing sense of regret that was starting to damage his composure.

"Matt-kun? He will eat anything..." L sighs and looks down at the two single beds in the corner of the room."I have to tell you that while I have met them both, Matt-kun calls me 'the panda' and Mello-kun is the only one of the two who knows I am L..." Mello being one of the few people who was intuitive enough to figure that out for himself and brave enough to approach him about it.  
"To Matt-kun, 'L' is a detective whom he only ever hears from once a month when I talk to the house via the laptop."

Light nods and hesitates before taking a step forward, the 'Kira' persona within him wanting more than anything to damage the great detective with some choice words. Light knew that this split persona did not go under the detective's radar, his two distinct halves were at war most times. However, both wanted the detective and wanted the detective to completely submit. Light was just unsure if it was enough anymore."I am... glad that it is to your satisfaction Ryuzaki."

L does not even give the younger male the satisfaction of direct eye contact. He has been burned twice now, scarred badly by Kira and he was not about to give away anything positive.

"Now then... I am feeling very tired. I am going to call it in early. I will see you in the morning Ryuzaki..." He lets out another yawn before disappearing into the elevator and letting the doors close.  
"Goddamnit Light... you are stronger than this. Sating the detective is making you weak and vulnerable." He clenches his fists and crouches low in the elevator.  
"Shut up...everything is going as planned." He scoffs inwardly."Like hell it is. If I need to get things back on track, I most certainly will and will not hesitate to hurt him further."

The detective spends the entire night preparing the room for his young family to live in comfortably. He knows that so far Light has not touched him yet because he is waiting until L gets what he needs and that as soon as they arrive he will no longer be safe any more.

Light does not have a particularly good sleep, his anxiety manifesting as some random nightmare where he was being molested by unseen entities. He wakes up sweating and looks at the time, seeing that it is now 8:30 AM, nearly time for the boy's arrival and for L to finally become his. This makes 'him' grin. He gets out of bed and spends about an hour cleaning and getting dressed and presentable. He exits his room and notes that the detective is nowhere in sight. He had an idea of where he may be, but decides against looking for him.

*They will be here soon…* the detective thinks to himself as he helps himself to the strawberries in the boys bar-fridge, feeling disappointed that there is no whipped cream to dip them in and wandering off to find some. He is nearly half way there when he sees Light and decides that cream is the least of his worries.  
"Good morning Light-kun." He mumbles to himself and pops the strawberry he has been carrying so delicately between his thumb and forefinger in his mouth.

"Morning Ryuzaki. Today is the day. In less than 3 hours your successors will arrive and you don't have to worry about them any more. I am sorry that they will arrive the way they do, but that is how it worked itself out to be." He has taken the time beforehand to prepare some morning tea and is currently sipping away at it.

The dark eyed male continues to suck at his strawberry, a certain thoughtfulness about him this morning after an entire night of running everything over in his head.  
"You will not have me until I can confirm they are both well... which means they are to be awake and fully recovered from whatever you have given them." The detective's voice has gone back to its usual unemotional tone now the anger and frustration has had time to wash away.

"That is understandable. They will be incoherent while the drugs are going out of their systems. Do not be surprised if they don't react the way they normally would. They need rest immediately after arrival and will likely be sleepy and groggy for another day or two." He remembers this when he took Near off the anesthesia, the albino successor was very slow to talk or move for the longest time.

"I loathe to think how you know all of this Light-kun." The detective sighs and slowly leads the boy to the computer room, turning one of the monitors on.  
"I want to show you something, because I have come to believe that you yourself are not a coward or rather who you were was not cowardice, but Kira, and whatever power you have obtained has made you that way. Regardless, I wish to show you something that will be of interest."

A sense of dread takes over Light, but he masks it with curiosity."What is it Ryuzaki?" He looks on as the detective types in some keys, the lone monitor that is blank flickering before coming to life.

It takes L a long time to break into his highly encrypted files and pull up a video hidden away in many case files and a photo.  
"I would like you to meet the real Rue Ryuzaki," he mumbles; the photo of a very similar looking raven with bright red eyes loads onto the screen.  
"I myself never knew his real name, though I am not sure he knew it himself. His parents tried to drown him when he was very young."

He was shocked at what he saw. The young male that he is gazing upon could have been the detective's fraternal twin brother, his features nearly identical to the detectives, save for the eyes and a different nose and chin shape.  
"This is the man whose last name you've taken? Was...he your friend?" That dread feeling seems to linger, not as intense, but still there.

The older sighs sadly.  
"You do not even recognize all the people you have killed now do you?" With that he types in a rather long password and unlocks the mental institutions security footage.  
"He was just starting to recover, to get his mind back in order and I get a phone call saying he had become very distressed. Naturally, I came to see him as soon as I could and not five minuets after I got there this was recorded." The video flashes for a moment and the younger raven is pacing around in his cell before running up to the door upon seeing L in extreme excitement. He looks like a kid in a candy store for about ten minuets, rattling on about the food and the drugs they have been giving him the way a mental patient does before suddenly collapsing; L catching him and cradling him close as he seemingly goes from being healthy to dead in just a matter of seconds.

His 'Kira' persona scoffs, being made audible as a small 'huff', but Light was starting to see that the deaths of these criminals...they had a life and even if it was not perfect, some were on the road to recovery. Light then begins to go through his memory bank, internalizing while he remembers way back when he'd gone through countless names of criminal's he's seen. Sadly, he cannot place a name to the face that he sees before him. It had been far too long and that memory for the time being was lost to him.  
"I only remember that he was responsible for 3 deaths and that his mental health was listed as 'questionable'. I don't remember his name at all. Just that it was not Rue Ryuzaki."

"No... that's just what he called himself..." The older male sighs once again, slightly disappointed that he will never get to know his friends true name.  
"Beyond Birthday, BB, Rue Ryuzaki... It does not matter anymore... He was my best friend, he was always sick in his mind. However, when he was lucid he was probably even more intelligent then me..." The raven just lets the video run and does not remove his eyes from his friends in the tape for a second, even as he relives performing CPR on the younger, trying his best to bring him back and failing. The video finally ends when the paramedics declare the younger dead and carry his body away, leaving L crying in the room after his friend. As the screen goes black again he whispers a quiet, "I'm sorry..." and gets up from his chair.

*No Ryuzaki... I'm sorry... for this, for making you take my case, for showing you who I am, who I truly am.* Light wants to reach out and offer some form of comfort to the elder detective, but he knows that it would be impossible right now. They still had less than 3 hours before the two boys would arrive, and so Light walks to the elevators and goes down to the ground level and exits the building, sitting himself down and holding his head. His 'Kira' persona was fighting hard to break free, but Light fought harder, muttering, "Stop it, just stop it," over again like a broken record.

L is just about to turn off the surveillance again so the boys can be sneaked in when he catches sight of Light and his muttering. *Light could really be as damaged as Beyond was... I forgave him for what he did, but what you have done light Yagami cannot be forgiven...*

"I will not be shut out Light!" he suddenly hissed out loud. He caught himself, clapping his hand over his mouth, thankful there was no one else around.  
"Shut up.." he mutters sternly, but softly, muffled by his hand.*You're truly becoming weak, aren't you? Rather pathetic.*  
"I am not hearing this... you are not important... "  
*Oh, is that so? Who made you the way you are, huh? I made you! No one else but me!* He does not relinquish his grip on his head or mouth, closing his eyes tight in an attempt to compose himself.

The detective raises an eyebrow at the monitor. "Perhaps you may be more broken then I gave you credit for Light-kun..." he whispers to himself before seeing a car pull up and quickly switching off security and calling out to the boy."The security is down Light-kun!"

End Part 8


	9. Part 9

This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N: My bad, but based on that last review, I'm going to alter our little RP and make it more into a Fanfic format. I did neglect to see that one part and I take the responsibility.

Warning: The other half of this part contains sensitive material. You have been warned.

Part 9

Light jerks his head up at the sound of the detective's voice and notices that the black car that escorted them to Near's body has showed up earlier than planned. The car pulls up and the back door opens where 2 young boys, red and blonde haired were shoved roughly out of the vehicle. They are still incoherent, but their cries are muffled. Light goes to their side and carefully, he pulls them to the steps. He does not say anything to the people in the car, only nod and smile. The door closes and then the car speeds off. Turning his attention back to the boys, he notes that the red head is groping around for his blonde friend, the blindfold moist with unseen tears. He takes their hands and allows them to make contact again before leading them inside, slowly, but surely. Once inside, he leads them to the elevator, using coaxing and soothing sounds. The trip up does not take long and they are at the second floor, where Light leads the groggy, but frightened pair inside and to the beds. He settles them down before leaving the pair to get back to the detective.

L never strays far from them before taking his cue to release them, noticing that as soon as he removes the gag and blindfold from the little redhead, he cries out for Mello.

"Shh it's me..." He soothes and the boy turns around to look at him.

"Panda?"

"Yes, you're both alright..." He whispers and moves to unbind the blonde who is coping more with anger than fear.

Light stays close, but keeping his distance at the same time. This period of bonding is necessary to the boys and the detective.

"Ryuzaki, how are they?" He knows that for now, the boys need to be under the impression that their mentor was the one who saved them from their time in confinement. He sees that between Mail and Mihael, the red head is more sensitive to change and figures out that it is harder for him to adjust than his blonde friend, whom he notices has made eye contact with him. Inwardly, Light shivered under that gaze. This kid Mihael or 'Mello' had a strong personality and he knew it.

As soon as they're both fully free the, little redhead cuddles into L and sniffles while Mello groggily gazes around, still seemingly confused, but even in this state cataloguing everything in the room.

"Matt-kun you are not being very co-operative," L states and tries to check him for injuries, but he just wont let go.

"I knew you would come for us L…" the blond mumbles and lays back in the bed.

"L?" The redhead blinks a few times and the detective sighs. The blond is so drugged he has forgotten not to tell anyone who he is...

Light chuckles lightheartedly.

"It seems that whatever they are under has yet to wear off Ryuzaki. I guess that the ice is broken though and everyone here knows who you are now. Although, he could still be confused and is not sure of what he's saying." He raises his eyebrow at this, but does not yet approach the trio, needing to keep himself in character for now. Screw it...

"You wouldn't happen to need any help checking on them, would you?" he offers, taking a step forward.

L wants to kick Light and tell him to back away from his little family but he decides that it would have a negative effect on the boys and it is better they see Light as a friend for now.

"Yes, you can certainly check them for injuries..." *I will be watching you like a hawk Light Yagami.*

"I've got plenty of medical expertise Ryuzaki. No worries." He smiles kindly and approaches the trio, knowing he would be the one the pair would be wary of, mainly because they did not know of his face until this day.

"My name is Light, and I am a friend of Ryuzaki's. With your permission, I'd like to examine you for injuries." This he offers to the blonde, who looks to the detective with a groggy, but questioning expression.

The detective waits patiently for the blonde to respond, but he is too out of it to even understand what Light is asking.

"Mello-kun, Please take off your shirt and show Light-kun your chest and back." He orders very clearly and it takes Mello a few seconds to process but he eventually wriggles out of his clothes.

"Are they both fluent in Japanese Ryuzaki? It would be hard to communicate much if they only hear our 'gibberish' and not understand. I can attempt English, but I'm afraid that I am no good at it." As he speaks, he takes the time to look over the young boy's bare chest and back with medical precision, pressing different areas and listening for any response from the young boy. He rotates him and sees a small bruise on the boy's lower back and frowns. Something happened there that he did not give permission for. Carefully, he presses the bruise and gets a small yelp of pain.

"His lower back has a bruise that is still sensitive to touch."

"They both know a little, however it is not their first language so speak slowly to them." He sighs and strokes the youngest of the boys back as he drifts off to sleep in his lap. Part of him wants to inspect the blonde's injury but he fears it will upset him in front of his young charge so he just concentrates on soothing Matt.

"Understood. If they can get the gist of what I am talking to them about then it should be ok. Then again you also speak English, so you could play translator if need be." He motions the detective's view back to the bruise.

"Not sure what sort of bruise this is, but the coloring suggests it was from a less damaging blow of some sort that could have been much worse, but thankfully it was not. He would benefit from a cold pack there and resting on his stomach until it heals." He lowers the pants and examines the lower half, noting that beyond the bruise on his lower back, there were minor cuts and bumps. He was unsure as to what may have caused those or if this boy had gotten them on his own at some point.

"In the freezer there is one," he whispers softly, noting that the boy in his arms stirs whenever he speaks. "I will check Matt-kun when he wakes..." the detective whispers and runs his fingers through his soft red hair.

Light nods and sets the blonde boy back down before walking to get a freeze pack from the upper levels. He ascends in the elevator slowly and when the doors open, he jogs to the kitchen and fetches a freeze pack from there before jogging back. He appears on the second floor a few minutes later and after adjusting the blonde youth in position, he places the freeze pack on his lower pack, hearing a hiss of discomfort.

"I guess we'll have to ask how he got that bruise when he is coherent enough."

The detective nods in response, moving the young redhead to curl up next to his friend. He doesn't seem surprised at all when they cuddle into each other for protection.

Beyond this point contains material that may be offensive to some viewers. Please discontinue reading past this point if you do not wish to view the material.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"I have to go now... You're safe here so rest as long as you need." He whispers and then moves to stand in front of Light looking completely defeated. Now he has to follow through with his end of this sick deal. L wont even promise the boys he will be back, still thinking there is a good chance Light will take him upstairs and end his life.

The 'Kira' persona grinned knowing at last the time has arrived. He takes the detective's hand and leads them both to the elevator. His grin is twisted and his gaze just as much.

"Well L," he whispers, "the time has finally arrived. I promise that things between us are going to be different from now on." When the doors close, he pulls the raven into a crushing kiss that is dominating. He smirks at the wide eyes that the detective gives him and his smile turns darker...

The raven scrunches his eyes closed trying to ignore the urge to attempt an escape that would surely result in a much rougher assault. Even with all his efforts, however, he can't stifle every little cry that tries to escape. He knew what was coming.

'Kira' lifts the detectives shirt and snakes his left hand underneath, roughly rubbing the skin his hand comes into contact with. He does not let up on his assault on the detective's mouth, using his right hand to hold him in place while using his body to pin the detective to the elevator wall. He removes his hand from under the shirt and reverses its path, heading to the hem of the detective's pants and sneaking his fingers inside.

The older male lets out another helpless cry and turns his head to the side to try and stop at least some of the attack on his body. Helplessness isn't something he enjoyed or did well for that matter and every inch of him was screaming to retaliate and push Light away.

'Kira" parts from the kiss, slightly breathless and whispers hotly into the detective's ear, "Did that great deductive mind of yours see this coming, L? I'm sure you've considered it more than once, but it was blocked by thoughts that I'd actually kill you. Sure, that will come along, but right now, I'm going to make you mine in body." His fingers curl around the detectives shaft and begins to stroke the limp flesh.

There is another soft cry from the detective. Yes he had seen it coming, but he was sure that his chances of actually surviving the night was less then 50%. This was his fate, he would be kept as a pet until the younger male got bored with raping him and then the worlds greatest detective would die and most likely be forgotten as soon as a successor, probably from the generation under that of the boys, could be found.

He begins to attack the exposed neck, nipping and lightly marking the unblemished skin, claiming him. He grinned, feeling the detective's body respond to the treatment and he persisted, continuing his ministrations until the detective was semi-hard. The elevator stops its ascent and the doors open. Light pulls them both out of the small space and leads them to the detective's room. Once inside, he pushes the raven to the bed and pounces on him, straddling his thighs and working on undoing the jeans.

The entire time the older male refuses to make eye contact with the murderer. All he can do is repeat over and over to himself that he is allowing this to happen to keep his adopted children alive. L cant help but hate himself when his body betrays him and even enjoys the treatment.

"You can't help that your body reacts to this despite your protests. Every human has needs, desires that wants satisfaction. You and I are no different L." When the jeans are undone, he pulls them down, removing the light grey boxers with them. He returns his assault on the half-erection, palming him to full hardness. He looks at the detective one more time before leaning over and engulfing the heated flesh with his mouth.

End Part 9


	10. Part 10

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N: This part contains material that may offend. Please discontinue reading past this point if it you do not wish to read the material.

Part 10

L scrunches his eyes shut, feeling utterly helpless. He curses his body over and over; this whole thing is quickly becoming to much for him and being at the mercy of Kira only makes him even more distressed.

'Kira' took his time, reveling in the detective's movements underneath him. The squirms and constant shifting told him that L was struggling hard not to fight back, at the same time, his obvious reactions prompted him to continue. He removes his mouth from L's shaft and sidles forward to pull the detective into a kiss, allowing the detective to taste his arousal on his lips.

L was fighting back tears at this point. He didn't want to fight and make it worse but he couldn't help but try to pull away from the kiss that was so offensive to him. The detective just wanted it to be over.

A thought occurred to 'Kira' then.

"L... are you... a virgin?" He leans back, swallowing the detective's essence before smirking down at him.

"Not that it is...any of Kira-kuns business but..." the detective swallowed hard and gripped the sheets in frustration, "Yes. Yes I am..."

*Holy fucking shit! I knew you were L. I knew it! Now then do I make your first time enjoyable? Or do I make you suffer for your past insolence by taking you mercilessly?* Light brings his right hand to the detective's mouth, prodding the lips with 3 fingers.

"Open your mouth and suck on them." His gaze remained unchanged, but looking thoughtful, calculating even.

L looks up at Light, unsure of weather it is wise to object or if he should obey the order. After a moment of thought he decides that whatever the younger is planning, it is better to just go along with it. He sighs and opens his mouth, sucking on the brunette's fingers lightly.

"Suck on them harder," he prompted. With his left hand, he returns it to the raven's neglected erection and pumped him slowly, timing each hand thrust with the soft suctioning that was being done to his fingers. While watching him, his eyes lightly fluttered, becoming aroused at having the detective at his complete whim.

There is a moment of hesitation and he pauses for a moment, thinking each action through. It does not take him long to return to sucking on the younger males fingers however and harder this time though his eyes show the fear slowly seeping to the surface and breaking through his mask.

Kira' begins to gently grind against the detective, keeping his fingers in the raven's mouth and his other hand at the erection, distracting him. After a short period, 'Kira' removes the well salivated digits and leans in to assault the detective's neck, biting along it gently. Without warning, he presses in the first finger.

L yelps in shock and discomfort. Feeling what is left of his self respect almost completely melt away. He cant win this battle and he knows it. There is nothing he can do but accept his fate.

"You need to relax L, or this is not going to be pleasant for you." He could feel the vice like grip on his finger, but against the detective's reactions, he moves the finger in and out gently, waiting until the detective relaxes.

The older shakes his head and scrunches his eyes shut yet again. Nothing he can do seems to calm him down. He just wants Light to hurry and get it over with so he can go back to his boys.

"If that's the way it's going to be, you are going to be in a much larger world of pain than you are not used to, but suit yourself." He forces the second finger in and begins to thrust those fingers inside roughly, twisting and scissoring. At the same time, he continued to pump the detective, hoping the pleasurable sensations would outdo the painful ones.

L just wants to cry out in pain and tightens himself up even more but manages to keep himself quiet. His whole body is betraying him and his whole world feels like its breaking apart beneath him.

Light continues to scissor, and begins to dig in further despite the grip on him. He knew that once he makes contact with the detective's prostate, things will run a lot smoother. He presses his fingers in deeper, fighting against the extra pressure on them. It was a little while longer until his target was found and he pressed it hard.

The touch sends tingles through his body and he cant help but give a little moan, though he feels even more miserable now he feels some form of pleasure from this defilement.

"S-stop!" He orders, hating everything about Lights touch in one way or another.

"Your body is telling me to continue L." He emphasizes his point by repeatedly aiming for that knot inside the detectives, pressing into it with less ferocity, but enough that he knew the detective would have a hard time not reacting to it.

The detective bites his lip hard and slowly locks down on it harder. Its just unbearable to think that he is enjoying it and he try's to force his erection down with his mind however it fails miserably.

Much to his relief, he feels the detective's grip on his fingers finally loosening up, and more to help this fact along, he sees his legs unconsciously parting against his will. With this, 'Kira' inserts the final finger and works them together stretching him one final time before he would take the detective's virginity.

He bites down on his lip even more, but he can't control his body's natural impulses as well as he would like. It hurts quiet badly now and it takes a lot to stop himself from moaning.

"Come on L... just let yourself go..." He was slightly breathless from his finger thrusting, but that time was drawing to a close. He removes his left hand from the detective's erection and begins to loosen up his pants, freeing his own heated flesh that was straining and begging for release. With this he removes himself from straddling the raven to settling himself between the parted legs, removing his fingers from the detectives entry and replacing them with his own need.

As the brunette enters, L he bites down on his lip until it bleeds slightly. Tears now forming in his eyes and his mind shattering beyond what the genius thought could ever be repairable.

He presses in slowly, and finally deciding that punishing the detective would be best. Once sheathed inside, he pulls out again before slamming in hard, the tenderness from before becoming nonexistent.

"You thought you could be sneaky and defy me with your small acts, but I've not forgotten them and you will be punished for defying me in that way." He accents every odd word with hard thrusts, heedless of the detective's pain and his expressions to match them.

L tightens his grip on the bed sheets, finally letting out a painful scream with each thrust. The enjoyment from before vanishing and tears slowly running silver paths down his cheeks. He isn't sure why Light suddenly became so rough with him, almost trying to hurt him now. all he knows is he is breaking in two.

He continues until he reaches orgasm, releasing into the detective and continuing to thrust as he rides out his pleasure. He is sweating and panting, but his expression is cold.

"You should thank me L... I've gone to these lengths for you and not once, you've thanked me. I've given your boys back, I've backed off, hell I've even soothed away your nightmares, yet you continued to turn your nose up at me. This is not over L... I promise you this..." He pulls out, ignoring the uncomfortable hiss and uses the detectives shirt bottom to clean himself off, wiping away the blood that had accumulated. After this, he puts himself away and leaves the bed, a slight limp indicating that it was just as painful to him as it was to the detective.

The older male pulls himself into a tight ball on top of the bed, burying himself in the covers and pillows. Finally he starts to cry helplessly, not even moving an inch. His mind wont even grant him the peace that is sleep as he cries his heart out into the nothingness. He does not care if anyone hears him or if he is to be alone as he is tormented by his own mind.

When he is away from the room a certain distance, he suddenly stops, the 'Kira' persona internalizing and letting Light take over again. He brings his hand to his mouth and his eyes water. He just raped Ryuzaki... and it was the most horrid thing he could recall doing to anyone. No... it was THE worst thing he's ever done to another human being. He felt sick to his stomach, half running/half limping to the bathroom where he empties his guts into the toilet.

"I'm so sorry Ryuzaki... I didn't know what I was doing..." He rolls to his side and clutches his head, repeating "I'm sorry" over again, not stopping the tears from falling.

The detective stays unmoving for an unknown amount of time, even letting his phone ring out twice. If he wasn't depressed before he sure as hell was now. the strong, unbreakable part of him, hardened by years of his almost imposable seeming job was trying to pick up the pieces and put his mind back together again but it seemed like a hopeless task.

Light picked himself up after an undetermined amount of time, unsure whether to even consider facing the detective again. He decides against it, flushing the toilet before going to change his clothes and shower, though he knew that he'll never get as clean as he'd like. He remained in the steaming shower stall, letting time pass him by, his tears of regret blending in with the water, but never washing away his shame. He gets out some time later when the water was beginning to run cold and he dresses himself, going by his normal morning routine before walking out and looking to the detectives' room once more. With a heavy sigh, he walks forward and up the stairs.

End Part 10


	11. Part 11

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N: The normal plot resumes! :)

Part 11

After some time, even L seeks out some comfort, considering getting up and going to the boys' room to lay down with them in their beds, but just cant motivate himself enough to get to his feet.

He pauses outside of the door, warring with himself as to continue inside or go back down. The first thought wins over and he opens the door again, slightly limping. Though he is inside the room again, the smell of what they did still lingering in the air, he remains quiet; his throat constricting and betraying him, keeping him from talking. He's never seen the detective like this and though the 'Kira' persona was dancing with joy, Light felt bad, even if it was sort of...fun.  
"Ryuzaki..."His voice finally cracked, his throat still feeling too constricting.  
"I... I'm... s-sorry..." He diverts his gaze.

The panda eyed detective flinches at the sound of the others voice, scared for a moment that he could be attacked again at any moment.  
"P-please stay away..." He whispers, keeping his tears hidden and his voice smooth and calm despite the turmoil within.

"I... I didn't mean for things to go that way Ryuzaki... please understand..." He knows that the detective could not understand, having been a victim of his that did not die of a heart attack. Light was certain that the detective would willingly face that sort of end by now. Not to mention, his 'Kira' persona was a brash and unforgiving one. He slowly approaches the detective, but making no move to touch him.  
"It wasn't supposed to happen that way... I just... lost control of myself and I regret taking you in that way... I honestly do..."

Ls body shakes almost uncontrollably and he feels like he could vomit at any time but ignores the feeling.  
"I-if I give you... If I give you my name... then will you kill me, without harming my... my boys... don't hurt them and I will give myself up to die..." Its the only thing he can think to do...

"No Ryuzaki..." Light makes his move then, and grabs the detective and pulls him into a full body hug.  
"I'm not going to let you go that easily. I care about you too much to let your life go to waste. Sure it is indeed noble, but even if I could kill you, I cannot... no... I will not." Despite the panic reactions of the detective, Light does not let go. He wants desperately for the detective to feel that he does indeed care for him. If it was not for this other persona that was created after a long time of using the Death Note, he knows that things would be different. Light just wanted L to be his, to submit to him so that they could share their happiness. The act of raping him has shattered that and now it was time to pick up the pieces.

The older male cant help but panic, trying to wriggle free and crying loudly to be let go. He knows the chances Light will rape him again right at this second are very low but he just cant get control of his body. The raven's heart races, his breath becomes short and sharp and his whole body trembles like leaves in the wind.

"Pull yourself together Ryuzaki! You have 2 boys that look up to you as a mentor and as a father figure. You need to be strong for them!" Despite the semi-hard tone in his voice, Light's grip on the detective remained unchanged. He brings his lips to the raven's neck and places a tender kiss there.  
"Look... I know what I did to you was immoral and wrong and I know that I've damaged you and I am sorry for that, but I want to make things better. I want the next time to be for you and you only. I don't want to hurt you like this, but sometimes I have no control. I wish I didn't lose control, but I can't stop it when it starts. I will try though Ryuzaki, even if it hurts me, I will try to control myself next time."

Slowly the squirming stops, not so much because the detective is calming down as much as that he is so exhausted he cant even manage that anymore.  
"Y-you say that like... like its the easiest... thing in the world..." he almost cries, "You raped me... Then you... expect me to forgive you? To welcome... the next time?" He is still bleeding slightly whenever he tries to move and it hurts quite badly; his lower back feeling like its been torn apart.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it Ryuzaki, but you did agree to this. You gave yourself to me in exchange for your boys' safety. That was the deal. Yes... there will be more of this, but I will take it easier on you, I will try to control myself. Come Ryuzaki, you need to shower and get clean..." *Funny you should say that because he'll never get clean, much like you.* Light shakes that traitor thought from his head and calmly leads the detective to his bathroom, letting him go to start running the water and turning on the shower head. Turning his attention back to the raven, he starts to strip the detective of his clothes, tossing the soiled garments into the waste bin. He tests the temperature, finding it warm enough and motions the detective inside the bathtub that was connected to it. He knew the detective was a lot stronger than he appeared, but Light could not help thinking he looks far too frail.

"I know I agreed... that is why... that is why I am not fighting you..." L whispers hoarsely. The boys' safety relies on his cooperation but he is slightly offended by Lights implication that he could ever enjoy being touched by the younger male after what he has done.

The warm water is soothing however and he lays his head back and relaxes ever so slightly, some of the pain melting away. This is all to much for him to bare on his own.

Light reaches for the scented liquid body soap and brings it to his nose. Strawberry... interesting. He puts a generous amount into his hand and brings it to the detective's body and begins to rub the soap over the naked form in front of him. He feels the detective shuddering a little under his touch, but as with the massage from earlier, he remains diligent, working up a lather. No part of him was left unwashed, that was until he got to the detectives genitals and bum. He lets the detective clean himself there.

"This is demeaning Light-kun..." The raven whispers again after a long silence but despite himself he feels his body slowly relax. The exhaustion once again taking its toll on his body. He was tired… far to tired to put up any form of resistance. He was sure he would still be in the grips of a panic attack had he been able to even keep his eyes open anymore.

"It's not much, but it is the best I can do for now Ryuzaki." He gets the shampoo and washes the detective's hair and finally rinsing everything away. He pulls the detective out, grabs a towel and begins to dry him off. After this, he leads the detective back out and opens the closet, selecting a new set of similar clothes and helps the detective into the clothes before letting him settle into bed. He goes back into the bathroom and ties up the bag with the soiled clothes and sets that by the door.?  
"I will check on the boys and make sure they are alright. I will not be long Ryuzaki." He takes the bag and leaves the room, seeking out the garbage chute to be rid of the clothes. True to his word though, after this is done, he goes to the elevator and descends to the second floor and walks into the former storage space to look in on the sleeping boys.

The grey eyed detective curls up in a little ball under the covers. Perhaps his boys wouldn't mind if he curled up in the bed with them? He doesn't want to be alone and he is sure his presents is of comfort to them as well. Being in a new place after such a traumatic event would be hard on them, still he won't move tonight. Maybe tomorrow when he has calmed down enough to pull back up his emotionless mask once again.

Light walks slowly and silently, making sure he does not disturb the pair, noting that they shudder every so often. That was one of the effects of the anesthesia that he gave Nate, but it was alright as he knew at this stage in recovery, they will remain in a deep sleep for another day. He turns around and goes back to the elevator and ascends back to the monitor floor and walks back to the detective, opening and closing the door behind him. He lays next to the detective and pets his back as he did before, making similar soft 'hush' sounds to lull and calm the detective.

Slowly the older raven lets his eyes droop shut, falling into a deep and restless sleep after just ten minuets of lights treatment. If only Light had not been Kira, perhaps they really could have worked together? If he where a student at Wammy's he would be among his favorites. Above all L values not intellect but willingness to act on ones own beliefs. to play the game no matter how the odds are stacked against you. Light has that willpower, yet he is acting on it in the wrong way. Perhaps he is truly as broken as Beyond? If he forgave Beyond for his own madness then could he forgive Light? *No... No they are nothing alike...*

Light does not remember falling asleep, but he wakes the following morning with the detective still beside him, though he was sure he was mostly lying there with his eyes open. He lets out a long, but soft yawn and stretches and rolls off the bed before leaving the bedroom, not saying much. He was not in the right mood to talk yet. He needed to shower and have his morning tea. He took his time cleaning, dressing and looking presentable. He takes his time preparing and steeping the aromatic tea and waited until the detective was in sight before he would pour his cup.

The detective also took his time getting ready. He spent most of the his time sitting on the bed in his usual position, trying to make sense of it all before getting up, running his fingers through his hair to stop it from knotting (though it still stuck up wildly in all directions), and then pulling on some clean clothes. Slowly he walked into the kitchen next to Light and got himself some strawberries, pretending as though nothing was wrong even though he was still physically suffering.

"They are still in recovery. They have been in deep sleep for around...14 hours if my calculations are correct. They will be out for another 2 hours and will awake. I think they would like to see you first when they arise." He pours the detective a cup of tea, unsure this time of whether he would take it or not, but that was the detective's choice.  
"You hold yourself together quite well. I am almost envious Ryuzaki."

"There is nothing to be 'envious' of Light-kun." L mumbles and takes the strawberry by its little green leaves, holding it delicately between his thumb and forefinger. "I simply have more willpower then you give me credit for. I must be strong for the boys at the present time. I wish to be there when they wake and I will not upset them further with my own negative emotions." With that he nibbles the end of the little berry for a moment before putting the entire thing in his mouth.

End Part 11


	12. Part 12

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 12

"Your mind is a beautiful and dangerous thing Ryuzaki and that is what I've always been attracted to you for. I can only imagine how things would be if we were in fact intellectual equals, combining our strengths... we'd be a force to reckon with. Though you'd also have to start becoming a lot more social to match me in that area. Your social skills are not the best. I can state this bluntly and honestly. I will not continue as I know that it leads to pointless arguments." He sips at his tea and watches the detective's assault on the seeded fruit. *That mouth of his... you'd like that wouldn't you?* He quickly averts his gaze and looks instead to another area, though it was random enough to not be important.

"I am sure you would have done well as part of my adopted family Light-kun," L mumbles before repeating the same treatment on a second little red strawberry.  
"However, the fact remains that you are not. You may have been, but you have a family; I am sure if something happened to them, Watari would have found you. Instead you are fated to this," he mumbles, "fated to be my enemy, and not one of my successors."

"Yet you took me on, you accepted my challenge so in some twisted way... we are almost like competitive siblings. I hate to lose as do you. I am driven to complete my goals as are you. The similarities outweigh the differences. I guess it is regrettable that fate decided to separate us instead of unite us. I would have loved to be considered your equal... perhaps even one of your successors."

L gives a little sigh and drops countless sugar cubes into the tea in front of him, taking it with him as he heads out of the room.  
"I am going to see my boys, not Light-kun." Once upon a time they would have just been 'the boys'. However, after Beyond's death, the detective has become just that much closer to his successors, to the point where he now considers them to be his children rather then just his charges.

Light sighs...  
"We can change things Ryuzaki.. It does not have to be this way. I do not have to be your enemy. I could be the person in your life that could bring about a sort of balance to your existence. Sure, logically, that is damn impossible, but think out of the box for once. If I did not kill Rue, and instead killed countless others but him, would you be as driven to bring me down? Yes, I answered your question, but what you would lack is passion for doing so, and in taking away your friend, you've become impassioned to avenge him. That is the side of you I'd like to see more of. I want to see an impassionate person who is driven and who sees me as an equal." This was rather long winded, but Light felt it needed to be addressed.

"I would have taken this case eventually even had it not been for you killing my friend," L mumbles, "and it is because you took my friend away from me that we can never be equals and I can never forgive you... Had you just murdered people far from me perhaps this would be easier for me to accept..." L takes another sip from his tea and moves to the elevator, "but you made this personal by taking the one person who would have died for me away from me..."

"These criminals are international, so yeah, it was just your luck that I came across Rue's real name and took his life..." He paused again, that calculative gaze taking over his features.  
"Ryuzaki... If Rue's mental health was more on a more healthier area, would you have considered making him your partner in life as well in detective work? You speak about him as if he was more a lover than a close friend."

L pauses for a long moment  
"We where not 'lovers' Light-kun." L mumbles and pauses for another long moment, "perhaps we would have been if he where well, but he was not. He was very sick mentally and he wanted nothing more then my attention and praise. When I didn't give it to him and scolded him for his actions, dissecting the house hold pets for instance, he became even more delusional..." He takes another long moment to think, "However he was well again, and other then the occasional hallucination and somewhat erratic behavior every now and then when he refused his medication... well... once his mind was stable I intended to take him home to live with me... lets leave it at that..."

This piqued Lights attention.  
"So you really did care for him on such a deep level. That is really touching, it really is. I am sure that you would have made a great pair, but on developing it, it would have needed to wait because was he not my age? I am after all still underage." *17 year old rapist... heh heh heh... * He winced and brought a hand to his head and shook the thought away.  
"It would have looked strange then." *This isn't? You fail at seeing that your being underage makes you just as guilty in this as he does.* Light only winces again and shakes the thought away.  
"Well your boys will be awake in less than 2 hours. I will not interfere this time."

"Yes, it would have but it would not have stopped me from taking him under my wing and protecting him from himself until the time came..." It was distressing enough when he found out he had attempted suicide and almost succeeded, but to know that he was not coming back this time was beyond upsetting for the older male.  
"Though you should not pretend that you care, you where the one who killed him after all... you don't even remember his name..." The detective exits the elevator and walks into the boys room, sitting by there bedside and waiting for them to wake up again.

*You are wrong Ryuzaki... I have his name, it just escapes me at this time.*  
"He's a fucking mess Light. Why do you persist?" He shakes his head.  
"You want him for the same reasons. You made him this way, you took him harshly and because of you, he does not want me anymore. I am going to fix that. I can change him and reverse the damage that YOU single-handedly caused." He scoffs.  
"You raped him, I just motivated you in less than orthodox means."  
"You took over and you took him! It was not supposed to go that way..." he growled.  
"Well at least you got something out of it."  
"Shut the hell up..."

L watches the younger male who is standing in the elevator still, seemingly battling with himself although the detective can't see him well from where he sits.  
"Light-kun, If you insist on talking to yourself would you at least ether leave this floor or come inside." The detective bites his thumb thoughtfully, "there is still surveillance in the elevator..."

He walks out slowly, but keeps his distance. The 'Kira' persona smirked. *You're mentality is questionable. You'd better be careful of how you talk and where it is you are doing so.* He shakes his head again.  
"The shuddering is normal Ryuzaki, don't worry about that." He seats himself on a crate that was never removed and simply observed the detective.  
"It would be a good time to examine Mail Ryuzaki. He won't move or react until the 2 hours are up."

L nods slowly and pulls the boy up onto his lap, feeing the boy shivering. He slowly removes his shirt and examines the younger, looking him over for injuries. He seems to be battered and bruised but mostly unharmed. "Your alright Matt-kun..." He sooths and runs his fingers through his hair, "Is the difficulty breathing also normal?"

*Uh oh Light... something is not normal. You never ruled in the possibility that not everyone who was anesthetized will be affected the same way.* "Shit..." he whispered, but walking to the detective's side.  
"We should monitor him for the time being. It should even out, but if it does not, then we'll need to get oxygen into him." *Smooth sailing sailor Yagami...* He shakes his head again, but masking it with some 'tsk' sounds.

The detective pulls the younger close and tilts his head back gentility, hoping to make breathing a little easier. "He does not look well..." he mumbles and softly strokes the younger.  
"If anything happens to him..." He starts his threat but really if anything where to happen to the younger he would be so devastated he wouldn't know what to do... after everything he did to protect these boys... after what he went through last night... this is painful...

"There is always a secondary plan Ryuzaki. Just keep monitoring him. If he wakes up and coughs, do not stop him from doing so. If it turns into an attack, then we'll need to get oxygen into him. I know you keep all sorts of medical supplies in here. If you have an oxygen tank, I can go and fetch it now just in case."

L slowly nods and thinks for a moment.  
"Under the desk in the main computer room," he mumbles and again shifts the boy, trying to make him comfortable and clear his airways as much as possible. *He must be having a negative reaction to whatever Light-kun has given him...*

*You and this elevator are the best of buds Light. The stories that this small space can tell.* Light ignores the thought and makes his way to retrieve the oxygen tank in the area specified. He returns some time later.  
"How is he Ryuzaki?"

The detective slowly shakes his head and strokes the redheads cheek.  
"He is... very unwell..." He whispers and pulls a blanket from the bed, wrapping the small boy up.  
"I am not sure why his body is reacting this way but his pulse is faster and weaker then I would like for it to be and his breathing is labored and staggered..."

*Sounds like the time Nate was put under the final time before you took his life. Or was it the first time? I think perhaps your followers gave him the wrong gas.* Light's eyes widen at this. The first gas they gave Near did not effect him this way, but he remembers the same pulse response.  
"Ryuzaki...We need to get oxygen into him right this instant and a shot of Epinephrine. He's having an allergic reaction to the gas."

L quickly puts the mask over the little redheads mouth and nose before turning the oxygen on. "Come on Matt-kun..." He mumbles and holds the boy closer to himself. Matt however doesn't respond to the detectives plea and continues to gasp and shudder.  
"I do not know what we have, but it is all under that desk..." He looks up at Light hopefully, "What is wrong with him? I know you know Light-kun..."

End Part 12


	13. Part 13

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 13

"I'll explain when I return. Just keep monitoring him." He rushes back up as fast as his patience can allow him. *Bad boy, giving your followers the wrong gas mix. Your chances of fixing things with L is declining. Tsk tsk..* He returns to the desk and opens it, rummaging and searching for Epinephrine. He finally finds an Epi-Pen and with a small victory cry, he rushes back to the elevator and descends. This he tosses to the detective.  
*Small victories, but you still got some explaining to do. Heh heh.*

The dark eyed male quickly injects the boy and watches carefully as Matt's breathing slowly returns to normal and becomes more restful.  
"He seems to be recovering though your behavior suggests you have seen this before." *Most likely in Near-kun.*  
"If you have, then why would you do it again to Matt-kun knowing the effects."

"To be honest, I was testing out varying strengths of the anesthesia and determining what ones would offer the most effective results for transporting anti-Kira members. The last one we tested was the most effective. However, I had not ruled in that not everyone is effected the same way. That was a minor miscalculation. That means that Mail was given the wrong gas and Mihael was given the right one."

L wants to kick Light for what he has said, knowing that this testing was likely done on his youngest successor, but Light did help Matt so the detective bites his tongue just this one time.  
"There will be no long term complications?" he asks instead.

"None. Nate showed nothing to indicate that his reasoning and deductibility were effected, but again... I have not ruled in that everyone tested will react the same way. There may or may not be minor complications with Mail... It would be wise if you watched him as you know them both the best. If he is not reacting the same way or is otherwise not behaving normally, then that is a complication that should be monitored until it corrects itself. If it cannot be corrected, then I apologize ahead of time for having changed him this way."

L looks down at his small charge and strokes his hair softly before laying him down in the bed next to Mello and waiting for either of them to stir. Eventually the little blond moans and opens his eyes slowly. "Good to see you awake Mello-kun..."The detective mumbles and bites at his thumb.  
"Matt?"  
"He is safe... don't worry..."

"Mello looks just fine. Good thing though. It could have been a very bad thing. Can you ask Mello how he got that bruise on his lower back?" Light looks to the redhead, feeling responsible, but that was a risk that he was taking when he had them transported here.

"How is your Japanese Mello-kun?" The detective asks and bites at his thumb once more."I know enough I guess..." The younger mumbles back, sitting up slowly and wincing slightly, "Why?"  
"This is Light-kun, he is helping me for now." The raven gestures towards the younger male while he is speaking.  
"It would not be fair on you if he where to speak only Japanese and you did not understand him, though if you need help understanding please ask."  
The blonde boy nods slowly and looks to Light.

"Mello... How did you get the bruise on your lower back?" He spoke slowly and carefully, making sure that every word would be understood to a degree. Mello hisses in discomfort again and shifts. He heard: "Mello... get bruise... back?"  
"I... I don't remember..."  
"That's not good Ryuzaki." He re-directs his attention to the boy.  
"Mello... Did you have that bruise before you were knocked out?" Mello hears: "Mello...bruise...out?" He looks to the detective.  
"What did he ask?"

"Did you have that bruise on your back when you knocked out Mello-kun." The detective encourages gently, "Please try to remember, Its very important..."  
The blonde boy shifts again in discomfort.

"I... I don't think so..." Light looks to the detective with a look of concern.  
"You don't suppose he could have been..." He looks back to the boy.  
"Mello... What can you remember from before being knocked out?" Mello hears: "Mello... what.. you remember... out?" There is a moment of comprehension.  
"I remember... hearing the letter K a lot. There was a lot of noise and then they knocked us out."

"I seriously hope that you are not implying what I think you are Light-kun." The detective's gaze becomes soft and he slowly touches his hair.  
"Kira's followers are clearly not following his own moral code if that is the case..." The little blonde tilts his head slightly towards L, trying to understand the conversation between the two males but not doing a very good job.  
"So it was Kira who took us?" He mumbles, "I had suspected as much... Matt didn't believe me..."  
L just sighs, "We need to look into this further Light-kun..."

"I agree. As for Mello, that may be the case Ryuzaki. Mello may have been an unwilling and unknowing victim to one or more followers. A rape kit may be required for this. If we can get any alien DNA from him, we can seek them out and press charges. The Kira followers seem to think that they can simply take what they want, but based on what we know about Kira already, he or she has high moral standards and would frown about this sort of thing." He looks to Matt.  
"Matt may or may not have suffered under similar treatment, but we should test him with a rape kit also, just to be on the safe side."

"That would be ideal however, I do not have such a thing here and without Watari I cannot simply acquire one quickly enough before it is to late..." At this stage Mello gives up on listening to the older males speaking in a foreign tongue and lays back down on the bed with a huff.  
"Your father could acquire one for us quite easily though am I correct?"

"Yes, that is right. In fact, he and the others are returning tomorrow. I can place a call for a few. If he asks, I can say you've requested them for emergencies." Light moves to pull out his phone and then dials his father's number. There is a period of time before his father's voice is heard on the other line.  
"Father... Sorry, chief. Ryuzaki has requested some rape kits in case of emergencies. Do you think you can supply a few over before you return? Yes... I'm fine... Is that so? I'll let him know... Tell mother and Sayu that I miss them and love them. Goodbye." He hangs up the phone.  
"Ryuzaki, my father called yesterday, but you never answered the phone. He just wanted a status report and to inform us of the return tomorrow. He says that he will bring some kits over when he can."

L looks to the far wall absently, "Yes, I was not in the mood to answer my phone at the time you see?" He excuses getting a loud grunt of protest from the blond.  
"When you're done can someone please tell me what's going on?" He huffs, pain visible on his face.  
"I believe Kira's followers took you, Matt-kun and Near-kun" L states as bluntly and clearly as possible, "Near-kun passed away before I could find him, but you two are significantly more lucky. Though it remains to be seen if Matt-kun will recover as well as you... there were complications..."

Light looks on as Mello's face drops at hearing that his long-time rival was no longer amongst the living.  
"W-what do you mean Near's... gone? Kira... killed him?" Light nods slowly.  
"That is unfortunately true Mello. Ryuzaki and I were too late and we found his body inside an abandoned warehouse. Ryuzaki decided that it was best to send him back home where a proper autopsy and burial can be performed." He sees a single tear free itself from the blonde boy's eyes. It was quickly wiped away and his gaze hardened then.

*I suspect Matt's reaction will be far less controlled but he has to wake up first. * The detective rubs the blonds back comfortingly, "I know what it is like to lose someone close Mello-kun, and I am sorry... There was nothing I could do... It is best if you focus on yourself and Matt-kun for now and try to keep these things from your mind." It is an attempt to keep the boys out of the case that could bring harm to them if they where to dig into it in plain sight of Kira.

Light looks on as Mello nods slowly and looks to his friend, though his face showed a seething sort of anger.  
"Whatever happened between Kira and Near may have directly put you both into danger. Your safety is assured here. Ryuzaki and I will make sure no one tries to have an attempt on your life. You do not need to worry. Just do as Ryuzaki suggests."

Mello slowly reaches over and brushes the hair from his friends eyes.  
"He was brave... I never thought he would crack under the pressure, but Matt was very brave in there..." the blond whispers.  
"What's wrong with him? Why is he on oxygen?"  
"He has simply suffered negative effects from the medication they have given you both. We have medicated him and he should recover in time..." L try's to calm the blond who seems very angry, frustrated and sad all at the same time.

"Ryuzaki, I think it is best to also explain to Mello that he and Matt may have been victims of rape. The bruising could possibly be an entry bruise." He looks to the detective before looking at the redhead then the blonde boy once more."You are fortunate to have each other. You have no idea how lucky you are Ryuzaki and Mello." *Do I detect... Envy?*"If Matt's recovery is better than expected, then we must also relay that information to him. I sense that he's more sensitive though, so we should take it easy, but still keep it blunt."

L nods and makes himself more comfortable before stating his explanation to the already seething blond.  
"Light-kun and I feel as though there may be a chance that both you and Matt-kun could have been raped while you where unconscious." The boys eyes widen for a moment then narrow dangerously.  
"We do not know for sure, but you have injuries that would indicate that this is a strong possibility..."

End Part 13


	14. Part 14

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 14

Light looks at the blonde, seeing him trying his hardest to contain his emotions, but it was not good enough and he punched the bed he sat on.  
"No... I won't believe it. I refuse to believe it." Light could only look to the detective, feigning his lack of understanding of English. In truth, he'd leaned some of it, but there were many words that still escaped him.  
"He looks distressed. I take it he did not take the news well?"

"Better then most would..." L mumbles and looks over the little blonde slowly, wishing he could comfort Mello but just as he is about to say something there is a week sounding cough from Matt which draws everyone's attention. The detective reaches down and puts his fingers over the boys pulse. "He is still very unwell Light-kun..."

"We can only monitor him. He is still getting over his reaction to whatever was used on him. He will be needing fluids in his system though if this persists. I suggest keeping the oxygen on him for now. He needs that more than anything while the Epinephrine does its job." That was really the only thing he can offer. Though he does indeed have medical expertise, the limited supplies they had were not enough and monitoring the redhead was really the only option they had. Inwardly, he offered small prayer to the weakened successor, hoping that the Epinephrine and oxygen would bring the young boy to a healthy recovery.

The older of the successors slowly starts fawning over the little redhead. L takes note of this and slowly rubs the blonde's back again.  
"It will be alright Mello-kun..." He soothes only to be cut off.  
"You don't know that..."  
"No... I don't..." *But there relationship is a very strong one...*

"Mello seems to be very protective over Matt, just as you are Ryuzaki," he observes.  
"I take it they have always been this close then?" He trains his gaze on the little redhead, hearing his breathing as little wheezes of air, but otherwise unchanged in his condition. In a low whisper that he was sure was too silent to hear he mutters, "You'd better hope he gets better or else it will really be on your head..."

"They are orphans." L explains, "It is only natural that the bonds between them are unusually strong. Unlike you they have no family to speak of, so they simply created their own in order to survive." The way he did with Beyond...

"I don't know the feeling and I am sorry that however they got to be orphaned, the guilty parties were dealt with legally. Death by Kira only ensures that his or her influence will spread and Kira's power will only grow." He goes and takes a seat nearby and looks on at the trio.  
*You are certainly becoming a pussy Light. You are getting weaker and soon everything you've planned for will come undone.* Light only lowers his head and brings a hand and pinches the bridge of his nose.

L is about to say something when he hears his phone spring to life, vibrating and singing happily in his pocket. He picks it up and holds it between his thumb and forefinger before bringing it to his ear.  
"Ryuzaki here." He answers, not surprised to find that it is Light's father. "Oh? You can bring them over now? I will be sure to let you in... Yes Light-kun is making himself very useful..." *Perhaps too useful.* "Light-kun can you go and fetch the kits from your father?"

Light nods and with a sigh, he get up and goes to the elevator, standing and looking a little stressed out. His other persona was starting to wear him down and though he'd never admit it, he was not sure how long it would be before he'd let himself submit to his own darkness. He descends to the ground level and is greeted by his father.  
"Have things been okay Light? You look a little stressed."  
"I'll just say that things got a little out of hand for a little while, but that issue has corrected itself."  
"It's not Ryuzaki, is it?"  
"No, I had only made a minor miscalculation on something, but again, it has been fixed. The kits please."  
"Alright, here you go. I will wait here until the rest of the members get back."  
"That's fine then. I'll see you in a little while." He enters the elevator and asends with the kits in tow. There were enough for all the task force members, but Light knew that 2 missing would go unnoticed. He leaves the elevator door and walks to the trio and hands the detective the rape kits.  
"Here you go."

The dark eyed male takes one of the kits and slowly rolls the sickly redhead on his side, sliding in the swab slowly, rolling it around before pulling it out and running the little test which immediately shows a positive result for semen.  
"I am so sorry Matt-kun..." He whispers and rolls the boy onto his back again. *This means Mello will also have a positive result...*  
"You mean they raped him! I promised I would protect him and they raped him while I was asleep!"  
"Most likely Mello-kun..."

"Mello seems shocked," his eyes take on one of concern. "Mello... there is a high chance that you were both raped while you were knocked out. There is no way you could have protected him. It is highly likely from this result that you were taken the same way."  
Mello hears: "Mello seems... Mello... high... both... out... no way... him... you... taken... same..." The blonde boy's gaze widens as he tries to comprehend what was directed at him.  
"No! I still can't accept this! I promised Matt... I promised him! Now you tell me that... No... I hate Kira for what he did to us!"

"I understand how you feel Mello-kun," the detective soothes, "but we are more likely to catch who did this to you both if you let me test you as well..."  
The gears in the blonds mind slowly start turning. there is a lot of anger there inside him and its very easy to see. He rolls himself onto his stomach and growls, exposing himself to the raven for the test. He doesn't even flinch when the probe is inserted and its not surprising to anyone there that the test comes back positive.  
"There is good DNA evidence here..."

"Hang on... Mello... Did you see who it was that knocked you out? If so, can you recall what they might have looked like?" The blonde boy was seething too much at this point to understand him.  
"Ryuzaki. If he saw who it was that knocked him out, the faster we can apprehend them and deal with them." *You're willing to sacrifice your followers for this man? Yes... I am.*

"Mello-kun, do you remember who gave you and Matt-kun the medication?" he asks softly and the blond spits out his reply venomously.  
"Some perverted Japanese guy with an ear ring and a wedding band..."  
"That's all you remember?"  
"The wedding band had a square diamond..."

*Damn it... of course it was him*  
"Were there other names other than 'K' exchanged? It is imperative that you remember this." He shifts his gaze back to the redhead, noting the wheezing has all but disappeared and that the shuddering has stopped.

"No... They all kept pretty quiet about names... Matt might know, we took turns sleeping," he mumbles and runs his fingers through his own hair in frustration.  
"Thank you, you did very well to remember what you did under such pressure. I have no doubt you will make it as my successor... Or any other path you chose..."

Light gets up and walks to the elevator.  
"I am going to meet with the other task force members when they all arrive. I will fill them in with as much detail about our plan for Matsuda. It will be difficult though as we've actually never planned anything for his infiltration. However, I think I can manage something." He opens the door and enters before descending. When the doors open, Mogi has only just arrived, being the last one to do so.  
"Looks like I got down just in time. I guess we can all head up then. Ryuzaki is busy at the moment and I told him I'd come and bring the rest of you back to the monitoring area. I can fill you in on what we've discussed so far as to how to get Matsuda in and out safely. Do note that we have not come to a solid plan so bear with me." The task force members nod and file into the elevator. It was a tight fit, but everyone was quiet thankfully, even Matsuda by some miracle.

Not wanting to leave the younger boy alone in his condition the raven stays at his spot next to Mello until the little redheads pulse is strong and constant and his breathing is even.  
"I have to leave now Mello-kun but I will be back shortly," he states and then reaches into his pocket and retrieves a mobile phone, handing it to the blond.  
"If you need me for whatever reason I am speed dial number three, and light-kun is speed dial number four incase you cannot reach me." With that, he slowly makes his way back to the main meeting place, not feeling guilty at all for making Light wait.

"... are in our favor, there are complications with this strategy, mostly surrounding the fact that we are unsure of how the members of the Yotsuba Group will respond to Matsuda's presence. In fact, this endeavor is risky as it is and Matsuda knows his life is on the line here." Light finishes up that part, the task force members looking deep in thought.  
"It is a good thing that you've managed to secure blueprints Light."  
"How else would we know how to get Matsuda out? Without them, this mission of his would be a lost cause." He glances up and sees the detective approaching them.  
"Ah, Ryuzaki. You are a little later than usual, but I've been discussing our plans for Matsuda. Nothing is concrete though, just so you are aware."

The young detective moves to sit in his usual place in front of a screen where his favorite assortment of lollies still awaits him. He immediately moves straight for the popping candy, but changes his mind, instead taking out an even more annoying piece of candy: bubble gum.  
"May I ask what you needed rape test kits for Ryuzaki?" the eldest asks getting only a half hearted sigh.  
"I had a nightmare in which Light-kun was raped and thought it better to be safe then sorry," he mumbles in between loud open mouth chewing followed by the pop of a burst bubble.

End Part 14


	15. Part 15

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 15

"He was paranoid about it Chief. He didn't lock me away, but he did follow me closely for whatever reason. It was hard discussing things with him and I muddled on a calculation. Though that has been fixed, I was rather bothered by the detective's behavior. It has since then corrected itself and he's back to his usual behavior." The task force members glance between the both of them, but no words were spoken. This was clearly internal and not something to pry into.

"I think you will all be pleased to know that Light-kun has not in fact been raped within the past 48 hours," the detective states rather bluntly and blows yet another bubble.  
"I feel as though my behavior was necessary to Light-kuns own mental health..." lying through his teeth is something 'L' had become exceptional at in his career and though his excuse is utterly ridiculous no one said a thing against it

"I think we are all well aware of this Ryuzaki." He winced at the loud pops and his other persona frowned.  
"I confess I have questioned your methods of getting things done. That little trick of yours from some time back was very unorthodox for a detective like yourself." Another loud pop makes him wince again.  
"Ryuzaki... Is it really necessary to be popping your gum like that all the time? Or is the excuse for that: 'Oh it helps my deductions by a small percentile.'?"

"Yes." The detective states and spins around his chair almost playfully.  
"It is such a soothing sound don't you think Light-kun?" In reality it was doing nothing for him, he simply knew that the sound wouldn't sit well with Light.

Light groaned.  
"Seriously Ryuzaki. Don't you think that your behavior as of late has been rather... childish? I am speaking on the terms that the rest of us here are acting far more mature and logical than you are. Your great deductive mind is stuck inside a petulant adult child's body. If it were in a more mature body such as... Aizawa for example, we'd be doing things a lot more differently." Another loud pop was sounded.  
"Alright Ryuzaki, that's it!" He makes to punch L, but was quickly restrained by the other task force members.

"Different is not always better Light-kun," the detective nearly chirps and waves his finger in front of Light's nose.  
"You are mature enough to understand this am I right?" *And that is Kira coming out in him as I suspected...*

"Maybe not L-Ryuzaki... but I would be working under someone whose primary existence is to not lie, cheat and otherwise be an annoying and selfish brat like you are!" He breathed hard, chest heaving and teeth bared.  
"There is something going on between the both of you, isn't there?" the elder Yagami asks then, coming to the center, but not standing between them.  
"I've had my suspicions before, but I think that I am beginning to see what's happening here."  
"Dad-Chief Inspector... Nothing is happening. I am just getting sick and tired of these little 'habits' from Ryuzaki..."

L blinks and looks up at the younger male with innocent eyes.  
"Light-kun says such horrible things about me..." he sounds almost hurt when inside he couldn't be happier that he has annoyed 'Kira' so much.  
"Light-kun, you must remember who I am... No one else could do what I do... Save for perhaps the real Rue Ryuzaki, who I am sure would have done a wonderful job dissection your organs and finding out just what makes 'Kira' tick..." The rest of the task force exchange worried looks.  
"Who is the 'real' Rue Ryuzaki if not you?"  
"Does that really matter now? He isn't here to help in this investigation and you probably should be thankful for that..."

"You know very well his name was never Rue Ryuzaki, but you took his name anyways! His name..." Light fought for control then, trying to restrain his other persona. It sounded as a loud groan and followed by a frustrated sigh. His breathing calmed somewhat, but his voice remained tense.  
"His name may never be known..." He lets out a large sigh and the tenseness from before seems to fade away.  
"Please let me go..."

*And there it is... Light-kun is back...* The detective hums in thought and raises an eye brow. *This is most intriguing... He is clearly two very different people in the same body...* L turns around in his seat and looks up at the monitor, spitting out his bubble gum and playing with it.  
"You can let him go now... he is of no danger in his current state..."

Light shrugs his shoulders and gives them a quick rub before composing himself.  
"Sorry... I've not been feeling too well. This planning and hunting for Kira has gotten me all tense and worked up I guess." He distances himself from the task force members a little bit.  
"Let me get a drink of water first before we continue... unless of course we all take a small break and then we can start over, this time with Ryuzaki around." He does not wait for a response and instead starts to walk to the kitchen area.

Curious to see how much control Light has over his other half the detective spins around and calls out to him.  
"Can you please get me some more bubble gum Light-kun?" It is a small act of defiance, but one which would test how easily the boy snapped.

Light paused and his shoulders tensed. He did not move for some time, but he sighed.  
"Ryuzaki... you still have a pack on you. Getting an extra one is not necessary at this time." He continues his pace and enters the kitchen before growling to himself. *That L is pushing it. Is he a masochist? I can teach him to like pain. I can make our sex life into one of pseudo-rape and make him like it.* Light closed his eyes for a moment before getting a glass and pouring himself some water before swallowing it in a few short gulps. He sighs before walking out, slightly glaring at the detective before moving forward again.

"Right so we all have a plan then?" L mumbles and puts his thumb to his lip.  
"No we do not at this tim-" L quickly cuts of the oldest male by jumping up off his chair and getting in Lights face, looking him directly in the eyes. "What on earth are you doing now?"  
"Well, seeing as Light-kun is the first Kira then perhaps he holds the answer to all of this?" The raven admits to himself that much of this was due to his own anger over his young successors rape but it was also an experiment, and one that could help light in the long run.

"Not this again... However, since you insist on getting my opinion on the matter... The Kira we are hunting probably acts only on the demands of his or her higher ups. He or she likely has a Death Note and would be very protective of it. I have no doubt that because of this inner circle, this Kira is careless about hiding it away, something that would be otherwise necessary to do. I think this Kira is not as smart as he or she allows them self to be. Securing it from him or her could work to our advantage." He sighs then looks to the detective.  
"Is that satisfactory to you-" Before he could finish, his phone rang. Glancing to the detective, he pulls it free and brings it to his ear, hearing Mello's voice on the other end.  
Ryuzaki... I think this is for you."

L snatches the phone away and slinks over to the elevator, away from the ears of the rest of the task force though he is more then aware that light is following him and well within ear shot.  
"Mello-kun?"

The voice on the other end sounded panicked.  
"It's Matt... He's stopped breathing! I didn't notice it before, but when I didn't see his chest move, I tried to shake him awake, hoping it would startle him, but he's not moving! Please... come down here!" Light sees the detective's eyes widen momentarily. That was not a good sign.  
"What's wrong Ryuzaki?"

"Put your lips over his and pinch his nose shut." L orders rather loudly, "Breath into him slowly and watch his chest rise... I'll be there in just a moment, keep him going until I get there!" The detective moves straight past the elevator to the staircase he knows will be much faster in a run then the slow mechanical box.  
"Light-kun please bring the first aid kit!"

The task force members glance at the pair with shocked and confused expressions while Light took to retrieve the medial kit.  
"What's the meaning of this," demanded the elder Yagami.  
"We have a connection to Kira that has been secured away. His guard seems to have informed L that there is a health complication."  
"We cannot go and see this prisoner ourselves?"  
"L thought it best to interrogate them by himself. I cannot say more now, I got to go with him." With that, he takes to running after L, opening the door to the stairs and seeing the athletic raven well on his way down. He picked up the pace and took the stairs 2 at a time, leaping when he got clearance. He hears a door slam not long after, but persists until he gets to the second floor where he sees the detective already performing CPR on the small redhead.

"Come on Matt-kun!" The elder calls and presses against his chest roughly, trying to bring the younger male, now laying on the floor next to the bed back to life. The little blonde next to him has his small hand held tightly in his, tears forming in his eyes as he watches his younger friend slip away.  
"Light-kun! His heart has stopped!" He yells out, seeing the younger male rush in.

*Shit! Shit! Shit! This is not happening! This is not fucking happening! Hmmph, serves the little one right...*  
"Shut up!" He didn't catch himself in time, but he didn't care.  
"I'll take over the chest compressions, you take the medical kit and get working on him." He lets the detective move out of the way and Light starts counting to 100 with each new compression. *You are not going to quit on us Matt. You get back here, you understand?*

End Part 15


	16. Part 16

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 16

The little blonde finally can't hold himself back and starts sobbing rather loudly as the detective pulls out a syringe full of something he does not recognize and quickly gets it into his best friends veins.  
"He is... he is dead isn't he?" he whimpers and the raven freezes up slightly for a split second, not sure of how to respond to that question. "J-just stop... If he is... if he's gone... don't hurt him..."  
"He isn't gone yet Mello-kun..." He whispers, sounding almost defeated by the blonds comment.

"20... 21... 22... 23..." He can't stop to make conversation, he can't break this chain. He sees the detective inject the syringe's contents into the redhead, continuing in his task. *You did promise this earlier, and now it seems its coming true at last.  
Shut the fuck up!  
You can't deny it, you've gone soft!*  
"29... 30... 31... 32..." His voice had gone to growling and his face had become tense.

L sees the younger male tense and he quickly dose the first thing that pops into his head, the first way to calm him. He reaches over and slowly strokes the brunette's back, needing to bring back light even if it costs him a few moments.  
"Please... calm..." He sooths for a moment before returning to setting up the equipment he needs to give the boy a shock.

Light knew this action, having done it to the detective when he calmed his nightmares. He guessed that it was his way of soothing his own living nightmare. He shuddered at first, but persisted, giving a small nod of gratitude.  
"34... 35... 36... 37..." He looks to see that he was setting up the defibrillator. Good timing. He continued, planning to continue until he was given the order to move.  
"40... 41... 42... 43... 44.."

"You have to let go of his hand now Mello-kun..." The older orders softly but forcefully enough that even the distraught blonde seems to listen and move back away as the gel is softly rubbed into the younger's chest.  
"I'm ready."

"48... 49... Okay." He removes himself and takes the blonde while the detective charges the defibrillator and places the paddles to the boy's chest.  
"Clear!" Was heard before the charge was sent through the body, making the redhead twitch a little.

L quickly pushes his fingers against the boys neck, feeling for any sign that the shock had helped the little redhead.  
"I've got something..." he whispers and puts his head down to the boys chest, listening for his heart.  
"Its faint but its there..." *He still isn't breathing though...*

There was a look of relief that flashed on Mello's features, but he was still clearly distraught.  
"Are you sure he's going to be alright? What if he doesn't recover? What if..." Light picks up on the tones that Mihael was going to cry again and pulled him into a comforting embrace.  
"Have faith. Your friend will make it. It is just going to take longer than usual." He looks to the detective.  
"That was a close call, but he's not out of the red yet. He needs to be brought to a hospital. I know it goes against your code, but he needs help that we cannot provide for him."

L leans down and scoops the boy up into his arms, giving him a careful breath before quickly getting to his feet and taking him to the elevator.  
"Call an ambulance..." he states before stopping to give the boy mouth to mouth again.

"Right." He takes his phone from the detective and dials 911. There was a brief wait before he began to relay the relevant information to the dispatcher.  
"Hang on." He puts his hand over the mouthpiece.  
"Ryuzaki, what of Mello and the task force members?" He knows the task force members will get suspicious and will try to find out about this space. Then there was Watari, who he was certain was generating theories about their behavior as it was. He could find out about the boy's presence far before the rest of anyone. He wanted to feel good about it, but he was still apprehensive.

"Mello-kun wants to go with Matt-kun..." *I wish I could go to but that would be more dangerous to the boys...*  
"We will deal with the task force later..." L breathed into the younger male and he coughs and takes a sharp, shaky breath.  
"Matty!"  
"Good boy Matt-kun..."

"Alright. I can escort them both there if that is what you'd like. That is if you are willing to let me go for this short period of time." He returns his attention to the phone and fills the dispatcher in again. A short while later and he hangs up.  
"They are on their way."

L pulls the small boy to his chest and strokes his hair, whispering soothing words to the younger.  
"I want to be there for you... but it would put you in danger... Be strong Matt-kun..."  
"Don't worry... I will take care of him..."  
"I know Mello-kun..." The doors open and he files out into the 'lobby' area of the building.  
"I would appreciate it Light-kun if you did stay at their side... For safety I would like him here the moment he is stable enough..." He mumbles, "and Light kun..."

"What is it Ryuzaki?" He turns to the detective, seeing his eyes void of emotion, but hinting at perhaps hurt. He is walking backwards slowly, turning his attention to the blonde boy now and then.  
"Is there anything else?"

"Thank you Light-kun..." L whispers softly, feeling like he is betraying the memory's of his friend and the albino successor with those words but truly needing to say them. "He wouldn't have survived without you..."

"You are just lucky are more athletic than me. If you didn't get there any faster, he might not have made it. It is really you that saved him." The ambulance arrived and Light watched the transfer of Matt to the stretcher where the paramedics wheeled it to the back of the ambulance. He follows them and helps Mello inside before following closely behind.  
"For what it's worth Ryuzaki... you are welcome." The back doors are closed and Light looks on as the HQ building starts to get farther away.

L slowly walks upstairs and tries to explain it to the task force, but in the end he is so distracted by the whole experience that he isn't paying as much attention as he should be. Despite attempting to continue formulating the plan for taking down the stray Kira, he finds himself in the boys make shift room with his phone in hand. He so badly wants to know how his adopted children are faring.

The trip to the hospital was tense, but Light kept his composure. He did not talk much to the blonde boy, knowing that the language barrier was still too much to keep a steady and legit conversation. he did let the blonde boy handle the phone and keep it close. If there was anyone going to call L, he'd let it be him. The paramedics in there worked to make sure Matt was stabilizing properly, asking questions that Light was not hesitant to answer. It was about 20 minutes before they pulled into the Emergency entrance to the hospital. It was quiet, but between the odd pair, things were still tense.

The chief of police had come up to ask what was happening that warranted L running of in the middle of an investigation and for once the raven could not bring himself to lie.  
"Has Light-kun ever been in hospital? Has he ever been sick when you could not be at his side?"  
"Well yes... but what has this got to do with the investigation."  
"How did you feel?" Before he can answer L continues, "that's how I feel right now..."

They followed the paramedics as Matt was wheeled into the ICU where they were prompted to wait in the lobby. Mello was going to protest, but Light held him back.  
"Mello... Matt needs to be in a clean space for now."  
Mello hears: "Mello... Matt needs... clean..." and frowns.  
"I know, but he needs me there. I don't know if you can understand me, but Matt and I are all we have. We have no one else, save for L, but Matt and I... we go back a long way. I can't lose him. I don't know what I'd do without him." He sniffles a little before bringing his composure back.  
"Kira did this to us... I can't forgive him..." The blonde looks away and Light brings a hand to his shoulder, comforting the stricken boy.

Lights father sits down next to the young detective, not really needing to pry into the situation to understand how he was feeling; the phone clutched in the ravens hand giving away the potential solution.  
"You want to call them don't you?" L only nods in response.  
"Then you should..." For a long moment the panda eyed male thinks on it before giving his elder a sad smile and picking up the phone, dialing lights number and putting it to his ear…

The blonde boy jumps as Light's phone rings loudly. It was handed to Light who opened the connection.  
"Ryuzaki? To answer any questions about Matt, he's in ICU. Mello and I are in the lobby waiting on an update on him at this time."

The blonde turns at hearing L's alias and his gaze looks almost lifted.  
"Mello is beside me as we speak. Would you like to speak to him?"

"Yes... Please keep me updated Light-kun..." L bites his thumb rather hard.  
"I do not wish to be in the dark." *I wish I could be there for them...*  
"How is Mello-kun coping? Does he wish to speak to me?"

Light motions to the phone and gives a questioning look. Mello looks unsure of himself, but manages a small nod. Light hands the phone to him and sits patiently, even when Mello begins to pace in his tenseness.  
"L... I'm scared..."

End Part 16


	17. Part 17

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 17

"I know Mello-kun..." he whispers soothingly.  
"I wish I could be there for you, but it would put you in danger..." Deep down he knows that Mello wants him there.  
"Be brave..."

"What if Matt doesn't make it? I'll be all alone then... I don't want to be alone L... I just don't..." Light stood up and behind the young successor and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I understood a little of what you said. You are never alone Mello. You have Ryuzaki and Watari. You are never completely alone." He was not sure if Mello understood him then, but the slight relaxing told him it may have gotten through. *I think I am going to be ill. You are a fucking pussy, there is no other word for it now Light. You may have taken the detective, but you are still useless.* Light had unconsciously started to grip the boy's shoulder a little harder than he intended to.

L hears Mello give a little yelp.  
"Are you alright Mello-kun?  
"Y-yeah... just... no don't worry..."  
"Well you wont have to worry about being alone." L almost whispers, "Matt-kun is strong, he will recover fully in time I am sure! You have to believe in him!"

"I do believe in him L. I just wish it was me in there instead of him." The blonde boy looks at Light's face, analyzing it. Light had not let him go, his features tense and his breathing had increased a little.  
"I'll just keep praying for him L. I won't give up. I'll let Light take over for now." The blonde gives Light the phone, but his gaze was still calculative and analyzing, trying to dissect the elder boy's expressions.  
"Ryuzaki. I will call you when I hear anything else. Take care for now." He hangs up the phone and sees the blonde boy still analyzing him.  
"You're not normal, aren't you Light?"

As soon as L is off the phone he begins to stress again, the older Yagami attempting to comfort him in some way. Should he really have left the boys with Light? Can he really be trusted that much? Light wouldn't harm them, it is in his best interest that they are both alive and healthy or he wouldn't have control over the raven.

*He's onto you Light... He can see me peeking through the cracks. Let me have them Light... You know you want to be rid of them. Deep down inside, this the truth. They are obstacles and they must be rid of.* Light's gaze diverted momentarily, but it was not ignored by the blonde, who took a step forward.  
"... It's nothing... I'm just as worried for your friend as you are. The sooner he gets better, the sooner things will pick up again." Mello glared at him then.  
"You don't want to be here, but you are here for 'Ryuzaki', am I right?"  
"I am here because Ryuzaki being here would endanger you all. I was the logical choice and I went with it as such."  
"Why does 'Ryuzaki' trust you and why should I trust you?"  
"I don't expect you to trust me and that's fine. Ryuzaki trusts me because my skills have earned me his trust."  
"... 'Ryuzaki' never trusts anyone, not since that day..." The conversation was a broken one, each having to get the gist of what the other was trying to say.

Just as the situation was starting to become a little on the dangerous side a doctor walks out from Matt's room, both males looking up to try and read his expression before he ever spoke.  
"Your friend requires a surgery to correct some internal organ damage that has been caused by a severe beating followed by the administration of a powerful narcotic. There is a good chance he will make it through although these things are never certain."

"I've already mentioned this to the paramedics on the way here that he was under the influence of a powerful drug of some kind. I did not think it was a narcotic though." *Damn idiots... Heheh, looks like your followers are getting experimental.* He shakes his head, but masking it well with a look of concern.  
"How long will it be before he's in recovery?" The blonde boy never took his gaze off of Light, keeping a glare on his face.

The doctor thinks hard for a long moment before coming up with his answer.  
"Perhaps three to four hours depending on how everything goes... You said your with the police and wish to have him discharged upon stabilization? The very minimum time that could take if everything goes perfectly, which it vary rarely dose, Is 16 hours... And he would need a lot of medical equipment to support his life for perhaps a week... this will not be a cheap experience..."

"I understand. I will certainly contact the station and inform the concerned parties. I know that it is none of my concern, but for the purpose of relaying information, what will the total cost for this be?" It is certainly hard for Light to ignore the blonde boy whose gaze does not leave his own. He only lightly glares at the boy before turning his attention back at the doctor.

"I can inform the concern parties involved that it would be upon your recommendation to hold him here for at least 2 days into the week before discharging him back into their care."

The doctor sighs and again begins to think.  
"Close to 900,000 yen should you take him home in 48 hours time..." he states rather bluntly, "mostly for the rental of the equipment you will need, and the cost of the medication... Of course the total cost could be much more as he needs to be under 24-hour supervision for the next week and depending on weather you need to hire someone for that or not it could be much greater..."

"Thank you very much. I will let them know as soon as possible." He looks to Mello then back.  
"This young boy was with him. He may have suffered similar treatment, would you be so kind as to perform a check-up? It would be comforting to the concerned parties that both these kids are taken care of properly." He looks to Mello.  
"Mello... Would you be willing to be given a small medical check-up? I know you are not in the greatest of moods, but I think it would be best at this point." The blonde boy groans in frustration, but nods, only then diverting his gaze.

The doctor looks at the young boy and kindly holds out his hand but Mello just walks by him and into the examination room, ignoring him completely.  
"He is in a foul mood if ever I have seen one." comments the older doctor, scratching the tip of his nose in thought.  
"You will need to come in and supervise as he is underage..."

"He's been through a lot, but I will not go into detail, that is confidential." He follows the doctor and Mello inside before taking a seat next to the bed when they get into the examination room. Light speed dials the raven detective then, watching as Mello is examined by the doctor thoroughly. The blonde boy's face is stern and kept away from both men with him.

In the mean time the detective has taken to eating cherries dipped in whip cream., trying to calm his nerves. As soon as the phone goes off he jumps, quickly grabbing the phone.  
"Ryuzaki here."

"Ryuzaki, I have just gotten word that Matt needs to have a minor surgery and it is by the recommendation of the doctor treating him that he remain in hospital for at least 2 days before he discharges him to you. There will be medical equipment made available for renting when he is discharged and should you decide hire another doctor on site, then that will also be provided. It is not going to be cheap though. You are looking at well over a million in Yen for this." He looks to Mello, seeing him stubbornly keeping his gaze away.  
"Also, I've asked to have Mello examined while we are here. Just to be on the safe side of course."

"That is not a problem for me..." he mumbles and bites his thumb, "although to be safe you should return here once Mello-kun is at his side, you will attract unwanted attention..."

"I cannot leave him alone here. He is underage and legally, I need to be here with him, even if that is something he is currently against. He does not seem to have a lot of trust in me though. That is understandable. Regardless, even if I wanted to return solo, that would be discouraged. Things are under control for the moment."

"I had no intentions of leaving them there alone Light-kun." L states bluntly, "I was going to send Matsuda to stay with them... I already spoke to your father about it..."

"We still have plans for that rookie. He needs to prepare himself mentally for what's to come. Sending him here to monitor the boys would only serve to stress and confuse him further as it is. Honestly Ryuzaki, I am wondering about you." It seems that the examination was finally finished.  
"I'll call you back in a little while." He hangs up the phone.  
"So what is the prognosis for this one?"

"I am going to send some blood off to be tested against his friends for the presence of narcotics. Even if they are present they are not likely to effect him in the same way as Matt. He may however benefit from a few injections to pass it out of his system quicker," the doctor informs him, "he has a few bumps and bruises but compared to his friends damaged lungs, he is in relatively good health."

"Alright. I will not be going anywhere until I can confirm that the other boy is in a stable condition. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. If there is anything needing to be signed, I'm afraid that I cannot do anything about it. I am not their legal guardian, I was just given the responsibility of monitoring them until we can return." The doctor nods.  
"Please keep us updated though. We would appreciate it."

The doctor nods and picks up his phone.  
"Please feel free to wait here, I will check the condition of your young friend for you in a moment." With that, he calls through to the surgery unit and then disappears out the door.

End Part 17


	18. Part 18

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 18

They remain silent until they were sure the doctor was out of earshot. Mello looked back at Light and glared.  
"So tell me... How did you get 'Ryuzaki' to trust you? He never trusted anyone after something that happened a long time ago."  
"He's not the same person you grew up knowing. The Ryuzaki I know is learning to mend things slowly. He does not need to express it for it to be true."  
"I don't believe a damned thing you are saying."  
"Take it or leave it, but that's the way things are. He has not lost his drive to catch Kira, and I intend to help him until this is done. Beyond that, I will continue to work towards becoming a member in law enforcement also."  
"So you are not a cop then?"  
"No, but-"  
"Hmmph, I knew it."

Again the doctor walked in, interrupting their conversation.  
"The boy seems to be doing well... The surgery is going well thus far and apart from small bleeds in a few of his organs, his lungs are the worst injured, everything looks like it should heal in time..." He gives them both a kind smile,.  
"Well I will leave you to it."

Light returns the smile and leads Mello out into the lobby. The blonde boy continues until he is outside. He wanted answers that Light was not willing to give him. Light followed and stood nearby.  
"Leave me alone..."  
"You know I can't do that."  
"Does 'Ryuzaki' know that you can understand English?"  
"I understand a little, and no he does not. We've never conversed in English once."  
Mello paused, having understood too little of that statement.  
"I want a chocolate bar."  
"What is that?"  
"You know, its a brown square edible thing. Geez..."  
"Oh...Chocolate." Mello only glared then nodded.  
"I do no think they provide any here."  
"Just great..." he muttered.

Finally after a long wait the doctor once again comes out for the waiting pair, the little blonde getting more and more angry with the situation by the moment.  
"He is out of surgery now, if you would like to see him..." Mello's eyes widened and he pushed past the doctor to get to his friend. As he enters the room, he cringes at the sight of his friend laying in a bed connected to so many machines. The cords snaking out of him like the tentacles of some giant octopus.

Light leaves the blonde to his friend and calls up the detective, whilst still monitoring the boys from the doorway. The phone rings only once before the line is open.

L is happy to hear his phone ring again, not wanting to be left out of the loop with what is happening to his young successor and at the same time wanting Light's assistance picking the most appropriate member of the task force to stay with the boys. The chief had suggested he chose Matsuda because he is the softest and would be most understanding of their situation but he does not know how the others fare with children.  
"Ryuzaki here."

"Good news Ryuzaki. Matt is out of surgery and Mello is currently at the bedside. Sorry that I was unable to call you sooner, but Mello felt that a 'heart-to-heart' was necessary and refused to give my phone back until recently. Matt does not look all that great at the moment. The doctor mentioned that he had some lung damage done, though I cannot fathom how that came to be. I will question Mello about it and see what he knows. For now, I think I will let them reconnect. I think he may be starting to get annoyed with me now."

The detective raises an eyebrow slightly and brings a thumb to his lip, making a little 'hrmm' sound before speaking.  
"Well that is good news I suppose... Though I would like to know why Mello is so bothered by you... He is very perceptive and may be simply reading some negative body language between you and me... Of course he has been through a lot and he could simply just wish to be left alone with matt-kun..."

"That is more than likely. I suspect it is a combination of all the above in fact. I know he is very perceptive. He's been watching me for the most part and gives me these looks that could be annoyance, or something along the lines of analyzing, but there is nothing I can do about it. There is still that language barrier though and that is probably the current thing ticking him off at the moment." Mello's gaze snaps to Light at that, but returns to observing his comatose friend.  
"So... right now, the 48 hour waiting period officially begins. Should we return in the morning and call for updates? Or do we stay here and update you hourly?"

"First of all, I do not wish to leave you there alone," the detective states, "you are underage after all and it is only a matter of time before they ask you for an ID and discover that... They are simply assuming you to be of the correct age because of your position..." L tilts his head to the side thoughtfully.  
"I am not sure who on the task force other then Matsuda to send..."

"If Matsuda thinks he can handle the same barriers as I am, then I guess it would be fine to send him here." Inwardly, Light was against it. They still needed to deal with this current Kira and Matsuda was needed for this particular mission. He needed to prepare himself mentally. Having him here would throw that off.  
"I will wait here until he arrives then. I will let Mello know this. See you soon." He hangs up the phone and lightly knocks on the door. Mello ignored him, so Light continued.  
"Mello, I am going to be replaced by another member of the police. His name is Matsuda and he will assume the role of your guardian until you and Matt are brought back to the building." The blonde continues to ignore him, but manages a small nod anyway. He steps outside and leans against the wall, letting out a sigh. *I guess this means we get to have fun with L? I can't hardly wait.*  
"Just shut up..." he mutters, keeping his voice low.

Mello lay his head down on Matt's bed and squeezed his hand tightly, still fearing that that his friend may never wake up which he knew was a possibility. He could simply lapse into a coma and pass away... Even with this machine breathing for him.  
He waited patiently for Light's replacement but still doesn't trust the brunette, no matter what he says...

Light checked his watch, noting the time. It only took around 25 minutes to get here. It would not be much longer before he would arrive. At the same time, he was getting tense, inwardly fighting with himself, though making no noise as to draw any attention to himself. *L will be begging for release, he will be calling your name over and over. He won't know the difference between pleasure and pain because it will be the same to him. We can condition him this way.* His fists were balled tightly and his gaze was shifted downwards. A cheerful, yet tired "Hello" pulled him from his thoughts and he looks up, seeing the rookie with a small suitcase in tow.  
"Ah Matsuda. I will introduce you to Mello." He motions the rookie to follow him and knocks on the door before opening it, seeing the blonde boy unchanged.  
"Mello... This is Matsuda and he will be your guardian for 48 hours. Take it easy on him." He briefly fills the rookie on his duties before leaving the hospital, finally able to get back to HQ.

L is still sitting on his bed next to the elder Yagami when Light arrived. The older male trying to comfort him. Though his face remains emotionless there is stress clearly visible in his tense body.

"Why are you so tense my boy?" asks his father.  
"Just a whole lot on my mind is all..." *Heh, yeah, dirty, obscene things, you pussy.* He closed his eyes and diverted his gaze momentarily.  
"I can't think straight right now." *You've never thought straight ever since you've finally had a taste of the detective.* He keeps his eyes closed and his huffs out a frustrated sigh.

L looks at light, studying his expression.  
"How where they when you left? Is Mello alright?"

"Mi... Mello was just fine. Ignoring me for the most part. I am ok with that. Matt was hooked up to a respirator and seems to be on his way to recovery. That i-Matsuda might be able to last for those 2 days." His voice was strained, fighting to restrain himself and calm the hell down. He would refuse to let his other persona out in front of his father.

L looked up at Light, seeing the changes in the younger male and immediately understanding that some kind of inner battle was taking place in the boys mind. Maybe he can calm him?

"You may go now... Thank you for keeping me company..." Even the raven didn't want to be alone right now.

The elder Yagami nods before taking his leave, not without giving a look of concern to his son. The door closed and the pair waited until the footsteps faded out of earshot. Light kept his gaze diverted.  
"I've been thinking all this time about you L... I know that you've been thi- No... Not going to happen this time..." *You have the nerve to stop me? I will not be contained!* He shuddered violently and clutched his head before collapsing to the floor.

L slowly gets down to the floor, putting one arm around the boys shoulder and pulling him in close.  
"Shhh..." he soothes, still feeling like he has betraying B and Near but knowing deep down that there is a part of Light that can still be kind and gentile... Even if he cannot forgive him.

"Let go of me you fool!" He snarls, trying to flail in the detective's grip, but it was in vain, knowing that the elder detective was incredibly strong despite his being thin. 'Kira' settled for bucking back against the detective, trying to shove them backwards.  
"Let go of me this instant!"

"Not until Light-kun has returned to his normal self," L states bluntly, doing his best to calm the other male down as much as possible.

'Kira's' tone of voice becomes all seductive all of a sudden.  
"I may let that pussy go... but you must give yourself to me again." He rubs whatever area of the detective's body that his hand comes into contact with in a suggestive manner.

End Part 18


	19. Part 19

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 19

L tilts his head to the side slightly, moving his lips a hairs breath away from Lights ear.  
"No... Whatever has taken over Light-kun will leave him be before I allow anything to be done to myself."

'Kira' feels the breath and turns fast, capturing the raven's mouth in a quick kiss.  
"He's not important now L... You are the most important thing at this ti-Hell no..." His face tenses and he yells out loudly, moving his head side to side.  
"Get back in there!"  
"...n...n-N..."  
"Weak! Pathetic! Insolent Fool!"  
"N..nno..."

L holds the younger close and slowly rocks him back and forth on his lap, knowing the soothing action gives Light a better chance of fighting off whatever is inside him. *A second personality inside him created by prolonged use of the Death Note?*

"You know what he was thinking about L? He wanted to do away with your successors. He still sees them as no more than obstacles. In the end, he just wants a quickie and then when all is said and done...you are no good to him. You know this. He killed Nate because he did the same... Oh yes... That little white boy was no stranger to lust while he was being interrogated."  
"I-it's... n-not... true... R-Ryu... zaki..."  
"You know damn well it was true. You're no virgin and you can't deny that you liked taking him the same way this one was taken."  
"Just... Shut... Up!" He was desperately trying to fight off the 'Kira' persona, thankful that the detective was here.

L hushes the younger and strokes his back, seeing the struggle go on inside him. He has seen this before... In his best friend...

His body shuddered again and his eyes scrunched tight before a groan and a sigh sounded. Light went completely limp in the detective's arms then. A sheen of sweat had broken free and he was breathless, panting and trying to gain his composure back.  
"I... I'm sorry... Ryuzaki..." he panted, "I... didn't... want you... to... see that..."

"It's alright Light-kun..." the raven whispers softly.  
"This is not the first time I have dealt with someone in this kind of condition..." *Though for Beyond it was not a split personality as much as it was paranoid delusions...*

"It was Bernard... wasn't it?" His eyes widened soon after saying that first name. *So his real first name was Bernard... where did that come from?* He realizes that he's still in the detective's arms then.  
"You can let me go now Ryuzaki..."

The older male makes no move to let go of light and keeps rubbing his back. "Was that his name? I am not sure even he knew it..."

"I suppose it must have been... but then again... I could be doubting myself. I would think it was though... however, the if that was his real first name, then its just his last name that still escapes me." He leaned back, letting himself be lost in the detective's caresses. This must be what the detective felt that first night.

"Are you going to be alright now?" He asks quietly, not sure he wants to let the younger male go just encase his darkness takes over again...

"I think so... I just... This whole thing... I'm beginning to... Ugh... I don't know anymore Ryuzaki... I'm conflicted." He does not make any move to get off the detective, instead just letting himself go silent.

As far as the older of the pair is concerned his fate is already sealed; he will die at Kira's hand sooner or later so he has nothing to lose, all that's left for him is to protect the boys...

"Have you considered going on medication Light-kun," he muses, "to keep the voices out of your head?"

He tenses for the briefest moment, but relaxes again.

"You saw that it is not just a voice Ryuzaki. He forced himself on you while I tried to fight him back. I felt terrible raping you. It was me physically that did it, but mentally, I had no control and I know I hurt you. I don't know if I am too far gone for medication at this point."

"Yes I am sure it would do little good however is it not worth an attempt?" He states and rubs the others back, "Would you rather allow yourself to be taken without standing a chance of fighting back? There is some good in you and even if I cannot forgive you for what you have taken from me you can at least help yourself in part by making an honest attempt to control whatever it is that has taken you... Though I am sure this is due to the prolonged use of the Death Note, and it is something poisonous that has manifested itself in the form of another personality trapped within your mind. If that is the case I am not sure there is anything that can be done..."

"I fear that may be the case Ryuzaki. I am 2 minds in one body, one who is reserved, loyal and willing to help along, and the other that is manipulative, power hungry and sexual. It is hard to control that other part of myself... the part of myself known as Kira and myself, Light Yagami. I don't know what to do..."

"As harsh as it may sound Light-kun, you are still responsible for what the other part of you says and does," the detective states bluntly.  
"I believe that it was always in you to do these things and the Death Note has simply allowed those thoughts and feelings to bubble to the surface..." Slowly he lets go of light and moves backwards, sitting in his usual crouch and biting at his thumb while examining the other male carefully.  
"I believe Misa is suffering with a similar affliction, parts of her obsession with you have become more and more violent in the past few weeks. Have you noticed that? In the end there is a strong possibility... perhaps of 55%... No... 56%... that sooner or later Misa will come after me with physical violence... assuming that is that she knows I am L and dose not already know my name..."

He thinks on it for a moment, but not getting up from his prone position on the ground.  
"That's right, but she lacks the ability to control it the way I do. In that way, your life is more in danger with her alive than with me. However, I cannot act against her because her shinigami would kill me. You cannot do the same because of the same retaliatory action. She's protected, but she is too fragile. She may one day become entirely insane. Yes, I've seen this already."

L sighs and gets up, padding back to the bed and picking up a cherry by the stem, dipping it into the cream waiting on his bedside table and dangling it above his mouth.  
"This is a problem..." He mumbles and puts the small berry down on his tongue, slowly sliding it into his mouth and sucking on it happily.  
"The only solution is to keep myself well away from her and eventually put her in a position where she must surrender ownership of her notebook... Which I am sure will not sit well with you... It is clearly to your disadvantage to do so at this time... however once her mind does malfunction under the pressure of controlling such power she will not just be a danger to me but to you as well..."

"I can certainly try to get her to give it up to me and keep it from both of you..." he mutters more to himself than to the detective.  
"Her shinigami would be forced to follow me then, against its will and then remain close to wherever it is I relocate it. Misa would lose her memories and you'd be safe from her. However... How would Misa react in the future from her own prolonged usage of the Death Note? I cannot be so certain..." He continues to mutter to himself, well aware that the detective was listening in on his not so subtle thinking out loud.

"I can tell you already... the more you use the Death Note... the more she uses it... the worse both of you become... your behavior becomes more erratic... as a result you will both eventually no longer hold on to any grain of your former selves... When that happens you will likely begin to make mistakes and eventually be caught but in the mean time you will hurt many whom you now hold dear..."

*I am glad it has not come to that yet... But I wonder just how differently things would be should my Kira persona had not decided to make itself known less than a week ago? Sure, L would have eventually died off and then there would be no obstacles, that would have been for a while if I didn't find about the institution when I did. I've already removed Nate from the map and thought it was a necessary sacrifice, I still feel sort of bad. Would I have been willing to sacrifice even Sayu if things went this way?* He looks thoughtful and stays silent while he finally internalizes his thoughts.

"Regardless, I am sure my life will be the first taken once you no longer control what happens here Light-kun..." L frowns and scratches the top of one foot with the toes of the other.  
"When that happens I would suggest you put all of this fantasy of being a God behind you if you want to keep some shred of your humanity..." *In the mean time I will find a way to keep my boys safe from harm...*

'Kira' turns to glare at the detective, but Light takes over again and diverts his gaze, focusing on the roof.  
"That goal will never entirely go away now that this other persona exists. It wants to cleanse this world of the evil that exists, but I see that my doing this only contradicts that purpose as I am the one murdering the scum. I am a mass murderer against my own will..."

"I will say it again Light-kun, the idea of cleansing the world came from you... The power may have corrupted and changed the way you went about it but you are still the source of this evil..." L thinks for a long moment.  
"Now it is programmed into you I do not think it can simply go away... even if you where to surrender the Death Note there is an 85% chance that 'Kira' will still be apart of you and you will simply find another way to kill your victims..."

End Part 19


	20. Part 20

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 20

Light sighs and looks to the door.  
"I know... I am too far gone to simply put this behind me. My other persona is a persistent and determined one and it will stop at nothing until it gets what it wants. Sure... my intentions were good at first, believe me this... but as soon as I saw how much power I could wield with this one book alone, the absolute way the very history was being changed in front of my eyes... I became deluded. I wanted a crime free world, and I still do. However, the Death Note changed me, it controlled me and made my view of cleansing the world into something twisted and out of control."

L just shakes his head slowly.  
"There are better ways to go about your goal... You could have become like me... Like the others under my care..." *Now your broken... Was it worth it Light?*

"Originally, it was my intention to join law enforcement and follow in the steps of my father. That is what I went to university for. I guess I just got too bored then. I was far smarter than anyone else in my class and I knew I was a shoe-in for anything criminology. I wanted to be a detective. That is how I found about you. After Lind L. Taylor, I looked into as much background into some the top detectives and your name popped up. I never thought much of it before, but when I started killing people and started gaining supporters, I thought to look into 'L' 's background. It was hard digging, but I found about Wammy's House then. I also found out about your successors and with some successful manipulative words towards the one called 'Roger', my supporters captured and detained your successors..."

"If only you had used that knowledge to find out about us before hand..." L sighs softly, "I am sure you would find Wammy's far more of a challenge... You must understand that Mello-kun is studying at a higher level than you are currently, that is why eventually you will fail like it or not... Wammy's is not the only training ground... It is simply the only one that has concentrated itself around raising someone to take over for me... You have no hope of succeeding at this Light-kun... and you never did..." L takes another cherry then and slowly sucks on it as he thinks.  
"As depressing as this is for me to admit... while I am the first of my kind, L will not be remembered as a person... in fact 'L' cannot be killed... I will be forgotten in time... but L will not die..."

"What if your successors had chosen to go by another letter other than 'L'? What if Near had decided to go with 'N' or Mello with 'M'? Sure the title of 'L' will not die, but in the end, is it really only a letter? Don't take that to heart, it was a passing thought, but just think about that. Your detective code is highly valued and no doubt the ones who seek a career in criminology and are attending Wammy's would work very hard to inherit that code. Would they choose to keep 'L' as a title or would they change it to another singular?"

"It does not matter to me..." L admits and takes another cherry, "The ideals of 'L' will not die with me and even if they change the symbol, the goal will remain..."

"That's understandable." Light shifts uncomfortably on the floor a moment before rolling over and standing up.  
"I wish things were different. Part of me was happy to find the Death Note and now that part lives to try destroy my mentality and force you against his will. This part of me wishes that I never went as far as I did. I regret it, at the same time, I could not be more happier knowing that I was doing something to benefit humanity, even if it took a wrong turn.

L shakes his head and gets to his feet again.  
"Sometimes I think you're so much like him..." He whispers under his breath, "Then you say something like that and i know you will never have his purity and innocence..."

Light's gaze shifted so subtly that he was unsure if the detective saw it. He walked and sat beside the detective and ran a hand through the raven locks.  
"You never had that purity in the first place though. Your eyes were tainted the moment you saw death. Beyond was not so pure himself. He had a talent, a gift that should not have existed in him, yet he did. He killed because he thought and saw things differently." He does not let up this strange petting.

The detectives eyes shift to the side slightly, "How do you know of this Light-kun?" *I am the only one he ever told... Save for Watari, I should be the only one to know of his eyes... Perhaps roger?*  
"It was mentioned in Beyond's file that his eyes were not normal. It was mentioned that they were a crimson color. Misa has those same eyes. Was Beyond ever in contact with a Death Note and made a deal with a shinigami? Do you think that is how he came to be that way?"

L shakes his head slowly, "No, in fact he was born with them... They where cause of much distress to him when he was younger..." *I miss how he used to crawl into bed with me for comfort when his nightmares and visions of death grew to much for him... I miss holding him tight and telling him it would be alright one day, making promises to fix him when I never could...* "He even tried to rip out his own eyes at one stage but they where protected somehow..."

"How is that possible? A shinigami cannot mate with humans. How can Beyond come into existence if he was apparently part shinigami himself?" This thought baffled him, but his hand refused to stop in its task. Strangely though, Light was unaware he was doing it in the first place.

"I am not sure Light-kun..." He mumbles, "I did a great deal of research on it in my days at Wammys and came up with nothing... All I know is that he was born with fire red eyes, his mother was so ashamed by his existence she attempted to drown him at the age of 4 and he arrived at Wammys after being discharged from hospital... It would be years before I discovered what his unusual eyes where capable of, but we grew up together and I can say with complete confidence that he in no way chose them... Perhaps he was a shinigami in a human body? Your shinigami possibly has the answers to how gods of death are born... In death he may have simply... Graduated... If so I would be very afraid for you Light-kun..."

"That would explain why you were so shocked when Misa back when we had no knowledge of her said that she had shinigami eyes. You completely fell out of your chair in disbelief." *Ryuk... I almost forgot about him. He's still with Misa and the other one named Rem. They both hold knowledge, but it seems it is limited with those they share it with.*  
"Perhaps a shinigami's breeding method requires different elements to exist. In Beyond's case, his mortal body may have already been dead before a shinigami took over the shell in order to come into existence as a mortal. Ryuk would hold answers, but he is not so willing to share such answers. It is a part of their rules in the shinigami realm. If Beyond did die part shinigami... he was likely re-incarnated as a full in the after life. Anything is possible."

"I do know how to get them to share there secrets... As with any living thing they have to hold onto something to make them whole... And when you take it away they will tell you anything you wish to know..." L tries to move away from Light, his touch quickly becoming uncomfortable.

"Thing is, shinigami are not entirely alive. They need death to stay in existence. They gain years by killing people like you and me. That was the original intent of the Death Note from what Ryuk told me. I don't know how to kill a shinigami, but I am betting that if one dies, the person connected to it would gain an unnaturally long life. It is only a theory though..." His hand gripped the head harder.  
"Though it seems the Death Notes are the things they need to survive. We have them now though, yet we are unable to get much out of them. Shinigami are smarter than we give them credit for. Maybe not so much in intelligence, but in craftiness and deception."

"They still have needs, just because we don't know what they are dose not mean they do not exist... I am betting 'Misa' is part of her shinigamis needs..." L tries to move away again, starting to worry about Lights actions slightly.

"Are you suggesting that shinigami are promiscuous? That's something I never thought I'd hear from you Ryuzaki. Then again... who knows? They do seem to bore easily. I know that this is why Ryuk dropped the Death Note here. What sort of 'needs' do shinigami have I wonder?" His hand returns to its task, albeit not as softly as before.  
"Do they just enjoy watching humans go about their lives and do whatever it is that satisfies their 'needs'?" An impossible sounding situation if I've ever heard one.

"It certainly is a possibility..." L suggests and closes his eyes, trying to ignore lights actions before finally giving up, "Your starting to hurt me light-kun..."

"Nnh?" Light looks to see his hand rested on the detective's head, unmoving. Cautiously, he removes it and sets it on his lap.  
"Odd... I'd know if I was touching your head, but I never felt a thing." *Is 'Kira' learning to take over different parts of my anatomy? That is not good.*

L slowly opens his eyes again and looks up at light with his usual unblinking curiosity.  
"I think now would be a good time to sleep Light-kun..."

"You're right. I'll see you in the morning. Take care Ryuzaki." He removes himself from the detective's bed. Or that was the intent, but Light could not move.

"Umm... I can't move..."  
*You can control your mind, but I will control your body."

L raises an eyebrow. "Do you have a cramp Light-kun?"

"Perhaps, just give me a moment..." He goes completely calm and unmoving for a few minutes.

"Alright, take care L." He gets up, although shakily and slowly walks out of the room.

L keeps looking at the door for several moments even after exiting. *That isn't a good sign...* Slowly the detective moves to perch on the end of the bed, taking his laptop and working through the night. All this chaos aside, the new Kira must be caught.

End Part 20


	21. Part 21

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 21

Light did not have a restful night sleeping. It was filled with dreams of his him being pregnant with 'Kira' and then giving birth to his mortal form in the most horrifying way imaginable. Needless to say, he was restless this night and resolved to take an early shower. *What is this? Why did I do this to myself? I hate what I've become and damn it Ryuzaki saw it as well.* His hand slid lower and he'd started to pump himself, though he was unaware of it. He closed his eyes and watered his hands before splashing his face and returning to his room.

The detective became restless at some point and had decided to try and call Matsuda for information on the boys, picking up his phone and dialing the number quickly.  
"Matsuda?"

"Oh! Ryuzaki! I am so glad you called!" Cheerful as always. He'd been watching Mello pace back and forth since visiting hours were over.  
"This boy here is wanting to talk to someone, but I'm afraid that I don't have an idea of what he's trying to say." He sees the blonde boy look at him at the mentioning of his mentor's current alias and approaches the rookie cop.

"Oh? Hand the phone over to him then please..." *I suspect he is very angry now he has been removed from Matt's side... This could be a problem in future...*

"Sure thing! Here you g-" his voice was cut off and replaced by a seething accented voice.  
"I hate this! I hate that Matt is barely hanging on as it is! I hate this Japanese cop and most of all, I hate this 'Light' person you have put your trust into! He's hiding something 'Ryuzaki' and I hate that he's lied through his teeth in front of me! On top of that, there is not one goddamn piece of chocolate here!"

"Soon you will both be back here under my care and you can have all the chocolate you want but for now please do not mistreat Matsuda, he is looking out for you both..." L attempts to calm the young blonde, "And I in no way trust Light-kun... you should already know this..."

"Hmmph, so he was lying to me then too. I don't trust him one bit L. Did you know he understands English? I think you do, because if he can hold a half-conversation with me, then that tells me he's used English before and who knows who he's talked to in our language? The doctor came out before and spoke to this cop, but I don't know what was said, it was too fast for me to understand. Argh!" He kicks the solid thing closest to him (A wall in this case) and groans in frustration.

"You need to calm down..." The detective sooths, "Now give the phone to Matsuda and I will translate everything to you that you should know about Matt-kun's condition. Don't worry, I have this all under control..."

"Fine..." Mello hands the phone back to Matsuda whose expression was one of shock and a little fear.  
"Ah R-Ryuzaki! He does not sound like a happy kid right now. Is there a reason for me to be back on the line?" He broke into a nervous sweat at this, unsure if anything directed at the detective was about him.

"Yes, I would like you to walk into the room Matt-kun is in. Allow Mello-kun to come with you and then read aloud to me what is in his charts that is of importance. Do not allow them to remove you or Mello-kun from the room, simply flash your badge and tell them your on a case." *Being at his friends side will calm Mello I am sure...*

"That is not a problem Ryuzaki!" without getting off the line, he composes himself, much to the annoyance of Mello and with a gesture to follow him, they walk back into Matt's recovery room. There was no one inside at the moment, much to the rookie's relief. He looks as Mello immediately goes back to his friend's side. Matsuda sees a small chart on the foot of the bed and goes to read it.

"I think this is it. A-herm! You may have already been made aware of this, but Matto-kun has suffered some severe internal trauma, particularly where the lungs are. He was brought into surgery over 24 hours ago and has been in recovery for about 6 of those hours. I was told from another doctor some time ago that Matto-kun will need to be on a respirator for about a week after being discharged so that his lungs will have time to repair themselves properly. This boy Mero-kun probably wanted to know this, but I cannot relay that to him."

"That is good news, I will relay that to Mello-kun immediately. Is there anything else?" *So he is in an induced coma then? That isn't too bad I suppose if it is only a week though I doubt Mello will like it...*

"Let me think..." He goes over the conversation over again, picking out the important sounding bits.

"I think the primary concern upon release is to monitor Matto-kun's health even after he is conscious again. It is encouraged to keep him on an oxygen tank for at least 2 weeks after he is conscious. Also, to update them on his status and to return him immediately should Matto-kun go under again. I think that is all Ryuzaki."

"Alright, understood." With that L takes a lollipop from his night stand, "Now please hand the phone back to Mello-kun for me..."

"Understood! Here you go Mero-kun!" Matsuda hands the phone to the blonde who takes it none-too-gently and brings it to his ear.  
"So what's the news with Matt? Will he be okay after we go back the day after tomorrow? This place feels like a funeral home by the way... I hate it..."

L bites at his thumb and brings his legs closer to his chest, preparing the blond for bad news. "Currently the major concern is that Matt-kun's lungs have been badly damaged and he requires assistance breathing and will remain on the respirator for the next week, even when you do return here... and after that he will need someone with him at all times to make sure he dose not relapse and to keep oxygen on him for a further 2 weeks..." *undoubtedly the longest three weeks of Mello's life*

"What? That's not fair to him! He didn't ask for any of this and now he could possibly be too frail to take care of himself for 3 weeks? That's bullshit! This is all Kira's fault! If you can't catch Kira like you promised me, I will take him down myself. Dead or alive, I will bring him down and have his head on a platter, I promise you this!"

This is just how the detective pictured the Mello's reaction and he cant help but smile slightly at the predictability of his young successor.  
"It may not be fair but it is the only way to ensure he survives this trial in his life. You will be there to ensure he is comfortable and happy the entire time Mello-kun so i am sure he wont mind..."

Mello manages a sigh.  
"Yeah... I'll make sure Kira does not bring any more harm to him. He deserved better than this." Matt in the bed looks to stir a little, drawing Mello's attention.  
"I think he's waking up!" The phone was tossed to Matsuda who fumbled with it before bringing it to his ear.  
"Ryuzaki, I think his friend is becoming roused from sleep. I think it was his loud voice though that did it. That also means I need to bring him out before we draw unwanted attention to ourselves."

"Yes... Give him something to keep him under and bring him home..." *An entire day early... It's best if he is kept unconscious until we remove the respirator for his own comfort... Perhaps I will allow him to come around for a short time just to ease Mello's worries?"

"But Ryuzaki, what about what the doctor recommended? We should stick around for one more day and go by what was suggested." There was a pained sounding moan from Matt.  
"I guess I have no choice but to get the doctors back in here. I will call you back when I have confirmation to release him early or not."

"Alright... Best you make sure he dose not fully come around... It would be quite painful for him at this stage and even worse for Mello-kun to see his friend writing in pain..."

Away from the phone, but still audible to the detective, Matsuda calls to Mello.  
"Mero-kun! Mero-kun, you need to get away from him for now." It was brought to his ear again.  
"I hope he understood that, because we need to leave right now. I'll talk to you in a little while Ryuzaki." He hangs up the phone before pushing the emergency button and ushering the blonde out, much to his dismay. The doctor attending for Matt walked in and demanded an explanation, to which Matsuda flashed his badge and explained it was for the investigation team.

A very upset Mello tried to push his way back into the room to his friend. All he wanted right now was to be at his side while he woke up and to him Matt seemed like he was in so much pain!

"I'm very sorry for this intrusion doctor, but I just needed to relay some information to the person these boys are under the care of. The young boy just got a little over excited and it woke him up."  
"This is not good, not at this early stage in his recovery. You should not have come in here." The pained moan was becoming a low wail.  
"Again I apologize, but it was for the purpose of relaying information, I promise."  
"I need you to leave this instant. We need to get him back under right away."  
"Hai." He bows and takes his leave, the low wailing slowly rising in pitch and intensity. *That poor boy. Who would do such a thing?*

"Shh... Matty your alright..." The ventilator is getting in the way of the boys painful cries and causing them to be garbled and even more distressing for the blonde. "Just hang on... there going to help you I am sure..."

Matsuda looks at the blonde standing not far from the door, hands clasped together and head bowed low. *Is Mero-kun praying? I will pray with him!* Matsuda claps his hands together and begins to pray even though Mello was really not praying. He kept his prayers silent, but it got Mello's attention nonetheless. Even though this cop was an idiot and way too naive for his liking, he was willing to pray for someone he did not know. That made Matsuda a good enough person to like in Mello's books. Not trust, obviously, but vaguely like.

End Part 21


	22. Part 22

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N: A little Non Consensual Scene in this part. Please skip over if you do not like.

Part 22

Back at the headquarters Light had finally walked into the detectives room, wondering why L had not come downstairs to the rest of the task force yet.  
"Oh Light-kun? Is there something you need?" the detective asks, getting out from his all to brief shower and shaking his hair like a dog in an attempt to dry it.

"I think we may have finally agreed on the best way to get Matsuda inside and out without any problems. It will require some timing on his part and as long as he does not mess it up, he will be able to get back out with a Death Note without loss of life. We just need your confirmation for this."

The detective holds out his hand, the towel he is wearing slipping down a little on his hips.  
"Then please show me these plans Light-kun."

Lights gaze drifts down a little and 'Kira' grins. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed the detective and shoved him into the bathroom, crushing their lips together and removing the towel to fondle him.  
*Shit! Not this, not now! Stop it!  
You looked.*

The detective lets out a loud yelp and tries to pull away. His unblinking panda eyes fixed on the younger male as his mind is sent into a panic remembering what had happened last time.

'Kira' stroked the detective softly while assaulting his mouth and neck.  
"You are a tease, did you know that?" He licked the detective's neck and continued to pump him slowly.  
*Stop this right now!  
I'm horny, I can't stop now.  
Shit...* His other hand drifted to the detective's back and settled on his ass and began to probe him.

"S-stop!" somehow Lights actions terrify the young raven, causing his body to tremble uncontrollably.

"Hush now L... This will not take long..." His hand pumping him began to work harder while his fingers penetrated him and began to thrust and seek out his prostate.  
"This is for your benefit, but I'll be back for more later to finish the job." It was found not long after and he began to attack it teasingly slow.

The older male gives a soft moan and some tears run down his cheeks. His ass is still sore from the last time and the touch causes a mixture of pain and pleasure. L heals painfully slow and now all of that is being rapidly undone.

'Kira' pressed harder and felt the detective unconsciously arch into him and rub into the hand that pumped him and smiled.  
"See, it does not have to be so bad this time, doesn't it?" He pressed harder still, wanting to let the detective reach his climax.

L shivered but did not try to escape the younger. This, everything he has done, it has been to protect Matt and Mello and if he where to fight now, Kira could chose to extinguish one of them just to prove a point. This is something the detective wouldn't allow. The assault goes on for what feels like an eternity before the raven reaches his limits and comes in the killers hand unwillingly.

'Kira' smiles and brings that hand to his mouth and begins to clean it with his tongue.  
"You taste bittersweet L. It's nice."  
*That's horrible! Disgusting...  
You liked it. Your gag reflex didn't respond to it.* He takes back control and pushes away from the detective, looking completely ashamed.  
"Shit... I couldn't stop myself that time... Damn it..."

L wriggles free and escapes back into his bedroom and away from Light, not being able to handle being exposed any longer now. Everything hurts again now the old wounds have been reopened, in his body and his mind. He doesn't bother to put on any clothes, just climbing into bed and curling up in a ball under the covers that would provide some protection.

'Kira' takes over again, flawlessly acting as Light.  
"I'll let the team know that you approve of these plans Ryuzaki. Thank you for your input. It is much appreciated." 'He' smiles kindly and takes his leave.  
*You unbelievable bastard! How could you do that to him!  
He liked it, every male in existence cannot resist a hand job.  
Damn it!* Not stopping in his masked role 'Kira' affirms what the detective did not officially back up, gaining some smiles.  
*You grow weaker Light, and I gain power. Things will work in MY favor, not yours.*

L lays in bed for hours. hiding in his makeshift barricade of pillows and blankets. He wants so badly for Mello to call him and tell him that what has happened has been worth it. That Matt will come back to them and recover and he can curl up on the detectives lap and feel safe again.

'Kira' took center stage for the remainder of the time that the detective remained in the bedroom. His flawless acting had the task force members convinced that his words were true and believable. Internally, Light felt as if he was beginning to become shackled in the depths of his own mind, but he was determined to take control again. He would not let his darkness win over.

It would be late afternoon when Matsuda would call the detective again, the young redhead having been put back under and now out of pain.  
"Ryuzaki here..." The detective answered weakly. Hopefully Matt can come stay with him now and he can curl up with his boys and repair his damaged mind.

"Ryuzaki, great news! Matto-kun has gotten approval for an early discharge, but not for another 3 hours, they need to be certain he's not going to wake up again. It took an hour and a half to put him under and believe me, it was damn near heartbreaking to hear him crying in pain like that. I had to restrain Mero-kun 4 times to stop him from going in there while the doctors were working on him. He punched me in the gut and stepped on my feet and kicked my shin, but I held on. The doctor wants your approval to have another doctor on site and to be there to sign the rental agreement for the medical supplies."

"Yes that is fine..." L sighed and pulled himself tighter into a ball, "I am sorry that Mello-kun has caused you so much trouble, you must understand that they have been together a very long time and as orphans they are all each other has... They are very important to me personally so I appreciate you caring for them when I cannot."

"Hey, I know what he's going through. We all have someone we are close to and I'm sure I would do the same thing if I was in his position. Mero-kun is currently back with Matto-kun right now. Oh it is no problem Ryuzaki! I know you are busy with this case and you know I am more than willing to help when I can. I can say that despite the language barrier and this upsetting predicament, everything seems to be looking up."

"Well then I shall be seeing you in around four hours then?" L asks and bites at his thumb. *Four hours to calm myself down...*

"Around 3 hours or so, yes. Oh and before I ramble on, the doctor would like to have a word with you about the aforementioned approvals and such." Matsuda gives his phone to the slightly impatient doctor who brings the phone to his ear.  
"Mr. Ryuzaki-kun? Do I have your approval to have a doctor on site?"

"Yes you do... Do not worry I am funding all of this myself and cost is no object, I simply want him safe and in our custody as soon as possible."

"Very well then. We will send the necessary supplies over as soon as possible and then 3 hours from then we will transport the child back into your custody. He's very fortunate that he did not receive any further damage or else he would not be so lucky. Thank you for your time." The phone was handed back to Matsuda who put it back to his ear.  
"I told you it was great news Ryuzaki! See you in a few hours! I will call when we are leaving to give you a heads-up." He hangs up the phone and grins. His silent prayers are being answered it seemed and it made him smile almost cheezily, earning him some odd looks, but he could care less.

L sighed again and finally crawled out from his little cave to put on some clothes and power through much of the days work on his laptop. eventually however he came to watching the video of his friend in the moments before his death, so happy to see that 'Lawli' had come to visit him..

Light and 'Kira' were facing off in his bedroom, the mirror in his bedroom that had seen countless grooming sessions now lay in pieces on the floor. Light's hands were bloody and clutching his head, moving his head back and forth, growling and cursing as silently as he could muster. He'd adjourned the meeting an hour ago when he felt a headache manifest itself. The door was locked and the occasional knock from his father was annoying his other persona; he had to physically keep his mouth shut should he outright curse him out.  
*Things are not supposed to be going this way Kira!  
That's because you've gotten too soft for your own damn good. It does not help that your poor pathetic father keeps interrupting us.  
Leave him out of this!*

End Part 22


	23. Part 23

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N: Another brief adult scene this chapter. Skip passed it if you are so inclined.

Part 23

The chief continued to wait at his sons door, knocking and calling out to him every now and then. he was worried. something had seemingly taken over his son of late and he could not figure out what. Was L right? No, it was proven that he was not Kira, that is why he went into confinement then spent so long chained to the detective.

'Kira' stood and grabbed the mirror frame and chucked it at the wall, letting it crash violently and bend.  
*Stop this!  
Or what Light...do you want to suffer the same treatment as the detective? Do you want to jerk off to that memory?* His hand moved to the zipper of his pants and tensed.  
*Stop this! You have no control here!  
Oh I think you are wrong 'Light-kun'.* The hand persisted and he rubbed himself from the outside, lightly shuddering.  
*You monster! I wish you were never created!  
You thought that too late when you started using it.*  
He began to rub harder, causing himself to moan softly.

Finally the elder Yagami headed for the detective he knew had the answers.  
"Ryuzaki, Light has locked himself in his room and wont talk to me." He states as he walks into the detectives room, tugging at his hair slightly in frustration. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" *Other then being Kira, nothing.* "No, but I will go and talk to him for you." The raven closes the laptop on the images of his friends final moments and slowly pads back down the hall to the murderers room.  
"Light-kun?"

Light groaned and panted heavily, but this was not going the way he wanted, yet he did not give up fighting his other persona.  
"Uhn...what is it Ryuzaki? I'm kind of busy in here."  
*Heh heh.  
I hate you!  
I love you too.*

"I do not want to be here light-kun." L states rather blandly.  
"Your father is worried about you.

"Feeling a little stressed. Gotta ease some of that... uhn... tension away. You know how that is, right Ryuzaki?"  
*This is obscene!  
You like it.*

*I see... So he has yet to regain control of himself.* "I refuse to talk to Kira-kun!"

"I'm not Kira Ryuzaki... how many times are we going to... ah... go over this?"  
*... shit...  
Oh yes, I'm good, aren't I?*

L completely ignores what the younger is trying to tell him, not willing to speak with the one who raped him or even acknowledge the younger males alter personality.

"Listen, you are worrying over nothing, just leave me alone. I will be done in no time and then you can see for yourself that things are good. I did smash my mirror though, but that didnt do anything. Oh and my hands are rather bloody as a result of that. I'll need to clean that up."  
*... F...  
Is that... defeat I am hearing?  
Never...*

Again the detective ignores 'Kira' and takes a deep breath, "When Light-kun is ready to start fighting this, he will kill you Kira-kun." He states.  
"You are on borrowed time as much as I am."

"Ryuzaki, I'm fine, a little cut up at the moment and umm... busy, but I'm fine, I promise." He shudders violently and then retreats to allow Light to take over again. He hisses in pain from the cuts that he never felt until just now.  
"I'm fine Ryuzaki..."

L hares the subtle change in the boys voice and sighs, taking a step away from the door.  
"Matt-kun will be returning home in the next hour, they will be staying in my room for safety. When you are ready please help me move the equipment from the bottom floor lobby into my room."

"No problem Ryuzaki." He goes into his bathroom and begins to clean himself off, getting little bits of glass off and cleaning the wounds as best as he could. They were few, but nothing that would inhibit from helping the raven. He walks out with lightly bandaged hands and new clothes, having discarded the last pair.  
"Glad to hear that your boys are good again, but I guess you can't keep them hidden anymore, huh?"

"No... there would be no point in hiding them now." L scratches his leg with his foot and Light cant help but think he looks like a giant crane, standing on one leg in the river. "They are better of close by anyway."

"That's understandable." Despite his tone of voice, Light was feeling utterly disgusted with himself. He hated that his persona was gaining power over him, the mere thought of a Death Note in his possession again was causing the 'Kira' persona to act out in a brash and unnecessary manner, yet at the same time, his acting was getting better than before.  
"So, we are moving medical equipment, when are they arriving?"

"The equipment should already be here," L states, not looking Light in the eyes, "and the boys should be here soon... Matt-kun will need the utmost care in being moved, he suffers greatly..."

"Let us get them then. Matt is very fortunate Ryuzaki. He would have died here 2 days ago had you not acted when you did. I wonder if Matsuda had any trouble with Mello?"

"Matt-kun is barely alive... His chances may be looking better but all Mello-kun can see is his failing body." L starts to make his way back to the elevator.  
"From what Matsuda has said Matt-kun is in so much pain when he dose come through he cries and screams the entire time... Mello-kun has been clawing at him just to try and stay at his friends side..."

"He needs to have a little more faith in that his friend will pull through with no major issues." Light follows the detective inside and sets himself away from the older raven on the other end of the elevator  
"Though considering what he's been through, it seems escaping some mental trauma will be unavoidable. I am only speculating here." He paused for a moment.  
"Mello seems to have a lot of more emotion when his friend is in danger than when he is calm. From what I read, he was more emotive with Nate than anyone else, but I guess I was wrong on that deduction."

"Not entirely..." the detective muses, "he very quickly and easily becomes angry with Near..."

"Well he did, past tense Ryuzaki. Near is no longer among us and Mello's reaction was surprising to say the least. I would have expected some relief on his end. Shock is a reaction I did not expect. Do you suppose Mello held any small degree of positive emotion for Near when he was still alive?"

"Well yes," L states, putting his thumb to his lip, "competing against Near-kun gave Mello-kun something to work towards. To be better than him would have been like reaching the top of a mountain after climbing so far... It was important to him so while he was not friends with Near-kun he did not wish harm upon him... Even if at times he said he did..." There is another long pause.

"It is the same for you and I in many ways... Without me who would Kira-kun do battle with? Wouldn't that be a boring existence? If I where to die in say... A car accident... Kira-kun would not even get the enjoyment of knowingly defeating me... That would be sad..."

"I doubt it would go quite like that. I would feel to some degree hurt that you were the only mind that was equal to my own, but I knowing I had conquered that mind in some way, I would have no obstacles, at least until word would have gotten to your successors. Again if I did not find out about it, things would have taken an entirely different turn. If I did not learn of your successors, then it would have been a whole new ballgame then." The elevator stops and Light lets the detective lead them out to collect the medical equipment.  
"By interfering early, I've certainly changed history then."

"For now..." *I still have hope that sooner or later you will be taken down Kira-kun...*

"Who knows where things may go from here Ryuzaki? Maybe my early intervention may bring about positive change. Well with Near gone it kind of taints the purpose, things are changing as we speak." He waits as the raven signs the necessary paper work before taking one of the wheeled equipment and pushing it back slowly.

"This whole thing was 'tainted' from the start..." He sighs, "Near-kun... Nate River... could have been a force of justice unlike any other... Beyond could have recovered and as a result I would have a companion... the boys could have continued there study with Mello having someone to beat... "

"It never turned out that way Ryuzaki. Things have changed and if you cannot accept this, I am sorry. If that Death Note did not end up in the human world, none of this would have happened, but that's what happens when Shinigami get too bored I guess." He walked into the elevator.  
"I will be back down to get the next item." The elevator doors close, leaving the detective alone for the moment.

End Part 23


	24. Part 24

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N: Another brief adult scene this chapter. Skip passed it if you are so inclined.

Part 24

The detective spent his time going over the stock of items. There was a lot here and he could see why this would be expensive. when it came to choosing a doctor however he sent the one the hospital had chosen away, calling instead for his own personal doctor to stay with Matt.

Matsuda checked his watch for the unknownth time, huffing out a sigh. Very soon now, the young boy would be prepped for departure. Mello did not leave his side once, a look of concerned pity on his face. Matsuda was very happy that Matto-kun had such a good friend and protector like Mero-kun, but since being forced to restrain him during that long hour of getting his friend back under, the blonde's attitude towards him had turned sour again. Matsuda was not surprised, but it just revealed to him at how fast he was to switch gears. He'd make a great interrogator if he did choose that path. The thought made him smile.

Mello's gaze was trained on his friend but the rookies' smile did not escape his notice and it irritated him.  
"What the hell are you smiling at!" As far as he was concerned the whole world just collapsed around him. Everything he knew was dead or laying in a bed dieing!

He had no inkling of what Mero-kun was talking to him about, but the angry tones suggested it had to do with his grin. He could not reply and opted instead at letting the smile fade away and be replaced my a nervous chuckle, letting his right arm go behind his head, a sheen of sweat breaking free.  
"I'm afraid I have no idea at what you just said Mero-kun, and I am sorry if I am too cheerful for you. I am happy for you both though. Matto-kun has been holding on very well so far. You should be happy for him."

Mello absorbed a good 70% of what the rookie said before letting out a growl. Matt may have been doing well but when he woke he was in so much pain... and now he wont even be able to look after himself for weeks? It just wasn't fair... his little redhead deserved better...

Light returned to the elevator, that monitor was heavier than anticipated, but he had Aizawa to help him out. 'Kira' was seething while he was back under control, not liking that his much weaker personality was behaving this way. He was a God and he was not supposed to have feelings towards others. That Light was poisoning his rationality. He would need to plan something for him soon or things will crumble beyond his control.

L padded around, hooking up monitors to power plugs and making sure everything was working on the backup generator. Finally he will have the boys back as he was promised from the start.

"What are our plans at this point Light?"  
"We wait for Matsuda to return in a short amount of time and relay all our plans for him. If this goes off without a hitch, we could have a Death Note in our possession and discover exactly how it works. There is still too little knowledge on them and the more we get from it, the better." The tension seems to calm down a little. Now that was taken care of, Light turned his attention to his own room and walked inside before closing the door.

There's a long wait before the detective finally gets the phone call he has been waiting for and rushes down to meet Mello and the paramedic, signing all the papers before he gets to see them. Matt is laying naked from the waist up with cords and machines feeding into his body. He looks bad, but in some ways the blond looks worse. He clearly hasn't slept; his normally perfect hair a mess and a pained expression on his face. He is clearly suffering without his friend for comfort...

"Ah Ryuzaki. It is good to see you again! Mero-kun has not slept a wink since I've been watching him. He is truly a dedicated one and I think it is honorable of him to stay so vigilant to his friend." Matsuda did not look any better, but he was used to long hours under the detective's watchful eye.

"You have the rest of the day off Matsuda. Thank you..." The detective states and pads over to the boys' bedside to take a closer look.  
"Are you alright Mello-kun?"

Matsuda bows and takes his leave, disappearing into the elevator to shower and take a much needed rest. Mello looked to his mentor and frowned.  
"Do I look alright to you?" It was dripping in sarcasm and anger, but despite this, he managed to keep a somewhat straight face. His shoulders shook a little with barely contained emotion, but still he did not falter.  
"I never wanted this for him. Those men that kidnapped us, they didn't know that Matt did not want this and now that he's been exposed on so many levels and barely hanging on as it is..." His fists clenched tightly before unclenching slowly. He diverted his gaze, looking to his weakened friend and only then let a lone tear fall.

The panda eyed detective nods and puts his arms around the small fire ball.  
"I will do everything in my power to help him Mello-kun and I know you will as well... He may look bad now but I am sure he can recover fully in time, physically and mentally..." *Though the latter will take longer I am sure...*

Light had fallen into a nap and woke up some time later. He sat up from his bed and left the room, noting that Matsuda had appeared out of nowhere and was looking fresh and clean.  
"Matsuda, when you have the time, I'd like for us to go over some plans for your infiltration."

"I've only just got back from the hospital. Ryuzaki is with the boys on the ground level."  
"When you are rested then I'd like to have a word with you."  
"Not a problem Light."

L and his own personal doctor, who herself was only quite young and a student in Beyond birthdays generation, lead the boys upstairs to settle them down in his room. removing the temporary machines from the small and weak boy and hooking him back up to the more permanent ones already in the room.

Light walked to the room and stood outside for a moment before knocking on the door to the detective's room.  
"Ryuzaki, may I have a quick word? I just want to know of the little one's health. I saw Matsuda and knew that the boys got back. You don't even need to open the door because I know the blonde is not very happy with everything at the moment and I do not wish to separate you from them."

"You may come in if you wish Light-kun though Mello-kun is ready to attack in defense of his friend at this point," the detective mumbles.  
"As for Matt-kuns health... it is quite poor..."

"I am sorry to hear that Ryuzaki. It will improve though, the medical staff does its part to ensure that this boy's health will have a fighting chance. Matt is fortunate, even if Mello does not believe it. It could have been a lot worse, but thankfully it was not." Light had his hand on the door handle, unsure to let himself in yet.

Mello sits down on L's lap and takes Matt's hand in his, making even the normally deadpan detective smile slightly.  
"It could still get worse Light-kun... much worse..."

"What happened to optimism? Ever heard of it? Wammy's is a place that seems to harbor nothing but emotionally challenged pessimists." That was a low blow to perhaps the blonde, but Light saw this and his slight loss of control over his own emotions made him spill it out.

"Many of us are in fact traumatized and for good reason! Mello-kun's parents where shot in front of him and Matt-kun's died in a fire he was caught in! I am sorry if that makes it hard for my children to see the 'bright side' of life!" L snaps back.

"Well they are certainly excelling VERY WELL in that area Ryuzaki! They could certainly learn to lighten up a little, it would help things a lot better if they only learned to see things on the upside once in a while." This was not going as planned, but then again, it was not planned in the first place.  
"This is going nowhere fast, I'll just go and join the rest of the optimists out there."  
*Quick to lose your control, aren't you?*

L pulls himself back into his emotionless shell very quickly, though he still holds Mello tightly.  
"There is no 'upside' in this life... only death..."

"Don't forget though, you should attend when we relay the plans for Matsuda's infiltration later on. I know you care much for them, but we have work to do." He took to the stairs and descended, clenching and unclenching his hands and restrained them from going to his head. His father was at the bottom of the stairs.  
"My boy, I'd like to have a word with you."  
"What is it?"  
"It is something I'd like to discuss in private." Light huffed out an annoyed sigh.  
"Alright, I'll talk to you. Make it quick though, I'm not in the greatest of moods at the moment."

The detective sighs and moves the little blonde from his lap, taking to his laptop and going into the security system. He needed to check up on what everyone was doing and make sure no one was where they shouldn't be in the building, unknowingly messing with systems that had been so carefully placed encase of emergency. Eventually he sees Light and his father talking in a secluded hallway and turned up the volume. This is clearly something he had to hear...

End Part 24


	25. Part 25

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 25

Light follows his father until they are in a secluded area, in this case, a hallway.  
"What is it you wish to talk to me about?" His father looks stressed, something Light was all too used to seeing in his field of work, but this was a different kind.  
"Light, I heard you in your bedroom earlier. I know that my parental instincts sometimes interfere with my professional choices, but I am torn here. I want to believe that you are not Kira, but I've noticed a change in your behavior between the time we left for the weekend and when we got back. I am beginning to doubt whether you really are innocent as you've aggressively stated in the past." Light's eyes glared for the briefest of moments.  
"Father, you and I both know that this case is stressing everyone out. Ryuzaki nearly lost one of his kids 2 days ago and I've shared that burden with him. This Kira we are chasing is not making it easier for us on top of that." Light's father wanted to believe what he was hearing, but he knew his son way better than anyone else there. Something had changed and he was afraid for his oldest offspring.

Mello peaked over the top of Ls computer and listened intently.  
"Is he Kira?" the boy asked his mentor who fell silent for a long moment.  
"Yes... But I cannot act on this knowledge..."  
"What! Why the hell not!"  
"If I do... you and Matt-kun will both wind up like Near-kun... and I cannot allow that to happen... there has to be another way..."

"Then make me believe you are not Kira. You've changed Light and I worry that this change is not good. I've noticed that when you were addressing to the rest of us that Ryuzaki approved of the plans that your tone of voice was... well... cocky to say the least. You've always held Ryuzaki in high regard. Just for that brief moment, I wondered if you had done anything to the detective in my absence." Light's fist curled and uncurled.  
"Father... let me stress this to you one more time. I am not in the greatest of moods right now. I am working hard on this, I am tired and I know that my behavior has not been the best as of late, but please understand that when this whole thing is done and over with, I will be a lot less stressed out than I am right now." *Punch his lights out, you know you want to. I can do if for you if you'd like.*

The young detective shifts in his seat a little and watches the goings on in the hall way.  
"You're waiting for him to make a mistake?"  
"Indeed..."  
"Do you think he will?"  
"Sooner or later..."

"I want to believe you my son, I honestly do, but I think something is going on that you are not in control of. If it is something that you don't wish to talk with me right now, that is fine, but please, do not keep me in the dark with this, alright?" Light's hand slammed right next to his father's face, causing the older male's eyes to widen a little.  
"I'm said I'm fine, alright!" His breathing had quickened, but he was trying to control it back to normal. He removes his hand from the wall and takes a few steps back.  
"Look... I'm sorry about that. I just want some time alone. I need to get rid of this stress." He backs up a few more steps, looking at his father who was still in a state of shock. He turns around and begins to walk away, heading to his bedroom and slamming the door shut. It was loud enough to echo throughout the whole floor. Light's father does not move for some time before at last bringing a hand against the side of his face in defeat.  
"Light... my son... what has happened to you?"

"You see Mello-kun," the raven muses, "it is only a matter of time before Kira reveals himself in a way I can bring him down without endangering both you and Matt-kun..."

Light sat himself on his bed and spoke in hushed tones.  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
"You are my problem Light. You are straying from the path you planned out so carefully. Look what happened because of that."  
"You and I think the same way. You already know that I am working around this."  
"Yes, but you are pissing me off to no end. If only you didn't stop my hand, he'd know that I can have power over even him, but you and 'daddy' are far too close to even allow for that." He brought a hand to his head and growled to himself.  
"Let me handle things, It will work out."  
"It better Light... It damn well better."

L puts away his computer and turns back to his boys, looking over the little redhead.  
"You cannot tell anyone about this Mello-kun... Or my plans will all come to nothing and we will all die..."

Light's father walks slowly back to the others in the monitor area and sits himself into a seat heavily and slumps over a little. He did not think that his son would retaliate in such a way, but he'd been having a suspicion since after they got back. His son seems to hold himself in a way that suggests that he's the alpha male here, taking control of things in the detective's absence. It was not right. What just happened during that 3 day break that made his son change this way? He also noticed that the detective had gone more reclusive and internal than usual. Something was not right here, but at this time, he could not place it. It was something that he was not allowed to see.

The young raven makes his way down the hall after a short time, searching for chocolate for the blond and strawberries for himself. He comes into the monitor room and bites at his thumb. "Chief Yagami..."

The elder Yagami looks up, pulled from his thoughts to see the young detective approaching him. He held a lot of respect for this young man and though he would not say so in front of Light, Ryuzaki was almost like a son to him.  
"Ryuzaki, it is good to see you. How are your boys?" His tone of voice suggested that there was still a lot troubling his aged mind.

"Matt-kun is very unwell..." The detective sighs, "He will be on a respirator for the coming week and needs to be carefully monitored after that... That is if nothing goes wrong..." He sits himself down on a chair next to the older, his knees to his chest as always.  
"Is something troubling you?"

"I am sorry to hear that Ryuzaki. I am sure he will pull through." He watches as the detective sits next to him in his crouch.  
"Yes. It is my son. I pulled him away to talk to him in private and discuss his recent behavior. He did not take it too well and nearly punched me in the face. I worry about him. I wonder if he really is innocent anymore."

"It is only natural that you would worry..." he states and bites at his thumb slightly.  
"Regardless of whether he is innocent or not you are still his father... though if his reactions have become violent towards you then I would suggest keeping your distance until he calms down..." *He already knows I think his son is Kira... I wont bring that up now...*

"You see, in your absence, he acts a whole lot different since the break. He likes to think of himself as this very important person who looks over everything. I've noticed that you've also internalized a lot more too..." He paused, unsure of whether to pursue this or not.  
"Did you and my son do anything... out of the ordinary?" That was the best way he would describe any actions whatever they may have been.

The detective sighs and takes a lollipop from his desk, fiddling with it and refusing to make eye contact with the older male.  
"I will not lie to you and say nothing happened, but if I where to explain it you wouldn't believe me and then we would both be in danger..." he mumbles, "Suffice it to say I fear for the life of my boys. As for my own mental health, I have been reluctant to leave my room where I know I have relative safety..."

The elder sighs and sits up a little straighter.  
"I see. I know how it is to fear for your children's safety and well being. I had it with Light and with Sayu. That still does not make this feeling go away. I am missing something and this something is important, yet I cannot put my finger on it. I want for my son to be innocent, you know that I do, but given recent events, I am questioning him. He nearly punched me... He's never done that before, not once. I felt as if he were challenging me and that is what is worrying me." He turns to face the young detective.  
"What do you think?"

"He 'challenged' me too if you put it that way..." the detective muses, "and I fear he has won..."

"What do you mean? He has done something to you, hasn't he? I had an idea that he did, but I was not sure." What exactly was his son hiding from him, from Ryuzaki... from the task force?  
~Meanwhile~  
The stress was unbearable, but he would not let himself be controlled and take his stress out on anyone else or himself. 'Kira' was playing with him, making him fight, making him resist. *Your precious father is onto you Light, now what do you do? If he tells the detective about what he thinks, it could go badly, couldn't it? Why don't you make a call to Misa and end your father's life? He would be rid of and you could make it seem like a normal heart attack instead of one induced by the Death Note. It only takes a call.* He felt his hands twitch and shudder as he fought to keep his hand away from his phone, but it edged closer much to his dismay.

"You have to ask yourself: Is this really something you are ready to find out officer Yagami?" The detective unwraps the paper of his candy and discards it on the floor carelessly, giving the older time to think. When he turns around to see the older still interested he breaths a sigh. "Yes you are right... he has in fact done something to me I cannot forgive and I am not fully sure I can recover from..."

End Part 25


	26. Part 26

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 26

"So what has he done to you? Also, you know what is wrong with my boy? As his father, it is my duty to know these things. Please do not keep secrets from me. I do not wish to ask this of you, but as his father, I need to know."  
~Meanwhile~  
"Light-kun!" Misa's shrill voice answered the phone and Light pulled the earpiece from his ear. He was trying to close the phone, but 'Kira' was quickly taking over.  
"Misa my darling. I have a special task for you."  
"What is it Light-kun? Misa is happy to do anything for you."  
"I would like you to write a name in the Death Note for me."  
"Not a problem. Who's name?" Light fought for control again, making his voice strained.  
"Nnh..!"  
"What was that Light-kun?"

"If you insist on knowing..." the detective muses, "Light-kun forcibly raped me and threatened my boys life... After openly admitting to being Kira and having my boys captive..." *He wont believe me anyway*

The elder man's eyes widened.  
"Is that so? That sounds a little too extreme. If there was something else, then I will not pry. Whatever happened was just between the both of you." The elder man gets up from his seat and walks to get himself a coffee.  
"If there was something you were wanting to do, you may go ahead. I am sorry for taking your time there."  
~Meanwhile~  
"Are you sure you want that name in the Death Note Light-kun?"  
"Positive." He was breathless.  
"Alright. I will get right to it."  
"Thank you Misa."  
"Anything for Light-kun!" The phone hung up. *You sneaky monster. You got lucky, but sadly, Mogi will not live to see next week with your elaborate plan for his death.  
It is better him than my father.  
I see. So Mogi in a week from now will choke on some food he ingests and though there will be an attempt to save him, it will be too late for him. Clever.*

"Good bye officer Yagami..." L mumbles and gets up heading for the kitchen. Will Light's father survive this?

Light appears from his bedroom after some time has passed. He notes that Mogi's expression has changed slightly, almost resembling that of Miss Misora when he sent her to her death some time ago, but a little more controlled. He paid him no further attention and instead focused on Matsuda. He walked to his bedroom and knocked on the door a couple times. There was snoring heard and he rolled his eyes. Still sleeping. He saw his father and decided he wanted to avoid him for the time being.

"Hello Light-kun..." *He is acting suspiciously...* L sits himself down with a bowl of strawberries and cream.

"Hello Ryuzaki." He does not approach the detective, keeping his distance.  
"Decided that your annoying little candies were not in your cards today?" The fruits were far more tolerable and did not make little sounds when ingested. Sure the way he ate them were a little seemingly suggestive, but tolerable nonetheless.

"Watari is not here to bring me a fresh supply Light-kun..." he states in his usual bored tone, licking the cream from a little berry slowly, swirling his tongue around and around before taking it in his mouth and sucking softly.

"Where is your loyal butler at this time pray tell?" Sure, it was a question he would not normally ask, but he needed to keep his thoughts from Mogi and avoid his father at the same time.  
"Is he with the boys at this time?"

"In England, dealing with the funeral of one Nate River..." *Who will be sorely missed* L slowly nibbles away at one strawberry until only the little green tuft remains at the top before starting on the next.

"So he got home safely then? That's good to hear. I should offer my condolences even though I know that you will not accept it. Sadly, time cannot be reversed and changed. What happened to him happened for a reason." He continues to keep his distance, 'Kira' was wanting to approach the detective and put the detective's mouth to good use, but he remained rigid where he stood.

The detective only sighs in response and picks up the now empty of fruit bowl and starts working on the left over cream with his tongue. Some part of him wished he could be home with Watari to see the boy off but he was needed here and that was not about to change.

"I know you are not in the greatest of moods right now," *He's always this way* he brings a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, "but do try to be more accepting of situations like these. No one lives forever, that is a fact, but you can at least make the most of it by being a little more cheerful. Well with this case and whatnot, that is not easy to do, but you know what I mean, right?"

"I am as cheerful as I am going to get Light-kun..." L mumbles, his voice muffled by the bowl his face was still buried in, trying to lap up every drop of cream. "If you do not like it I suggest you spend your time with Misa-chan. I am sure she would appreciate it."

"You know, I can barely understand you as it is with your face in there." He was blatantly ignoring what the detective mentioned in favor of finding something to divert the conversation. Not going unnoticed was some of the cream caught into the raven hair, making the tips silvery in appearance. Light just snorts and smirks.

The raven finishes his doings and puts the bowl down. a dob of cream on the tip of his nose he now tried desperately to remove with his tongue, stretching the muscle as far as it goes without much luck.

"You know Ryuzaki, there is more than one way to remove cream from your nose. Using your tongue is not going to do much in the way of helping your situation." He continues to stay still, though 'Kira' was aching to attack the raven then and there. A brief shift in pose gave this away.

Fortunately for Light the raven decided to wipe the cream off his nose like a cat then proceed to lick it off his hand. With no strawberries left however, the detective paid attention to the monitor in front of him for only a matter of moments before announcing that he was going to get something more and marching off to the kitchen. Returning a moment later with a bowl of various fruit which he sat upon his desk. there was a short pause while he studied each of them before choosing a banana.

Light swallowed his spit before diverting his attention back to Mogi, whose expression remained the same. He then focused his attention back to the screen, attempting to focus back on work, but 'Kira' was making it difficult for him.

The raven slowly peeled the banana, moving it to his lips. He could see Light acting strangely but he could not put his finger on why... L always ate his food this way so it did not occur to him that it might be because his behavior could be described as seductive. He slowly licked up and down the banana, nibbling the tip.

Alright, Light had to admit it to himself. The annoying candies were annoying, but the fruit was absolute torture to his other half. In a move too fast for his own reaction, he reaches and grabs the banana from the detective's mouth before taking a rather large bite and chewing on it slowly without saying a word.

Ls eyes went impossibly wide for a moment. before responding in an almost childish whine, "My banana!" he reaches out for the fruit hopelessly.

Light pulls the fruit out of the detective's flailing reach and continues to chew on the piece in his mouth, silencing any smart remark from his other persona. He simply shakes his head side to side slowly.

The raven reaches even more for his lost treat, balancing up on his toes on the office chair. Soon though his perch slides out from underneath him and sends him crashing into Light's lap.

It was Light's turn to go bug eyed then, suddenly having a lap full of raven haired detective who continued to reach for the banana despite the not-so-graceful fall. The task force members looked in shock as the detective began to climb up further into Light's lap on his quest for his banana. Light realized here that the chair was leaning very precariously and before he could make a sound of protest, the pair of them landed on the ground. Light braced himself as best as he could, but still landed rather hard on his head, dazing him.

L finally snatched away his banana and perched himself on top of light, munching away at what was left of it rather quickly so the younger could not steal it away from him again. How dare Kira take his food?

Everything was in a blur for the longest time, but the moment his eyes focused on the detective perched on him, 'Kira' took control and glared hard at him before punching the detective hard on the side of his face.

"You idiot! You nearly knocked me out and for what? A goddamned banana!" He shoved the detective off before perching himself over the detective, fist raised and ready to retaliate further. That was until Aizawa was forced to restrain him. Mogi reacted slower, but was soon helping his companion hold back the teen from any further attacks.

L rubbed his face with his hand, looking almost on the verge of tears. In their momentary scuffle he had dropped and ruined his banana.

"My poor banana..." He almost whined again, looking over the squished yellow mass in mourning.

End Part 26


	27. Part 27

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 27

"Shut up about the damned banana L! It's your own damn fault for eating everything in a not-so-subtly suggestive manner and quite honestly, I'd rather be dealing with the annoying sounds of those damned candies than the fruits!" 'Kira' was merely acting on Light's current disliking of the detective's eating habits. Light was restraining him from saying anything else that would bring his rant into dangerous territory.

"But it is such a waste, Light-kun..." he whines again, his voice taking on a note of innocence, showing his inner child like state of mind.

"There are plenty of other bananas like this one that have gone to waste L, just drop it already! There will be hundreds, no, thousands of other bananas, strawberries and cherries that will suffer the same fate as this one!" 'Kira' was struggling to break free, his intentions different than the ranting coming from his mouth.

"Why would anyone do that?" Again with the hurt tone. He may have dealt with thousands of murders and his understanding of the criminal mind may not be rivaled by anyone but why someone would do something like this to something so delicious was beyond his understanding.

The detective's tone of voice was grating on 'Kira''s nerves.

"That is called nature L... There are some..." a slight pause, 'things that are never able to live up to their full potential. You know what? I'll get you a new damned banana. Let me go!"

"Then I will rescue them from there fate Light-kun!" L announces and marches towards his desk, his mind set on finding a way to give 'good homes' to this wasted fruit.

Aizawa does not let go, but Mogi does, giving 'Kira' room to punch him to allow for a headlong charge to the detective. In his own subconscious, Light was muttering to himself and shaking his head. *You are over reacting over a banana, did you know that?*

L sees Light charging and quickly spins around, slamming his foot into the young brunettes face and causing him to fly backwards, crashing on the ground. "Do not underestimate me Light-kun."

'Kira' picks himself up and wipes a spot of blood that had accumulated on his chin and growls. He picks up the nearest thing to him, the discarded banana peel and throws it, but it lands short of the detective on the ground.

"You are SERIOUSLY getting on my nerves L!"  
*Control yourself man, you are not making things better for yourself.*  
"Just shut up!"

The raven once again looks down at the banana peel sadly but restrains himself from making any comment on the inanimate objects behalf.  
"We do have work to do Ryuzaki..." The chef remands him and his eyes snap up to the older male, his finger to his lip.  
"Yes you are right..."

Light was fighting back control from his very irritated other half. He actually forgot that his father had been watching over the proceedings and no doubt the second thoughts would be brewing. He stood in place, shaking and breathing deeply and keeping his eyes closed.

The detective sat back in his seat, peeling an orange slowly and building a tower with the discarded skins as he worked.  
"If my eating of fruit causes you so much distress you can always buy me some more candy Light-kun..."

"Perhaps I will..." It was strained, but gradually getting under control.  
"However... that is impossible because I cannot leave on my own being I am still your suspect. Perhaps Aizawa or Mogi would like to assist me in your stead?"

"Do as you please." he slowly starts pulling the orange into segments, popping each in his mouth and sucking the middles from them, discarding the empty sacks on top of his skin pile. "I am content with my fruit."

"Your mouth is content to wrap itself around anything it can, I am not surprised in the least." *That was not a very subtle way of calling me gay.  
Whatever, you had the detective and his little heir to the throne, no use trying to go around it.  
Cocky...  
Thank you.* Instead of going ahead, he simply slumped back into his chair and waited for Matsuda to show up.

L tilted his head to the side in innocent confusion. What was it that light was trying to say? Did it matter at all?

"Don't play dumb with me, I can tell when you are pretending like you don't know what it is I am talking about." He grabs for one of the other fruits in the detective's possession, apple slices in this case, and pops one into his mouth and chews silently whilst keeping his attention on the monitors.

The detective makes no move to take it this time, in staid focusing on dissecting his orange. "I am afraid I do not know what your talking about Light-kun..."

"I could choose to elaborate here, but in terms of common sense and decency, I will not. I twould turn into this long and most probably confusing discussion that would wind up nowhere." He takes another slice and pops it into his mouth. Inwardly, he was cursing that damn rookie for sleeping so long.

Eventually the youngest police officer makes his way down to the rest of them. "I trust you slept well..." Mumbles the detective in slight annoyance. He is over an hour late and it has put them all behind schedule. This normally wouldn't bother him nearly as much as it did this time, for this time he had to spend that hour fighting with Light over his fruit.

"I am so sorry team! I forgot to set my alarm clock and didn't realize how late I was."  
"You do realize that you set us back an hour now? You were supposed to be here so that we can discuss your infiltration plans. We've had no choice but to pass the time by another means." Light takes another apple slice and pops it into his mouth and notices that there were no more apple slices to steal, it made him frown a little.  
"I am sorry, I seriously am. It will not happen again."  
"It had better damn well not Matsuda."

L pushes the bowl out of the younger males reach so he cannot steal anything more and then looks up at Matsuda.  
"Alright then lets begin." With that L brought up his hard won blueprints, security footage and photos of every worker.

As the team (More so L and Light) went over the plans, Matsuda was doing his best to follow through and memorize the most important bits. Thing was, mostly everything was considered important. Light's father observed the proceedings, taking notes where necessary and not removing his gaze from his eldest son. He'd seen his attitude change from calm, to agressive to annoyed back to calm and professional.

"Is everyone clear on our plans?" the raven asks after he is done explaining the bulk of his theory's and ideas to the other members of the task force. L had no intentions of repeating himself, so if they didn't know what they where doing now he would head upstairs to be with his boys and let Light handle it.

"I think that I've gotten a big understanding of the plans." Mogi remained stoic, but nodded. Aizawa nodded. Matsuda looked a little more confused and approached the teen who lightly glared at him.  
"I'll take Matsuda to a more secluded area so I can go over the finer points again." He stands up and leads the young cop back to said male's bedroom and led him inside before shutting the door.  
"Now then, let me go over this with you one more time..."

In the mean time L trotted back up to his room, happy to see that the blond had made himself comfortable in the bed next to Matt.  
"How are you holding up mello-kun?"

The young blonde boy managed a weak smile, but it was quite clear that he was still very upset over everything, more so now with the realization that for now, 'Kira' was walking amongst them and seemingly untouchable right now.  
"Alright for now I guess. Matt smiled in his sleep earlier. I think he was dreaming of something nice." No matter how upset he got, Matt was always there to cheer him up. Even now in his comatose state, he'd soothed his friend. Mello was weary from his lack of sleep, angry at 'Kira' for hurting not only him and his friend, but his mentor as well.

"Perhaps he was dreaming of being with you..." L wanted so badly for the little redhead to recover quickly so he could calm and soothe Mello. This whole thing was horribly stressful for those on the detectives side and he knew that.

"I am sorry you where involved in this..." he mumbles sadly, "I wanted to avenge Beyond..." *And now I could lose everything...*

"You still can L. There has to be a way around this. You've seen him crack and become this other person more than once. If you can try to provoke him in such a time and place that everyone can see that he is Kira, then that will be the end of him. Oh wait... that stupid Japanese girl has our names. If she knew that Kira was apprehended, she could write Matt and I's name down and kill us." His eyes widened and they showed fear for the first time in a while.

End Part 27


	28. Part 28

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 28

"I will not allow that to happen..." he assures the younger male. "You don't have to worry... sooner or later this will all work itself out, and I intend to help it along as much as is safe..." *Logically Matt would be killed first, he is of less value as a hostage...*

"You know what Kira can do and what he can't. He needs a name and a face, but the Japanese girl has funny eyes. I think she only needs a face to kill. Thing is... I don't know where she is. They blindfolded us there and after they knocked us out to be reunited with you..." He sighs, feeling frustrated again, "L, you did not know that we were abducted so do not feel sorry for that. Neither of us saw it coming and what happened to all of us... it was wrong, but we can't change that now."

"You are right Mello-kun." He mumbles and perches himself on the bed, pulling the little blond fireball onto his lap.  
"I am sure Matt-kun will wake soon and he may have yet more information but until then don't worry... I am aware of Misa and her ability's and I will find a way..."

Light was frustrated. Matsuda was the most eager to do this mission, yet trying to get him to remember the details was putting unwanted stress on him. Matsuda was looking stressed out too, trying his hardest to put things to memory, but his attention span was currently not working to either one's benefit. Light eventually slapped the plans in front of him.  
"Don't leave this room until you can start to dream out the plan of attack. This is crucial Matsuda, do you understand?"  
"Y-yes Light, I will do my best."  
"You gotta do better than that." With that he walks out again, only to be confronted by his father once more.  
"I am not in the mood. Leave me alone." He continues to pass him and settle on the monitors, keeping an eye out for more Yotsuba group killings.

The elder Yagami finds his way to L's room not long after passing his son in the hall, this whole thing was becoming more and more stressful and he was starting to believe the raven may be right.  
"Come in..." the young detective mumbles, Mello still sitting on his lap and his thumb to his lip.

Light's father walks in and closes the door behind him.  
"I know that as the oldest member here, that one should be coming to me for advice and support, but I grow more and more conflicted about my son. We were all witness to his outburst and his strange moodiness. I do not know about him Ryuzaki. He is becoming more aggressive towards me, not in actions, but words. Were those... circumstances that you mentioned... true? I mean really true?"

The young detective takes a deep breath, "I have lied about many things through out my life Yagami-san, but never have I lied about anything as serious as the allegations I have put forward to you about your son." He mumbles, "the fact remains that nothing can be done however, it would cost all three of us our lives... and probably you as well..."

"So then... My boy, my firstborn... He is in fact who I fear the most. My son is... Kira..." He goes silent for a long time, letting the news sink in, absorbing the information as he relayed it to himself in his thougths. It seemed more and more incredulous to him the more he thought about it, but Ryuzaki was being honest with him, which meant that no matter how much he wanted it to be a lie, it was not. His son was in fact Kira and his power and influence at this time was too great to go against.  
"This... this is very hard for me to fully accept as your can imagine Ryuzaki, but if it is true, I could in fact be a target for him now. This is not right. Why did he choose this path?"

"If it is of any comfort to you I would like you to know that while he is indeed Kira, a second personality created by the use of the Death Note is what is causing most of his 'evil' behavior... he started this journey with the best of intentions and somewhere along the line he faltered... It is no ones fault that this happened... and there may be a way to reach Light even now..."

"Is that so? I had an idea with his mood changes and such. Now that you mention it... it seems he appears to be warring with himself. It is like he is fighting this alternate persona with everything he has. It is this persona that has made him take you in such a horrible manner then? I am aware that it is not his fault, but what he did, or is still doing goes against everything we are fighting for. How can we save him if there is such a means?"

"Even if we did 'save him' he must still atone for his crimes." The detective sighs and runs his fingers through the blonds hair, "Much of this isn't his fault however he still chose to use the death note at some point in time for himself, before 'Kira' ever existed... And because of that he is not innocent... It may be possible that if we wait for him to reveal himself, we can back him into a corner and send him to an institution... he would be cared for and we could test medications that could suppress this alter he has created... then he could live an almost normal life... under constant supervision of coarse..." *Ironic that i should suggest they send him to an institution when that is where Beyond spent his final days...*

"I have seen him in this other person when he is threatened or angered to that extent. He is a little unpredictable to say the least, definitely violent and has a bad mouth on him. I would sign the forms myself to have him admitted. I am very upset that it came to this, I truly am, but if this is what it takes... then so be it." Another short pause.  
"How are we going to go about getting him where we want him? He would anticipate something by now and could be working on a counter plan."

"Which is why my plan counters that completely." An almost smirk comes across his features.  
"We do nothing... Sooner or later 'Kira' will make a mistake and we will let that trap him... Light is the one with all the intellect here and when Kira acts out he isn't using said intellect... True if you or I made a move it would be our deaths, and the deaths of my boys at that but if we simply wait..."

"We do nothing for the time being and allow that crack to show at the wrong time. That could be at any point sooner or later. This other persona does seem to be rather close to you, though not in the positive. You have been testing him this whole time have you not? It makes sense, but when did you notice this alternate persona?"

"Well..." he mumbles, "when he raped me he started talking to himself shortly after... Rather loudly might I add."  
"He what!" the blond yelped, the detective had been hoping the language barrier would stop him from understanding that...

"Hmm... I wonder just how long he'd been doing this out of view from the rest of us... I would imagine that this is the primary reason he spends so much time in his bedroom here." He jumped a little at the sound of the blonde boy's voice.  
"Seems he's just as shocked as I am. Makes perfect sense though. This has to stop and stop soon Ryuzaki, we both know this, but as it stands, it rests entirely on my boy to break the ice and make that flaw on his own."

L continues to stroke the blonds hair softly, trying to calm him.  
"Indeed... We are powerless as long as Misa and this other Kira are at large..."

"Unfortunately true and you are right, we are powerless for the moment. This will not last for much longer though. I know and you know. There is no two ways around this."  
~Meanwhile~  
Light was no longer focusing on the monitors though his vision was trained on them. His ears had picked up on the muffled conversation and his eyes glared slightly. *What do you suppose they are talking about in there Light? Do you think that they are plotting against you? Must you go out of your way to show them our power?  
They would want me to make a mistake and let you out at the wrong time.  
Are you suggesting that I am not trustworthy?  
Precisely. You lack the intelligence and rationality I have.  
I am damned rational and you know it.*

L finally releases the blonde from his grip and gets to his feet.  
"Now it would be wise to leave before you attract any... unwanted attention... Just as we cannot act against him, he cannot and will not act against us unless we give him reason... And I would like to avoid that... Keep in mind that anyone you tell will be put in danger..."

"Very well then. You have my word." The elder removes himself from the detective's room and closes the door behind him. He walks downstairs and sees his son still in front of the monitors, his pose unchanged at all since settling down there. It was a little unnerving to say the least, but Soichiro kept a calm demeanor. Light heard him descend but did not move. *He is acting all calm and indifferent, but you know that he's not all he appears to be.* He shifts in the chair and makes to rub his shoulders, releasing some tension that had accumulated. Still, he remains silent.

L stays in his room for yet another hour before returning to the others. Having Light over ride him on every decision was eating at him, especially seeing as he has confessed to being the cause of the problem.

Light gets up and approaches the rookie's room and knocks on it loudly.  
"Matsuda, let me inside." There is a muffled, "Hang on" before sounds of papers rustling were heard. The rookie is looking slightly disheveled, causing the younger to roll his eyes inwardly.  
"How goes your memorizing so far?"  
"Not going as I would like Light, but I am doing my best not to forget."  
"You need to try harder. Remember, you volunteered. The success or failure of this mission rides entirely on you, got it?"  
"I'll try harder Light."  
"Good to hear."

The detective walks right past Light, not even making eye contact. He needed his sugar hit and he needed it quickly before the amount of the sweet stuff in his body fell below the amount of blood!

End Part 28


	29. Part 29

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 29

He walks inside the bedroom and closes the door before parking himself on the bed.  
"Alright, so what do you know about the plans so far?"  
"The security is top notch. There are cameras almost everywhere according to the blueprints.  
"That is a concern, but when we get your fake ID's that will not be a problem. What of the owner of this current Death Note?"  
"He is one of the people that are ranked highest in the Yotsuba group and their 'hitman' of sorts."  
"Good. How are you going to get around him to get the Death Note in his possession?"  
"Earn his trust. If that does not work, find a location and time that I can acquire it."  
"Sounds like your efforts are paying off. I will come back in a little while and check again with you."  
"See you later Light." The teen leaves the bedroom and smiles to himself. *This rookie looks trainable to get onto our side.*

As Light walks past L discards his second banana skin, throwing it directly on top of the brunettes head as he passes. "Did you bring me sweets Light kun?"

Light calmly removes the banana peel and discards it. He played dumb.  
"I was unaware that I was the supplier of your sweets Ryuzaki. You are going to get them yourself in your butler's absence." *2 can play this game.*

L tilted his head to the side in mock innocence. "You are the one who does not like my fruit."

"I did not say I dislike them Ryuzaki. The way you eat them is unpleasant to say the least." He settles himself back into his chair and rotates it so that he is facing the detective.  
"If you want candy, you are going to have to get them yourself. Plain and simple."

The raven tilts his head slightly to the side like a little lost puppy and looks up at light sadly.  
"I cant leave the building Light-kun..."

"Neither can I for that matter, you know this. You are in an interesting dilemma. You can get yourself a substitute Watari from the other Task Force members or you suffer from sugar withdrawal."

"But I fear I am DYING light-kun!" The detective states rather dramatically, gripping his shirt over his heart tightly.

"Unless you are a brilliant actor that can play possum very well, I am afraid that the chance of you actually dying right this moment is very low." He quirks an eyebrow at the overtly dramatic display of 'death'.  
"Sorry to say this Ryuzaki, but your acting is even worse than Misa's."

L gives a soft moan that is sadly not as fake as he would like. His body was in fact starting to suffer from a sugar crash he could usually avoid by simply eating more. "But I am dieing!"

"Are you really THAT dependent on sugar Ryuzaki?" He mistook the moan as a soft whine and remained in his spot.  
"Like I said before, get yourself a substitute Watari and he can get it for you. I am not going to be that substitute because I cannot leave as much as you can't."

"But I am about to drop of my perch Light-kun!" And he wasn't kidding. the great detective was starting to feel quite light headed...

Without getting up from his chair, Light called to Aizawa who walked over.  
"Would you be so kind as to go to the pastry shop down the street from here and get as much of the sweet stuff as you can carry in your car? It seems that Ryuzaki is having withdrawals and could in fact collapse any minute." Aizawa looked between the two before nodding.  
"I will not be long." Light nodded and kept his gaze focused on the detective, expression calm.

L put his hand on his forehead and swayed slightly from side to side. He hadn't felt this bad in quite awhile as he rarely got sick. Having so little contact with living breathing humans other then those at the house meant he had avoided most infections and viruses that seemed to go around every now and then.

Without a word, Light get up and takes the detective's hand and led him into his room and closed the door behind him. He lay the detective on his bed and sat beside him.  
"Never thought I'd ever see anyone suffer from a withdrawal quite like you Ryuzaki. Don't try to get up, just stay laying down. Doing so will only make it worse." He petted the detective's head slowly and keeping his gaze focused on him.

A slight panic sets in as he realizes he is once again at the mercy of Light who has done such horrible things to him. He tries to sit up but the raven's head spins so badly he immediately flops back down again.

"What did I tell you? It is unwise for you to be making your condition worse than it is." He continues to pet the detective's head, mentally counting down the time until Aizawa would return.  
"Don't move, I think I know a temporary fix." He stands up and leaves his room and goes in search of some sugar cubes. It is fruitless, but his efforts were not in vain. He spotted a plastic bag and a small, half empty container with sugar inside. He fills the plastic bag with the remaining contents and bites off the end of a corner with his teeth before returning to the detective. He opens the door and hands the small sugar bag to the raven.  
"Here, suck on that for a while."

L tilts his head to the side and raises a non existent eyebrow. "That... is a bag of sugar light-kun?"

"No, it is the rest of my Heroin stash Ryuzaki. Of course it is sugar; it is not much, but it should do well to take the edge off." He again motions the bag for the detective to take.

Now he was both paranoid and confused, but he takes the bag anyway and slowly sucks on the corner. In his own mind this was not an addiction to sugar but a way to help him think, though it was undeniable that if he did not have his fix he couldn't think at all!

Light keeps his attention to the detective whilst continuing to count down the seconds for Aizawa's return.  
"You know, you can be so infantile in your attitude that it is almost... dare I say it... cute?"

"Cute Light-kun?" The raven mumbles around the bag witch he promptly bit the bag hard so it leaked sugar ever faster into his waiting mouth.

"Did I stutter? Yes, I said 'cute'." He resumes petting the detective's head.  
"Your eyes are certainly large enough to pull off those 'puppy dog eyes' very well."

"Yes but what do you mean by cute Light-kun?" L asks and tilts his head to the side once again, his eyes widening in innocent confusion.

"Perhaps you'd like a dictionary explanation of cute then, eh Ryuzaki?" He stands up and fetches one before returning and sitting down, opening up the thick book and begins his search for the 4 letter word.  
"Ah, here we go. Cute: adjective, cut·er, cut·est, adverb, noun  
–adjective  
1. attractive, especially in a dainty way; pleasingly pretty: a cute child; a cute little apartment.  
2. affectedly or mincingly pretty or clever; precious: The child has acquired some intolerably cute mannerisms.  
3. mentally keen; clever; shrewd. " He closes the large book and sets it besides him.  
"That is the textbook definition for you, but if you'd like my informal definition, you are certainly cute looking they way you are right now."

"You can be 'cute' then sometimes to Light-kun..." L mumbles and sucks on the bag softly, "Or at least I am sure you could be, when you where innocent of the Death Note..." the raven had said it without really putting any thought into what he was saying. *Beyond was 'cute' to then... but he was always innocent... even after he did those horrible things he didn't understand what he was doing was wrong...*

"I am flattered. You think that I am also cute then Ryuzaki?" He ruffles the detective's hair a little bit and smiles. It was a kind smile and it was genuine.  
"I am glad you feel that way. It makes me happy."

"Yes..." L mumbles and continues his work on the bag. "But Kira is not, in any way cute... Kira is a being that should not exist and yet it dose within you..."

Hearing that alternate persona's name made Light wince. Light knew that he was under control of this other entity within him and he hated it, it made him kill thousands of people. Even though the intentions were for the good of mankind, it just took over his reasoning, blinded him and made his attitude change into something he was not.  
"I know... I don't want Kira... I hate him with everything I have and I wish I could be rid of him once and for all... In my case, wishes are worthless. Already, he's trying to tell me that he's in charge here. He puts me down and I mask it well usually, but I am hurting. I am mentally suffering just as much as he's made you suffer mentally and physically."

"You say that Light-kun but there is a way to stop this... a way I can help you..." he whispers, "I will protect you Light-kun if you surrender yourself!"

End Part 29


	30. Part 30

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N: Next chapter contains non-explicit content for the last first. Just warning ya ahead of time.

Part 30

Light froze, tensing quite a bit, his hand gripping the hair just a little tighter than usual.  
"What sort of help are you talking about Ryuzaki?" He was nervous as to what sort of 'help' the detective was offering him.

"Take the Death Note from Misa, destroy it, free yourself entirely..." He offers, "And instead of turning you in to be executed you will come to England with me and be put into the institution I sent beyond to... you know of my feelings for him so you know you will be treated well there... If there is away to then remove this alter personality from your mind you can go on your way a free man..." *Though Kira would never agree to this*

'Kira's gears were grinding, trying to find a way out of this. He'd unintentionally trapped himself and was in panic mode. Light only looked outwardly thoughtful, considering his options.

"I am afraid not... For the two Death Notes in the human world that I know of are simply 'spares' if they weren't then the shinigami would do almost anything to protect them and the fact they are willing to let us even discus this now proves they are expendable..." * At least that's my theory*  
"There is no consequence to anyone involved other then 'Kira'"

"Misa as well, she made the Eyes deal with her shinigami. According to Ryuk, her life span has indeed been cut in half as a result of this. Destroying the notebook may or may not reverse that damage, or she may live the rest of her half life with no memories and having shinigami eyes. That would drive anyone mad. I am glad I did not choose to do that. Interesting though it may seem, I would think it to be a terrible annoyance."

"I should act on my knowledge of her being Kira but I suppose I have no choice but to offer her freedom if she where to give up control of her notebook as well... my name could also be safe if I report that the Kira we are hunting now was the one pulling the strings on the other two..."

"I guess that means I need to tell you where I've hidden her then, huh? It would make sense after all. Kira does not want me to reveal that information to you, but I feel I must. I want redemption from this affliction. He does not and it is very hard right now to stop myself from retaliating." This was the first time that Light was now voicing his struggles with his alternate persona, letting the detective just how much he has been struggling since its 'birth'.

L wriggles a little closer to light. "When Beyond had nightmares he would crawl into bed with me and I would protect him..." There is a long pause, "Would you like me to protect you?"

"I..." He paused for a long time, still petting the detective.  
"I want to be safe from myself. I want to protect my father from this, my mother and my sister. They need to be safe from me. They do not deserve to become future victims of 'Kira', something that I am damn sure will happen if this continues." He stops petting the detective and lays next to him, but making no other contact with him.

The older raven nods and cuddles in close. "I will hold you Light-kun... But not Kira..." He offers and puts his arms around the brunet, pulling him into his chest innocently.

Light closes his eyes and settles into the detective's gentle embrace. He was holding back his 'Kira' persona from doing anything that would ruin this rare moment. He needed, no, wanted this moment.  
"I'm so sorry Ryuzaki... for everything. I am sorry for B, for Nate... for Mello and Matt." He did not know a tear had freed himself and was trailing down his face an land on the detective's shirt.

L sighs and pulls him closer. "I have spent a lot of time comparing your actions to those of Beyond, but I have come to realize something..." there's a short pause, "for all your similarities you are nothing alike and that the one I should be comparing you to is myself..."

"What do you mean?" He never opened his eyes, keeping his head settled on the detective's chest, curling a little more into the detective unconsciously.  
"Are you saying that we are more alike than B and myself?"

"Yes... Far more alike..." he almost purrs, allowing himself to relax slowly.  
"You and I had the same goals... And while I went around doing it in a better way, I have seen many untouchable criminals put to death thanks to my detective work... Beyond on the other hand... Well he would argue he never killed anyone... That they where all doomed and if he had not done it they would have died some other way because there times where simply up..."

"He saw his killings as a form of mercy on his part and denied that he'd done so in the first place? It is true that his mentality was more broken then mine. I was fully aware that I was committing these crimes. I would not deny it for a second." He settled more, feeling sleep beginning to take over him.

"He saw it more as mutilating their body's than killing them..." L sighs.  
"At first I thought he was mad but then I discovered the shinigami... Perhaps it was possible that these people would have died even if he did not kill them? He said their time had already run out... Though I do still believe it is his delusions that made him think that, regardless of any testing he may or may not have done..."

"I think like me... he thought he could change the fates of those connected to the ones he killed. Well... I had not considered that possibility, but he had maybe. I don't know if he got any satisfaction; I know that I did at first because I was removing bad people from the world. You are right though, though there are similarities, there is no way that we are the same." He returned his hand's attention to the detective's head.

"If there is one thing you should know about me by now Light-kun." the detective muses, "It is that I am always right..."

"You are very rarely wrong, that is. One cannot be always right, but one can be rarely wrong. Your deductions are mostly correct, but your intuition lacks only slightly. You make up for it though and in that, it can be said that you are always right." He had completely forgotten about Aizawa. The elevator door opening and the sound of Aizawa's voice shook him from this moment.  
"Oh yes, I forgot about him."

The raven's eyes lit up like fire works in the nights sky. His candy had finely arrived and even if he was not willing to let go of Light just yet.  
"Come in." In the young detectives naive mind this was completely innocent and should appear that way to any onlookers.

Light's eyes went back closed, more for the comfort that the other body next to him provided than for the realization that they would be caught in a seemingly compromising position. Aizawa opened the door and did a double take, his eyes went wide for a moment and taking a step back. He slowly moved to the bedside and set the treats next to the bed before walking out without saying a word.

L leaned over Light and reached out with the tips of his fingers, snatching at the air hopelessly and giving a tiny and hopeless whine with each attempt. He leaned over Light even more until he way laying almost on top of him and a slice of strawberry cheese cake was just a hairs breath from his grasp.

Light chuckled softly and turned over, taking the detective with him so that he could reach his treat faster. In the process, the detective almost went over, but Light pulled him back up before the sugary treats would be crushed.  
"You know, I could have gotten one for you. All you had to do was ask." His soft chuckle turned in a small giggle fit, grinning as he did so.

The raven looked down at light for a long moment. "That was the... 'cute'... I was referring to earlier..." He mumbles and gets to his spoon, almost having an orgasm as he finally gets the small blob of pink mush into his mouth.

Light's eyes widen a little at feeling the detective's food induced physical reaction.  
"You have a food fetish, don't you? Well I guess I am not surprised. It also makes sense that you do eat in that crouch of yours a lot."

"What are you talking about Light-kun?" The detective mumbles, his mouth full of cake and his hands already going for more.

"I do not want to do this, but I need to prove a point here." He reached between them both an rubbed lightly at the small bulge in the detective's jeans.  
"That there is a sexual response to ingesting food."

L freezes in place for a moment before swallowing as soon as light pulls his hand back a little. "Oh... I would call that more... inconvenient then anything... I was not sure what to make of it..." this didnt stop him from going for more cake however. he needed it and the momentary invasion of his privet areas where not about to stop him.

"That means that eating foods, in your case, sweets turns you on. I never knew this about you. It seems you are still unaware of your own sexual drive and what triggers a response in you. I guess you can be an enigma even unto yourself." He pulls his hand away from its location, but does not move the detective away. He recalls what he did for the banana, amusing and annoying though that had been.

End Part 30


	31. Part 31

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 31

L makes a soft "hrmm" Sound and closes his eyes. He is clearly enjoying his sweets and the feeling having never actually acted on his urges it was rather new.

Light grinned inwardly and waited a short time before repeating the action, again keeping it brief, but increasing the pressure only slightly. The detective was still very much a sensitive virgin, even despite the rape. He kept himself under control, enjoying the detective's reactions.

It was one of the rare times when the raven kept his eyes closed for an extended period, savoring the feeling despite not quite being aware that Light was doing it deliberately.

Light waited until the detective calmed slightly, opting instead to tease the detective whenever he took a bite from the confection in his hand. If he timed his rubbing this way, it may bring the detective great satisfaction. Helping him get gratification from his food fetish was a new and interesting experience.

L finally noticed that Lights actions where becoming a little more intense as well as the feeling and he wasn't sure what to make of it.  
"Light-kun? What are you doing?"

Light put on a mask of innocence.  
"What are you talking about Ryuzaki? I am waiting for you to finish with your treats. You seem to be taking a long time to go through them. Longer than you usually do." Inwardly he was smirking in amusement. So sensitive and naive.

"Oh..." While he was suspicious, his inner child re-focused him quickly on what remained of his cake. He takes a few more little bites before popping a spoonful into lights mouth.  
"Do you want some?" Although now it was a bit late to ask.

It was too sweet for his likings, but Light chewed the cake piece with a smile.  
"It appears that the vast majority has somehow disappeared inside of you along with the others. I'm amazed that you can hold so much without putting anything on. Then again, as you've stated to Misa, it does go to your brain." He poked then ruffled the detective's hair once more with a smile. Once more, he very briefly rubbed the detective and let him continue.

This time the older male visibly shivers from the contact and closes his eyes again. The sweets might increase his reasoning ability but here they where doing him little good at all...

"What's wrong Ryuzaki? You look a little tense. Sugar rush, perhaps?" This teasing needed to stop, but the detective's physical reaction was pressing into his thigh by now. His timing had worked perfectly and had done well to make the detective react accordingly.

"I..." the detective paused for a long moment and swallowed hard, "am not sure Light-kun..."

The detective sounded rather breathless at that confession.  
"What are you feeling right this moment? You look a little flushed." He raised his thigh up just a tiny bit and did not lower it this time.

There's a small bead of sweat forming on his forehead now.  
"I'm... I'm not sure..."

He brings a hand to his forehead, feeling it. He was warmer for sure, but he knew why. His heart rate had increased with his teasing and warmed him, causing the flush to his skin and slight sheen of sweat.  
"What is your body telling you to do? I know that it is responding to something."

Again he shifted a little, only succeeding in accidentally rubbing himself against Light all the more. "I..." He honestly was confused about the whole thing. it was to much for his innocent mind to comprehend.

"I don't want to say this, but you are rubbing against me here. It is rather noticeable Ryuzaki. I think that you are in an advanced aroused state. It would explain why you are flushed, sweating and warmer." He kept his mask of innocence on, chastising himself also for not discontinuing the teasing, but he was amused as well as very interested at how innocent this detective really was in his inexperience.  
"When one is at this stage, it is hard to go back to the way things were."

L lays his head down on the younger males chest, not sure if he feels bad or good and having no idea what to do about it.  
"I don't like it..." It wasn't the feeling he didn't like, it was the knowledge that he didn't understand something.

"New experiences are often frightening to even the best and worst of us. What you are feeling right now is different and you are not used to it." He wrapped his arms around the detective and pulled him close.  
"You do not have to do anything, you can just ignore it until it goes away. I will do my best not to shift my legs and make it worse." What was confusing Light at this point was that 'Kira' had all but become silent to the point that the entire time this happened, there was no outburst of any kind.

"It will go away Light-kun?" It was quite uncomfortable at this point but Light was for once not frightening to him at all.

"I am pretty positive of this Ryuzaki. Just don't think about it." He assured the detective, keeping him held close and petting his head, making small hush sounds as he did to help to calm the detective before. He did not want to make the detective any more uncomfortable than he was. He held his promise, not moving his lower half and remaining still, but relaxed.

Slowly the raven relaxed into Light's arms, his body working itself down from the tight coils it had tensed up and raveled within him. Light was so good at calming him that the older male had almost fallen asleep, his eyes half closed and his breath slow and steady.

Light's breathing had evened itself out, but he persisted, feeling the detective go soft underneath, much to the detective's relief he was sure. His petting had slowed a little, the silence and the detective's steady heartbeat were lulling him into tiredness.

L wasn't entirely sure why he was so relaxed in the grips of a serial killer but somehow Light had managed to make him feel very safe despite having the biggest risk to his life living within. He gave a contented sigh like a happy cat on its masters lap and let his eyes close finally.

The elder Yagami had been growing anxious since learning from Aizawa that Ryuzaki and the detective had both been occupying his son's room for some time now. He did not go into detail as to what happened in that room, only that it was not normal. Had Light threatened Aizawa to secrecy over what he caught them doing, whatever it may have been? What if his son had been caught forcing the detective again? The anxiety got too much for him and he at last got the courage to approach his son's room and grabbed the handle and opened it without knocking. What he saw was unexpected. Light held a very content looking detective in what appeared to be a possessive embrace, but the detective's posture suggested it was more comforting than the latter. He was honestly stumped. Had they been discussing something earlier and somehow ended up this way? He had no way of knowing for sure. For now, he was speechless.

The raven was not quite asleep and shifted comfortably.  
"Good night Light-kun..." he was sure he wouldn't have nightmares like this

Light had drifted into slumber and pulled the detective closer as sleep instincts dictated him to do as such. The elder Yagami lightly cleared his throat to get one or both their attentions. He felt he was invading and felt almost bad, but his son was a dangerous person and for all he knew, he was too much of a threat to have the detective around. Though the other thoughts told him that things could always improve and his son could always change and things could be better.

"Hrm?" the detective responded, nearly completely asleep.

"Sorry for... erm... interrupting you both, but I heard from Aizawa that you were in here with my boy and I confess, I got concerned." He saw that his son was in deep sleep already and not looking like he was going to relinquish his hold on the detective anytime soon.  
"Is... everything in here alright?"

"Light-kun has been quite gentile with me tonight... You have nothing to fear..." There he nuzzled into his chest a little.

That was surprising. Whatever other implications the detective was keeping from him, the old police chief decided to leave it at that. There was something mutual that took place and there was no negative outcome.  
"Alright. I suppose I could leave you both alone for now. What shall I tell your boy in your room Ryuzaki? He's peeked out of that room a couple times, not looking particularly happy."

"Well I suppose you should tell him that I will be there when he wakes up and not to worry..." Nothing of any interest had happened tonight in his mind after all...

End Part 31


	32. Part 32

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 32

"Not a problem. Have a good sleep then." He takes his leave and closes the door. Whatever just happened in there only served to confuse him further. Could the detective change his boy. Have they discussed things that he'd discussed with the detective before? Could his son really redeem himself, even if it came at the cost of him being put away for a long time? He walked to the detective's room and knocked, informing the blonde boy of just what Ryuzaki informed him of before walking down and retiring to his own room to retire for the evening.

It was early in the morning when L made his move, never fully returning to sleep after the older Yagami disturbed him. he shook the boys shoulders softly until he roused.  
"I have to return to my boys Light-kun..." * Another sleepless night.*

Light was still mostly asleep, but managed a very tired nod before letting the detective go, letting wakefulness gradually take over him.  
"Thank you..." It was barely a whisper, but it was only just audible to the detective. A weak, tired smile took over Light's features as sleep was being replaced. He did not move until the detective removed himself, giving Light room to yawn loudly and stretch.

L slinks into his own room, seeing the blond asleep next to his friend with his arms around him. The detective crawls into bed with him and cuddles close to Mello.

Light eventually shook himself from his haze and prepared for the day as per his normal routine, minus the body mirror that he'd shattered days ago. He exits his room and began to prepare his morning tea. He felt almost bad for teasing the detective, but he decided that it was a valuable thing for the detective to learn. He was in fact still a person with needs and a food fetish. On the other hand, that aside. He still had to consider his options. There was no two ways about it. He was screwed no matter what. He could make the best of it though until then. His life until now had been made of lies, but last night, he was honest with the detective. It felt good to get the weight off of his chest. It 'freed' him to say the least.

L was tired when Mello had begun to stir. As much as L hated sleep and a frightening as it was for him he knew it was closing in once again.

The spitfire blonde opened an eye wearily, said eye snapped open when he felt another pair of arms behind him. Seeing that Matt was still immobile on his own bed, Mello tensed at first, his sleep fogged mind not yet registering that his mentor had returned to the bedroom just yet.

"It's just me..." The detective soothed and smoothed out the younger males hair. "I am sorry I was not here last night, I have to keep Light-kun calm so he is less likely to let Kira take control..."

Mello growled at hearing that name.  
"You could have at least told me before. I was wondering if you were going to return. Whatever though, I was talking to Matt, telling him that things were going good. I hate to lie to him."

"Your not lying Mello-kun..." the detective offers and pulls him in a little closer, "I am going to protect you both... you have nothing to worry about..."

"Until that monster is locked away for good, I am lying to him. I can't rest knowing that Kira is out there, that he has our names and that he's lied to you and me and to everyone else out there. I know that you are protecting us, but you are putting yourself into the same amount of danger by thinking that he can change."

"He cannot simply change, I am aware of that. He truly wishes to right some of the wrongs he has caused however and I wish to give him a chance to better himself. If he comes to me for help, this whole thing will be over with much faster then if we wait for him to make a mistake and that mistake could come at the cost of my life... which at this point is forfeit..."

"How can you be so sure that he's not lying through his teeth? I think that as long as he knows that he cannot be touched right now, he will continue to poison us with his words, he will continue to treat you the way he's been treating. I overheard what those two older men were talking about. There was more than just calming him down that was taking place in that room. I know there was."

"I soothed him and I stayed with him, that is all." He mumbled honestly.  
"If I show him compassion now he is less likely to violently rape me next time... I have no choice in letting him take me when he pleases but the fact remains that if I can show him that I am human and that I care for the part of him that is still light then he may be more gentile with me... and more importantly, less likely to harm you..."

"This master/slave relationship he has with you is seriously messed up. I think it is great that you are putting yourself first before us, but at the expense of your body... it's wrong." Mello did not want to take this topic any further, so he changed it.

"By the way, you promised me chocolate before you disappeared last night. I was waiting for you to get back and you never did."

"Yes I saved you a whole box and it is the kind you like as well," he mused and pointed to the draw next to the bed. "There are 8 bars in a box and you will have to make it last until Watari returns..."

Mello's eyes widened, having not considered looking there, his focus and attention was on his friend.  
"Well..." he muttered, "Thanks..." He takes a bar and opens the wrapper and removes the foil before taking a tentative lick and snapping off a piece.  
"Don't think that this will make me turn into a complacent little boy, because I absolutely refuse or acknowledge that things are 'OK' as they are. I will not." He snaps another piece off and sucks on that piece, letting the chocolate melt in his mouth.

"Mello-kun the last thing I ever expected from you is that you will become my complacent little pet." He sighs, "I do expect you however to leave this to me... if you put yourself in harms way here and I am forced to defend you it will cost me my life and while I am happy to give it I would rather not just yet..."

"With that monster out there, do you really think I'd put myself into harm's way? Not in a million years! I don't intend on interacting with the Devil Incarnate as long as I'm in here. Please... do not let him come in here. I hate him and want nothing to do with him. He hurt me by doing this to Matt and that does not get him a 'Get out of Jail' card anytime soon."

"That's good to hear Mello-kun..." L takes a deep, calming breath and try's to relax. "Now go back to sleep Mello-kun... do not worry about any of this tonight..."

Mello nodded and lay his head down, though he was no longer feeling tired anymore. His thoughts drifted to his friend and he reached out a hand and gently clasped the younger's hand and smiling a little.

The raven couldn't help but smile. The pair reminded him so much of himself and Beyond when they where younger. *Hold onto him Mello-kun... you will never forgive yourself if you let him go... I don't...*

Light was sipping away at his tea when a very tired Matsuda finally presented himself to the teen.  
"Have you slept at all Matsuda?" He raised an eyebrow, taking the sight before him. He was no longer in his business top as he'd usually wore before, stripped to his pants and a white undershirt.  
"No, I've been working hard to get this right. I think that I am adequately prepared to take on this task."  
"Are you positive? Will you leave any room for doubt when we send you out in 3 days? I suggest you continue to commit the plans to memory until then, but for crying out loud, take a shower and get some sleep. You are not a robot." Matsuda nodded before returning his path to his own room before doing as asked.

Eventually the detective pads out into the room with the others but he ignores all if them in favor of searching for his next sugar fix. Again the detective had started to withdraw from them. there just wasn't enough in his system from last night.

Light watches the detective searching for his sweets. Watari had not returned and Light can already see the signs of sugar withdrawal appearing on him.  
"I can send Aizawa out to get more, but it is still a little too early and the good shops are probably not opened just yet." From his pace, Light knew that more than likely, he was being ignored. He continued to sip away at his tea for now.

"I need more sugar..." The detective mumbles in response. he was starting to become more frantic in his search, opening draws he knew could not passably hold what he was searching for.

"Ryuzaki, there is no sugar here in the kitchen, well not sugary treats, but there is certainly plain sugar. I know that it is not your cup of tea, mind the pun, but you are going to have to wait a couple more hours." He sipped at his tea further, wondering if anything he said just then had registered.

L crawls under the desk in the main room, searching for any candy bars that may have fallen down in the previous weeks. As a result everyone in the task force got a rather good view of his behind.

Light sighed heavily and stepped away from the counter where he stood and pulled open the drawer, revealing a couple cupcakes and those annoying popping candies. These he pulls out and sets on the counter top before walking a short distance from his location and returning the cup to his mouth.

End Part 32


	33. Part 33

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 33

L wriggled out from under the desk, his eyes growing wide at the sight of his beautiful, kidnapped popping candy he had lost as well as what he was sure was stale cupcakes but he didn't care. The young raven leaped onto the desk like a cat, opening the packet of bubble gum flavor crackling crystals and tipping them slowly onto his outstretched tongue.

Light winced at every snap and pop the candies made, but knew that the detective would be in far worse condition if they were denied to him any longer. 'Kira' had made no indication thus far that he was even existent. Light might have felt relief, but he was somewhat worried about it. If Kira had a separate subconscious from his own, that would mean he could be plotting something terrible and he would have no knowledge of it until it was too late... Unless of course the alternate persona has indeed set a plan into motion already. He could not be so certain.

The panda eyed detective purred softly as he enjoyed the feeling of the sugar slowly entering his body. He did not care about where the candy had disappeared to or why it had reappeared now. It was just to good to over think despite the odd looks the rest of the task force where giving the detective.

Light kept his gaze trained on the detective and noted the slight reaction his body gave. It was perhaps best that the detective remain in a chair while ingesting the annoying sugary treats. Good thing he was not facing the other way. His cup was finally drained and Light made to pour himself another cup.

"Would you like some Light-kun?" he offered, holding the packet up. Normally he wouldn't even bother to ask but there was a 98% chance that it was Light that left these here for him and he wanted to thank the younger for saving him from his impending sugar-crash.

He smiled kindly but shook his head.  
"No thanks Ryuzaki, but they bother me to no end. They are yours after all. Enjoy them." He tested the temperature with his tongue before taking a hesitant sip. He was well aware that the detective and he were being eyed at, but right now he did not really care. He just wanted to finish the tea in his hand for the time being and let things happen from there.

L shrugged and emptied the rest of the packet onto his lounge before starting work on licking every speck of icing from the almost stale cupcake. He was still sitting on the table like that when the elder Yagami walked back in from whatever he was doing in another room and faked a cough to get his attention.  
"Would you like some?"

Light smirked. His father was never the subtle type, but it did work to get the detective's attention who outstretched his arm to offer him the candies. He saw him shake his head before motioning the detective to join his side. Only then did 'Kira's voice come back into his subconscious, making him jump. *I am thinking that your father does in fact know what's going on here.  
I do not care Kira. One way or another, I will be rid of you.*

"No I am fine here." The detective's voice is muffled by the cupcake in front of his mouth, "You are more then welcome to sit there however..."

The older Yagami walked calmly to join the others, Light making a slight gesture to not approach any further. He raised a brow at his son and shot him a questioning glance. Light only responded with a slight cough and glanced downwards, hoping to get the message across that way. It seemed to work, his father did not approach any more than he wanted to.

L shifted his position slightly so his back was more towards Light. "Is there anything we have to go over today Yagami-san or can we spend our time simply monitoring for changes in this new Kira?" In many ways he was looking for an excuse to return to Mello who was so worried about his little red-headed friend he did not know what to do...

"We have recorded what appears to have been a mass killing of 3 people in one of the Yotsuba Group's rival companies. Mass because they have only been doing these killings one person at a time. if they are taking more numbers now, that means they are getting bolder, cockier or both."

"Well that is very interesting... It dose not effect our plan in any way but it is interesting for sure..." The young raven remained on top of the table the entire time.

Light spoke up then.  
"Matsuda should certainly up his game and really focus on this task. It would help if he was more focused. Speaking of which, he spoke to me earlier and he seemed to be rather confident that he'll be able to do this right. I did let him know that he still has a few days to plan ahead." He returned his gaze to the detective and then back to his father.  
"You know Ryuzaki... You do look rather interesting up there."

The raven looked back over his shoulder once again holding his sugary treat close to his chest and away from anyone who might snatch it away despite not ten minutes ago offering to share.  
"Oh?"

"Yes. I don't think that you've looked any more... cuddly." His father's eyes widened a little.  
"However... I think that you are alright to join your boys for the time being. I know that when you are antsy to do something, your right index finger twitches ever so slightly."

L tilts his head to the side slightly.  
"Why thank you Light-kun... Though I was not aware that I looked 'cuddly' at all... You are of coarse free to act on your wishes."

"You'd be surprised at how cuddly you look at the most unusual times. Sorry, but that is really the only word that comes to mind to describe your crouch." He patted the detective's back and walked to the main area and perched himself down.

"Then if anyone wants me I will be in my room with the boys. I would appreciate it if no one would interfere with them as they are in a delicate frame of mind at the moment." With that he climbed down off the table and slinked back into his room.

"You have my word. Anyhoo, anyone want to elaborate on this VERY slight increase in victims. Yes, it is irrelevant as it is a one time thing, and yes I am taking into account that there may be an increase of this activity. However, that chance is very unlikely. I deduct that there was only one target, but 2 others were unwittingly taken with the main."

"The answer is simple Light-kun..." L mumbles just before disappearing completely, "They were killing one of there own... and hiding which one it was with two other unnecessary but expendable deaths."

"Hmm, so then it is the owner of the Death Note who has become corrupted by its power then. That is most unfortunate. That also means that we must work faster to get it and deal with the owner as soon as possible. Who knows how bad it could get?"

"It could mean a lot of things Light-kun..." he sighs and rubs his head with his hand slowly.  
"Does this mean you do want me?"

"What...? Do I want you..?" His eyebrows quirked at this.  
"I thought that you were going to see your boys?" *What does he mean?*

"Well you seem to be interested in what i have to say now Light-kun..." He mumbles and bites at his thumb.  
"I thought this may mean that you have a use for me here..."

"I was honestly not expecting to hear any more input from you to be honest since you seemed to be eager to return to your boys." His eyebrow remained raised slightly.  
"Unless of course you are implying something else entirely?"

"I am your dog am I not?" He mumbles, so quiet only Light and perhaps his father could here it.  
"Order of me what you wish for I forbid you to come in my personal room and around my boys for there safety..."

Light leaned forward and whispered into the detective's ear.  
"You are wanting to go through with it this time? Are you sure?" The detective being willing this time came as a shock to him admittedly.

"No... But keeping you happy keeps my boys safe... and i am willing..." He admitted shyly...

Light smiled, a slight blush taking over his features. "I will teach you this time. I promise to be gentle."

L nods slowly, "As you wish Light-kun..." In this way he knew he could appease Light and encourage him to fight of the alter ego.

Light leaves the company of the others and casually strolls into his bedroom, setting his second tea cup into the sink on the way so not to appear suspicious to the others. This was different to him, but if the detective was willing, then he would teach him what he knew and make the detective earn something from it as well.

The raven froze in place and simply watched Light go about his business. "Do not keep me waiting Light-kun..." L stated. it was a comment that every member of the task force took the wrong way.

End Part 33


	34. Part 34

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N: Explicit material follows. Skip to the lower section of Part 35 if you do not wish to read this.

Part 34

Light patiently waited inside his room, not missing the last remark. Pacing slowly and pausing now and then. He missed that mirror, it would have done well to let the detective see his own reactions. As he thought more on it, the more he regretted letting Kira break it. His wounds were still slightly on the mend, but no longer required the bandaging. He settled for laying on his bed and calming his thoughts.

Eventually the older male cautiously made his way into his 'masters' room not quite sure of what he should be doing or how he should be acting.

Light motions the older to the bed and grinned. Unknown to the detective, he'd heard a container of the sweets that Aizawa had retrieved slide underneath the bed. He lets the detective settle down before getting up and crouching low and digging and retrieving the hidden confections. He would work with the detective's food fetish in his teachings. No subtly this time around.

L's eyes once again Light up like fireflies at the sight of lights hidden candy. "Light-kun!" he chirps and reaches for the candy, his demeanor changing from nervous to childish and innocent in a matter of seconds.

Light pulls the treats away from the detective and pushes the detective back to the bed.  
"If you want your treats Ryuzaki, you are going to have to earn the right to eat them, unless I feel like being generous. I am going to teach you to appreciate and act on your natural urges without having the guilt of feeling nervous. Right now, you are on my time and you've come willingly." He frees a fresher cupcake from earlier and sets the container on the bed and sets himself between them as a living barrier.

L almost automatically crawls on top of Light as he did the night before and continues to reach. "I want them Light-kun... please give them to me?"

Light struggled, but pushed the detective back before straddling the older raven and placin his free hand on the detective's chest before raising it and lightly slapping his cheek.  
"Every time you grab, this will be repeated." His smirk was teasing, but leaving just a little bit to of danger in there to let the older know who is in charge.

"Please?" His eyes almost look on the verge of tears as he reaches for the candy hopelessly.

"Since you asked, I will treat you." He takes off a piece of the cupcake and brings it to the detective's mouth and pops the piece into the awaiting mouth. Hearing a soft moan of satisfaction, Light brings his hand down and rubbed at the reaction his body gave softly, grinning playfully.

The young male half moans half purrs at Lights actions, concentrating more on getting his treat then anything painful in the past between them. He pulls the brunets hand down to his mouth and softly licks the icing of it the same way he would anything else he intended to eat; slowly, methodically and carefully.

Light leans in and brings his other hand up to gently cup the detective's face, appreciating his mouth on his hand. When it is cleaned, he takes another piece and pops it into his own mouth, intentionally leaving icing on his lips before bringing their mouths together in a brief kiss before parting with a smile.

Again the older only purrs in response. It's good he must admit. Much better then being forced into something or getting an erection and simply ignoring it like he always had.

Playfully, Light pushed the older raven onto his back and took a dob of the icing and lifted up the raven's shirt, sliding his hand underneath and upwards. With the hand with the icing, he began to trace a random pattern over the exposed skin until the shirt was bunched near the older's neck area. He sidled himself a little lower before lowering his head and beginning to lick the icing off of him, following the random trail he made.

There is a shiver that runs up and down the detectives spine. It feels good. There isn't any pain and because it isn't forced he doesn't feel so guilty...

"How do you feel Ryuzaki?" He goes into a kneeling position and looks at the slightly flushed detective. He pets the detective, seeking out his spots with his fingers, using the most gentle of touches and rubbing the skin that his fingers came into contact with. He grinned when the detective arched into him when his fingers touched his ribs. He leaned down and kissed there before going back into a kneeling position.

"T-there... feels good..." he moans softly and closes his eyes, leaning into the younger males touch. This is so much better then before.

"What if I choose not to Ryuzaki," he teased, "You have no power in this situation." To emphasize this, he rubbed the detective briefly before taking a piece of cupcake and nibbling away on it. His own body was beginning to respond to the detective's reactions, but he calmed himself.

He just whines softly, not enjoying the knowledge that he needed the other for anything but what would he do without him? Even Mello would know more on the matter then he did...

"Ryuzaki is very cute." He unwraps the rest of the confection and grabs the detective's arms and holds them above his head before hand feeding the detective the remaining cake, placing soft kisses on his cheek and working his way to the ears, continuing his search for the raven's spots.

There are several more chills that attack the ravens entire body as Light kisses a spot just below his ear. Somehow it gives him more pleasure when touched there and he couldn't help but react.

Light grins and licks that spot before nibbling it lightly. He also let himself rub against the detective, generating some friction for the both of them. Light released a small sensual groan, licked the detective's ear one more time before working his way downwards to the neck.

L arches his back and rubs against the younger instinctively, when he enjoyed the feeling he did it again and again, increasing the sensation.

"Slow down there cowboy.. uhn..." He stopped the detective and grinned. He was breathless and needing to calm down again. He wondered if the treats really were important to him at this point. To test his out, he reached back and groped around for the container and smiled when none were lost. He pulls another one and hands it to the detective willingly, just to see. To distract him, he used his hand to rub against front of the jeans a bit harder and ground his growing erection against a thin leg.

The detective makes a move for the candy for a moment but Lights' actions turned his visions of the sweet stuff to mush and he could no longer process what he needed to do even to open the wrapper. It's to much!

"What are you feeling now Ryuzaki?" Feeling some pressure building up around your lower areas? You are fully aroused right now. Your body is telling you that it wants to release this pressure by any means necessary." He removes his hand from rubbing the detective and opens the next treat, a small chocolate candy and brings that to the detective's lips and proceeds to lick it off slowly, asking for entry with the gentle prodding of his tongue.

This time there is a small moment of resistance as the contact becomes a little to much for him but soon the detective opens his mouth and allows the other to invade. The small moment of hesitation was surely noticed by the younger though and that only made him more tense in the moments following. If he resisted even slightly now would he be raped again?

Light deepened the kiss gently, knowing that the first memory was flooding back into his consciousness. He moaned softly and straddled the detective so that he may return to grinding against the detective softly. He rubbed behind the detective's ears gently in an attempt to calm him down.

There was even a slight whimper and a moment of panic he couldn't hold back but he calmed slowly under Lights firm grip. The older clenched his eyes shut and tried to think of something else but his memories had been tainted now.

Light parted from the kiss and looked down at the older before returning his hand to rub against the detective, gently pulling the detective into the motions and meeting them, willing him to let himself be lost in this moment instead of the last one.

It took some coaxing but slowly L allowed himself to relax himself again and enjoy the feeling. Light was being gentile this time and this felt good rather then hurting. Slowly he allowed his eyes to open half way and little noises started escaping again.

"Ryuzaki makes the most... ah... cute sounds." His panting had begun to increase, keeping themselves in time with the detective's reactions. Every whimper, gasp and little moan was threatening to send him over the edge, but still, he held on. He was hesitantly moving his hand to take the detective's own and bring it to his jeans before opening it for him. Carefully, he let the detective grip himself.

Again there was a slight pause in the detectives reactions and movements, unsure of what Light expected him to do at this point.

End Part 34


	35. Part 35

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N: First bit is explicit material, but you can skip over it if you do not want to read.

Part 35

"I want you to know that you can pleasure yourself and let it feel good too." He carefully guides the detective's hands, stroking softly and gripping hard slightly at every down stroke. He returned his attention to the detective's neck area, gently nibbling and kissing before going back to the sensitive spot behind the raven's ear.

The young detective lets out a soft moan, his cheeks now flushed and his heart racing. Light was right, this did feel good.

Light continued his assault on the detective's ear, nibbling gently and licking the area around it. When he was certain the detective could do this on his own, he lets go and begins to rub at the rib area, grinding a little harder.

L arches his back into lights touch now. He was getting close to his limits even if he did not himself know it. There was still fear there, every now and then an image escaping into his mind and causing him to halt his actions for a moment.

"Hush now Ryuzaki, everything is ok." His whisper was shaky and his breathing ragged, a sign he was getting close. He reaches between them and undoes his own pants and rubs at his clothed erection, a moan that was a little louder escaped. Instinctively, he bucked and ground their erections together. He let out a groan and shuddered, but continued.

The naive genius gave another little moan and without truly knowing what was happening he released his seed against the younger. It was much better then last time but still the feeling triggered panic and he tried to escape for a brief moment.

Light followed a short while after, but did not collapse on the detective, using his free arm to hold himself and push up into a kneeling, albeit rather shakily. He settle back onto the bed, catching his breath and watching the detective do the same, though he saw brief panic set in. He chuckled breathlessly and waited patiently.

"You are surprisingly quiet, and that is a good thing Ryuzaki." His breathing was settling down some at last. Light took the opportunity to place a kiss to the ravens lips for a short while before parting.  
"I did make you a promise, and I have upheld that promise. This is a very natural thing Ryuzaki. It releases stress and removes headaches. However, should you feel the urge, do it in a private area. It would be embarrassing." He rubbed the detective's abdomen, feeling it shudder at his touch.

The raven keeps his eyes half shut, trying to catch his breath. Light did keep his promise and it wasn't that bad although now the scars that Kira has left in his mind are obvious to both him and the younger male beside him. He wondered why it had never occurred to him to do something to himself at any point before this but was sure it was due to only wanting anything like this to happen with his best friend who was now gone making that no longer an option...

He leaned in one more time and gave the detective a kiss to the cheek before removing himself from the other's lap. He grabs the confections and sets them beside the detective. Only then did he allow himself to collapse, landing on his stomach next to the raven, his breath evening out and his eyes feeling heavy.

"Exhaustion is normal too. When your body is working in this way, tension builds. when that is released, one can only settle and relax until the body is back to normal." He reaches with his right arm and pets the detective's hair.  
"You know... I've always liked your hair... It is very soft..."

The detective reaches out and unwraps a little chocolate drop tiredly, his body urging him to replace the sugar he just burned off but at the same time being to tired to do him much good.  
"It is from my shampoo I am sure..." he mumbles and drops the chocolate ball into his mouth finally.  
"Mello-kun and Matt-kun got it for me to say thank you for thank you for putting a television in there room... though it was against the rules I felt they earned it... well Mello-kun did..."

"They are good kids, they really are. Sorry for involving them this way." He sidles himself next to the detective and buries his nose into the raven locks, letting the scent fill his nose slowly. He curls a little into the detective again before nuzzling into the hair and petting it.  
"They are both hard workers from what the records have shown and honestly, they both earned it."

"Which is why I must protect them..." The detective mumbles and let himself lean into the soft touch that sooths away the panic that still rose every now and then. "I have grown up with them... yet of all of the children Mello, Beyond and one other where the only ones until now to find out that I am L..."

Light nods. He shivers a little, willing the lingering sensitivity go away, though making to tease the detective and petting this lower abdomen, feeling the shuddering again. He discontinued and instead reached over and grabbed the remains of the cupcake and feeds the detective by hand.  
"If I had known sooner before Kira was created... well... I think we talked about it before. I am sorry though."

He remains quiet and just enjoys being fed. This is a good feeling, being close to someone like this even if it is Light...

He pulls the container closer to himself, letting it settle against the detective's stomach and freeing some chocolate covered cherries. These he fed to the detective also. He did not worry about the detective reacting anymore, being sated at last. He returned his face to nuzzling his face against the raven's hair, but not discontinuing the hand feeding.  
"Hmm... I think after this is done, we should take a shower. I need to clean up and I am sure you need one also."

"That would be good Light-kun..." the detective muses but soon stops eating, feeling that familiar exhaustion setting in no matter how hard he battled it. He hated sleeping, that was a fact but it could not be avoided.

Light leaned over and kissed the detective's cheek when he stopped eating.  
"Yes, it will be good, but we should clean up right now before we go to bed. I can change my clothes since you did get my shirt. Can't be helped though," he smiled, "If it was supposed to be clean, we'd all be hermaphrodites." He chuckled at the weak joke, but got up with a sigh, motioning the detective to go with him.  
"Come now."

The older male shifted a little before getting up and padding to the bathroom behind the brunette, his body more slouched over then usual from being tired.  
"I want my strawboard soap..." he mumbles and looks around Light's on-suite bathroom.

"There is none sadly, so we are going to make do with what I have." Light began to strip before repeating the task with the detective until they were both nude. He turns on the shower water and adjusts the temperature and walking in, taking the detective inside with him. He puts some of the body wash and began to lather himself up then gathering more and repeating the task with the detective. He was not so shy about cleaning the detective this time. The detective was willing and that was all that mattered.

L frowns slightly at the smell of lights choice in body wash.  
"I like the strawberry one better Light-kun..." He states, scrunching up his nose but otherwise enjoying the feeling. leaning into the boys touch more and more.

"I know Ryuzaki, but this is just going to have to do for now." He cleaned the detective's lower regions quickly before letting him settle on the floor and attending to his own lower regions, moaning softly as he did so. He finished cleaning himself before lifting the detective up and turning off the shower. He reached for 2 towels, drying his hair and patting himself dry before tying the towel around his waist. Finally, he worked on drying the detective, taking his time.

The detective shook his hair off like a wet dog as light tried to dry him. He would have to run his fingers through it soon before it got knotty and horrible.

When he was done, he led the detective back and let him climb onto the blankets. He walked back and picked up the shirt and jeans, inspecting them for any stains, seeing only a tiny bit on the jeans, but that would be easily covered with the shirt.

"Well the good thing that you mostly got me instead of your jeans and shirt. Saved you a spot of trouble there." He shook the shirt, getting some of the wrinkles out of the detectives clothes before folding them and setting them aside. He repeats the motion with his clothes, but opting to toss them into the hamper. He goes to his dresser and pulls free 2 pairs of thin plaid night pants, tossing one to the older raven.

The older pulls the loose pants on automatically, giving a rare yawn as he did so. It was still very early but days without sleep made him tired yet again.

"Light-kun?" he mumbles and tilts his head to the side, "What do you dream of?"

"I don't remember them when I wake up. The ones I do remember are mostly memories from when I was still small." He went next to the detective and lay on the blankets, crossing his arms behind his head and huffing out a sigh.  
"It is almost hard to imagine that I had a life before the Death Note came into my possession. I was still so young and innocent then. So much has changed in this past year or so. My old life seems so unreal in comparison."

The detective lays back himself and cuddles into a pillow in a tight ball.  
"I dream of beyond, I watch him die over and over in my head and wish I could have done more..." he shivers slightly, "I have never slept well but now I fear it..."

End Part 35


	36. Part 36

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 36

Light's eyebrows furrowed slightly and he turned his head away from the detective.  
"I know that I can continue to apologize to you every day for as long as necessary. I know that you took the loss very hard and I know that you will never forgive me for taking him from you. You've been very blunt to me about this already, more than once in fact." He closes his eyes and huffs out another sigh, his eyebrows furrowing more.  
"I want nothing more to be removed of this affliction that dwells in me, but I can't remove it by simply cutting it out or by hypnosis...although now that I think about it, that might work, or help."

"All I wish to tell you in that is the reason why even now I do not wish to sleep though I am very tired and exhausted." He mumbles runs his fingers through his hair. "But there is a way you can lesson this burden on me, help me keep my promise even in death. Help me to explain the nature of Rues eyes. even if I can no longer tell him or help him with this in any way I will feel better knowing I found an answer for him... A reason that he was tortured for the first part of life..."

"We would need to get Misa back here first and foremost. I..." He tensed for the briefest moment, fighting off his other persona that decided to make an appearance in stopping him from revealing the location.  
"She's... she's holed away 12 blocks from here at an apartment complex that... my supporters are renting out. She..." Another brief tensing, "She's the only one in possession of the 2 Death Notes. The shinigami, Ryuk and Rem are there with her. They would be able to share that information with you if possible. However, that may be tricky as mentioned before. Maybe mentioning him may bring the answers you want."

"Why don't you simply have someone bring the notebook to you with the shigami you think most likely to bend to our will and interigate them on your own... Me being there will not help the situation as they seem like creatures who will eater give information or wont..."

"I can sacrifice one of my supporters in getting the book that I am the owner of in my possession. You can hold him in one of the holding cells. As for me, I will keep Ryuk in the spare room with me at all times. Will you be able to help me move the Death Note in there? And... Can you trust me with it until I have the information that I want? Mind you, the Kira persona wants it in his possession, he wants that power and if I have it again, I could fall under his control."

"Light-kun, I do not have any fears for my own safety." He states rather sadly, "My life is of no value as it will be over fairly shortly without any doubt. The only thing I fear for is the safety of my boys... if you can guarantee me that then do what you wish..."

"Ok then. I just need to inform the task force members that a Kira supporter will be arriving, having called me and decided that he wanted to turn himself in exchange for amnesty within these walls. How they choose to extend that amnesty is not up to me. Before that, I need to call and get Misa to surrender Ryuk's note to one of my supporters and send him my way. Tricky endeavour, but when that supporter gets here, I need that notebook secured from him." He ran a hand through the detective's hair, having turned his attention back to the older.  
"Please do not say such things Ryuzaki. If I have to sacrifice myself, I will if it will prolong your life to see your boys returned and graduated from the institution you all grew up in. I would do that for you. Sure... it may not ever make up for you losing Beyond or Nate, but you'd have a chance at happiness again..."

L shakes his head slowly, "I can never be happy... I was only extended one chance at such an existence and it is gone now... he is gone now..." L mumbles and pulls himself into a tighter ball around his pillow. "He is the only one who has ever known me... Likewise I was the only one to know him... It is not really you who killed him, it was me and my inability to be by his side when he needed me. when his mind finally broke and he ran off to chase down one of his delusions, do you know where I was? I was hours and hours away in a hotel chasing down a criminal who meant nothing to me. I knew he was sick but I left anyway, just as I had done a hundred times before..."

"You have your boys Ryuzaki. I have taken one of them, I cannot bring him back, but the ones that remain, all they have is each other and you are like... a father or an older brother to them. Be there for them, let them live to their potential. I know that Mello knows that I am Kira, You would not lie to them and would have shared this knowledge. If he wants distance, then so be it. I will not interfere. Just do not give up on yourself over someone you lost because of your job. B did not know that you were always so busy. His actions were probably a means to get your attention and it did succeed did it not? Did it not bring some degree of comfort knowing that your best friend was reaching out to you in the only way he knew how?"

The detective just nods slowly as the thought brings tears to his eyes. He cannot forgive himself for leaving any more then he can forgive Light for dealing the fatal blow.  
"That is why... I am going to fight for those who remain... Because I clearly did not fight hard enough for the ones I have lost..."

Light carefully pulls the detective into a hug, bringing a hand to wipe a tear that had escaped.

"Fight hard Ryuzaki... because the Kira persona will fight just as hard against you as you to it. My self control is weakening and I worry that one day sooner or later, those chains will break completely and Kira will retaliate in a way that I will have no control over."

The raven nods and lets go of his pillow to cuddle into the younger male, seeking any comfort he can. what else does he have to lose?

"I am on your side; I want Kira gone, but at the same time, I want to help you out. So that is what I will do. I am just too tired right now to do anything. I need to rest up a bit, and I can tell that you need it too. When we are rested, then we can work on getting these things done." He pets the raven's hair and muttering soft soothing sounds, holding the detective close.

The detective nuzzles his head into the younger males bare chest, letting the warmth of his body surround him for the time being. He slowly let his eyes fall shut completely and his breathing even out. the ravens heart slows and soon he is trapped inside his own mind once more, for better or for worse.

Light settled into sleep some time later, losing himself in a memory about playing in the school yard and being bullied by one of the older kids. He was never physically assaulted in school, just taunted more often then not.

It would be hours later when they where both awoken by a very angry fireball of a blond boy.?  
"I hate you Kira!" He snapped as soon as he entered, "but you saved Matt... and now your going to teach me!"

Light was startled into wakefulness, eyes darting left and right before settling on the very loud boy. He let out a tired groan and nudged the detective.  
"We got company..." he muttered into his pillow.

"I can see that Light-kun..." The detective sighed, being woken from what was a very rare deep sleep. "What is it you want Mello-kun?"  
"He is going to teach me how he bought Matt back!"  
"You have done First Aid in class have you not?"  
"Yeah but they didn't teach us anything useful! if Matt gets hurt again I want to be able to help him!"

Light sits himself onto his knees and lets out a long yawn and stretch before settling himself down. He runs a hand through his hair and lets his attention return to the spitfire.  
"I do no mind teaching him the basics of what I know. However..." He looks back to the blonde boy.  
"We need to get dressed first. You can wait outside until we are done in here."

The boy gives a loud huff which makes L sigh again. "We will be done in a moment Mello-kun please just wait for us outside." The small boy growls and exits the room to sit down in the hallway and wait.  
"It wouldn't be wise to keep him waiting to long... he lacks patience when it comes to matters involving matt-kun... or anything else for that matter..."

"I need to call Misa and make those arrangements to get Ryuk's Death Note back in my possession. I'll need you to stall him until then. I will still get dressed, but I know you don't take long." He got up and walked to his dresser and removed his phone and setting it on the top before rummaging for new clothes.

L simply sat on the bed and waited for light to ready himself, taking note of the time as 4:21am. The small blond was likely up all night stewing over his friends condition and it finally must have come to a boiling point.

"I will just wear this..." he states rather blandly.

"Fair enough. Misa is not going to be happy with me, but the sooner I can arrange for this the better. I guess that is is a good thing he woke us up when he did." Once satisfied with the day's choice of clothing, he waits until the detective has removed himself from the bedroom before and waiting a moment before going to his phone and dialing the Actress' number, holding his thumb lightly over the earpiece.

The detective sat himself down in the hall next to his little blond fireball and took a deep breath. "Have you been up all night Mello-kun?"  
"Yes..."  
"Any particular reason?"  
"Matt looked kinda sad... So I stayed up to watch over him... He looks better now though... I wanna pull that damn thing outta his throat... it looks like its hurting him but its helping him breath right? Still... it looks uncomfortable..."  
"It probably is... but it will be taken out soon..."

End Part 36


	37. Part 37

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 37

"Light-kun! Misa was sleeping and Light-kun is very rude for waking me up!"  
"Sorry Misa, but I have another favor to ask."  
"Will Light go out with me if I do this for him?"  
"You know that I need to work over here. I promise that I will take you out when I am no longer needed here." His long planned and almost forgotten code phrase for when everyone in there is dead.  
"Why won't Light-kun let me be there to help him? Misa knows that Light-kun would love my help."  
"You are helping. I just need you to be out of sight. Now then, I need you to send one of the guys in the building to the detective's building where you left from. Send Ryuk's Death Note with it. Everything is going according to plan, do not worry." As he was talking, he was getting himself dressed as quickly as possible. All the while, keeping his tone of voice low enough.  
"Will you do this for me?"  
"Yes Light, but when?"  
"I want the Death Note here before 3PM today."  
"No problem."  
"I love you very much Misa, you make me happy when you help out." There was a kiss sound before the line went dead. Misa was too gullible and trusting, but he knew she had to be monitored as well.

"Are you almost ready Light-kun?" The detective asked after a few long moments as he started to become fidgety and bored.

"Yes, I am opening the door." He exits the room, seeing Mello glaring at him and sitting next to the still shirtless detective. He walks so that he is standing in front of the energetic youth and looks down.  
"Alright Mello... what is it that you want to know?"

"I want you to teach me how you brought Matt back." The blond demands rather roughly, "and anything else that might help him if it happens again!"

"Your friend had an allergic reaction to a narcotic filled gas, much like the one you were exposed to. Immediate treatment is a shot of Epinephrine. If there is none available and the reaction is severe enough to cause him to collapse, then you would need to open up his airway. A medical kit is helpful here. If there are tubes supplied, you would then need to get that into his airway my means of aforementioned tube, breathing apparatus and a scalpel. Inserting the tube into his airway and activating the apparatus to give him oxygen will help. It is recommended that there be someone else there to help you. Being that you may not, then the next option is to call the emergency services and begin chest compressions."

The little boys' expression seems to become less of a glare as he absorbs the useful information.  
"Show me on L..." The detective reaches for his throat, protecting it from the assault he thought could come at any moment.  
"Not that L... Everything else... Look he is even half naked already... And there is no way your practicing on Matt..."

Light looked to the detective, seeing that his protective instincts were still in place.  
"He wants a demonstration. I am not going to use any strong force on you, I promise. Just lay down. I will even demonstrate the proper CPR techniques to use for a less severe reaction."

The older male shifts slightly in his crouch, tilting his head so he can look at the little blonde next to him.  
"Alright... but can we not do this in the hall way Light-kun?" He mumbles and gets to his feet to slink back inside Light's room before laying on the floor and putting his hands over his throat again just encase Light decided to cut him.

Light shakes his head.  
"There will be no usage of cutting tools, but I think I have something we can use in its place." He opens one of the drawers and begins to rummage through it before procuring a pen that was in one of his jeans pockets. He considered using the ink to mark the detective, but decided against it. He returns with pen in hand.  
"Ryuzaki, you can lower your hands, there is no danger in here right now."

He slowly lowers his hands, watching both of the other males very carefully with his big, innocent and scared eyes.  
"Do not harm me Light-kun..." he mumbles softly.

"I will not harm you." He spoke softly, running a hand through the detective's hair, ignoring the renewed glare on Mello's face.  
"Now then, for a severe reaction and there is no Epinephrine, a medical kit and the assistance of one other can get you access to the airway. This is not going to be clean normally. What you would do is make sure that you cut below the swelling and make a short incision like so..." Using the dull end of the pen, he makes a short invisible line no longer than a few centimeters on the detective's throat.  
"This is all that is needed before you would insert the tube and begin using the breathing apparatus while the other is making chest compressions." He moves the pen away, running his hand through the detective's hair again when he saw him tense.  
"Now if there is no help and he has collapsed, then you must begin chest compressions. Make sure to contact emergency services before he collapses though, that is important." He places his hands over the detective's sternum and places his hands into the CPR position.  
"Do press hard enough downward, you need to feel his chest give a little, but not a lot. Count to yourself but be audible. The necessary number to reach is 100 compressions done like this..." He presses lightly on the detective's chest, noting that he still showed some fear. He spaced each light compression a half second apart, counting out 15 compressions in his demonstration.

L tried to relax a little under Light's touch but his toes balled up tightly and he couldn't help but look up at Light with worried panda eyes. He was not only completely defenseless and at Light's mercy but if Kira took control he could be harmed easily in front of one of the boys he was trying to protect.

After the 15th compression, he one again returns his hand to pet the detective.  
"You are not in danger Ryuzaki. Now Mello... after 100 compressions do check his vitals, if his pulse is steady, you can attempt a solo incision yourself, but check often while using the breathing tube on him. If it changes by means of being less strong or stopping altogether, repeat the procedure. Continue until help arrives or until death, that is not what you want to hear, but that is an unfortunate truth."

L leans into Lights touch like a little kitten, giving a soft hum to indicate he is somewhat calm.  
"How do you..." There is a small gulp and shiver from the blond, "know... when they're dead..."

"The most obvious sign of death is that the skin will begin to lose its warmth and become cold and almost clammy to the touch. The skin color will fade to an almost grey color, tinting the lips blue. The body will relax and the person may even look almost peaceful. This is what I learned at the university mind you, I've not seen it myself." He pauses slightly in his actions on the detective, a wave of guilt taking over him.

"So... so I should stop... but Matt was almost like that..." the detective reaches out and takes the boys hand, holding it in his tightly.

"Mello-kun, if it ever comes to that continue until I get there or you are exhausted regardless and I will make that call for you..." he assures him, "but it should not happen for a very long time, most likely not in my life time and maybe never in yours if you're lucky..."  
"What about Beyond... You where there when he..." the blond paused, choosing his words carefully for once in his life, "When he passed on you with you there with him with him... when did you stop?"  
"I... I attempted to resuscitate Beyond for some time..." he almost whispers, "after shocking his heart three times without a single response from his body... I continued again for another four minutes before stopping..." *And I held him for another hour...*

"Matt was more than fortunate that Ryuzaki responded when he did. He is lucky that we were able to get the swelling down and have the emergency services called. Without those elements, he would not have survived." He removes his hand, feeling ill from the guilt that was beginning to eat at him.  
"It also helps that Matt-kun was strong and young... He responded to our efforts straight away and was already stable when the emergency services arrived..." he mumbles softly, "Beyond didn't respond at all..."

"That is right Ryuzaki, Matt's youth and vitality are what saved him from dying nearly a week ago." At the mention of B again, Light stopped and withdrew within himself. In his weakened mental state, the Kira persona took over.  
"Just drop it L... B died because the Death Note killed him, but larger than that, because you merely didn't care enough for him do see what a good thing you had." 'His' gaze locked on Mello's  
"Hello... Mihael." He grinned, but it was twisted.

The detective immediately detected the change and got up and put himself between Kira and his young charge who shrunk back instinctively.  
"You will go back to where you came from Kira-kun!" L warns, "I have given Light what he has wanted and you have experienced that as well, if you want that to continue you will make yourself scarce!"

'Kira' stood up and approached the detective and grabbed his shoulders before jerking him up onto his feet. 'He' felt the detective resisting his efforts, determined to keep himself as a barrier to the blonde boy. In a show of strength, he roughly shoved the detective into the nearest wall, hearing a loud grunt from the older. Just out of view, 'Kira' grabs L's genitals in a non-crushing, but still possessive grip. He looks to the blonde successor and smiles cruelly before turning his attention back to the detective.  
"Let this be a lesson to you Mihael. L belongs to me. That is not going to change so long as we are in agreement. Any word about this and you will live to regret it... Got that?"

End Part 37


	38. Part 38

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 38

"Don't hurt him!" The younger pleads slightly seeing his mentor clearly harmed by the action. as soon as the younger turns back to the blond again L moves in between them, determined to protect what little shred of a family he had left at any cost.

Before 'Kira' could retaliate further, he stopped in the middle of what he did and took a few steps back, fists clenching and settling on his head, his breathing becoming heavy. He groaned and glared at no one.  
"And just why are you so determined to protect him?" It was spoken to no one, though it was certain that the detective knew better.  
"Is that your freaking excuse? And stop censoring what I say. I do not care!" He groaned and shuddered.  
"Fine..." He shuddered once more and shook his head, looking around slightly confused.  
"I'm sorry Ryuzaki... I let my defenses down..." He felt dizzy.

"Are you alright Light-kun?" he mumbles lets himself slump down a little, the pain in his back setting in.

"I'm a little dizzy and lightheaded, but I think I'll manage. I lost control when that wave of guilt took over me. I'll try to control him better, but it's starting to get harder to, I confess." He looks to the blonde boy and frowns.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that Mello."

The older crouches down where he is in front of Mello and closes his eyes. The small blond crawls over and carefully put his hand on the detectives back.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I am fine Mello-kun..."

"You're not fine Ryuzaki. I think I actually hurt your back there." He cautiously approaches the detective and crouches next to him and sets a hand to his back and begins to methodically press into different locations, listening for a response. He felt Mello pushing at him.

"Mello, it's OK. I'm not going to hurt him. I would not hurt him."

Light touches a spot that's already starting to bruise and L yelps slightly and pulls away automatically.  
"Don't touch him!"  
"Shh... I'm alright..."  
"Your not! he hurt you!"

"Mello, yes, it was physically me that hurt him, but it was not me mentally. Please, let me continue. I need to assess the damage on him so that we can treat him. Would you go and get the doctor from your room and have her come and help me with him?"

"That is not necessary..." L mumbles and tries to get to his feet but its clearly painful for him.  
"Sit down Panda..." the boy soothes and softly pulls him back down.

"Go and fetch her please Mello." He went on his knees and held the detective and ran a hand through his hair.  
"I'm sorry Ryuzaki. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was fighting him the whole time, I swear." He looks to the blonde boy once more.  
"Please Mello..."

Mello hesitates but finally dashes out the of the room, leaving the detective to collapse into the younger arms slightly. It was really hurting despite how he was trying to act.

Light hugs the detective's shoulders, keeping one hand petting his head.  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." It was muttered and repeated as a chant as he held the detective close. He did not let up until Mello and the detective showed up. He placed a chaste kiss to the detective's head before motioning the nurse over.

"It's alright Light-kun..." he mumbled after a few moments and let his head rest on lights shoulder as the doctor checked his back for injuries.

"Before you ask, I was the one who did this to him. You may or may not believe it, but I was not in the right state of mind when I gave him these injuries. I take the responsibility and I am sorry for having caused him this pain." He continues to pet the detective in an attempt to soothe him. He notes that Mello's gaze has hardened completely.  
"I know you do not believe me, but know that I was not myself when this happened.

"He will be alright... It's a nasty bruise and will hurt for some time but if your willing to rub some deep heat into it that will take some of the pain..." She states in the clearest Japanese she can manage despite it not being her first language.  
"Thank you A..."

"I will help him along with his injuries. It is the least I can do for hurting him like this." He stands up and helps the detective to his bed, setting him down carefully.  
"Thank you. Thank you for bringing her over Mello."

"Don't get excited. I'm not leaving him with you." the blonde spat and sat down next to L, softly running his hand over the sore ravens back.  
"Mello-kun, you can return to Matt-kun, I am fine..."

"Rest assured Mello, no further harm will come to him. I am OK right now, I promise." He gets up and goes into the bathroom and grabs a face cloth and running only the hot water before wetting the cloth and giving it a light wring. He returns with the cloth and begins to gently pat the detective's back with the cloth.

"I won't leave him!" he snaps and glares at the older male. L gives a soft cry at ights touch and buries his head into the pillow.  
"Please, I don't want you to see me like this Mello-kun..." the detective mumbles.  
"But panda-"  
"Mello-kun I will be alright..." he assures the boy one more time and this time it sinks in.  
"You better be..." he almost growls and heads for the door finally.

"Sorry Ryuzaki." He knows that no matter how gentle he tries to be, the bruises right now are just too painful to deal with. He continues his task, pausing now and then to run a hand through the raven's hair.  
"I can see why he's so upset. I didn't want him to see that, but I got weak and he took that opportunity and took over."

"He has good reason..." L mumbles and grips the sheets, "You... Kira... attacked his mentor and insulted one of his closest... no I wouldn't call them friends... but he looked up to Beyond... everyone did... he has a right to be angry."

"I understand, but I had no control. I said it before, but I fought back the whole time. If I did not reason with him, he would have only continued to attack you." He rubs the cloth over the detectives back, wincing at the pained gasps. It reminded him too much of that day, but regardless, he persisted in his task.

"I know..." L mumbles, trying to relax despite the pain. there are a few long moments where he twitches and groans but slowly the pain fades just enough for it to become enjoyable.

Soichiro had only just appeared from his room to see a nurse trailing a furious blonde boy. He looked to where they came from and frowned. Something had happened in there. Thing was, it seemed it was severe enough for medical attention, yet the detective nor his son had appeared. He was not sure if he should be worried. He decides to leave it for solo discussion with one of them later on.

"I do not wish to go down to the task force today..." L mumbled and closed his eyes. he would probably feel better by tomorrow but today he wanted to just rest and recover a little.

"I will let them know Ryuzaki. No doubt my father has seen the doctor by now and has his suspicions. I guess I can go out an explain the situation as best as I can." He places a chaste kiss to the back of the detective's head before going back to the bathroom and re-heating the cloth and returning to continue the task.  
"I will also check in with Matsuda to see if he is still applying the plans to memory properly. In less than 2 days, he'll be sent out then we can guide him as well as use him for mobile infiltration. Those Identification tags and forms Aizawa has been working will help in our favor surely."

L nods slowly and starts leaning into the boys touch softly. It feels nice when its not going over the sore parts.  
"Thank you for this light-kun..." he mumbles and closes his eyes.

"It's the least I can do. I should not have let my guard down like that, then we would not be in this predicament. I think I would have liked to wake up and give you a massage first thing. Things changed and we got a Mello, a lesson about treating Matt again, an assault by me and then this here." He moves the cloth over a new area of the back, drifting lower and then working on that spot.

The detective takes a short sharp breath.  
"That would... I think I would have liked that..." he mumbles and pulls the pillow close underneath him, "but this feels alright..."

End Part 38


	39. Part 39

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 39

"Even though we recently took a shower, I would like to get you into a hot bath Ryuzaki, that may help loads better. How would you feel about that? Perhaps a little distraction on the side may help you out as well." He patted the detective's back and waited on the detective's reply.

He thought for a long moment and then nodded a yes. He was sore and the hot water would take some of the pain out of what is a minor but still painful injury.  
"It sounds good to me Light-kun..." He slowly pulled himself up until he was sitting on the bed.

"I'll get the water going then." He removes himself from the bed and treks back to the bathroom, and going to the bath and turning the taps to start the water flow, testing the temperature before putting the stopper in place.  
"It will take a little while Ryuzaki, so I will just work on you with the cloth for the time being." He called out, re-heating the cloth before returning, keeping the bath door open so to monitor the water's progress. He kneeled behind the detective and returned his attention to the detective's back.

L slowly leaned into Light again but soon became tired of holding himself up in his usual crouch and instead laid back against the younger so he could just lay in his arms.

Light cradled the detective the further he leaned back. He did his best not to put too much pressure on his back. He let this happen for some time before he deducted that the tub was nearing an appropriate level.  
"Let's get you into the tub." He motions the detective to his feet and brings him to the tub, turning the taps and cutting off the flow of water. He did another temperature, noting it was a little warmer than the shower temperature.  
"It is just a little warmer than the shower was, but it should serve its purpose well." He strips the detective of the thin pants and motions him inside.

The older climbs in slowly and settles down to relax. his body ached and protested a little at first but soon the heat became soothing and he closed his eyes half way so he could still remain alert but cut out the majority of the rooms light.

Light kneeled next to the tub and began to rub at the bruise area gently for a good while before stopping altogether and then shifting his position slightly and adujsting the detective for a shoulder massage. He began to rub at the knots that had re-appeared since the last massage, working the knots at slow, but determined pace.

The older sunk back against light, enjoying the close contact. "Why is it that you want me? Should it not only be Kira that desires to break me?"  
"My motives have changed a lot Ryuzaki. The Kira persona still strives to break you. I have originally wanted to use the boys as a means to get you to bend to my will. I've succeeded in doing that when I showed you Near's body. However... you've changed me more than I've strived to change you. I want you now because..." he paused, but still continuing his massage. He tried to find the right words, but his thoughts were scrambling and it was getting hard to get what he wanted to say out. When the words did come out, they were unsure and shy.  
"I want you because... you complete me Ryuzaki."

The raven somehow wanted to reply. To say something. Anything. When nothing came he simply closed his mouth and remained silent. *Sometimes it is better not to say anything... *

"I feel calmer around you, even though I am struggling to keep my other persona under control. I enjoy comforting you, conversing with you, making you feel good. As I've mentioned before, you allow me to be myself and no one, not even my father can say he can do that. At the same time, I feel like you are a puzzle that has scattered pieces. I want to figure you out, even if I never learn your real name." He continued his assault on the knots, feeling a pang of anxiety in his gut.

"I want to save you Light-kun..." L mumbles after his long but comfortable silence.  
"If you will let me... I will protect you, I will save you from this other self that the Death Note has created and then from the people who would judge you yourself for what it has done... It's true your not innocent of this but it is out of your hands..."

"I would like that Ryuzaki. I don't like what's happened to me. I've changed, even if my other persona has not. Just as you strive to protect him from your boys, I strive for the same goal for not only them, but you as well. Sadly, this agreement is more on his terms and as long as he gets what he wants, he will not bring harm on others. I on the other hand do wish to make the best of it. I teach you so it's not a bad experience."

L tilts his head slightly to the side.  
"Is this teaching something I really want, or need to learn?"

"I would rather be the one in control and teaching you than Kira having control and causing you to have far more emotional scars to add on top of the ones you have already. I know that you do not need or want to enjoy the latter." He returns his attention to the detective's back and presses lightly, returning to the previous task.

L gives a sad little whine and leans his head back against Light, trying to earn himself a little cuddle.  
"I am tired Light-kun..." he mumbles softly, "Rest with me."

"Here in this tub? You need the space more than me Ryuzaki." He hugs the detective's shoulders and runs his hand through the soft hair.  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes..." He mumbles softly.  
"Please?"

Light sighs before lifting the detective into a sitting position before getting inside, fully clothed and sitting down, adjusting himself before setting the detective back against his chest and wrapping his arms around, pulling him close. He lets out another sigh, letting himself adjust to the warmer water.  
"Hmm... this does feel a little nice."

The detective rests back against the others shoulder and takes a deep calming breath.  
"I think I have done it... I have separated in my mind, you and Kira..." he mumbles softly and closes his eyes again. He just felt bad all round this morning and really needed the affection.

Light plays with the detective's hair while holding him close.  
"I think you've done a great deal in helping me in that area Ryuzaki. I am thankful for it." He shifted a little bit to get himself a little more comfortable and let out another contented sigh.

He gives a small frown, "It is only sad that your alter could take over any moment and destroy me." He mumbles softly, "This little event has made it very clear how easily I would be killed... and then what? Who would protect my boys?"

"The sooner I've helped you, the sooner we've put away Misa, this new Kira, and myself, the less of a chance that your life will be taken away because I've let my defenses down. I am fortunate I've held him back." He continues to pet the detective, taking deep even breaths.  
"I admit, I was afraid for you because I know you were protecting Mello. He and Matt mean the world to you, I know this."

"They're all I have left now Light-kun..." he mumbles and shifts a little until his body molds completely into the younger males. He takes a deep and calming breath, wondering if now it would be safe to close his eyes and rest completely.

Light brings his other hand to hold the raven in a one armed hug while keeping his hand in the older's hair, petting softly. He felt the detective's breathing gradually slowing down and his head settle into the crook of his neck. He places a tender kiss to the raven's head and lets him relax. Inwardly, he was afraid, not for the detective, but for himself. He was terrified when he lost that control, more than he was willing to confess to the detective. The Kira persona was wearing him down, it was getting harder to restrain him, this thought alone ate at his consciousness.

The detective lay there happily for a long time, the hot water eating away the throbbing pain in his back and allowing his muscles to loosen and relax.

"Your father will be wondering where you and i have gotten to by now..." he whispers softly, "You are going to need an excuse..."

"This is your fault Ryuzaki," he teased, "I will be entirely blunt and say that in the midst of healing, you personally requested to use me as a living pillow. That is hardly an excuse though as there is just too much truth in it to be anything else. Also, I was a little stupid in getting in here clothed. Nothing I can do about it." His hand never left its attention on the detective's abs or his hair. Light grinned; the detective's hair was just so pet-able and soft. It was most definitely one of his favorite spots to have contact with.

The detective gave an upset little huff in response,.

"You are to tell them that you attacked me? They will not be pleased..." he mumbled, his voice contradicting the fact that even now he leaned into the boys soft stroking.

"If you want me to lie for you, I can say that you were my guinea pig for demonstrating CPR techniques when you freaked out, jumped on my bed, slipped and fell hard on your back in your attempt to escape. It is plausible enough and you have shown you are paranoid that it could be only just believable. Besides, if you were not enjoying my attention right now, I'd almost think that you would want me to say the truth." He shifted again, feeling slightly numb in the rear.

End Part 39


	40. Part 40

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 40

"That Light-kun," L mumbled and gave an almost content sounding sigh, "would cause Kira to panic and possibly cause harm to someone else... and I want to avoid that at all costs."

"Alright, so freaked out CPR guinea pig it is," he said with a chuckle.  
"That being said, I do need to leave the bathtub, but you are comfortably settled against me to such a degree that I believe you are not willing to leave just yet. What must I do to get you removed from my person?"

"Put me to bed with some chocolate cake?" He looks up at Light with his usual pleading, puppy dog eyes.

"I'll see what I can do." He grinned, shifting again.  
"This tub is making my ass numb. A little uncomfortable I admit." He unwraps his grip on the detective's stomach and coaxes him to sit up. After some awkward adjusting, he was out of the tub and dripping. He grabbed another towel, stripped and wrapped the towel around himself before helping the detective out and doing the same to the older.

The detective once again shakes a little like a dog, flicking of the unwanted water and padding out into Light's bedroom. He could spend the rest of the day curled up with Mello and maybe talk to the doctor about how long the little redhead needs to stay on the respirator now. If his condition is good maybe he can even come off it sooner then expected... or perhaps she wants longer? It didn't matter to L, he 'trusted' A as much as L ever trusted anyone and her opinion mattered to him. He knew it mattered to the blonde as well and he wouldn't want his friend to have anything taken from him when he still might need it.

Light toweled himself off before getting another set of clothes, something more casual this time before walking outside and to the monitor area where his father was sitting with the others. He saw him rise at seeing him. Inwardly, he was still trying to avoid him, but he still needed to give his explanation for the long absence.

"Light, I've been wanting to talk to you for some time now. Would you care to explain why we've not been seeing you and why there was a nurse coming from your bedroom?"  
"Yeah. I was giving a CPR demonstration to the blonde boy when Ryuzaki sort of freaked out and jumped on my bed and slipped, falling hard on his back. I sent for the nurse who recommended that I apply heat to his back. That is what I've been up to until now. Ryuzaki can probably confirm this for you, but he's still a tad sore. He wanted chocolate cake, so I came out to get him some. Did Aizawa get anything outside?"  
"Sorry, but he didn't."  
"Hmm... I guess I'll have to make a call out for him instead. Nothing out of the ordinary happened Chief."

L slowly padded into his room wearing nothing but his towel, being greeted by a very angry yet somehow worried and sympathetic looking blonde.  
"Do you feel alright?" He asks and slowly gets up from his spot next to Matt to help L over into his bed.  
"Yes... much better thank you Mello-kun..." the raven mumbles and settles himself down into bed.

"Well now, that is something you do not see everyday..." remarked Light offhandedly as the detective shuffled with nothing but towel on towards his own room.  
"Now I know why he wanted chocolate cake." His father gave a look of concern.  
"Are you sure nothing happened?"  
"I promise that nothing happened Chief... just please do not ask me anymore." He walks and pulls out his phone and dials the local bakery, but as he did so, he noted that it was already 12:30 pm, which meant that the Death Note and the supporter would be arriving soon. He brings the earpiece to his ear, waiting a short moment before the line had opened and he was able to relay the detective's order. He ordered 2 of the cakes, knowing that just one cake will not last and that the detective was notorious for not sharing his sweets. Then again with Mello, he probably would.

L pops his head out the door and looks at Light before he disappears completely.  
"Is the chocolate cake coming?"

"I just sent the order out." It was all he could manage before the door closed again.  
"It will be here in 20 minutes, maybe less." His father looked at his son a little longer. The Kira persona was getting irritated and threatened to act out, but Light restrained him, huffing out a sigh and going to seek out Matsuda one more time.

L managed to stay in the bed resting for exactly 19 minutes and 55 seconds by his count before getting up and sticking his head out the door once more to look out for Light.

He knocked on the rookie cop's door a couple times before letting himself in. Matsuda jumped. Seemed he was 'occupied' by the flush in his skin.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I need your status update as to your memorizing. How is it going by the way?"  
"Uhm... well... I think that it is going well. I can recall most of the information by heart and that the blueprint information has been nearly put to memory, though I still have some issues with it.  
"That's all good and everything, but again, do get your rest."  
"Yes... I will."

L scanned the halls for Light from his position at the door, the blond determined to drag him inside.  
"Light-kun!" He called, hoping the boy with his sugary sweets was within earshot.

He exited just as Aizawa called, the monitors having caught the delivery vehicle with the cakes. He heard his name being called and looked to the detective.  
"They just got here. 20 minutes exactly Ryuzaki. I will go and pick them up." He jogs to the elevator and instead opts to take the stairs, diverting his path to open the door and then descending the steps 2 at a time, clearing when he can. He was a little breathless by the time he got to the ground level and walked to the delivery person, taking the cakes with a smile.  
"You know where to charge this. Thank you." He bows politely and walks back, opting to take the elevator this time.

The older male is so keen for his candy that he is still at the door waiting for Light despite the fact he is completely naked.  
"Come on Panda, get back inside and put pants on at least!"  
"Mello-kun I want my cake, and the only female here to see me is a doctor."  
"That doesn't mean... God, just get inside!" By now the task force members where trying not to stair at the pair as they argued.

Light remained silent as he ascended the elevator, his back against the wall. It took a little while before the doors opened again. He strolled inside and upon looking to the detective's room, his eyes widened in shock and he grinned in amusement. Mello was desperately trying to pull the detective back inside to no avail.  
"Ryuzaki, have you no decency? Get back in there. I will bring the cakes to your room."

"We are all males here Light-kun." L states firmly once again, "And A is a doctor, and as Watari always told me as a child it is indecent to be in the nude before women but doctors are an exception..."  
"That's not what he meant!"  
"What else could he mean?"

"Ryuzaki, sure male nudity is natural, but it is best unseen to anyone else who does not wish to view it. Now please, get back inside, or else I will refuse to bring them up for you." To make his point clear, he walks to the nearest table and sets the cakes there before diverting his gaze back to the detective and clearly embarrassed young boy.

"I will simply get it myself then Light-kun." He mumbles but Mello finally sucseeds in pulling him back a step.  
"God your strong for a scrawny panda!"  
"Pandas are a member of the bear family, Mello-kun and hav-"  
"Just get inside! Light will bring it! Please!" Even Mello was willing to let Light into the room if it meant he would put pants on!

"Just go inside Ryuzaki and spare the rest of us further unnecessary embarrassment. You are causing enough of a scene as it is." He takes the cakes; despite his threat, he knew that the detective would actually go ahead and take the cake as he was. He sighed and walked to stairs. He saw the detective take a step forward.  
"Back up Ryuzaki and get back into that room right now."

Surprisingly the older male backs up into his room much to to blonde male's relief. He was clearly still sore, more hunched over then usual and limping slightly but even now his eyes where wide and happy just from the sight of his cake.

"Good job Ryuzaki." He finishes his ascent and follows the pair inside.

"Now Ryuzaki, I need you to put on some pants if you are going to ingest this cake. I will not give the cakes to you until this is done." He did not want to further embarrass the blonde boy by letting him see his obvious physical reaction whenever sweets were eaten.

"Why Light-kun?" The detectives eyes sadden and he reaches for the cake needly, "It does not make the cake taste any better to be clothed."

"Ryuzaki, you will put pants on, or I will do the most horrible thing I can think of. I will smash these cakes on the ground and step on them." He moved the cakes out of reach and held them that way.

L's eyes widened in fear and he quickly scurries over to his draws and pulls on a light grey pair of silk boxers before springing over to Light.  
"Can I please have cake now?"

End part 40


	41. Part 41

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 41

"I said pants, not boxers. Do this quickly and I will give you the cakes. Don't remove the boxers though, keep them on." The boxers would do little and would still show too much.

He whines again but gets to the drawers and pulls on the first pair of pants he finds before returning to swiping at Light's box with his hand like a little kitten.

Light could not stop a smile from freeing itself before at last moving the cake boxes to the bed and set them down.  
"Alright, enjoy your cakes Ryuzaki. You've saved yourself some unnecessary collateral damage."

L springs onto the bed and perches himself down in his usual position. As soon as he opens the box the blonds eyes go wide as well. L runs his finger along the top of the icing, scooping up a big lump of chocolate and popping it in his mouth.

Light glanced quickly, making sure the reaction was not obvious enough to gather the blonde's attention. Satisfied that it was not, he made his way back to the door.  
"I will leave you to it then." He opens the door and walks out before closing the door behind him. The task force members were still half glancing in the general direction.  
"Well the good news is that he's finally clothed at last and is happily eating his cake again."

"Ryuzaki sure can be strange sometimes..." someone mumbles only to be scolded imediatly by the elder Yagami.  
"As unusual as his behavior can be, I am certain that it is due to a lack of human interaction which only makes us luckier to have his help now." he states.  
"Show some respect, we are living of of his support at the present..."

"Yes, Ryuzaki's overall mannerisms and behavior can be called 'infantile', but his mind is a gold mine and has thus far not proven itself wrong, not once." Light shoots one last glance to the door before completely descending the stairwell. He avoids his father's gaze, more so to prevent his other persona from becoming irritated. He hated that now he could not really talk to his father since the alternate figured out his father's suspicions.

It isn't long before the blonde boy shuffles close to his mentor, looking at the chocolate cake in his lap.  
"Is there something you want Mello-kun?"

A rarity in his personality, Mello became a little shy.  
"Umm... May I have some cake?" His mouth watered at seeing the chocolate confection, forgetting that there were other chocolate bars in the room. Still he edged closer.

Takes his spoon, scooping up a thick chocolaty blob and pops it into Mellos mouth before the small blond can protest.

"I have something to ask you Mello-kun." As soon as the boy opens his mouth to speak another ball of cake lands on his tongue, "I am going to ask the doctor when she thinks Matt-kuns tube can be removed and he can be woken..."

"WHAT? Are you INSANE?" It was muffled, just as the detective had predicted the outcry would be voiced. He was all for having Matt revived, but so soon? He saw what happened to him the last time and didn't want that repeating itself. The cake was delicious, but the detective's timing had effectively stopped his protest against it.

"No..." He states and force feeds the blond another lump. "But Matt-kun may be more comfortable without the respirator if he is breathing normally again." Some cake makes his way into his own mouth before he speaks again, "We may not necessarily wake him yet... but freeing him of some of these machines would be nice wouldn't it?"

Mello distanced himself from his mentor and swallowed the lump, catching his breath for a moment before looking to the elder raven.  
"You weren't there L! I heard him for the whole time he was being put back under by those doctors. He was in so much pain and I tried to get to him! That damned cop was the only thing in my way of running in there and staying by his side and comforting him!" He was shaking, but he composed himself.

"I want more than anything for Matt to be breathing normally again, but I do now know if he's ready for that just yet." The raven smiles softly.  
"Perhaps we should speak to A and ask when he will be ready then?" He offers, "You and I have known A for a long time have we not? She will have the answers for us both..."

Mello sighs and nods slowly.  
"I trust A far more than Kira. I hate Kira with every fiber of my being, but he did save Matt. I trust that A will be able to tell us when we can wake up Matt and have him breathing on his own again." He keeps his distance, but shoots a glance at his friend still sleeping peacefully and smiles.

"Would you mind going and getting her? She will be in the room next door as always." He states, his words muffled with the cake still in his mouth.

The blonde nods and leaves the room before walking the short distance to the doctor's room and knocking loudly and taking a step back. There was a brief pause before the young doctor presented herself in uniform.  
"Can you please tell us when it's OK for Matt to wake up?"

The tall blonde woman smiles, nods and walks next door. She greets L with a friendly hello before checking over the redhead again carefully.  
"Well..." she mumbles, putting her finger to her lip in a way that resembles L, "Perhaps tomorrow we could take him off the respirator... then we should give him at least a day of close supervision before taking him off the medication keeping him asleep..."

Mello absorbed the information and had mixed feelings. Sure, he was more than happy that Matt could have the opportunity to breath on his own, but he'd need to be monitored constantly, which concerned him. Moreover, he was relieved that the damned machines would no longer be keeping his friend in the state he was in. It had been a nearly a week already, which meant that there would be 2 more weeks until Matt would be entirely healthy again.

"Thank you A, but may I ask if Matt-kun will be in any pain?" The raven mumbles and looks to the blond boy, watching his reaction carefully.  
"Well yes, he wont feel very well at all for some time but I will do my best to relieve any suffering however possible and it should be manageable..."

"I suppose that it is better than hearing that he's still too fragile. It is far better to know that he can be taken off the machines. I will be there every step of the way until Matt tells me to stop egging on him. I doubt he'll ever say that, but at least he's showing he's appreciating my being there."

L offers A another little smile and she heads back to her room until she is needed.  
"There you have it... three more days and he will be awake again for better or worse..."

"Hopefully for better..." He goes silent and edges closer.  
"Umm... Now that we know for sure that Matt will be good to go in a few days, I have one concern. What if Matt does not remember anything, or worse yet... what if he forgets who he is and who we are?"

"He may not remember the event Mello kun but he will remember you... there is no head injury so no reason that he would forget... Even if he did you would just have to teach him to love you all over again..." His choice of words was accidental but it seemed to have a funny effect on the blonds mood which he noted.

Mello blushed lightly and he turned his head away in an attempt to stop the detective from seeing.  
"I like Matt as a friend, and I do love him as a brother, but the way you said it, you make it seem like it's much deeper than that." He kept hiding the slight blush. Mello would never admit it, but Matt was more than a friend to him. They were close and knew each other better than anyone else. He held that thought in as he recalled his mentor's actions.  
"Do you have to obey everything that Kira asks of you?"

"If I wish to keep you and Matt-kun breathing, then yes." He states and tilts his head to the side.

"I assume that whatever it is he asks of you does involve things that are more... mature in nature. I don't like that he's using you in that way, but what if you actually start to like whatever it is he is doing to you? You probably don't or ever will I imagine, but on the off-hand theory that you do... could you still put him away?"

"Mello-kun... My intentions are to capture and contain Kira... But if Light-kun works with me then I will give him every opportunity to be detained in the same place Beyond was for the last almost two years of his life and help him recover..." L runs his fingers through the blonds hair for a moment, "My feelings for Beyond did not stop me did they? Though admittedly I went out of my way for his every comfort..."

End Part 41


	42. Part 42

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 42

"You're right, you've gone out of your way while he was in that institution to help him recover, but he was your friend though and you were justified in going the extra distance in making sure he was taken care of. Kira is not your friend though, yet when I've seen you interact with him, it made my blood boil because you looked like you were actually enjoying his company. Unless you are good at faking it, I have reason to believe you may even like him a little, which is why I asked."

"I do have a... bond... or sorts with Light-kun..." L states, "I am not his 'friend' but I have seen his innocence... He has issues that I think can be attended to..."

"You've broken his code then? Seperated Kira from this more... dare I say it... innocent self?" Mello has only seen the deceiver and abuser in Light and it is by his own assumption that Kira is a man who wears a mask of innocence while plotting against everyone else in there.  
"What sort of issues does he have?"

"He has a multiple personality Mello-kun..." he states, "Medication isn't something he is willing to try now but I am confident I can convince him to take treatment."

"I remember you saying that and quite honestly, I STILL don't believe it. However... you've had a lot more time interacting with him, so I guess I'll take your word for it. I'll never forgive him though. He will only be forgiven when he's locked away in a maximum security cell and allowed contact with other people for only 10 minutes 2 times a year. I would call that even, but that's just me. Do you think Kira will go for it?"

"That is what I will ensure happens should he make a move to harm you or Matt-kun." He assures the boys, "Or should he overstep that fine line where the risk of him harming you becomes to great... He knows this... which is the reason he will allow us to go on as we are as long as I am... 'obedient'..."

"This relationship of yours is really messed up. I said it before and I'll say it again." He looks to his friend.  
"I am glad that Matt and I are close friends. I do not see it developing into one where one of us was always the one making commands and the other following along. That is so wrong."

"Yes..." he mumbles and smiles softly, "You are lucky... Look after him Mello-kun... I will forever regret what I did to beyond."

Mello reaches around and pulls the older into hug in an attempt to comfort his elder.  
"B was a good person too once and I think that if he hadn't lost himself, he'd be a person who would continue to be your best friend. I know that you've been looking at me and Matt like you were reflecting on your past, I assume that Matt and I were like the two of you?"

"Very much so..." he whispers and holds onto Mello, "Beyond would crawl into bed with me after a nightmare... Hug me when I felt down... sit by me while I worked... we where... soul mates in a way..."  
"I like to think that Matt and I are the same way, just living this life as a pair of friends. You and B had the same relationship. I read in the library back at Wammy's that losing a soul mate or someone you are connected to on such a deep level feels like you've lost a loved one. One is never the same. If something happened to Matt... I think I'd know what you are going through." He cuddled into his elder without giving it much thought.

"Thank you Mello-kun..." He whispers and makes himself comfortable, leaning back against the head board. "If it matters at all, know that I will protect Matt-kun with my life so you will not not have to go through that..."

"No problem. Matt means the world to me L. I'd do the same for him if I have to... Heh... I guess that means that Matt is going to be our VIP until Kira is put away. I'd never let him lay a hand on Matt, even if he did save him. I learned what to do... well almost until he freaked out on us."

"Yes and there is more you can learn to if you are willing to let us teach you... Perhaps tomorrow before he wakes?" L offers, biting his thumb lightly for a moment before going back to his cake.

"That sounds like a plan to me. I want to learn as much as possible. Is is possible we can continue our studies from Wammy's while we are here? It is rather boring sitting here and doing nothing all day.

L thinks for a moment and takes his laptop. "You are welcome to use this." He states and hands it to the boy.  
"There are files containing reference material not available to the public or even Wammy's as of yet as well as some of the tests I was developing for those to succeed me..."

The blonde boy's eyes widened and his mood instantly lifted.  
"You've saved me from dying of boredom! Thanks so much!" His fingers were twitching in anticipation, but he set the laptop aside and hugged his mentor in the strongest hug he could manage without hurting him further.

"This means a lot. I just know Matt and I will make the best of the files. Thanks a lot Panda." He grinned brightly before taking the laptop and placing himself next to his friend.

"Matt, guess what? We'll never be bored now!"

L smiled to himself. This would be a huge advantage to them as those files he would not release to the orphanage to use until Watari cleaned his rough scrawl of an explanation up into a proper paper. This in his opinion was far better for Mello. "I would be happy to let you take a small case yourself Mello-kun..." he offered, "I will supervise of course... and ensure Roger credits you properly..."

If Mello's gaze could widen any further, they did. He turned around with mouth slightly agape.  
"Are you serious? I've always wanted to start taking my own cases ever since your last visit. Matt and I have spent late nights generating scenarios and then quizzing each other on the situations. You would have been proud of us. Then big headed Near found out and ended up inserting himself inside our made up cases. Too bad Kira killed him though. He was the only thing that gave me motivation to do better. It sucks."

"You may indeed... There is a small case on there involving the murder of two young individuals who held rather large sums of money invested in a company I own..." he states, "I already know who it is, let's see if you can figure it out for yourself..."

"I don't know how long it took you to figure it out, but I am going to challenge myself and say that I can solve it in less than 2 weeks. I will not disappoint." He did a saluting sign before opening the laptop and occupying himself with the searching of files, seeking out the smaller case that his elder mentioned. His gaze was focused and determined.

L smiled softly and laid back in the bed, confident that the younger could solve it before his friend was better again. It was a long day of answering odd questions thrown his way and staring up at the roof waiting for his back ache to leave him or Light to request his presence again. It was 5 pm when Light showed his face, a bag of lolli snakes in tow.

Light let himself in and set the bags next to the door.  
"Mogi volunteered to fetch the candies this time. I made sure he got the appropriate amount. I think he bought out the store because there is still more where these came from. The rest are outside. Any idea where you want the rest of them?" He had a licorice candy in his mouth and was sucking on it, chewing at times.

"In here will be fine Light-kun." he states, watching the candy like a cat watches a mouse that's dancing out of its reach.

"Alright, would you willing to help with the rest? They are yours after all. Just enough for one more load between the two of us then everything will be in here." He popped the candy out of his mouth and bit off a piece and chewed on that before looking to Mello on the laptop.  
"Saving him from boredom I take it, huh?"

"He is solving a case for me." l states and gets to his feet, now more stiff then sore. "i also promised him i would teach him more first aid, anything to make up for pulling him away from his studies..."

"Good for him. I'm not going to ask how long it will take him to solve it. Well we could complete the last lesson before things gone awry. However, I am not going to press the issue, it is up to him and you. Before I get off topic, let us get the rest of the bags."

L pads out slowly to get the bags of sweets Light is speaking of, a certain excitement in his eyes that only sugar seems to cause.

He leads the both of them down the flight of stairs where a few large bags lay on the table.  
"That's all, I am pretty sure a whole section was indeed purchased. Seeing as you always end up in my room at some point, I decided to keep one bag in there just in case. Thinking ahead all the time." He goes to pick up 2 of the bags and waits for the detective.

The sore detective picks up the remaining bag and heads for the elevator. As fit as he was his back was to sore now for him to even want to think of tackling those endless seeming stairs...

End Part 42


	43. Part 43

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N: Non-Consensual activities taking place towards the end.

Part 43

Light follows the detective inside the elevator and sets a bag down.  
"I have something to tell you Ryuzaki... you are not going to like it. I will tell you when we are back in your room."

"It is something that you are willing to say in front of Mello-kun?" he mumbles and scratches one leg with the toes of the other slowly while he waits.

"Hmm... I spoke too soon, but It cannot be here in the elevator. It is regarding the little accident in my room." He spoke cryptically, remembering the cameras inside the elevator.

"Ah I see... Well if that is all then we should definitely speak in your room..." He mumbles back and pads out onto the floor, putting the candy in front of his door before leading them into Light's.

Light let the detective get some distance from the door before closing and locking it, sliding the bolt lock into place. He looked so defeated and only looked to the detective sadly.  
"I...I'm so sorry Ryuzaki... forgive me..." He sighed and close his eyes and shuddered before the Kira persona took over him.  
"In exchange for sparing you, I demanded a compromise L. For saving you, he must give me control for one time. I have something in mind I want you to do for me."

"Is that so Kira-kun?" L mumbles, his entire body locking up into defense mode. "And what is it you want in exchange for my life? What is it you think my life is worth to you?"

"You have never meant anything to me personally L. You are an obstacle that I want removed so that my goal will be closer to completion. However you gave yourself up in exchange for protecting your boys and this deal was created. I promised to do something less harsh as per your injuries, but seeing that you are healing well enough, I changed my mind from my original plan. Strip for me."

L slowly removed every inch of his clothing as ordered, starting with his shirt and ending with his boxers which he removed clumsily. He tosses everything in a messy pile and kicks it away from himself.

Kira takes in the thin, pale form as it was revealed to him, keeping his face expressionless for the most part.  
"Sit on the bed and make yourself comfortable. I want to keep looking at you for a little bit longer."

The raven keeps his movements slow and dose not take his eyes from his enemy's. He crawls up on Light's bed perches himself down in his usual way.

"Not like that. Move your legs down and set them on the ground. I want to see you." His eyes glare slightly, but remaining at his post in front of the door.  
"You can sit any which way with that weakling, but you will sit the way I want you to sit. Set them on the ground."

It takes L a few moments to process the request, eventually putting both feet on the ground but remaining hopelessly hunched over, even more so now his back was sore.

Kira remains silent for a long time, keeping his gaze focused on the detective's nude form. He did not care what was going through the raven's mind though he knew he was defensive as well sore and perhaps growing in bored indifference.

"Touch yourself. You can close your eyes if you want. I just want to put you to memory."

"Touch myself Kira-kun?" He asks, not fully understanding the request or why he would need to close his eyes for such a thing.

"You were taught, but if you insist on my personal teaching methods, I will go ahead and do so. Just think back at the last time you let Light take control. If you want food stimulus, I can provide that."

L shifted a little, clearly wanting to pull his legs up to his chest where he felt more comfortable before taking his soft penis in his hand and starting to stroke it. He couldn't think why Kira would want him to do this, or know if he could do this without the help of his candies as he had never done so before.

Kira only watched the detective go about this task, seeing the detective give him a questioning glance at some point. He leaves his post by the door and goes to the treats bag and withdraws a small strawberry cheesecake from within and walks back to the door. He holds it out to the detective.  
"Would you like some? I did offer already, so I thought I'd act on it. I will feed you, but whatever you do, do not stop."

L tilts his head to the side in thought for a moment before nodding slowly and opening his mouth wide. Even now there is an innocence there.

Kira took 2 fingers and scooped out some of the cake before walking to the detective and feeding him the first bite. His gaze remained expressionless, but trailing across the nude form and breathing evenly.

L did lick it from the younger fingers though not with the tenderness and tentativeness he usually had. This was Kira and he had more important things to worry about with him.

He waited until his fingers were clean before taking another scoop and offering it to the detective.  
*What are you planning to do with him?  
What does it matter to you?*  
"Good boy L, don't stop."

His eyes narrowed slightly. He just wasn't enjoying this as much as he did when Light was helping him... Kira made him very uncomfortable.

The glare did not go unnoticed. He waited before the fingers were clean then slapped his right cheek gently.  
"Keep glaring and I will increase the strength of them." He scooped out another bite sized finger-ful and offered it to the detective. In an act that was not a part of his personality, Kira tenderly brought a hand to the raven's hair and stroked softly as a mockery of Light's usual attentions.

L closed his eyes and gave a soft huff. Kira is not gentile like Light and the action just isn't as enjoyable. Still he lets out a soft moan as he is reaching climax.

"Hmm..." He looks down before grinning darkly.  
"Not so fast." He clasps the base with the hand that was petting him tightly before continuing to feed him. He was not going to make this easy for the detective.  
"Don't stop."

The detective gives a soft whine but obeys, continuing to stroke himself. He still didn't understand what Kira was doing to him but he knew it was unpleasant.

He heard the uncomfortable whine, but ignored it, feeding the raven slowly. He knew that he could not reach his climax with his makeshift cock ring, and that was when he would act. The slight bucking of the detectives hips grew slightly stronger, but he did not let his grip go.

Kira was making him so uncomfortable, he shifted around and whined again. He felt like he was going to explode but couldn't.

When he was satisfied that the detective's uncomfortable pressure had reached its limit he grinned and kissed the raven and lightly nibbled.

"How does it feel to be denied your release?"

He whined and tried to resist the urge to take his hand away. It was very uncomfortable and only getting more and more so.

"You are going to beg me to let you go, and you are going to keep begging me until I feel you mean it to do so." He gripped him slightly tighter and smirked cruelly.

He cried out rather painfully this time and took his hand from its place.

"Please K-Kira-kun..." he whined softly just as ordered, his mind tearing itself to shreds for doing something so low as to beg Kira anything.  
"Please let m-me go!"

"Did I say to stop? Put your hand back there and beg me to let you go L..." His tone of voice was cold and his grip tightened a little more.  
"I need to believe you mean it. When I do, I will let you go."

He gives yet another painful cry. "P-please stop!" By now it was really starting to hurt, "Hurts! Stop!"

"I do not believe you." Despite this, he loosens his grip a little bit, but does not let go.

"Tell me you love me and beg me to let you go."

End Part 43


	44. Part 44

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N: The end of the Non-Consensual at the first part. Skip over if you do not want to read.

Part 44

He shivers and shows complete submission to the other by lowering his head, tilting his body slightly to the side against Light and baring his belly more to the younger.  
"I love y-you... and... and please! I beg you! L-let me go!"

"Because you said please, I suppose I better do the right thing." He releases his tight grip on the detective , but does not let go, instead stroking him softly.  
"I can never love you L, but I am amused that you are indeed a willing subject." He takes a glob of the cheesecake and offers it to the detective.

He turns his head away and comes in his hand after a moment. He gives a soft whimper and trys to curl up in a ball. He felt so violated from everything he had made him do to himself.

Kira chuckles darkly before cleaning his fingers and closing his eyes, letting Light take over again. He backed off completely, back braced against the wall nearest to him.  
"I'm sorry Ryuzaki... I did not want you to find out this way, but he made me bargain this one time. I didn't know what he would do..."

L scrambled to his feet and pull his boxers back on. He tried to get back to his boys but he ended up just falling on the ground by the door. He made him say these things...

Everything screamed at him to leave the older raven, but he was at his side, attempting to comfort the detective.  
"He's a monster Ryuzaki, in every sense of the word. I am not a monster, I have not hurt you, I do not want or wish to put harm against you." He shakily places a hand to the detective's head and braced himself against any retaliation.

The older just shied away from the brunette, he just wanted to escape from it all. Why would he make him say those things? Why would he want to make him suffer in such a shameful way?

Light winced at the bodily flinch from his contact, but brought his hand on the detective's head and pet him gently. Kira had the damn nerve to do what he did, using the food fetish against him in that way.  
"I know you want to run to your boys Ryuzaki, but please... let me comfort you and talk to you. I want you to talk to me about it. I don't want you to withdraw. Tell me how you feel."

"I'm hurt L-Light-kun..." The detective whimpered and tried to pull away again. Kira stroked his hair just like that... the same eyes... the same body...

"I know you are hurting. He's taken something only we were sharing and he used it against you in the most disgusting way imaginable. What's worse, he even made a mockery of... this..." He did not stop in his petting, trying desperately to regain what was stolen from him, from them.

Eventually he calmed enough to realize it was Light next to him once again and he moves to curl up with his head in Light's chest and cry softly.

Light pulled the detective close and cradled him as an infant. He leaned against the wall and simply held the weeping raven, petting his head softly and making hushing sounds.  
"I'm sorry Ryuzaki... please forgive me for doing this to you."

L kept the sounds of his cries quiet and muffled them in Light's shirt for the most part. He wanted to get back to Mello and see the boys who he puts up with this torture for, but at the same time he didn't want them to see him like this.

Light looked at the partially eaten cake on his bed and frowned. He would need to get rid of it as soon as he could. For the time being, he did not let the older raven go, continuing to soothe him. He placed a chaste kiss to the top of his head and pulled him closer.  
"I do not want to continue to put you through this, not at his hands. He breaks you while I try to make the best of it. It is not fair..."

It takes a while, but eventually the raven composes himself and just lays there in the younger males arms, shaking slightly and with eyes puffy from crying but otherwise not showing any signs of what just happed to him.

"You've internalized again. You're silence only confirms this. I know that you'd rather forget, but you're not making things better for yourself. I don't know how long this is going to last before I am no longer in control of myself. I want to save you from me. I want to save me from me. I care enough for you to try protect you from him, but this was one of those times where my protection came at a cost. I regret it completely, I always do." He sighs heavily and does not let up his attention to the detective's head, but letting him go so that if he wanted to leave, he can.

"I cannot... I cannot show this... weakness..." L hissed at himself, the torment in his mind continuing despite outwardly looking almost back to normal.  
"Someone in my... Position can't be weak..."

"Showing weakness does not make you weak. It means that you are human and human weakness is natural. Admitting weakness makes you stronger Ryuzaki. I admit that the Death Note had become my Achilles Heel, a source of strength and weakness at the same time. You admitted that this experience hurt you and that you could not possibly show weakness. You are one of the strongest people I know Ryuzaki, not because you can kick my ass and show little to no emotion, but because when you are down, you pick yourself up."

L shifts around in Light's arms for a time before mumbling softly, "I don't want Mello-kun to see me this way..." Inside the statement was a simple request not to be sent back to his room. He did not really want to have to look into Light's eyes at the moment, but it was better then letting the fireball next door see him breaking.

"That's fine. When you are ready to leave, you may do so." He petted the detective's head, feeling disgusted with himself for giving that control and letting go awry so quickly. It was not supposed to end up that way, having been promised to be as gentle as possible, only to have the table turned and making the detective suffer under... 'his' hands.

L didn't make a move to leave, intending to spend the entire night on the floor like the dog he considered himself to be after bowing to this false god.

After shifting on the floor uncomfortably some time later, Light stands up before pulling the detective to his feet. He moves the cake away and guides the raven back onto the bed. He is not surprised when the detective curls into himself and does not speak. He does not lay next to him, instead going to take the cake and intending to remove it out of the room. He unlocks the door and winces again before exiting the space with the cake in tow. He avoids the gaze of the task force members, keeping himself focused on simply discarding the cake before he was willing to communicate with anyone else.

While most of the task force members where now in their rooms, the eldest Yagami and the rookie cop where both standing between Light and a clean escape back to his room.  
"What's wrong Light? you look like your going to vomit..." the younger asks.

"You're right, I'm not feeling very well Matsuda." He was not surprised that his father and the rookie would act on his father's suspicions and that was irritating his other persona.  
"I... really do not want to talk about it. It is not important enough to share with either of you. Ryuzaki is asleep on my bed though. He got tired and didn't want to leave, so I let him stay in there. So please... let me pass."

The older gives him a questioning look but steps aside, not believing that L would fall asleep anywhere but sitting upright in his chair.

Light walks back into his bedroom and closes the door behind him, making sure to lock it again, just so that his father could not pry any further than necessary. Once inside, he saw that the detective was on the floor again. Confused, he walks to him and picks him back up and sets him back on the bed.  
"You do not need to be on the floor Ryuzaki. Stay on the bed please."

"Dogs should stay on the floor Light-kun..." He mumbles and moves to get back on the floor again, showing just how badly this has damaged his mind.

"You are not a dog Ryuzaki. I refuse to let you think yourself as something so low." He grabs the detective and holds him onto the bed, being a little firmer in his grip, but it was only to convey to the detective that he did not want him to leave his side.  
"Please stay on the bed."

The raven does not struggle, instead curling up in a tight ball in place. He didn't feel human anymore, it was as though that had been taken from him. His freedom, his right to be called anything other then Kira's pet', it had all been taken from him...

The Kira persona within his mind was laughing so very hard then.  
*I've done it! I've completely poisoned any rationality and humanity from his person. I turned him against you. He does not trust you anymore; I've won this round and soon enough I'll take more from you. He only thinks of himself as a pet now, something inhuman that must obey. He belongs to me and he will obey everything that I ask of him.* Light felt so helpless then. He knew that the Kira persona was getting stronger, what he'd done to the detective only ensured that they may never again have the bond they once did.

End Part 44


	45. Part 45

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 45

L kept his unblinking gaze low, being more submissive now then he had ever shown the brunette. He didn't want to be hurt, and somehow he knew that submission was the only option, even before Light who he would much rather show his frustrating and annoying subordinates to.

"Ryuzaki... I do not want to see you like this. You are much stronger than this and you know it. You are not a dog, you are not weak and you most certainly are not like this." He was petting the detective, but it no longer felt the same, his same hands had violated the young detective in an irreplaceable way. That did not stop his attentions, focusing now on healing the detective.

"If you do not want to see me like this then close your eyes Light-kun..." The comment felt like something he would always say to the boy, something meant to confuse or frustrate the younger but this time it just didn't hold the strength it once did.

"I want you to be strong for me Ryuzaki. I am sorry that I did that to you; I wanted him to stop, but that may only have led to further periods of rape. I was being weak too and I know I said this before, but I regret it. It went too far and... he knew this would happen. He tricked you and took advantage of you and I did nothing." He still did not relinquish his grip in fear of the detective going to disappear to the floor again.

"Its alright Light-kun..." He mumbled sadly, still keeping his eyes low.

"Let me go now..." It wasn't an order, it was a small weak request that didn't sound like it was worth obeying at all.

Light did not immediately let go, opting to try share some degree of comfort to the broken raven. He felt nothing being returned and only then did he finally relinquish his grip. He felt even worse then, feeling lightheaded and a little queasy. He needed to get away and give the detective his space, even if it meant sleeping on the couch. He did just that, removing himself from the bed and unlocking and opening the door, closing it behind him as he shuffled to the monitor area and sitting heavily onto the cushions.

As much as L didn't want to be seen by anyone he also didn't want to be alone. He slowly got out of the bed, composed himself to a degree he felt no one would notice and then slowly slinked out the door and into his own room where the blonde boy still had his eyes fixed on the computer screen.

Mello's concentration on the case at hand was laser sharp, but as soon as he heard the door open, he looked up to see his mentor walk in, but sensed something was off. His instincts told him who was responsible.  
"What has Kira done to you L?" He closes the laptop and slides off the bed and walks to the older raven, looking up at him with concern.

"I... I don't know what you would call it Mello-kun..." he mumbled and shuffled over next to the bed, only to sit down on the floor.

"Did he hurt you?" He had a feeling the answer was positive, but hearing and allowing it to be confirmed from his mentor would solidify it. He goes and sits next to the raven.  
"What did he do?"

L shifted in his position, not really sure if he should be telling the younger make what he was about to share with him.  
"He made me touch myself..." he whispers, "Then when I felt like I was about to explode he grabbed me and... he wouldn't let go... until I... begged him and told him I loved him..."

Something snapped in the blonde then.  
"He WHAT?" He stands up and storms to the door and opens it, slamming it closed before continuing his rage filled charge, his blue gaze focusing only on his target.

"Wait Mello-kun!" The raven gets up and quickly follows after his raging blonde. *I shouldn't have told him... I knew I shouldn't have told him!*

Light was mulling over everything that had happened while on the couch when a loud noise startled him. He looked to the detective's room to see the blonde spitfire glaring daggers at him.  
"KIRA! You selfish, horrible, inconsiderate MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU?"

L scooped up the fireball from behind, holding him tightly to his chest so he could not escape despite the thrashing.  
"This is neither the time or the place for this Mello-kun..." fortunately everyone was already in their rooms though he was sure they would have heard the screaming, whether they could make out what he was saying or not.  
"Let me go!" Everything in Mello was fighting back against the detective.  
"You hurt him and made him do things he didn't want! Are you happy you did this to him? I HATE YOU!"  
Light had nothing to say, keeping his mouth shut. It was partially because he knew the blonde's words were honest and harsh, but also to prevent his other persona from retaliating and causing more of a scene than the youth was causing. He closed his eyes and pressed a few fingers against his head, fighting to restrain Kira. What shocked him was that he never heard the detective go back into his room to share that information with the youth.

"Mello-kun please be calm!" He was getting harder and harder to hold back and despite the detectives strength he would sooner or later break free. "Just come back to the room with me... your hurting me thrashing about like this!"

Mello struggles for a little while, letting his mentor's words sink in.  
"But he hurt you far worse Panda! You're just going to let him win like this over you?" He ceases struggling in the detective's arms, but his cold hard gaze did not leave from the older teen's.  
"I hope you are pretty damn happy with yourself Kira. You do not deserve any mercy when he finally takes you down."

L sighs and pulls the little blonde back into their room. This is the only way he can keep them both safe from harm.  
"Do not think to much on it Mello-kun..." He whispers, "Tomorrow we help Matt-kun remember? Just look forward to that..."

Mello was shaking in his rage, his breathing was still ragged and his fists were clenched tightly.  
"He hurt you... he hurt you and you let him hurt you..." He was trying to calm himself down, but he replayed the detective's confession over and over and it just would not leave. In his attempt to cool down, some tears escaped, but he made no move to wipe them away. He sniffled loudly before looking to his friend before shifting his gaze back to his mentor.  
"Is it really worth it Panda? I hate that he did this to you."

L holds onto the little fireball tightly. "If I can keep you both with me," he whispers and rests his head down on the younger males shoulder, "Then this is worth it... To keep you safe and happy... I'd give more than this..."

A small sob escaped Mello and he buried his face into the detective's shirt. It was eerily reminiscent of what the detective had done, but Mello was not aware of this. His sobs were not as muffled and were not quiet. He grabbed his mentor's shirt tightly and did not let go.

The raven slowly stroked Mello's back and tried to keep himself calm though the younger could clearly see that he was hurting just from the way he held his body.  
"Its alright Mello-kun... shhh..." He was half expecting the elder Yagami to make an appearance to investigate the wailing but perhaps he went to interrogate his son in staid? Both where equally as likely in the detectives mind.

Soichiro had been standing in his room since hearing the door slam, listening inventively to the very loud raging from the small boy. He barely heard much of anything due to his room's location, but he knew it was about his son. He let silence take over before opening the door and padding in his socks to seek out his son. He considered going to see the detective, but figured he would be calming down his boy and opted to seek out his son instead. He spotted him on the couch in the monitoring area, fingers pressed to his head and looking concentrated on staying that way.  
"Light, may I have a word?"

"Sure Chief." Light replied and moved to the side to make room for his father despite really not being all that interested in talking to his father at this point in time.  
"What's going on in there? Why was that boy crying before?"

"I imagine that Ryuzaki told him something that he did not want to hear. If I had to guess, it was probably somewhere along the lines of me throwing out the cake from before. I was justified in removing it though. He was complaining that the cake was not sweet enough and would not drop it. Not long after that, he decides to sleep on my bed and would not leave, so I let him stay in there. I tried some of the cake, felt ill and then removed it. I am still feeling queasy right now." His tone of voice was strained and bored, his disinterest clearly showing and growing.

"While I am sure Ryuzaki would have such a reaction because of something sweet being thrown out, the blonde's behavior was not explained..." He sighs and runs his fingers back through his hair, "Very well I will ask Ryuzaki himself..."

"I would give him time to calm down Mello first. That kid has a lot of energy and ambition." *Not to mention, the biggest brown nose I've ever seen.  
Shut it.*

End Part 45


	46. Part 46

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 46

"Yes Matsuda has told me how hard to handle he can be, but I am certain that Ryuzaki will forgive me for the intrusion." He states and makes his move for the older male's room.

Kira took over Light before he had time to react and grabbed his father from behind, covering the elder's mouth before he can protest.  
"It would be wise for you to discontinue your progress Soichiro. Continue to snoop around where you are not needed, especially in L's case could wind up bringing trouble to those he's close to. If you cared at all for his own safety, I would not walk to that room of his." He brings a hand to his father's throat and gives it a threatening squeeze.  
"Do you understand me?"

"L-Light..." His father managed, trying to escape his sons grip.  
"What on earth has gotten into you my boy?" He could no longer deny it, his son was Kira and he was doing unspeakable things to the other young detective...

"You will not go to L's aid or ask for his in return." His voice became low and growly.  
"L is mine in every sense of the word. He does what I ask him to from now on. If you do anything remotely close to helping him or otherwise, I will kill his boys without a second thought. Do. You. Understand. Me?"

"Y-yes... I understand..." Lights father muttered in a defeated voice, wanting badly to go to the older males aid now he so badly needed it, but knowing it would do more harm then good.

Kira released his grip on 'his' father and turned him around, bringing his index finger and waving it before taking it to his throat and making a mock throat cutting action.  
"Just remember this... No help, giving or seeking with L or you'll live to regret it." He shoved the elder Yagami hard enough to make him stumble backwards, but not enough to make him fall.  
"I'm glad we reached an understanding here. Take care of yourself... father." He backs up before turning and disappearing into his bedroom, closing the door softly.

The elder is left standing there for a long time in shock. How could his boy do this to him?  
Meanwhile in the raven's bedroom, L had finally managed to calm his small blonde who was now curled up against his chest, still griping the other males shirt tightly.  
"You should sleep Mello-kun... It will be a big day tomorrow..."

"Ok..." it was a soft whisper, but still audible. His eyes were puffy and he didn't bother hiding them. He lets go of his mentor's shirt and uncurls himself before crawling onto the bed and setting the laptop aside. He strips himself of his shirt and puts on night pants before taking his friend's hands into his own and smiling fondly.  
"Very soon Matty and you can wake up again." He gives his friend a hug before at last crawling under the covers and willing sleep to take over him, even though his mind was consumed with emotion.

L resists the urge to curl up on the floor and instead lays in the bed next to Mello. He knew he wasn't going to sleep but come morning Matt's respirator will be removed and he will have something good in his life again.

*Why would you do that to him? My father of all people?*  
"He needs to learn his place. L is my property now, not his, not yours and certainly not those kids he's sacrificing himself for. Least of all the Task Force Members"  
*What are you going to do when too many people get suspicious?*  
"As far as you are concerned Light, you are already screwed over, I am just making sure that the major links are broken. L no longer trusts you as does your father. I have control over them, plain and simple."  
*This will backfire, don't you see it?*  
"Of course I do, but if I am going out, I am taking L with me."

The small blond is woken early the next morning by the sound of A entering the room to check on his sleeping friend.  
"Good morning Mello and Ryuzaki," she chirps and examines the little redhead on the bed.  
"Ready to take this tube out Matt?" The blond girl asks, not expecting a reply.

The blonde yawns loudly before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. At the sight of A, his expression changes into a grin.  
"Morning A. Is Matt going to be taken off today?" He knew it was happening, but he just wanted to hear it from the doctor to confirm this to himself, make it more of a reality to him.

"Yes, anytime you're both ready." She smiles at him again and ruffles the little redheads hair gently.  
"I am looking forward to taking this off you." She chirps, "Its rare in my line of work to get a happy ending from something like this, it's always special when I do..."

"L! Matt's ready!" He nudges his mentor's shoulders playfully with both arms. He wanted to forget last night. This event was just the thing to help him do just that. He tosses the covers off and goes into a kneeling position on he bed.

"I know Mello-kun." The raven manages a small smile and sits himself up, looking over Matt and the doctor.  
"I'll first turn off the machine and make sure he has the strength to keep going on his own for a full five minutes before I remove the tube." She informs the young blonde who seems too eager for his own health. She looks over at the monitors before flipping a few switches and shutting of the oxygen, the boy at the end of the tubes chest immediately goes flat and still  
"Its alright, it sometimes takes a moment..."

Mello's impatience was holding on as long as it could. He was willing his friend to breath on his own, his brow furrowing with increasing concern the longer it took for his friend to start breathing. Just when he was about to demand the machine to be turned on again, there was a short, sharp intake of breath from the redhead. Mello let out a breath he did not know he was holding in pure relief, but this was just the beginning.

"I told you... it just takes a moment for him to realize he needs to breath on his own." She assures the blonde and looks down at her watch, "Now keep it up Matt, and you will be free of this machine in no time..."

"Are you alright Mello-kun?" the detective mumbles and puts his arms around the boys shoulders comfortingly.

"I'm fine, I was just worried is all. I hope he can recover soon. I already know not to get him overexcited, it might mess him up if I do." Not to mention, he knew the detective may have been referring to the events of the previous evening, but that was the least of his concerns. His primary concern was still just trying to breath normally for now.

"That's right Mello-kun... try to stay calm..." The detective soothed, feeling the blonde getting more and more excited the longer the younger male breaths for himself.  
"Alright you did good Matt," A smiles and ruffles the boys hair again, "I'll get that thing out of you now." She slowly removes the tube making the still unconscious boy gurgle and gasp for a few moments but soon settle into an almost normal breathing rhythm.

Mello's eyes widened and his grin turned into a smile when the hinting of a smile crossed his friend's face.  
"You're a trooper Matty. You can do it!" His smile crew bigger when the small hinting turned into a very small, but weak grin.

"Having a nice dream there Matt?" A whispered softly and stroked his hair, "I'll start giving pain relief now and come tomorrow I will stop giving him anesthetics and he should wake up after they leave his system..."  
"Thank you, A... your assistance is very much appreciated as always..." She chuckles and pets the little redhead again, "Anything for 'L'" the girl chirps.  
"Would you like him moved to your bed now? There's a catheter in place so I promise he wont wet it... not now anyway..."

"Please Panda? Let Matt sleep in the bed." He looked at him with a hopeful expression, almost bordering on the detective's own puppy look.  
~Meanwhile~  
Light had not gotten a wink of sleep, having spent most of the night arguing with his other persona who refused to let him sleep. He groggily got up and took a shower, going about his daily routine, but with far less gusto as he usually did. Yesterday was a living nightmare that he wished he could have woken up from, but the harsh realities still stared at him from his own bed that he never slept or laid on. He pops some joints back into place, releasing some built up tension before at last leaving his room and walking to the kitchen to get himself some coffee, a rarity, but he needed it.

"Yes, of course he can Mello-kun." The raven smiled and even got up to help A move him into his new position on the right side of the very large king sized bed. He couldn't help but wonder if and when Light would show his face but right now he just wanted to focus on making the little redhead comfortable.  
After a good half an hour of fiddling with his machines monitoring the boys heart and breathing he is finally laying on the detectives bed without the covers that would further suppress his breathing and with an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose to give him that bit of extra help.  
"Alright it looks like he should be fine here now... I will stay in your room today if that is alright though, I wouldn't want to leave him so soon..."

End Part 46


	47. Part 47

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 47

"We'll be okay in here Panda... You'll be alright, won't you?" Mello looks at his mentor with concern, keeping one hand clasped around his friend's own instinctively, protective even if there was no immediate danger.  
~Meanwhile~  
Matsuda approached the older teen and did a double take.  
"Light, are you alright? You don't look like you've slept one bit. Is this from yesterday?"  
"You can say that", he muttered, feeling entirely apathetic at this moment.  
"That Mero-kun yesterday sounded very upset last night, I wonder what set him off?"  
"I don't know, but I've not gotten a wink of sleep."

L smiled and put his hand back on Mello's shoulder.  
"I'll be fine Mello-kun..." he assured him and slowly wandered around the room, having a shower and getting dressed headless of the others in the room. Sadly Mello was getting used to L's opinion on nudity and the sight only made A giggle like a school girl. As soon as he was ready however they both looked a little concerned.  
"Don't worry... I will be back this afternoon..." With that he went straight outside and into the monitor room, ignoring everyone.

Light was already inside, keeping his eyes on the outside security footage. According to his plan, the Death Note should be arriving with one of his supporters this day. Despite having recently damaged the detective beyond repair, he made a promise to help solve the mystery of B's eyes, hoping that Ryuk would be able to provide the answers he was looking for. It was tense in the area, so thick it could be cut with a knife.

L started on the waiting bowl of candy, letting a jelly snake hang from his mouth as he watched the screens. He was still hoping he could take to his grave answers for his best friend. Perhaps in the next life he could share those answers with Beyond? Or maybe the younger raven learned the meaning of his eyes on his death... It didn't matter to L... This was up to Light from this point on, he wouldn't get involved...  
"Light-kun..." He mumbled after a long period of time, "Is this who your looking for?" the detective pointed a long finger toward someone in the crowd who had 'shifty' and 'kira supporter' written all over him.

Light leaned forward in his chair.  
"It seems to be that way. I was expecting a gift from Misa to be sent today. I'll have to send her something in return. She can be thoughtful sometimes. It is only fair to return the favor." The supporter on the screen was carrying a medium sized box with decorative wrapping and a bow on top. The box was inconspicuous enough to be a plausible gift, but its contents was a far more dangerous object.  
"I will go and get it from him. I'll be back in a little while." With that, he gets up from his seat and strolls calmly, belying his extreme tiredness and tension.

Ryuk was waiting with the box, chuckling to himself at how 'interesting' Light's plan for moving the Death Note was. Simple and yet effective. Far from the elaborate fire traps in his desk.

Light nodded at his supporter and gave him a small envelope that he procured from his pants pocket. He exchanges the envelope for the box and walks back, opting to take the elevator. He remained silent, knowing that any open conversation with the shinigami would arouse further suspicions from the remaining task force members and his father. He gives the box a light shake, hearing a flat sliding and a minor tumbling of something else. He grinned inwardly, thanking Misa for packing a few apples inside. Once back on the monitor floor, he walks calmly to his room, entering and closing the door behind him without saying anything more.

"Light why did you bring the Death Note back to headquarters? Wasn't it hard enough to 'liberate' it in he first place?" The god of death chuckles again, "Unless you've cracked under the pressure?"

"Yes it was and no I have not, at least not yet." He opens the box and removes its contents, keeping the Death Note inside the box. He tosses an apple in the shinigami's direction, seeing its eyes go wide before catching it and taking a rather large and juicy bite from the fruit.  
"Ryuk, are you familiar with the one who called himself Beyond Birthday?"

There was another laugh from the creature who drops the remainder of the apple directly down his throat.  
"Yes..." That laugh continues for another moment, "He was a murderer."

"I am aware of this. I know I wrote his name in the Death Note earlier on, but I knew too little about him. It was by my understanding that he had the Eyes. I found this some time later by the detective. It seems L took this case on Beyond's behalf."

"Oh that's interesting." There was another chuckle, "No Death Note? He must have been a half-breed..." the creature looked up at the ceiling for a moment in thought.

"Not that I was aware of. According to L, Beyond claimed to have been born with the Eyes. I find this unusual personally because it was you who said that human/shinigami breeding would be impossible."

"It is... which is what makes this so interesting..." There is a soft 'hrm' sound from the thinking god and he raised three clawed fingers in the air, "I can think of three other times when such a thing has worked... these children are special... they don't take form until there impending deaths... but they show signs in life of what they are to become..."

"That is interesting. I had theorized that Beyond may have been born dead and that a passing shinigami may have taken over the empty shell and gave itself life as a mortal. If that is not the case, then would you be willing to name at least one of the times this has happened?"

"He was dead... in the womb dead... and then at some point a shinigami created this 'Beyond' by... err... I am not entirely sure..." The creature scratched its head, "But the last time this happened was over a hundred years ago... it was all very interesting at the time but the child died quite young..."

"Beyond was not young at the time of death, but he was driven to madness. From what I was told, Beyond could never sleep and was plagued by nightmares, though I never asked as to what they were about. What of this other child?"

A smirk came across the others face. "The entire shinigami world watched as she hung herself from the rafters of her family home after predicting the death of everyone she loved..." he chuckled darkly, "We exist to shorten and end human lives, creating life in a creature who is already dead is forbidden... it created monsters whom share this purpose... and if you truly have killed one of these creatures then I pity you... death will be most... interesting..."

"I've learned to accept my fate. I accepted it the moment I became this Death Note's owner. Something else Ryuk. It seems that my prolonged usage has spawned an alternate personality within my own mind. I was not aware of it, but it has been growing increasingly powerful."

"Well Light... I am sure that is entertaining for you..." He chuckled, "Though I did not know it would happen..."

"I can assure you that it has done well in ensuring that it holds power in this building since making itself known almost 3 weeks ago. It is a dominating one at that. I can't say I don't like it, but I can't say that I don't not like it either." He added with a grin.

The creature laughed again.  
"Well then Light... I am sure you have a plan on dealing with this thing your mind has created?"

"It has a mind of its own. I am losing control over it. I can't say that I worry, but at the same time, like you, I am interested in seeing what happens with it, for better or for worse." He clears his throat.

"Now then... Are you saying that Beyond was destined to become a shinigami himself since he was born? He's killed people after performing experiments with them. He also claimed that the ones he killed were already towards their time of death." He tosses another apple to the god of death.

The god once again devours it greedily.  
"Heh, no that's absurd, the way shinigami multiply is strictly secret though I can tell you that what he has become now is very similar in purpose." Once again not even a core remains, "He goes to the same place all humans go in death, but with the ability to distort this world as he chooses, though these creatures have no name they feed off of human nightmares..."

"Fascinating... He's not a shinigami per se, but he can alter the world we go to in death to his specifications if he so chooses, and feeds off of nightmares on top of that. I have an inkling of what he may do to me personally if I should die, but that is not important right now." He reaches into the box and pulls out the Death Note and begins to scroll through the long list of names, trying to find out what Beyond's true name was. Once again his search prove fruitless and he closes the book, sighing in frustration.

"I suppose I could... find... the name your looking for..." The shigami laughs once more, "For a price of course... I want one more apple a day every day!"

"Fair enough, though ordering extra apples would bring about some questions. However, I can say that my own appetite for the fruit has increased, which is actually true."

End Part 47


	48. Part 48

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 48

"I don't care as long as I get those... juicy apples..." he thinks for a long moment and then gives a groan of frustration, "I cannot think of the name right now..." He sees Light look away in annoyance and quickly raises his hands in defense "Wait, but I can find out! Rem, she is more into watching the human world then I am! She will know!"

"Could you go and find out for me then? Also, I need you to bring this back to Misa." He holds out the Death Note to the shinigami.  
"I will not be able to properly hide it in this room, not as it is. It is safer with her for the time being. I will send a larger order of apples her way instead. It is safer that way."

It is almost an hour before the god of death comes flying through the wall again. "Heh Light, I have that information you wanted... his name is Bernard Lockheart and he is the doing of a shinigami who pitied his mother and her unborn dead son..." The creature lets out anouther laugh, "Some act of pity, his mother tried to kill him when she saw him for what he really was!"

"Well she never succeeded, I did however. Thank you for your help Ryuk as always. I've sent the word out. There should be a nice bunch of apples waiting for you there." He heard the creature make a sound that could have been a squeal of happiness before it turned and disappeared out of the wall. Light composed himself before walking out with the last apple in hand and munching away on it.

The entire task force were gathered around the detectives chair, Matsuda almost looking as though he where about to poke the other raven just to see if he where alive.  
"See I told you he sleeps like that! I've seen him do it before, its weird..."

"Let him sleep Matsuda. We certainly do not gather around your bed in your room and watch you sleep and poke you. That's just rude." He takes another bite of the fruit and keeps a calm expression despite the shock of the rookie at reacting to his voice.

"But he is sitting up in his chair!" the youngest officer states and pokes at the ravens side slightly, "And he doesn't even move! He is like a corpse or something!"

"That is just how Ryuzaki sleeps. This may come as a shock to you, but he can also sleep on beds and he's no different on a bed than he is on a chair or couch."

"Yes I am ready any time now." He states, still watching the detective as he gives a tired yawn and stretches out like a cat in the hot sun.

"Alright then. We just need to arrange an interview for tomorrow in the afternoon. If all goes well, we should be well on our way to revealing who this 3rd Kira is."

L climbs down of his chair and lays himself out on the ground, looking up at the ceiling.  
"What on earth are you doing Ryuzaki."  
"I am being a corpse."  
"Why?"  
"Beyond said it helped him get into the mind of the killer... though being a killer himself that must have been much easier."

"How can pretending to be a corpse possibly help the situation? It is precisely that Beyond was a killer that his methods were more unorthodox, perhaps even more so than yours Ryuzaki."

L looked up from his position on the floor, "I want to get inside Kira's head... Perhaps find the answers I am looking for..." While the rest of the task force assumed he was talking about the third Kira, L was in fact picturing himself as one of Light's victims, getting inside Light's head.

"Alright, but it is hard to envision the death of someone who never saw Kira in the first place. Just saying, you know?" He crosses a leg over and looks down at the detective. He knew that at some point he would have to isolate the detective again and share the information, but he decided that it should be on Ryuzaki's time more than anything else at this point.

"It is true... and on that I am not sure which victim I am pretending to be..." The detective looks up at the roof again, "But some of his victims undoubtedly saw Kira... what did they see? What did they feel? Though I am sure I will find out for myself soon enough..." Unfortunately for the raven, his friends methods just weren't working for him today, if they worked at all.

"You have your own methods Ryuzaki and honestly, they've worked quite well up until now. Perhaps it is best to use what works in that case."

"I am running out of ways to deal with this Light-kun..." He admits honestly and closes his eyes.  
"But I thought this was going well! I mean after tomorrow there will be lots more information on Kira and-" L cuts them off with a loud sigh.  
"I don't think I am doing this right..."

"Why not try to get into Beyond's mind? Try to think the way he thought? I have no knowledge of this, but I am sure you do." He turns his attention back to the monitors for a moment, looking thoughtful.

L lay still for a moment and tried to think the way his friend would have; slowly going through the thoughts and feelings of a mind tortured by endless names and numbers, death lurking around every door and in every shadow. He could see why his friend obsessed over him, why he was so protective when the only thing he sore was the day he was to die...

Light looked down at the detective after a few moments had passed, admiring the way the raven's face remained nearly void of emotion during his thought process, only furrowing his brow the slightest bit, the inattentive person may not have seen it, but Light did.  
"What do you think he was seeing Ryuzaki?"

"He was scared... I know he was scared..." He whispered and took a deep breath opening his eyes to look up at the ceiling.  
"Scared everyone he cared for would die and he knew exactly when that was going to happen... but it does not help me to get into Kira's mind..."

"Perhaps fear existed in Kira's mind as well. Something as powerful and dangerous as a Death Note would certainly instill such a fear. But that fear would likely be replaced by another emotion the more comfortable Kira got with using it."

L sighed and got to his feet slowly.  
"Matt-kun has been taken off the respirator if any of you are interested in visiting him..." The elder Yagami looked like he wanted to go but was held back by fear while the rookie cop seemed far more keen.

"Matto-kun? Really? That is wonderful! I think I'd like to go see him." Throughout the exchange, no one had paid attention to Mogi, who remained stoic and observatory to the monitor screens. There was a brief mumble of acknowledgement, but otherwise he remained silent.

"You are more then welcome to... and Mello-kun will be in a much better mood now so you will get the chance to meet him on better terms... He really is not so bad... just protective..." L sighs and is about to pad off into his room when he turns around to a funny sounding cough.

The older male had taken a rather large bite of a sandwich in his hand and had under-chewed it before swallowing. He coughed at first to get it out, but it was not happening. He took in a gulp of air before grasping his throat and taking a few steps backwards, coughing and hacking desperately.

L cast his gaze from the choking male to Light whom he suspected was the cause though he could not put his finger on why he would do something like this.  
"Get the first aid kit Light-kun..." Though there was little point if this was the Death Note's doing. The mans other colleagues had rushed to his aid already and L thought he should try, Death Note or not.

Light nods and runs to a nearby desk and digs around for the first aid kit, but took slightly longer in his search, needing to make sure the Death Note's effect on Mogi would not turn into a heart attack. What was going to plan was that there was an attempt to save him going on. After another few moments passed, he at last grabs the first aid kit and jogs back.

L slowly flips him over and pulls upwards on his chest, trying to help him cough out the blockage which was now clearly killing him. He couldn't however hold the much heavier man up when he fell unconscious and was forced to lay him down.

Light did not make a move to hand the kit over right away, still counting down the seconds till death. Only when the detective waved him over again, did he complete his trip and toss the kit over. *Just a little more...*

End Part 48


	49. Part 49

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 49

The detective worked hard to clear the others airways and get him to breath while the eldest Yagami performed mouth to mouth, struggling to get his chest to rise even a little. Everyone but L was surprised when he lost there coworkers pulse and despite there best efforts failed to get it back.  
"When are the paramedics getting here?"  
"Soon Matsuda..."

Light remained expressionless, only widening his eyes a little when the last few seconds went by. He saw Mogi go completely relaxed and immobile then he took a small step back.

L stopped his attempts to the dismay of the people around him.  
"I'm sorry... There's nothing I can do at this point..." He was confident that this was the work of the Death Note otherwise the older male should have responded.

"He should have responded to our attempts!" Matsuda was in complete shock and disbelief that this member of the task force was no longer among them. Even though he was not nearly as smart as the rest of them, even he knew that by common sense, that Mogi should have been saved.

"Yes... he should have... but he didn't..." L mumbled sadly and looked over his body. He wasn't about to tell them he suspected this to be Kira, they would form that opinion on there own.

Aizawa spoke up then.  
"This does not seem like a normal death. I mean, any choking victim can be saved. Unless Mogi wanted to die, but then again... He does not seem the type."

L kept his mouth shut, watching over the older quietly as his body dulled in color. His mind was racing despite his outward calm. Why would Kira need Mogi dead?

The Elder Yagami looked grimly to the fallen task force member. This was certainly no ordinary death. Aizawa raised an important point, but he had an idea this was from his own son. The question remained simply, why? Why would his son, if responsible, kill Mogi? He and Mogi rarely interacted and the somewhat younger task force member kept to himself, getting involved only when it was necessary too. It just did not add up.

"Please bring me a blanket Light-kun..." L mumbled slowly, still watching the body carefully.  
"I will cover him until the paramedics arrive to take his body..."

Light nodded slowly before turning around and disappearing down one of the hallways to a small storage closet where thin blankets were stored. He takes one out and is caught by surprise by a sudden, barely contained chuckle from his own mouth. He stops to restrain himself, feeling the other persona wanting to chuckle and laugh more. It takes a lot of will power to calm himself down enough to return the blanket.

*You do not seem shocked at all by this Light-kun... your acting skills are getting worse by the day... do I really want to save such a monster?* L covers the older respectfully and gets to his feet padding back to the bowl of sweets but not getting any, indicating how sick the situation had made him feel.

Light does not move, simply observing the scene before him: Mogi on the ground covered up, Ryuzaki walking away, Aizawa and Matsuda looking contemplative and his father casting a concerned glance his way. This was getting out of hand and he knew it. Kira was creating chaos and chaos was coming into fruition. His lack of control was affecting his acting skills, creating large gaps that would eventually show everyone who he really was. He did tell Ryuzaki that he wanted to be saved from this affliction, he still did, but Kira only grinned inside of him, happy with his efforts.

"I am sorry... I need to be with my boys now..." L mumbled and shifted slowly back to his room, locking the door behind him so no one could disturb him. Much to his surprise Mello wasn't typing away at the laptop, he was curled up in the bed with his head on Matt's shoulder and his arms around him. L looked at the redhead for a moment, taking note of the fact he had a small frown on his face and looked slightly strained...

Light was going to stop the detective, but decided against it. He walked to his own room and sat heavily on his bed. In his apathy, he did not bother closing his door, keeping it open and slowly close on its own. *You did this Light, not me. You wanted to spare your father's pathetic life by taking away Mogi's. Besides, when was the last time you killed without guilt or fear? That's right, it was before you began to use the Death Note without any fear. What you are feeling is far from guilt. You are just relieved that it was him instead of Soichiro.*

"Mello-kun?" the older asked, watching his blond ball of fire so softly stroke Matt's hair. "What are you doing?"

Mello jumped at the sound of his mentor's voice, eyes widening for a moment.  
"I was talking to Matt, sharing things that had been happening up until now. I have no reason to lie to him. He's not happy with things, so I am comforting in the only way I know how."

L takes a deep breath and sits down next to them  
"Mogi has died..." he states, "A Kira victim... and a member of the task force..." It was nice to see the boys lay like this... It reminded him so much of Beyond...

"Kira killed Mogi?... Why would he kill Mogi? He has no motives for taking his life..." He was trying to keep himself calm for his friend's sake, but still the frown re-appeared and he resumed stroking his friend's hair until his expression calmed. A thought occurred to him then.  
"Panda... Do you think Kira killed Mogi because he was protecting someone?"

"Perhaps... or perhaps to satisfy Kira's need for blood..." Either way the significance of this event was not lost on either of them.  
"You are aware that Matt-kun is simply mirroring your emotions rather then reacting to your words..."

"That's a lie Panda. I talk to him every day and he reacts individually to my words. I know he can hear me." He huffed out a sigh.  
"Kira is a power hungry monster, there is no arguing there, but you said he hadt'sa more rational side and perhaps that side was protecting someone. I'm just saying, my gut tells me that's what happened."

"Now that Mello-kun is a very good theory..." He gives them a small smile and strokes Matt's hair softly. "Have you been doing this all day?"

"Pretty much. I was going to work on the case you gave me afterwards, perhaps fill Matt in as I did so. I'll bet he can make calculations a lot better in his sleep. I am eager to test it out actually." He has not removed himself from embracing his friend, even curling slightly more into him.

"Why don't you save that for when he heals a little more Mello-kun?" The panda eyed male offers gently, "You have time now to just relax with him and I am sure he would appreciate the rest..."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I need to start learning to be a little more patient. I don't like the situation he's in, but I'll try make the most of it at least." He removes himself from the embrace, but keeping a hand on his friend's shoulder and looking at him with what hinted to be some small adoration for the other.

L gives him another small smile and lays back in his bed. "I need to sleep for at least an hour..." He states and closes his eyes. "Feel free to join Matt-kun and I..."

Mello only grins and lets himself relax, happy more than anything that his friend was beside him. He closed his eyes and lightly cuddled his slightly younger friend.

L pulls the blanket over himself and rolls in a ball on his side, watching the younger pair rest. If only Beyond hadn't died it could be him right now being held...

Light shifts uncomfortably on his bed for a long time. Ryuzaki did not make the initiative to talk about B, leaving him no choice in the matter. He would just need to tell the raven himself. With a heavy sigh, he gets up and walks slowly out of his room, door still open and towards the detective's room and pausing outside of it for some time before knocking lightly on the door.

L slowly wakes and shuffles to the door, rubbing his eyes slightly. He opens it up a fraction, seeing who it is before slipping out into the hall.

"Yes Light-kun?"

"I have the answers you seek regarding B. Might I come inside if it's not too much trouble?" The detective's room was the only place he felt that discussing this was appropriate. He knew that Mello would not want him anywhere near the room, but this was more for the detective than anyone else.

End Part 49


	50. Part 50

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N: Part 50! Why is it special? It is not :P but it is half of 100 Parts, a number we are getting close to, so I guess it is special :D  
I guess the other reason is that after this point, things begin to change for everyone in the case. Turning point so to speak :D

Part 50

"What is wrong with your room Light-kun?" The raven asks and raises his thumb to his lip.

"I know you mean to protect your boys Ryuzaki, but I assure you, they will come to no harm. Besides, I think Mello might actually like to learn a little more about B, give him a little more insight into the enigma that B is."

L took a deep breath and opens the door slowly. "Very well Light-kun..." He whispers and slowly walks back into the room.

Light enters the room and closes the door, wary of the furious blonde who is still sleeping next to his redheaded friend, much to his surprise. He does not go any further than the doorway, opting to lean against the wall next to said doorway.  
"Well now, I will begin. I spoke to Ryuk in my bedroom as you already know Ryuzaki. I brought up Beyond and his Eyes, asking him if someone like B could logically exist, with the shinigami rules and all. That is not exactly how it was worded, but you get the gist of it, correct?"

"That is... very interesting..." His eyes had widened slightly with each word towards the end. This is not something he was ready to hear.  
"And what of him now?" *Will I ever get to see him?*

"Ryuk says that the creature B had become is nameless, but lives in the human's afterlife, able to alter the realities of the people who go there. Now I am not sure if it is individually or collectively, but he exists to cause these realities to exist and also as an eater of nightmares. He also mentioned an interesting fate for me because I killed him, but it was not elaborated. By the sounds of things, you may or may not ever see B in the afterlife."

"Oh..." The news was surprisingly sad to L, the thought of never being able to see his younger friend even in death ate at him. It was partly the thought of seeing him again that took away his fears of death...

"One last thing. His name was Bernard Lockheart, just thought I'd tell you as a tidbit of good news. It is not a lot after taking in a lot of potentially heartbreaking news, but I did promise you that I'd help you solve the mysteries around his eyes, and help you I did. Again... I'm sorry that I took him away without knowing how important he was to you." He opens the door before walking out and closing it without a word.

L looks back at the boys and for a long moment before following Light out the door.  
"Wait Light-kun..." He whispered closing the door carefully behind him, "Thank you... It... it means a lot to me..."

"I know it does Ryuzaki. I was more than happy to help bring closure to his problems for you. I have kept my promises to you thus far. I know that I lost your trust completely, but... I liked what we had before that was taken from us. I think I might actually miss it." He backs up slowly, smiling sadly before turning around and continuing his path to his own room.

"I liked it to Light-kun..." L whispered softly but Light heard it. "It... it felt good to be close to someone... when it hurts so bad... When this is all over I think I will simply die..."

Light wanted to stop and offer words to console the detective, but knew that the words might not hold the strength they would have otherwise held had Kira not taken L's last shred of humanity that he'd been trying to rebuild. He only paused turning his head only slightly and gave a short nod before walking and once reaching his bedroom door, closing it and bringing a hand to his mouth to stifle a small sob that escaped. He closed his eyes, willing himself to become composed again before stripping and crawling into bed and falling into a restless sleep.

L crawled back into bed with Mello though he never closed his eyes again that night. He did miss the shaky but comfortable bond he had with the younger male, and it would be nice to get some of it back, to have some nice memories of the one he will eventually have to chose the fate of, unless it is decided for him by him harming either L himself or one of his boys.

Light awoke the following morning with a feeling of utter dread. He did not want to leave his room. He felt anxious, depressed and frustrated. His morning tea would just have to wait to be made until he felt like moving himself. He was just not motivated this morning.

L was oddly up before Light, fixing himself a very sugary tea before padding out to Lights room. Somehow despite everything he woke in a good mood. Matt, after all would be woken today and that was reason enough to be slightly more cheery.  
"I brought you some tea Light-kun..."

Seeing the detective walking into his room came as a shock to Light, more so with a cup of tea held out to him with a smile. He forced a small smile and took the cup and giving it a hesitant taste, wincing at the slightly more sugary flavor than he was used to.

"Thanks Ryuzaki... That was... very unexpected from you."

"Matt-kun is waking up today..." he sparks, far from his usual dull expression the older was genuinely excited just to see his redheads little green eyes again.

"That explains it, but if that's the case, shouldn't you be in your room to catch this moment and put it to memory? I should be the least of your concerns by now." He chuckled a little at this, though in his morning apathy, it held no real humor.

"No, it wont be until Mello-kun wakes up that I will ask A to rouse him, though I am sure the second Mello-kun wakes we will both here about it... and everyone else on this floor for that matter..."

He chuckles again, the little bit of laughter was a little more heartfelt this time.  
"Knowing Mello, I do not doubt it. He packs quite a pair of lungs on him. I know that I 'm not the only victim of his verbal attacks." He takes another hesitant sip and sets the cup on his bedside table.

"So what brings you in here Ryuzaki, other than to bring me tea?"

"Simply that Light-kun... A little thank you for... giving me answers I may be able to take to Beyond one day... Or perhaps just for my own comfort... because of you I have a chance to keep my promise to my best friend..."

"You're welcome Ryuzaki." He pauses for a moment.  
"Ryuzaki... I killed Mogi, you know that I did. I did it so that I would not have to kill my father. I wanted to save him and killing Mogi was the only was that my father could continue to live. I thought you might want to know that."

*Mello-kun was right... he will be pleased with himself...* "I know Light-kun." The detective mumbles in a serious tone, "But there is nothing I can do about that... I cannot bring him back, as badly as I want to..."

"Kira was threatening to kill my father and nearly succeeded if I had not gotten the control back at the last moment. He was speaking to Misa and only had to say my father's name. If he had succeeded, I would hate myself for it. Killing Mogi was no better though, but I could not stop myself. This persona... I fear it is winning over me and that I can no longer reverse the damage. I can only hold on as long as I can at this point. Time is my enemy now."

"My offer to help you still stands for as long as I and my boys are safe... though if I feel you become a threat to their existence I will bring you down..." He mumbles, "But if... if the Light that was so gentile with me... if he is still in there I want to protect him... Unless he was a lie to begin with..."

"I want to accept your offer Ryuzaki. I've told you more than once that I would like to deal with this affliction that lives in my mind. I want to protect you from it. If it continues to get worse... I don't want to think about it. I've always cared about you Ryuzaki. I never wanted to have harm done against you. I have not lied to you, Kira lies, but not me."

"Would you be willing to go to the hospital Light-kun? Dispose of the Death Notes and come back to England with me?" He offers this hopefully, knowing Kira would object.

Not disappointing the detective, Light felt the other persona wanting to make a move to retaliate against the detective, but he held it back, holding his head and feeling a sharp pain in his head that was never felt before.  
"Y...Yes..." It was strained and pain sounding, but understandable.

"Are you sure Light kun? This will mean you have to hold on until you can get the Death Notes, all of them, for destruction..."He knew this would be the hardest part for Light.

He winced and gasped in pain, but nodded.  
"When... Matsuda gets the 3rd... When... the other 2 are recovered... I... I..." He groans, fighting hard.  
"I'll... go... with... ... ... you..."

L leaned over and almost lovingly stroked his hair, mimicking the younger males motions to calm himself.  
"Then I will assure your safety and comfort as I did for Beyond..."

End Part 50


	51. Part 51

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 51

A tear shed from the head pain freed itself. He winced in pain, willing himself to be calmed by the detective.  
"I... I'm sorry," he gasped out, "I will keep saying it... I'm sorry..."

L slowly pulled the other into a tight hug as he felt it was safe to do so.  
"Shh... calm... this is good for you..."

His head was pulsing, wave after wave of pain was assaulting him, threatening to knock him out, but he held on, trying to stay conscious enough to enjoy the feeling of the detective again. It was only then however that the feeling of dread grew stronger. Was he going to do something horrible to the raven when all control was lost? He shivered, dreading the feeling.

The raven could feel him tensing but he refused to let go of the younger. It was the least he could do to protect the younger after what he did to bring closure to what was such a big part of his life.

"Ryu... zaki... Go to your boys... Please... You should be... there for... them." His headaches grew in intensity, causing him to moan in pain, shivering at each new pulse. He was desperately trying to calm himself down as best as he could.

"You need me here now Light-kun..." he whispered, "But I can offer you some sedatives... it will take the pain... I have given them a thousand times before as Beyond would allow no one else to give him any form of medication. I am quite good... you wont even feel the needle..."

He nodded weakly, beginning to see black spots in his vision. He gasped and winced.  
"P-please..."

L got to his feet and rushed back to his room, going through the bag and getting some strong sedatives and bringing them back to the younger.  
"Lay down..." He whispers softly, rubbing his arm to bring up the vain. "Alright, now I will keep an eye on your heart rate... you can rest, I wont allow anything to happen... Though it will feel quite strange please don't fight it..." He slowly injected the younger so skillfully he doesn't feel the needle exit or leave his arm.

The pain was outweighing the effects of the needle, so for the time being, he did not complain of much else. He closed his eyes and moaned in pain. It was not long before a strange euphoric feeling took over him and he felt himself begin to calm down. The pain in his head seemed to disappear and he felt himself relax.

The detective waits until the boy is deep in sleep before scooping him up carefully and bringing him into his own room. Sedatives can be unpredictable and he promised the boy he would be safe. He sets up a comfortable make shift bed on the ground and checks his vitals again.

"I would appreciate it if your breaths where deeper Light-kun..." he mumbles and rubs the younger's chest firmly, trying to stimulate deeper breathing in the male even if it was only for his comfort.

There was only a slight hitching of breath before Light's breathing slowed down and deepened further.  
~Meanwhile~  
Mello was still cuddling Matt, but twitched at the sound of the door. He was always a light sleeper despite sometimes showing otherwise. He shifted and murmured and opened an eye, seeing a dark blur crouched at the end of the bed.  
"Panda...?" It was sleep fogged and barely recognizable, but still not unheard to the raven.

"Good morning Mello-kun." The panda smiles and look at him again with his unusually cheery mood still well in place.  
"Are you ready to wake Matt-kun?"

Still sleepy, Mello did not immediately register everything right away, opting instead to just wipe the sleep from his eyes and blearily take in his surroundings again. Slowly the words sunk in and only then did Mello smile tiredly and nod slowly.  
"Yeah..." It turned into a long yawn and stretch. He shook it off and nodded more vigorously then.

"I must warn you that Light-kun is heavily sedated on the floor, I promised him I would watch over him if he agreed to burning the Death Notes when we found them and then spending time in an institution."

Mello's eyes widened in shock, not really believing what he was hearing. He removed the covers and shuffled on his knees to the edge of the bed to see the auburn haired teen knocked out just as his mentor said he was.  
"Why is he in here?" It was a loud whisper that was hissed out.

"He is going to give himself up after we acquire the third Death Note..." L mumbles and looks down at the boy, " the dark half of his mind torments him and causes him to suffer so I sedated him in order to alleviate that pain and allow Light-kun to keep control... But I promised I would watch over him as he slept and I will... sedation is unpredictable at the best of times and I need to be close to offer assistance should his breathing stop..." there was a short pause and another smile, "And you where right, he was protecting someone..."

"Really? I knew it! Kira would have no other motive to kill Mogi unless it was to protect someone else. Near would have been so jealous..." He paused, looking a little mournful, but composed himself again.  
"You mean... he's actually going to give himself up willingly? Why am I surprised to hear this?"

"As I said there is still good in him and if possible I will protect it..." L gives a soft sigh and looks back at Matt. "Now you should wake A if you are ready. Do not stand on Light-kun as you leave..."

"Fine..." Though it would have brought great joy to the blonde to hurt Kira, he sighed and slid off the bed where he would not be making contact with the killer and got himself ready for the day, then padding barefoot out of the room and next door where he tapped on A's door.

The 18 year old genius doctor opened the door, rubbing her eyes after a long moment of fidgeting.  
"Is there something you need Mello-kun?"

"Yeah, we're ready to let Matt wake up now, but just warning you, Panda brought Kira into the room, so just watch your step." He gave a small smile before turning around and disappearing back into the bedroom, but leaving the door open for A.

The tired woman padded into their room, greeting everyone as cheerfully as she usually did.  
"I can give Matt-kun a shot to wake him now... it will take about half an hour for the medications to leave his system and a further half an hour for him to become lucid again... even so he will probably spend much of his time sleeping until he is well again." She informs them, "And it is good to see Ryuzaki wears pants this morning..."

Mello chuckles, looking between the detective and the blonde, seeing the latter with a slight blush to her cheeks. His mentor only smiles a little brighter.  
"Mello-kun does not know the concept of waiting until others are fully awake."  
"That's not true, I am waiting for Matt to wake up; that counts." He huffs out a breath and looking mock insulted, even looking up at the air and pouting a little.

"That is quite alright, he is simply excited as he should be. Though I think you should try to remain calm for Matt's sake as getting him all riled up will worsen his condition..." With that she does another quick check over the little redhead before administering the antidote.  
"There... you should start to see signs of awareness quickly though as I said he will not wake until the drug has left his system completely..."

"I promise I will do my best not to get him overexcited." He grins brightly then turns attention to his friend and whispers, "Matty, can you hear me?" near the ear closest to him.

"Give him a few moments Mello-kun..." The raven mumbles and bites at his thumb, watching the doctor check the red heads pulse. A few long moments go by before the youngest males heart rate picks up slightly and he gives a soft, low groan.

Mello looks on with concern that gradually turns into relief. It was finally happening, a week of worrying over him while unconscious was bad enough, but now the real test of his friend's recovery was about to begin. He hoped his patience could hold out.  
"Panda...? How long will Kira be knocked out for?"

"Its hard to say, but at least six hours judging by his body weight and the amount given... I am not comfortable with his breathing at present however and this could mean he will be asleep a little longer..."

Mello nods, feeling some relief that at least the murderer would not be a problem in the near future. He reaches over and grabs the neglected laptop and opens it.  
"Until Matty wakes up, I'll just work on this for now." He shoots glances at his friend as he resumes working the case, refreshing his memory and proceeding. Light's breath hitched again and his features tensed, but relaxed into sleep rhythm once more.

The detective watches over the two sleeping males carefully for a long time until the little redhead gives a heart wrenching cry and opens his hazy eyes to look around, almost fearfully.  
"Your safe Matt-kun..."

End Part 51


	52. Part 52

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 52

Mello immediately shuts the laptop and begins to pet his friend's head.  
"Shh Matty, you're safe. It's okay." He watched as his friend's breathing increased while he became more aware and conscious again.  
"Matty, please calm down. You're safe." His brow furrowed with concern.

"M-mells?" The boy whines and looks up at the other almost fearfully. His head was spinning so badly he could barely see and all he could think was that those guys where going to do those horrible things to Mello in front of him again...

"Yes, it's me. We're not at that bad place anymore. Panda saved us from those bad men. We're back with him. Just calm down Matty." He grabs Matt's shoulder and gives a it a comforting squeeze.

"S-sure?" He shivers and tries to move closer to his friend only to give another pained cry.  
"I'm sorry Matt, I will give you pain medication now... just relax first..."  
"A? W-what's she...?"

"Panda brought her over. It's kind of hard to explain, but you've been knocked out for over a week. We are at Panda's work. Panda kept us here with him." He paused, unsure if he should bring this up, but decided it was necessary to.  
"Matty... Near... Near is gone... Kira killed him."

Matts eyes went wide for a moment and then teared up.  
"N-no! He c-cant be dead Mells... H-he... he cant be..." The boy started sobbing lightly and clinging to Mello's shirt sleeve.

Mello held his younger friend, careful not to put too much pressure on his chest.  
"I know it is hard to believe... but it's true. Panda told me. He was buried in England 2 days ago at Wammy's cemetery. Watari went to the funeral. He's probably back on his way here right now. I am still having a hard time accepting it also. I miss him too Matty..."

"I... I was j-just in the l-library with h-him b-before they t-took us! I... I s-saw him Mells! I..." Matt gave another sad sniffle and held onto his friend tightly, "I saw him..."  
A slowly took the boys arm, finding a good place to inject the pain relief she knew he needed but Matt struggled. He just wanted to lay here with Mello and cry...

Mello let himself go slowly, letting himself share his friend's fears and pains. It was not long before Mello was crying softly, mourning for Near and being relieved that his friend was still alive and healthy again.  
"I... I know Matty..." He sniffled loudly and closed his eyes.

L frowns and looks down at them both sadly. "Please allow A to give you pain medication Matt-kun..." he whispers and strokes the boys hair, his eyes being met with sad green ones.  
"Near's dead P-Panda..."  
"I know... I saw him..."  
"I... I n-never got t-to say goodbye... I..."  
"I know..."

"I-I... hate Kira for doing this to us. H-he hurt all of us... Why can't y-you just take him away right now?" He opens his eyes and looks pleadingly to the detective, not letting go of his friend.

"We would be killed by the second Kira who is in possession of the Death Note. Don't think I dont want to end this now mello-kun... I just can't..."  
"Wait..." Matt mumbled, "So... panda is L?"

"Kira never told you where he was holding the second Kira? There has to be a way to get to the second Kira without being seen... and what do you mean you don't want this to end? What if he goes completely mad and tries to kill you? You had to sedate him this time... can't you see where this is going?" He looks to his confused friend and nods.  
"Yeah... I kinda knew this a long time ago," he admits a little shyly.

Matt's eyes go wide again though still brimming with tears.  
"P-panda..."  
"If I where to simply take the second Kira out her shinigami would kill me... then there would be no one to protect you. I simply cannot allow this to end until everyone here is safe, it may cost me my life and I am sure it will eventually but I will keep you safe."

"So you still need Kira's help... I hate to say this, but I guess I can wait until he's held his end of the deal. I don't like it and I have a really bad feeling about it, but... I trust that you know what you're doing Panda..."

"This cannot be avoided or I would Mello-kun." L sighed and bit his thumb lightly.  
"But don't worry yourselves..."

Light's breath hitched again and he gave a soft pained moan before relaxing again. Mello saw his friend's questioning look.  
"What was that? What made it?"  
"It's not a what Matt... It's a who."

L slowly got down on the ground next to the sedated brunet, quickly checking his pulse. "I see you don't like being kept under Light-kun" he mumbles, "but I won't allow you to wake just yet..."

Within Light's sedated sleep state, he was walking down an endless city street. Tall buildings surrounded him from both sides and did not look like they could be accessed. It was entirely monotonous in appearance, but that was not unnerving. What was unnerving was that he felt like he was being watched and followed, but whenever he turned around, there was nothing. It was not until later when an extreme pain hit him in the brain. He screamed in pain and clutched his head, feeling the pressure increase to an unbearable amount. There was a wet sucking sound and a sharp pain down his spine that nearly caused him to black out. He breathed heavily, trying to get back to normal. As he looked up, he saw his other persona staring back at him, calm, poise and utter darkness staring back at him and smiling with red eyes.

L carefully started rubbing the younger male's chest comfortingly. He could see the other suffering even in his sleep and was getting rather worried. He leaned down carefully and put his ear to the others chest, listening to the gasps and gurgles along with the pounding of his heart.

"Well Light... it seems we can finally meet face to face. Although with the mirrors, I always saw you for who you were, a pathetic and weak individual." Light wanted to say something, but found that he could not. He had no vocal chords. Kira saw this and laughed hard for a long while.  
"You have no power in this world here. I hold the power here Light. You could not defend yourself if you wanted to. You were well aware of my influence, yet you did nothing to stop me. You could not even stop me when I took your precious detective." Kira walks to him and slaps him hard. If Light could react in pain properly, he would have.  
"Pathetic, always was."

L looks up at A hopefully. "Can we do anything for Light-kun? He is not doing well..." He slowly strokes the younger's hair and tries to bring him back. A nods and finds more of the antidote to give to him though he seems to slip further away.  
"He isn't well Ryuzaki..."  
"I can see that... please aid him..."

Kira punched him hard in the lower gut, causing Light to fall to his knees and grab his gut in pain. Kira followed through with a spinning kick that resembled the detective's own fighting style and sent him flying back. He landed hard on his back and opened his mouth in a silent scream, his expression pained.  
"Get up you pathetic excuse for a boy!" Light crawled backwards, trying to get distance from his other persona, fear taking over his features. Kira calmly strolled his way to the other and kicked his side harshly before grabbing him and lifting him to his feet roughly. Light was shaking harshly, not getting any time to recover before another spinning kick was sent his way, sending crashing to the ground again, silent cries renewed. He mouthed the words, "Please stop," but it was ignored as some more kicks were dealt to his side.

L could feel the boys breathing becoming more erratic and to his concern becoming weaker and weaker.  
"Bring him around A!" He demanded and put his hand on the younger's forehead.  
"It takes time Ryuzaki!" L watched as the boys breathing started to fail him and slowly lent down to push a breath into his failing lungs.

Kira grabbed him again and lifted his other half entirely off the ground by his throat and beginning to squeeze. Light was struggling to no avail. He would lose to Kira and then Kira would win... He did not want this to happen, but it was happening before his fading vision. Kira's grin grew bigger for a moment longer before he frowned. His body was rejoining Light's much to his dismay.  
"NO! This is NOT happening!" He began to pull back, but the bodily melding was unrelenting. It was a rather horrifying thing to Light, the whole experience felt like it belonged in a horror film, but in almost real life. When the last bit of Kira was re-absorbed, he felt himself being pulled backwards at a rapid speed and towards the light.

End Part 52


	53. Part 53

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 53

Light had completely stopped breathing for several moments while the detective tried to bring him back. More then just the his boys survival was at stake now, he had promised to protect the other.  
"Breath Light-kun!" He ordered and put his lips over the other males again to offer him oxygen. "Dose he still have a pulse?"  
"Yes... he is holding on..." The raven was shocked at how quickly the other deteriorated. He was barely holding on now and relying soley on the other for each breath.

Light's entire body twitched and shuddered as he suddenly took in a large gulp of air, though his eyes remained closed. His face was contorted in pain and he let out a large groan to indicate as such. He shuddered again and began to hyperventilate.

"Light-kun!" The detective pulled the younger into his arms and rocked him back and forth slowly. A was right, he was very sick... "I'm sorry Light-kun..."

The short rapid panting ceased to stop, each one ending with a small moan of pain. He tried to bring a hand to his head to stop the pain from getting worse, but it persisted. He shuddered violently and began to shiver uncontrollably, groaning and moaning and gasping in his suffering.

"I am going to move him into his room... A can you please bring everything you can to relieve him as much as possible..." With that he scoops up the boy again carrying him back to his own room and laying him in his bed. He slowly strips the boy down and runs cool cloths over his body, trying to offer him as much comfort as he could.

Light writhed in the detective's arms, his shivering ceasing to stop. He was unaware of his being moved, or that he'd been removed from his room.  
"m...M-mm...nnn..." He rolled to his side and clutched his head, the pain was immense. He squinted tightly and continued to shiver, teeth bared and pained sounds unrelenting.

A slowly handed the raven several injections to give for the pain which he gave one after the other, trying to give him some level of comfort.  
"Shh... Light-kun... I've got you..." L lay down next to the younger and pulled his head into his chest. "Shhh..."

His body could not deal with the pressure and against his own knowledge, he threw up. He shuddered again, his hyperventilating beginning to slow down, but he did not stop shivering. His body threw up a second time.  
"M-mah... Hiiii...d. Hhhuuuurrr..."

L groaned as the boy vomited down his front but only cleaned it away to hold him close again. He could feel that the younger may be dieing. He was barely even alive as it was. He was weighing up his options carefully; he could call his father, he could stay and help Light recover if he did recover or he could put Light to sleep and end his suffering and he really was suffering greatly.

Light's body tensed before relaxing slowly.  
"Sss... t... oop... p-pl..e..se..." He moaned in pain, but it was less intense as the pain medication began to take effect.  
"R..uz..ak..i..."

"You want me to stop Light-kun?" He asks, slowly rubbing the others back in yet another attempt to provide comfort. "I will not leave you..."

Light begins to settle down as the pain meds take their effect on him. His shivering does not stop, neither does the hyperventilating, but the pained moans and groans grew in less intensity. Light's racing heart was beginning to slow down, but it still pounded in his chest. Light was getting weaker with each passing moment that the head pains ceased to go away.  
"I... s... orrr... y..."

"Shh... dont speak Light... rest..." The older male dropped the honorific, bearing his worries for the younger to see. He could see the younger fading... the spark of life was leaving his eyes rapidly... "I'm going to assist your breathing light.. please work with me not against me..." the raven slowly rolls the younger onto his back, holding him close in his arms and leaning down to give slow, deep breaths to the other.

In his fading mind, Kira and Light were settled down in a small lit room.  
"Kira... so do you see what you've done to me? My body is dying. You cannot possibly hold power if my body fades away now." Kira crosses his arms.  
"I am not going to let you give yourself up to a damn institution. It is just not right."  
"It may not be because I can admit I had fun, but it went too far. I changed. I no longer want to make Ryuzaki suffer the way I originally wanted to." As they spoke, the walls slowly grew smaller, but widening as the detective breathed.  
"Ryuzaki cares enough about my health and well being to save me from this fate, a fate that we share. Think about what you are doing here."  
"Alright, I will reverse the damage I caused, but it will come with a price, but this one is non-negotiable." With that said, he gets up from his seat and unlocks a door where a light shone through.  
"You coming?" Light nodded and entered first with Kira following after and closing the door.

The detective almost gives a little cry when the boy closes his eyes restfully, thinking that Light's fight was over.  
"I'm so sorry light-kun..." He whispered softly and pushes one last breath into him.

A full 4 minutes passed after the detective breathed his last breath into Light's body. His body completely relaxed and he became unresponsive, but his body was entering a re-boot mode. His pulse was very weak, but it did not stop and very slowly, it grew in strength. He took in a very shallow breath that did not make his chest rise, but he took in more, each deepening a little more than the last.

L held onto the body as it seemingly crashed. He did his best to sooth the younger in a way he thought he would like if he where the one laying there.

Another 4 minutes passed by before he began to show signs of life. Light took in a short sharp breath and opened his mouth before relaxing and settling into an even rhythm.

"I... I thought you where gone Light-kun..." L whispered and stroked his hair softly.

Several more minutes passed by when Light was strong enough to drag an arm to the detective's own before giving it a gentle squeeze.  
"I... knew you... would... not give... up..." It was hoarse sounding, but it got the message across.

"But I did Light-kun..." he whispers back, sounding slightly ashamed, "You where unresponsive... I... I just wanted to hold you until... until your spirit was gone..."

He waited until he was strong enough to speak again.  
"Kira... he... almost killed... me..." He breathed a little more.  
"I... stopped... h-him..."

"Good... That's good Light-kun..." He whispered and held him close, "I did everything I could for you... I... I hope I didn't hurt you..."

"My head... was killing me... so much... pain there..." He weakly gestures to his temples where the source of the pain was and pressed there hard.  
"It... was unbearable... Thank you..."

L ran his fingers through the others hair. "I promised I would protect you Light-kun..."

Light does not say anymore, only smile weakly and giving the detective's arm a gentle squeeze before making an effort to bring his hand to the detective's head and trail his hand through the familiar raven locks fondly.

L leans down for the boy to stroke his hair.

"Don't scare me like that again Light-kun..." he mumbles, "Its not that giving you mouth to mouth is bad, but I would much rather you breath on your own..."

"You had to... breath for me?" His voice was starting to become more normalized by now. He did not stop running his hand through the detective's hair, the action brought him more comfort than anything else he'd ever shared with the detective.  
"Sorry about that Ryu..zaki."

L nuzzled him gently with his face in the crook of the boys neck.  
"You wouldn't breath on your own... And you where gasping... I needed to help you..."

"I didn't know. Was I in here the whole time?" He liked where the detective's face was buried, it sent pleasant tingles down his spine, making him shiver a little.

"I moved you into my room to rest while Matt woke up... Once I got you breathing again I moved you in here only to have you play possum quite effectively might I add..." L couldn't deny he was attached to the part of Light that was tender and treated him well.

End Part 53


	54. Part 54

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 54

"I was not aware. I thought I was in here the whole time." He lets go of the raven's hair with a sad huff and lets himself become rested. He closes his eyes.  
"For what it's worth Ryuzaki, I would not have lived had you not intervened. Thank you."

"I promised I would keep you safe..." he mumbles and nuzzles into him all the more. "and I thought you where gone...I'd... I'd miss you... I think..."

Light's breath hitched slightly and he arched into the detective a little more.  
"You are a great person Ryuzaki. A wonderful mind, just throw in some compassion and we'd have ourselves a powerhouse." He chuckled at the second weak joke, but allows the detective to keep holding him.

"I do not understand what you are saying..." L mumbled softly and stopped his gentle nuzzling to look Light in the eyes.

"Haven't I always told you that your mind is a wonderful thing? I wouldn't say if it were not true. And I was kidding about you lacking compassion. I think you have a lot of compassion."

L's dark panda eyes look down on the body in his arms. He locks his fingers with Light's and rests his forehead against Light's. "Rest now Light-kun:.."

Light does not protest, just sighing softly before giving the detective a final embrace and letting him go before shifting to get himself comfortable, letting himself become lost in a dreamless sleep.

L stays by Light's side until he is sure the worst is over then he scoops him up and carries him back to his room.

Mello and Matt were in conversation when their mentor walked back inside with the murderer. Mello instinctively placed himself in front of his friend and glared daggers at Light's sleeping form, but does not speak out right away, knowing he could very well wake up the brown haired teen as he was.

L makes Light comfortable on the make shift bed on the floor. "He is very ill... And he is turning himself in..."

"Yes, but that does not make him any less dangerous Panda. I am having a really bad feeling about this..." He sidles until he is by his friend again and sits back down.

"I know Mello-kun..." he whispers and pulls himself up on the bed next to his boys.  
"Do you both feel better now?"

"Matt says he's been feeling better, but still a little drowsy and sometimes he coughs pretty bad." The little redhead nods slowly in agreement with his friend.

"I am sure that is normal..." L mumbles and looks back at the doctor who nods in agreement.  
"Your lungs where damaged... We feared for your life..."

"I-I'm just glad that I'm still alive." Matt frowns and sniffles at the fresh memories given to him by Mello. The blonde wraps an arm around him and gives his friend's arms a reassuring hug.  
"We'll be fine now, Panda says that Kira is under control and we should believe that he is."

"I will protect you at all costs..." the raven assures him and pets the redhead softly, "but you should know... You where both raped..."  
"I know... I mean... I saw M-Mello... They... I couldn't help you... you where unconscious... I... I tried to stop them..." he sniffs and nuzzle into his friend.

"It's ok... we could not have done anything about it. We had no control. Thanks for trying though Matt... I hope they didn't do anything too bad for your attempts." He had a feeling it was somewhat bad, but he didn't want to hear it. He went silent, pulling his friend closer and petting his head.

"T-They did... They hit me and... and they... they..." Matt sniffled again and buried his head in Mello's chest.  
"They did horrible things t-to you they... they where t-touching y-you and... and you where b-bleeding..."

"Did they... touch me the same way that I told you that Kira made Panda touch himself?" It was worse than he'd imagined it would be, but he continued to comfort his friend, feeling disgusted and angered.

"Y-yeah and... and you wouldn't wake! I screamed for you and... and they locked us up in a cage thing and... I curled up with y-you and it was cold... We where both b-bleeding and... Th-they kept touching..."

"Shh... It's ok now Matty... we're not there anymore. We're safe now." Matt had begun to wail again and gripped his shirt tightly. Mello hushed him and stroked his hair and back comfortingly. He saw Panda reach and do the same, both comforting the broken redhead. Mello felt bad that he never remembered anything. He would have liked to share his friend's pain with him.

"I... I'm so sorry... M-Mello I'm so sorry!" he cries into his shirt, snuggling in and holding on tightly, not wanting his friend to let him go. "T-the b-blood Mells! T-the... Your blood... And..."

"It's ok Matty, It's ok... It's not your fault. Kira did this to us. He hurt us, he killed Near, he made Panda hurt himself. I hate Kira... but he did save your life... As much as I hate to say it, I am glad he saved your life."

L tries to calm him as well but Matt just shakes violently.  
"He seems to have post traumatic stress Mello-kun..." He whispered, "he may need help later..."

"All the therapy in the world may never heal him, but I know it will help him." He turned his attention to his friend.  
"Please calm down Matty... please. You can't get worked up like this. Please Matty...?" More out of desperation and fear, Mello placed a quick peck on his friend's head before continuing to soothe his friend's head.

Matt calmed slowly enjoying the calming touch. He looks up at his friend with wide eyes. "I... I..." he couldn't speak clearly but being in his friends arms helped. "T-thank you?"

"It helped, didn't it?" A small blush appeared on his face. He teased his friend's hair to divert all thought from the fear induced mini kiss. He just hugged and resumed petting his friend.

"Yeah... Felt good..." Matt mumbled and nuzzled into Mello a little more. It did take his mind of everything just enough for him to relax slightly.

Mello blushed a little more at Matt's confession, though not forgetting that his mentor was right there. He looked at his elder and could not translate the look on his face just then. He decided he didn't care and just held Matt close and rested his head on the other's.

"Thanks Mells..." he whispers and closes his eyes, giving a few loud coughs.

"Anytime Trooper." He grinned and stroked his friend's back.  
~Meanwhile~  
The remaining task force members were speechless. Seeing Ryuzaki disappear and reappear between both his room with a pained then unconscious teen was unusual to say the least.

L had wondered what had become of the rest of the task force, he hadn't paid them any attention after Mogi died and he thought it was only fair to give them space. He watched in silence as Mello calmed his friend and put him into a shallow but restful sleep then as the brunet he was starting to grow more comfortable around stirred.

Light opened his eyes slowly and saw he was not in the same room anymore. He opened his eyes and assessed his surroundings, determining that only when the detective was in sight that he was either in the detective's room or another location entirely.  
"Hello Ryuzaki... Why am I in your room," he murmured tiredly.

"I wanted to watch over you Light-kun, but I also needed to be with my boys..." he mumbles tiredly. He was exhausted...

"Ryuzaki, I don't need to be with you all the time... don't I? I can see why you would want me close, but... this seems a little too over the top. Besides, you don't look like you are able to stay awake much longer."

"I was worried you would become sick again... I wanted to be close for that reason... You are not my prisoner and can leave as you see fit, I was simply more comfortable with you in eye sight Light-kun..." he mumbles and blinks very slowly.

End Part 54


	55. Part 55

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 55

"Come sit next to me Ryuzaki." He pats the bed then to the spot next to him.  
"You need your rest. I want to return the favor." He shifts himself over a little and removes the blanket and sets it to cover his lower legs.

The young sits down on the make shift bed and looks up at Light innocently. He wasn't just tired, he was physically exhausted.

Light pulls the detective into a gentle embrace and brings his hand to pet the raven's hair softly, using the other to give a one handed massage to his shoulders. The hand in his hair began to massage the scalp gently.

The older sighs in content and relaxes into the embrace. Light could feel him shuddering with exhaustion.

Light massages the raven's scalp for a short while longer before working solely on the shoulders and then down the back and arms, feeling several knots being undone. He returns his attentions to the arms until he was satisfied with them. After a brief adjustment, Light began to massage the detective's thighs then lower legs.

The detective can't help but close his eyes, sleep slowly overcoming him.  
"Thank you Light-kun..."

"No problem Ryuzaki." After some time, he deems his task complete enough, noting that the detective's breathing had become slow and even. He sits with his back against the bed before levering the detective across his lap and covering him, returning to the previous task of petting his hair slowly.

The usual nightmares return to the young raven but Light's presence was comforting enough for him to sleep. Mello however seemed less then impressed, moving into a protective position over his traumatized friend.

Light becomes almost hypnotized in his attentions and begins to feel himself get dozy, despite having woken up from sleep not long ago. He sighs and settles more shifting a little and being careful not to disturb the raven as he did so.

L slept happily for a long time, his stress seeping out of him slowly. He takes a deep breath and cuddles into the warmth...

Light looks down and grins in his self induced semi-hypnotic state.  
"Hey sleepy head. Have a good rest?" He leans down and places a tentative, but chaste kiss to the raven's mop of hair. He is aware that Mello had been keeping his eye on him the whole time, but he was out of the immediate range of the boys and did not bother with them at the moment.

He stretched out a little in Light's arms, curving his back like a cat before rolling in a ball on the others lap.  
"Yes Light-kun... Very much so..."

"Glad to hear it. You know, you have this ability to make me want to sleep again even though I am still very much wide awake. Your hair is truly hypnotic Ryuzaki." He smiles softly, content with the way things are, though keeping in mind that the detective was more wary of and for him.

"I am not sure that is a good thing..." the detective yawns, "Though I choose to take it as the compliment I am sure you where trying to make..."

"I suppose that it is a little bit of a compliment as it is a personal observation." He lets go of the detective and shifts his legs, the detective's thin frame was pressing against them a little uncomfortably.

"Light-kun..." The detective mumbles after a comfortable silence, "I need sweets!"

"There is a bunch that was bought. I see that the bags are still beside the wall in the corner near the door. You can get them yourself, ask Mello to get something, or you can move and I can get them for you." He chuckles lightheartedly.

The older looks up at light for a moment and bites his thumb in thought before crawling off the younger and heading for his beloved candy.

Light massages his legs before getting up from his position and heading for the door.

"I need to get cleaned and out of these clothes. See you later Ryuzaki." He stands a little shakily, not realizing that he was still weaker than he'd like, having to use the bed as a brace for a few moments before staggering out of the room and making his way to his own room.

"You may want to talk to your father at some point today Light-kun!" L called out, a lolly snake hanging out of his mouth like a tongue.

Light only nodded, taking his time to get to his destination, pausing at times to use the nearest solid object to lean against. He was not at all surprised to see the remaining task force members give him questioning looks, but he only looked their way and shook his head. He was not yet ready to communicate at this time.

L himself headed for the bathroom after some time, needing to feel clean after being vomited on by the younger not long before.  
The little redhead opened his eyes and looked around the room, immediately clinging to his friend as his heart raced with panic.

Mello was startled into wakefulness, almost going to glare daggers, thinking it was Kira trying to make some half-hearted attempt at normalcy. When he saw that it was only his friend looking panicked, he only smiled and began to stroke his friend's back and hair.  
"Matty, there is no need for you to be afraid. We're still with Panda. We're safe." Inwardly, he had a feeling this would become the norm for his friend from now on. It was not like it was unwelcomed, but it was a far cry from the old Matt he grew up with. He would miss that Matt.

It took several moments for the little redhead to calm himself, slowly taking deeper and deeper breaths and letting go of his friends shirt.  
"Sorry..." Things just scared him now... all he could think about was being locked in that little cage, waiting to be abused again while his friend lay there unconscious and bleeding...

"It's alright Matty. It's ok. I just wish you didn't have to be awake to experience those things. I wish you were knocked out like me, that way... we'd both would not have to feel anything. It's not your fault." He pulled him close, careful with how hard he was being held and let his friend calm down further.

"No... I... I'm glad I was awake..." The younger mumbled and held on to his friend tightly. "So I could be there to keep you warm and... and stop them from hurting you... they lost interest and got me instead sometimes but... but then you wouldn't bleed so bad..."

Mello frowned, knowing it was because of his long blonde hair that he was probably the one raped more than his friend. Unconsciously, he reached and ran a hair through the yellow strands and gently pulled at them.  
"Thank you for protecting me Matty. I don't know how I can ever repay you for that."

"You don't have to... I... I thought you where dead sometimes... They where horrible and... and you wouldn't move... And i... I held on to your body and you where so cold Mello!" he whines loudly and grips his friends shirt.  
"You dont have to repay me... Im just glad your alive!"

"Same here. Matt, you are the best friend I've ever had and will ever have. You mean more to me now than when I was competing for the successorship with Near, God bless him. I don't ever want to be separated from you anymore. I'd hate myself if you left me or if I left you. What if you died or if I died? I'd hate to think of that. I'm glad you are alive Matty, we nearly lost you a couple times. I was so scared!"

"Y-you did?" Matt asks shyly, feeling a little bad for sleeping through it and not knowing what was going on around him though he could swear he heard Mello talking to him every now and then...

"Yes. Panda and... Kira worked together to bring you back. You had an allergic reaction to the gas that knocked us out. I went with you to the hospital and then you woke up and you were in so much pain Matty and I wanted to go to you, but I was held back by this rookie cop. I didn't want you to die." He pet his friend a little more faster, but not letting go of his own hair, feeling more and more disgusted with it now.

There was a short pause and Matt nuzzled into Mello a little more.  
"So I was dead?" Something in him was worried that what had happened left some scars on his friends heart the way watching Mello be tortured had effected him.

"There were times when I thought you might never wake up again after they knocked you out. So I spent all my time talking to you. I talked to you about life before we were abducted, sharing memories. I updated you on how things were going with us in our new place after you were brought from the hospital. I was preparing myself for the worst." He gripped his hair tighter and yelped, momentarily forgetting that he'd gripped it.

End Part 55


	56. Part 56

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 56

Matt nodded and let go of his friend slowly.  
"Thank you..." he whispered and laid his head back in the pillows.

"Matt-kun still cannot get out of bed to shower Mello-kun..." the detective informs him and slowly strokes the redheads hair.  
"While you have a shower I will give you a sponge bath if you would like?" The younger nodded slowly and fidgeted with one of the cords still connected to his body.

Mello frowned, forgetting that his friend was still not ready to leave the bed yet. He imagined that they were not there and that bit of reality made him forget. He stripped where he stood and walked into the bathroom where he proceeded to run the water and get himself cleaned.

L went to get some warm water in a bucket and a few towels, slowly working over the younger male as gently as he could manage. There where a few little squeaks of pain every now and then but mostly he was cleaned without incident. The raven removed the catheter and the IV line, figuring that now the boy was conscious he would no longer need them and the freedom form these extra cords was welcomed.

Light and his father were seated face to face, Light had been recalling the incident that had caused some unnecessary questioning among the task force members. Light knew that the incident with his alternate persona attacking and threatening him would cause reason for doubt. Light however could not recall the dream that got him to come back to life, all he knew and explained that he got this very bad headache from some unexplained source and he lost all memory until where the detective had assisted in reviving him.

"What happed exactly Light?" Matsuda asked curiously, "We saw you, you where in a hell of a lot of pain and then L carried you back into his room unconscious... we thought the worst! Kira might have gotten you like he did... Mogi..."

"My head... it felt like it was splitting open and getting far too large for me. The pain... it was immense and so unbearable. I was only talking to Ryuzaki in my room after he brought me tea that it came about. I didn't think much of it, but it just grew stronger until I could no longer take it anymore. Ryuzaki offered to give me an anesthetic and I took the offer. Everything went black after he inserted the needle. The next thing I know, I am awake again and Ryuzaki was holding me. He said that I stopped breathing and he'd been trying to revive me. I guess I grew tired and fell asleep. For the life of me... I don't remember anything that happened between the time he knocked me out and when I woke again. All I know is that it was a miracle that I came back from wherever it was."

"I should thank Ryuzaki then!" The youngest cop chirped happily.  
"We are lucky to still have you! You should go thank him to! Maybe bring him some of that strawberry cake he likes so much with his lunch? I am sure he would like that!"

"I'm sure he'd like that Matsuda, but unfortunately this has set back your infiltration, and for that I am sorry. Do not worry, I've thanked him enough times." He stands up a little shakily, still weaker than he'd like and walked to pour himself a cup of tea, leaning against the counter to support himself as he did so.

The eldest Yagami couldn't help but wonder why the detective had bothered to revive his boy knowing he was Kira, the one who did such horrible things to him.

Mello walked out nude except for a towel around his waist and walked to fish out his clothes from the drawer. Something was different though, his hair was just a tad shorter than it was before he went in and looked kind of choppy. Mello wore a frown as he dug out his clothes and began to dress himself.

"What's wrong Mello?" The little redhead mumbled and looked up at his friend, noticing the sad atmosphere coming from the boy and his roughly cut hair. The detective raised a non existent eye brow but otherwise said nothing, helping the still sick male to pull up his boxers once again.

"I hate my hair..." he muttered, pulling on his underwear and pants.  
"It brought nothing but trouble for me and Matty." His frown grew bigger and he glared at the floor, removing the small scissors he pilfered and slammed them to the drawer top.

"I like your hair..." matt mumbles and watches his friend closely. "Its so soft and..." He paused for a moment remembering running his fingers through Mellos hair while he was unconscious... but Mello wouldn't know he did that...

Mello's frown shrank and he looked at his friend with wider eyes.  
"You... liked my hair...? But... it... it looked like girl's hair..." He looks at the floor again, feeling relief that his friend liked it, but it only made Matt see him go through a lot while he was unconscious.

"I don't care..." Matt shrugs and he cuddles into the blanket more. "Its nice... You shouldn't hate it..."

"I do though... I don't like it and I don't want it anymore... I'm not a girl... I'm a boy..." He pulls on his top and climbs onto the bed and brings his knees to his chest and hugs his legs, burying his face in the gap there.

Matt inches his way closer to his friend and tries to cuddle into him but he is sore and it just makes him give soft little whines.  
"As long as your happy Mells..."

Mello removes his face from his chest and looks at his friend and manages a smile.  
"I know that you could care less Matty, that's why you're such a good friend to me." He reaches and playfully ruffles the younger boy's hair. He eventually uncurls himself and sidles next to his friend and wraps an arm around him.

"Would you hate me if I shaved my head completely bald, or if I decided I wanted to wear a Mohawk until I turned 18?" He could not stop a giggle from escaping then.

"No... But I'd reserve the right to laugh at you..." Matt smiled and enjoyed the hug. He just wanted to be close to him now they where free from that place.

"It won't be that bad Matty, just think about it. I could look so cool with a different hairstyle, but if you want me with longer hair, I guess I should get a hair curler, put my hair in pigtails, curl those and start wearing frilly pink clothes." He laughed as he teased and made light of the situation.

Matt couldn't help but laugh slightly but its quickly broken up by a loud barking cough that rips through his entire body. Still he smiles, its good, almost like normal...

"Oops, I guess I kind of went overboard there. Sorry Matty, but I'm just saying. Maybe I want to try a different hairstyle just once. If I don't like it, then I can always grow it back, with or without your reserve to tease me relentlessly about it." Suddenly the choppy haircut felt wrong, but he was adamant. It might be cool, but he could always grow it back, he knew that.

The coughing is followed by slight shaking and matt grips his friends shirt as the assault subsides.  
"If it makes you happy Mells..." He mumbles and takes a deep breath. "But I like it fine anyway..."

"I know you do, but this choppy haircut is not working out for me, so I'll need to cut it anyways." He holds his friend close, a worried feeling building over the intensity of his friend's coughing.  
"What sucks though is that you can't get overexcited again for another 2 weeks. We have to take it easy. This is not going to be easy for the both of us."

"Yeah..." the little redhead nuzzles into his friend a little more for comfort. "We'll be okay though right? It's just two weeks..." Secretly Matt was worried that this time out would bore his friend, and a bored Mello was a dangerous Mello...

"Only 2 weeks." He managed a smile and pulled his friend closer.  
~Meanwhile~  
Light send Aizawa to go get a strawberry cake for the detective as per the request of Matsuda who was going over some last minute memorizing, having scheduled an interview with the Yotsuba group members for the next morning. His father was shooting glances to the detective's room, looking like he wanted to go there, but restrained himself due to his fear of Kira. Light was seated on the couch and checking the financial records and making connections he knew he did not really need to make, but he was bored.

L slowly padded out from his room still looking worn despite his sleep earlier.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting..." he mumbles, everyone knowing full well that he was not really sorry, he was simply late.

Light did not remove his gaze from the financial records.  
"That's quite alright Ryuzaki." He flipped through the financial records with bored ambition.  
"Matsuda thought that your efforts in reviving me deserved a reward, so he ordered a strawberry cake and send Aizawa out to get it for you. How thoughtful of him, don't you think?" Only then did he look up, but it was to take a drink of his tea and making brief eye contact with the detective and giving a small smile before returning to his tedious task.

"Thank you Matsuda." He mumbled and seated himself at his computer, "I assume you have set back our plan back a day or two?"

"Well I was certainly not expecting to have my life nearly taken away by a killer head pain, so yeah, we are held back a day, but we are back on course for tomorrow morning, so it is going back according to plan thankfully."

End Part 56


	57. Part 57

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 57

"Let's not let anything get in our way this time," the detective anounces confidently, "we have been held back long enough and Kira must be brought to justice!"

"Agreed." This was from Soichiro who was seated by a computer terminal and printing off some documentation for Matuda's infiltration, a task originally left to Mogi, but things changed. Aizawa appeared not long after. Behind him was none other than Watari, who looked grim, but relieved to see the detective.  
"He pulled up not long after I did, so we showed up at the same time."

"Watari... " the younger make greeted his adopted father in his usual bland tone.  
"We have much to discuss Ryuzaki."  
"Yes... Much..."

Light looked up at the sound of the butler's name and looked to the raven.  
"You are fortunate that for the time being, we are currently occupied. You are indeed late Ryuzaki, but this is time you need with Watari. I encourage you to use it catching up with him. We're good out here for the time being."

The detective nods and gets to his feet, slinking like a cat into a spare room where they would not be disturbed. He had sent emails to the older detailing the situation so there was a strong possibly that what Watari needed to discuss was Near.

The aged inventor took a seat and removed his hat and rubbed a hand over his face.  
"Roger was... upset to see Near's body returned to him to say the least. He looked entirely regretful that he had even dared to let the boys go to those cruel people that came into Wammy's." He sighed heavily, this was hard for the old man to bring up.  
"As per protocol, an autopsy was performed. There was a large dose of narcotics in his system, just above the legal amount in an adult, but far too much for a youth. It would have rendered Near to an almost vegetative state, but still conscious. There were also some body fluids extracted that were not his own. They belonged to several outside parties, around 4 by our estimates."

"I had suspected as much..." the detective sighs and perches himself in a seat across from his mentor.  
"I acquired similar samples from both Matt-kun and Mello-kun though it appears that Matt-kun was conscious for much of it, despite being heavily drugged and beaten so badly he was near death. It may be that he has a high resistance or that they simply did not drug him until later... I fear he now has post traumatic stress... he spends most of his time in a panic... though his statements suggest that Mello-kun was raped far more times, weather that is the case or weather that's only what has traumatized the boy more in uncertain, I suspect however Mello was the favorite due to his more... delicate looks..."

The older male only nods slowly and makes a sound of acknowledgement.  
"It would appear then that Near was isolated from the other two and was the primary guinea pig for his captors, Mello and Matt would have been set aside should the tests fail. It is indeed very saddening that the boys had been subjected to this treatment, more so that Near's life was taken in the process. I can understand Matt's predicament where his standing in the situation was. He's never had to go through that, neither had Mello or Near, but experiencing that would scar him for life. He may become a little more anti-social, a little more internal and may only want to stay by Mello's side, even if he's close to you Ryuzaki. Mello's looks are indeed more delicate, but as every other student in Wammy's had learned, looks can be deceptive. Mello has proven more than once that he is tough and a bully at times."

"I am aware of that, however those deceptive looks may well have worked against him... As with his age... While Mello-kun is more 'valuable' as a successor, Matt-kuns weaknesses made him a far more 'valuable' hostage... but none of that matters now as they are safe and equal in my mind... I am sure one would not survive without the other at this point..."

"I am inclined to agree with you on that matter Ryuzaki. I must say that you have also shown great protective instincts for them from what you've told me in your letters. I had an inkling of your suspect being Kira since you told me and I think that despite the sacrifice you made for them, you are handling yourself quite well, at least outwardly. I would like your personal account on the matter though. What do you feel when Light's other personality abuses you in that way?"

L puts his thumb to his lip and bites it softly, processing information slowly.  
"To be honest I have never felt so dirty or violated..." He admits, "It makes me feel sick inside, and no matter how hard I try the feelings remain... though I hide them well..."

"All things considered Ryuzaki, I am relieved that he's decided to turn himself in. He's making the right decision in doing this for your boys and for you. I am sorry though that it came at a very personal cost. I know that you had no knowledge of such things growing up in the orphanage, but I suppose that Roger and I were at fault. We had not taken into consideration your physical development or the development of the other students in yours and the following generation. Only in the generation before Mello and Matt's had we begun implications for discussing these personal matters. In that, I apologize Ryuzaki. You are my son and I failed to protect you from the experiences you had."

"I do not blame you for any of this Watari, you did what you had to do in raising me and I am aware that I was a difficult case." The detective sighed, "I only regret that I could not have shared more of this with Beyond..."

"Even if you could Ryuzaki, you would not know what to do. Without learning about these things, you could not deepen the bond that I knew you and Beyond shared. Do not think I was blind to it. Now I do not necessarily approve of male bonding if it gets too deep, and I am not saying you or him would go that far, but your happiness, as well as Beyond's was important to me. I do not doubt you would have made a great pair if it were not for Beyond's... condition."

"Beyond's condition is death now Watari..." L whispered sadly and looked away, "How could you allow them to show his face in the media like that? You allowed me to visit him every day yet you did not stop them from flashing his face about!"

"If this is about Kira killing him, I apologize, but he was an anomaly and a murderer at that. The public needed to know that he would no longer be a threat to them. For the record Ryuzaki, I did try to stop them, but because he was an anomaly, only then did more media come around to see him. I foresaw it, but could not stop them once they started to show in waves."

L frowned and looked down at his feet.  
"I could not protect him..." he whispered hopelessly, "And I could not revive him... he died in my arms Watari... He was so happy one moment then... he was just gone..."

Watari stood up from his chair slowly and walked to the raven, whom he placed an aged hand on a shoulder, giving it a squeeze.  
"I am truly sorry Ryuzaki, but he's in a better place now, wherever that may be. Bringing down Light now will certainly help now, would it not? He will no longer be a threat to you, to your boys and to the world. You are fortunate that he turned himself in. However, I ask that you learn to heal and let Beyond go. He will never forget you, and I know you will not forget him, but you need to move on and forge ahead. You've done a lot Ryuzaki, please do not let Beyond be your eternal burden."

"It was my fault Watari..." L whispers and refuses to make eye contact with the older.  
"In the end it is my fault both he and Near-kun are no longer here... And I will not forgive myself..."

"My son... there are things in life, regrets that we all have. It is certainly understandable that you will have a hard time ever accepting your regrets, but your life right at this moment is for your boys. I will be here for them as well, you can be certain of that. Beyond would want you to continue to seek out greater challenges. If there was one thing I've learned was that you both were constantly challenging the other to do better things, much like Mello and Near were when Near was still alive. The fate of Near is unfortunate, but know that he too is in a better place now."

The raven slowly looks up at his adopted father with tears brimming his innocent eyes the way they did when he was still young and his birth parents had died.  
"Do you think they will ever forgive me?"

"I do not doubt that you were forgiven not long after they passed into the next life. This is because they see you working to remove Kira from killing more innocent victims like them. Kira's goal is a twisted one and I am sure he's claimed more innocents than he was willing to admit. You are not alone in this my son. There are countless others who are sharing your pain because Kira killed their family and friends. You will be a hero to everyone and certainly will be rewarded in the afterlife for your efforts."

"I doubt I can ever get the reward I want..." he whispered softly and looked to the door, hearing someone eves dropping from just beyond its barrier.  
"Light-kun, you do not have to wait outside the door..." His voice came out weaker and less forceful then he would have liked.

"Sorry for the interruption Ryuzaki. I was just on my way to file these records away." It was half a lie, Light was on his way to another area to store the financial records and happened to come by the very area that the detective and his adopted father were conversing. He did not catch much of it, just the last part of their conversation.

"Here I was hoping he would bring me that cake." L sighed again and looked up at his mentor, "and on another matter, I am not sure what other then chocolate to feed Mello-kun and Matt-kun..."

"Well we have a fully stocked kitchen here my son. I can certainly cook a healthy meal for the both of them. I will take care of their dietary needs, you just take care of keeping them safe. You mentioned that A is here as well, I will require her assistance so that she may cook for them in my absence. If you wish to attend, I encourage you to do so Ryuzaki."

"Is that wise Watari?" the younger asks, tilting his head to the side and biteing at his tumb, "As I recall A is a fine doctor, but quite a poor cook..."

End Part 57


	58. Part 58

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 58

"Well I suppose that I'll need to teach the both of you, and the boys while I am at it. I know they will need to learn these skills in the near future. I think that you and A would benefit."

The detective groans slightly.

"I think we should stick with what we know..."

"I think that you've let your work influence you a little more than I am willing to admit. However, I am adamant in teaching the boys. I will wait until Matt is healthy enough to start teaching them both. Until then, I will provide for them." The older male walks to the doorway.  
"All things considered Ryuzaki, I am very happy to see you are safe and that you are doing well in keeping Mello and Matt safe as best as you can. I am happy to be back with my children. Ah! One more thing. Roger thought you or the boys might like this." He reaches into his coat pocket and withdraws a dice with a chain attached.  
"It was Near's necklace and Roger felt it should belong to you and your boys." He hands it to the detective.

L takes the small chain and strokes it fondly.  
"Thank you Watari..." he whispers and holds it close.

The elderly male takes his leave and directs his path to the detective's bedroom to greet his other 2 adopted children.  
~Meanwhile~  
Light walks back from storing the records away and sees Watari disappearing around a corner. He slows his pace slightly and walks by the room he'd left from, only catching a glimpse of the detective holding something close. He pauses momentarily before resuming his path back into the monitor room.

L remains there in deep thought for some time. There was much to do and much had changed... Would it have been better to let Light die? It may kill him and the remaining boys but would it have put the other Kira victims at peace? No... Then no one could find the 2 remaining Kira...

Watari entered the detective's room where the blonde and redhead were seated on the chair.  
"Mello, Matt. I am happy to see you are both healthy." He smiled warmly and approached the bed where he set his coat.  
"Watari!" Matt chirped, "why didn't you tell us that Panda was L?"

"I do not believe I was at liberty to tell you something that L has personally sworn to secrecy. If you wanted to know, you would have had to question him yourself. Mello was one of very few who managed to figure it out by and approach him on it. His kind smile did not fade, only grow wider.  
"Besides, that is no way to greet your father. I think I may be a little insulted," he teased, his smile contradicted his mock harsh words.

The boy pouted and scrunched up his nose.  
"Well you could have told me Mells," he huffed and looked up at Watari again, "did you say good bye to Near for me?"

"Of course Matt. I made sure to let Near know that everyone will miss him. There were many students who attended and it was one that I will not forget for some time. Ryuzaki has been updating me by the Wammy House messaging line so I am not blind to what's been happening. Sorry to hear of your unfortunate predicament you two, but I am hoping that this Kira here will be able to be true to his word." Mello spoke up.  
"How can you possibly trust Kira to do anything remotely honest?"  
"I do not trust him, but Ryuzaki did say he gave himself up, so he has no choice but to uphold his word."

"I trust Panda..." Matt mumbles and hugs his pillow, "but I'm gonna miss Near... Really badly... I liked him even if Mells didn't..."

Mello looked at his friend.  
"You're right, I did not like him, but that did not mean I did not have respect for him. Near deserved respect, but he got none and then he was killed. He got my respect, just not my admiration." He looked to Watari.  
"I am happy to see you... but I was sort of hoping to see you back at Wammy's when this case was solved. Then Roger gave us up and let us suffer. I forgive Roger, but he did not show enough backbone in his situation."

"Y-yeah... Why did he give us up like that?" Matt mumbled, "I bet Panda would take a bullet before handing us over to... to..." Matt begun to tremble, the fear coming back in waves.

"He explained to me that given the fact that he was held at gunpoint to hand you 3 over, he reacted out of fear. He chose his life over your yours and he's been regretting it every moment since then. There was a threat to kill the remaining students following his death. Out of fear, he weighed his options and parted with you." Mello was furious then.

"Roger sold us out just so he can save himself? Roger is a coward! Roger should have taken a bullet for us, that way we would have a chance to get away. Near would still be alive, we would not have been tortured and we would not have the scars we have now!" He held his friend close and began to soothe him in the only way he knew how.

Matt begun his tortured sobbing again, the shaking only getting worse and worse as he relived the torture over and over. "W-wish... I-it was me M-Mells..." he gasped out showing clearly how destroyed his mind was...

"We were hurt so badly! Matty was beat up violently and he was raped. I was beat up and raped repeatedly and he was forced to watch! Did Roger ever foresee this? Does he know what he did to us?" Mello's temper was flaring, but he held his friend close, protective instincts at his strongest.  
"Mello... Roger is so very sorry that he you go. He knew you would react this way once you found out the truth, but he does mean it when he says he regrets it."  
"Like hell he does! I take back forgiving Roger! It's his fault we were hurt!"

L slowly walked in and sore the boy shaking like a leaf in his friends arms.  
"Are you alright Matt-kun?"  
"N-no!"  
"What do you make of this Watari-kun?"

"Mello is clearly upset over Roger's confession Ryuzaki."  
"He sold us out Panda! He gave us away because he was a coward and wanted to save his own hide! You would not have done that, I know you wouldn't." He continues to soothe his damaged friend, though knowing that he was just as damaged.

"He did?" the detective turned to his mentor with a puzzled look and sat down beside the pair rubbing Matt's back.  
"Regardless, I would like to understand what has been damaged to make Matt-kun this way... There must be a way to heal it... at least slightly..."

"But you know what happened to make Matt this way. He was beaten and forced to watch as I was..." Mello paused and frowned before continuing, "raped repeatedly. Then me and him were touched in the same way Kira touched you. Matt had to be awake for most of this. He's traumatized Panda, you said this yourself. He can't forget it because it is still fresh in his mind." Watari only looked to the detective.  
"It is true that Roger reacted out of fear and it is his reaction that got these children sent into the hands of Kira's underlings."

"It is to late to change Roger's reaction. However, perhaps A can give him some medication to calm him and help him recover..." the raven muses.  
"Don't put m-me on drugs P-Panda! I don't w-want to e-end up like B!"

Mello felt the grip on him tighten before he looked to his mentor.  
"He really does not want any more drugs in his system Panda. Isn't there another way?" He held his friend closer. Watari took note of this.

"It does not need to be long term Matt, but it would help you."

Mello felt the grip tighten further before the shaking worsened.  
"He doesn't want drugs!"

"I understand... we will find another way..." The younger males reactions didn't go unnoticed by the detective and he raised a thumb to his lip in his usual thinking ritual.  
"Never the less Matt-kun cannot be left in this condition..."

"I would be petrified to be in Matt's position knowing what he had to go through. If anything, he had it worse than I did. He just does not want to be left behind again. He does not want to be put somewhere like that again. I don't either. There just has to be another way Panda."

"M-Mells... s-should h-have been me..." he whispers shakily.  
"Do not say such things Matt-kun..." he sooths and produces the small chain from his pocket. "This is for the three of us... it was Near-kuns"

Mello's eyes go wide with seeing the small silver chain with the single dice attached.  
"Near's thinking dice... he never took it off when we were studying for tests. It was the only thing other than his hair that his hands would not leave." He reaches for it tentively.  
"M-may I hold it?"

"Of course..." The older put the chain down in the blonde's hand, noticing that Matt's eyes traveled to it slowly.

End Part 58


	59. Part 59

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 59

Mello's hands shook slightly upon holding the chain and dice in his hand. He played with it, rolling it over his hand over and over again. It was surreal, like Near's grip never truly left it. He looked down and saw Matt following the dice's path with his eyes. He handed the chain over to his friend, holding it for him to take.

The younger took the dice and held it close to his chest, closing his eyes. "S-sorry Near..." he whispered so softly the others had to strain to hear it...  
"I think you should hold on to it Matt-kun..."  
"N-no... I t-think it s-should belong t-to you P-Panda... H-he... he wanted t-to be L... h-he..."

"Matt... between the both of us, you were closest to Near. I agree with Panda. Hold onto it for him. I will not hold it against you regardless. You are my friend and you were Near's friend as well. It's OK..." He held his friend's hand over the chained dice and did not let go. He squeezed his hand assuringly before at last letting go.

"A-alright..." he whispered and held it tightly, putting it around his neck after a short time and then cuddling into Mello all the more.

Mello smiled and held his friend close. Perhaps Near's thinking dice would help him to heal and bring him closer to recovery.  
"Thanks for bringing it Panda. I think that Matt will take very good care of it."

"I know he will..." the detective whispered and ran his fingers through Matt's hair.  
"That is why it belongs with him..."

Light had approached the aged inventor and offered to help cook the boy's food. Light was no chef, but he did know how to cook when it counted. He received a raised brow, but he stepped aside to allow the brunette teen the chance to help him out. Watari knew every ingredient used in this recipe for home made perogies and vegetable chicken soup.

It was about that time when Matt's fear had been replaced with the growl of his stomach. "Im hungry Panda..." he mumbles, slowly releasing his grip on the others shirt.  
"I am sure food will be here soon... Lest the monster you have swallowed devours Mello-kun and I before it gets here..."

"How are those perogies coming along Light-kun?" Watari was boiling the vegetables in the broth and only now adding the chicken chunks to the soup.  
"Nearly done Watari-kun. I have just a few more to stuff and fold before I will put them into the oven to heat dry a little before taking them out to add to the soup."  
"Very good Light-kun. That gives us around 30 minutes before we can cool and serve the boys. When they are served, you are free to help yourself to some."  
"Thank you Watari-kun."

It took another loud threat from the youngest males stomach to send both into a fit of laughter.  
"Panda's right... they must have been feeding you monsters in that IV!" the blond chirped.  
"Yeah... and there cranky..." The other male laughed, sending him into another fit of coughs.  
"I will go see how the food is coming on then Matt-kun." The detective gave them a friendly smile and got to his feet, slowly making his way for the kitchen. He was slightly surprised to see the killer cooking with his mentor but quickly put it down to Light trying to gain trust and forgiveness that was not there to take.

Some time had passed before the soup was finally complete. Watari spooned out 2 bowls, but made sure to cut up Matt's perogies as per his condition. These he placed on a serving tray with 2 cups of orange and apple juice.  
"You may bring these up for me. I am going to take care of Ryuzaki's meal." Light nods and takes the tray, balancing it carefully before making his way to the bedroom and knocking on it.  
"Supper is ready for the taking Ryuzaki. Please open up."

The detective appeared behind the boy, having been watching him and his mentor cook. "I am here Light-kun..." he mumbles, almost making the younger drop they trey but he managed to regain his balance thankfully.

"You nearly made me drop them! Thankfully, that did not happen. Please open the door so that I can bring the soup to the boys." He moves aside to let the detective open the door before letting himself inside and placing the tray towards the center of the bed. With some adjusting, he managed to separate the one tray from another one below it. This he placed the other bowl and juice cup on and separating them.  
"There you go guys."

Matt shied away from the killer, not sure how to address the one responsible for his friends death as well as the death of someone he truly looked up to, not to mention the torture of himself and his friend. His stomach however was more then happy to greet him with a loud growl.  
"Enjoy your meal. Watari did a good job cooking it. I actually look forward to trying some myself." He bows respectively and takes his leave, letting the detective move aside before walking outside and back downstairs where he promptly served himself a bowl before leaning against the counter to enjoy it. It was rather delicious.

The detective took his delicate little spoon and dipped it in the redheads soup, curious to try something his mentor made even if it did not look sugary.  
"Hey!" the redhead whined as his food was stolen but the raven quickly stuck his tongue out as though he had eaten sand.

Mello laughed at the display before spooning himself some of the food and chewing heartily.  
"This is really good! Filling even." He took another spoonful and slurped loudly, before catching himself.  
"Oops! I guess I am feeling greedy. Heh heh."

Matt huffed but couldn't help but laugh as the detective licked his tongue poking out.  
"It is terrible Mello-kun!"

"You are a sweet-holic Panda. If it's not sweet, it's horrible." He playfully stuck out his tongue before taking another spoonful with a perogie in it and chewed on that with a grin.  
~Meanwhile~  
Light was transfixed at the concoction that Watari was cooking up for the detective. It looked like some sort of soupy mixture, but had a lot of fruit, primarily berries and a large dash of sugar tossed in for good measure.  
"What is that?"  
"A favorite of Ryuzaki's. Berry Soup." That was new to him. It made his eyes widen and a grin of amusement appear on his face.

"It is not fair Mello-kun I do not wish to watch you both eat!" he huffs and watches at Matt almost inhales his soup.

"Are you going to bring it up to him Watari-Kun?" The elderly male nods, mixing the concoction a little longer before taking it off the heating element and grabbing a large bowl and pouring the mixture inside and setting it in the fridge for a short time. He removes it, adds a handful of field berries to the top as well as some whipped cream before walking towards the detective's room and knocking on the door politely.

The detective climbed to his feet and headed for the door quickly, hoping it was food for him and not someone looking for him to explain something he has already told them before.  
"Watari!" another grin forming at the sight of the bowl though it just made both boys laugh.  
"How long would it take for Panda to die of malnutrition if you just let him go!"

"The bakeries of the world will have to start generating Panda-proof glass to save them from his sugar deprived wrath!" Mello burst out laughing and in the process almost choked. He recovered quickly and finished chewing and swallowing following a coughing fit, but the grin reappeared soon after.

The detective looked back at the boys and frowned.  
"I am not that bad Mello-kun..."

"I think you are though." He spooned another mouthful and chewed carefully.  
"It was not even a week ago, you were freaking to Kira because your sugar supply was low. I peeked out and saw some of it go down."

The raven turned to his mentor and looked up at him with his wide and innocent eyes.  
"Am I that bad Watari?"

The elderly man chuckled lightheartedly.  
"I confess, you were sometimes far worse than when Beyond's jam supply ran out. He was adamant that you were the culprit. However, when your sweets ran out... that was an experience unlike anyone else."

"But I did not take his jam Watari!" the detective defends, "And I need my sweets to live!" the little redhead was laughing so much he could barely breath, coughing every now and then as it became to much for him.  
"Your so hopeless!"

End Part 59


	60. Part 60

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 60

Mello was laughing hard with him, holding his stomach and falling on his back.  
"Panda, you don't need to live on sweets, you are just hopelessly in denial."  
~Meanwhile~  
Outside, Light had begun to hear the sound of children's laughter coming from the detective's room and grinned. No doubt it was related to his sugar addiction. He did not have to be in there to know that the small incident from before was brought up. He grinned and chuckled softly.

L huffed and took his bowl away from the elderly male, moving to sit on the very end of the bed and ignoring all of them began to eat the sugary soup. Deep down however he was happy... his boys where smiling and laughing even if it was at his expense.

"We were just having fun Panda, don't take it to heart." Mello was still chuckling despite this, trying to catch his breath and let Matt catch his also. He heard another huff and giggled.

"I will go eat with Light-kun!" he huffs, "He doe not insult me so..." With that he childishly pokes out his tongue and takes his bowl out to the teen.

"Come back Panda!" It was faint, but Light still heard it, looking to see the detective shuffle out with the same bowl of soupy mixture and headed his way. He grinned, but did not say anything further.

"They are picking on me Light-kun!" the raven whined, sitting himself down to enjoy his food in peace.

"Is that so Ryuzaki? For what reason do they want to pick on you?" He crossed a leg over the other and reclined a little, sipping on his tea calmly.

"They say I am a sugar addict in denial Light-kun!" he huffs, still inwardly happy that they where in good spirits.

"Well you've proven to me that you are indeed a sugar addict. Who was it that sated your cravings with the sugar pack, the cupcake and the candies? That would be me. I was not the one acting all dramatic about your low sugar levels."

L pulls another face. "None of you are very nice!" He stated and continued eating his lunch, turning to ignore the younger male as well.

Light rolls his eyes at the detective' child-like behavior and smiles. He grinned deviously and looked at the bowl. Determining that it was not hot, but still on the warm side, Light casually tipped the bowl over when it was within reach. He only smirked playfully and resumed sipping his tea.

The detective jumped up and yelped in complete horror.  
"Light-kun!" he almost cried, "My soup!"

"Not all of it was lost. The world has not come to an end." His gaze shifted only slightly before returning to normal. He sipped his tea more.

The detective pouted and moved headed back for his room.  
"Kira-kun is not very nice." he states, sitting down on the bed.

"Kira can never be nice Panda. We tried calling y... Did he do that to you?" Mello points to the large juice stain.  
"That's just rude."

"Yes!" the detective pouts.  
"And my soup got waisted!"

Watari spoke up then.  
"He is certainly pushing buttons, that's for sure. Perhaps he wants to see what makes Ryuzaki tick?"

L pouts and puts another spoonful of the soup in his mouth.  
"I do not care what he wants, he is cruel, He waisted my banana to!"

"A banana? Seriously? That seems rather childish of him." Mello rolled his eyes before grabbing the orange juice and downing it in a few short gulps.

The older nods and frowns.  
"It is such a waist... I wanted to start a fund to save the bananas but I have yet to ask you Watari." He states, looking over to his mentor.  
"So may I?"

Watari's expression was unreadable for the most part before the kind smile returned.  
"There are a lot of banana's Ryuzaki, but if you'd like a private greenhouse built on on of your properties for growing bananas and other fruit, then by all means, do so."

"No Watari!" the young detective almost cried, "Light-kun told me that many bananas go to waist! I want to give them good homes!" The little redhead and his blonde friend looked at each other with concern.  
"You have cracked Panda..."

"Ryuzaki, my son. Bananas cannot be brought to good homes because they are edible fruits. If they are given good home, they will start to turn black and be no good for consumption. Kira was right this time, bananas will go to waste, but they always return to nature where new plants may grow." He would not voice it, but Ryuzaki was being difficult.

L shifted in his seat and frowned, "Poor bananas..." He mumbled and went back to his soup, feeling slightly disheartened by the rejection of his plan though it was not the first time one of his ideas seemed far to ridiculous to even humor him and certainly wouldn't be the last.  
"You didn't let me build the jam factory either..."

"My boy, Beyond had a preference to a particular brand of jam and you know more than anyone at how stubborn he was. I know your goal was to duplicate it and get him to favor you, but he's used that jam for a long time. At the time, the demand for more jam was low and you would have lost money making the factory. You still would to this day."

"But I wanted to make Fairy Floss and Popping Candy flavor!" he whined very childishly, again making both boys stare at each other in confusion.

"There will be another time and day for those flavors Ryuzaki. Besides, flavors like those for jams will be very hard to make as jams are derived from fruits, specifically berries. I think that for the time being my son, you should leave the jam factory and the banana foundations for another time."

The younger huffed again and turned his attentions back to his soup. He really did want that factory... It would have made a perfect birthday gift for his friend.

Light finished his tea before situating himself with the monitors. In less than 14 hours, Matsuda would be heading out and then it would only be a matter of time before the Death Note would be retrieved. If not, then most certainly there would be strong evidence that one would be in the midst of the Yotsuba Group. Although, these records are doing well in showing such as it was, there was no doubt that a Death Note was in their custody. He leaned back a little heavily and looked to his father who was gazing at the detective's room, but diverted his gaze back to the monitors when he was caught.

"Why is it that I cannot see Ryuzaki..." He asked the younger. The older Yagami would not admit it but he really cared for the raven and found much of his behavior endearing...

The Kira persona seamlessly took over and looked to 'his' father.  
"L is no longer of any concern to you Soichiro. He is mine, no one else's. I could easily go to his bedroom right now and ask him to sit on the floor and he would do so without complaint. If he did, there will be consequences. I do not want to see you interacting with him no more than necessary. I do follow up on my threats. L knows this more than anyone else what I am capable of." Kira crossed one leg over the other and leaned back, keeping his gaze fixed on his elder.

"But it will not hurt you to allow me to talk with him..." The elder only wanted to try and assess the damage done and perhaps help to repair some of it. Not to mention he felt he could help the raven with his boys.

"Don't think I am blind to your motives Siochiro. That is why I forbade you from seeking or giving any help in any form. Conversation in the form of the current case, the one Matsuda will be going undercover for is allowed. Asking him about his day or his boys is allowed. Anything more than that is dangerous territory." He uncrossed his leg and stood up to fetch himself some more tea, keeping his attention to 'his' father as he did so.

"How can it possibly be of any harm to you for me to render some assistance when he clearly needs it?" The elder asks and turns back to his screen.

End Part 60


	61. Part 61

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N: Rape scene towards the end. Be aware and skip passed it if you do not wish to read.

Part 61

Kira grabbed the teapot and removed the cover and strolled over before pouring the scalding liquid over his father's head.  
"I am not blind Soichiro! I know you and L were working together against me. Anything deeper than casual conversation and this hot tea will be the least of your concern."

The older cried out in pain and put his hands over his face to defend against the burning sensation.  
"When did you become a monster?"

"Oh my poor, innocent father," Kira went to the front of 'his' parent and placed a hand in a mock gentle caress over the top of the graying hair, "You did this to me. You made me into this monster by giving me endless boredom because I was just too smart for everyone else. You were never home and when you were around, it was always business, Sayu or that no-good woman of a mother. Oh wait... that is Light's frustrations. I personally want you dead for conspiring with L. Mogi is dead because Light loves you too much. Loves you as much as he hates you."

The older got to his feet abruptly and storms out of the room, headed for his own. His feelings where so clearly hurt by everything his son had said to him and his body burned from the hot tea.

Kira smirked and went into the same position he was in last before letting Light take over again, but Light had been completely unaware of what he'd done. He thought he dazed out for a long time and looked to see his father absent and a strange steaming tea stain on the floor. Slowly, the pieces slid into place before his eyes widened in realization at what had taken place. He leaned forward, gripped his head and shook it slowly side to side, cursing himself.

The raven slowly padded out from his room, empty bowl in hand. He had finished his soup and now he craved some banana after talking so much about them. He stopped in his tracks however when he saw Light looking rather upset.  
"Light-kun?" He mumbled, "Are you alright?"

"Kira... he did something terrible to my father, and I don't know what it was. Please, can you go to him and see what I did? I know it's bad and I am scared for him." He did not let his grip from his head go and kept his gaze to the floor.

"As you wish Light-kun..." The elder mumbled and made his way to the eldest member of the task forces room, knocking politely at the door before letting himself in to see lights father, quite badly burned and nearly in tears in the attached bathroom.  
"Yagami-san?"

The elder Yagami was running a cold cloth over the water burns, his whole upper body was wracked in pain and the tears from his son's words were threatening to flow. He jumped at the sound of the detective's voice and recoiled, thinking it was his son. Seeing that it was not his son, he calmed somewhat.  
"R-Ryuz-zaki... m-my son... K-Kira... He d-did this to m-me..." He winced as a wave of pain took over him.  
"B-burned me... Ins-sulted me and our f-family... b-blamed me for turning him int-to Kira..."

L slowly moved to stand at the elders side, "This... none of this is your fault..." He assured the older male, "It is a side effect of prolonged use of the Death Note, and such a power seems to demand to be used. Do not blame yourself." He pulls out his phone and dials A's number quickly.

Kira was at his father's door, having taken over Light. He would refuse to let any help be shared among the detective and the Elder Yagami.

"Back away from him right this instant! He's getting his punishment and should suffer for his insolence." He saw 'his' father's eyes widen in shock and fear and seen him back up slowly.

The younger of the pair looked confused; it was Light after all who had asked him to come and even though this was clearly Kira, the two where still one in the same.

Kira walked inside and closed the door before locking it. He walked up behind the detective and wrapped an arm around his chest and pulled him close.  
"I think Soichiro needs to see just how you belong to me." He felt the detective shudder in his grip.  
"Don't you agree L?" He licked the detective's neck, brushing against the sensitive spot just below his ear.

The ravens body started quivering with fear. He knew something bad was coming and he couldn't stop it.  
"Please Kira-kun not in front of your father..."

"Yes L, he needs to see just how much you belong to me." He returns to attacking the detective's ear in a teasing manner, but never taking his gaze off his father whose eyes were widening in disgust and horror at what his son was doing to the detective. He had a feeling it was just going to get worse.

The detective gave a soft cry and looked down at his feet in shame. He couldn't do anything to stop the assault without causing harm.

Kira gripped the detective's chin and forced him to make eye contact with 'his' father and momentarily stopped his attentions to speak.  
"You are not to remove your gaze from his. Do not look away or there will be punishments." He moved his other hand and ran it under the raven's shirt, brushing it against the ribs before trailing towards the hem of the faded jeans.

"Kira-kun I cannot..." He mumbled, trying to keep his eyes on the elders but feeling so much shame it made the shivering worse.  
"My son.. please stop this! Can't you see how uncomfortable you are making him? I don't want to see you handling him this way." He wanted to look away, but expected a similar order to come from his son's mouth to not remove his gaze. Kira trailed his hand deep into the detectives jeans and gripped him lightly before beginning to play with the detective's penis.

"Ehh..." The raven gave another soft cry and tried to look around to see his attacker's face.  
"Kira-kun please... ahh... please stop..."

Kira continued to fondle the detective, ignoring the raven or 'his' father's pleads for him to stop. He began to stroke him in his jeans, running a thumb over the sensitive head to help in the stimulation.

The older only cried out again. It was just to shameful to even think about. He closed his eyes n swallowed hard.

"Open them L!" He gripped him tightly and refused to let him go until he was obeyed.  
"This is going too far Light! Please stop right now!"  
"Shut up! You can't say anything!"

A tear escaped his eyes, and he slowly opened them once again.  
"Sorry..."

Kira released his grip and he continued to stroke him until the detective's reactions got him to a semi hard state before removing his hand from his jeans, only to begin to pop the button and slide the zipper downwards. The elder Yagami looked defeated and helpless, feeling so sorry for the detective who looked as helpless and completely shamed.

The detectives soft cries where mixed with pleasured moans and gasps but it was so shameful and wrong.  
"K-Kira-kun..."

Kira removed the jeans and boxers, exposing the detective more before returning his attentions, playing with the head and feeling clear fluid leaking out. He teased the head further until enough had gathered before returning to stroke him. He knew the detective's sounds he made when he was close and waited until then.

The older whined slightly, once again at the point he was about to come but it only made more tears roll down his panda eyes.

Kira gripped him the moment that slightly louder moan escaped the detective.  
"L... I want you to tell Soichiro exactly who it is you belong to." He used his index finger and trailed along the underside, brushing against the pulsing vein there gently.

"I... I belong to... To you K-Kira-kun!" he cried softly and buried his face in his hands shamefully.

Kira used the hand he wrapped around the detective's chest to remove the hands.  
"I want you to finish yourself off and to call my name when you are at your limit. You are mine and he needs to see this." He released his grip from the detective and forced the detective's own hand over the heated flesh and guiding him.

The older whimpers but does just as he is told, falling on the floor calling out to the murderer when he is done and straight away curling up into a tight defensive ball.

End Part 61


	62. Part 62

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N: Conclusion to the Rape scene. Plot resumes right after so skip passed it if you do not wish to read.

Part 62

Kira looked at 'his' father and smiled cruelly.  
"You see now who holds power here. The detective does what I ask of him, no questions or otherwise. You cannot possibly help him anymore. He cannot or will not help you either." His father looked deathly pale, thoroughly disgusted with his son for performing a shameful act in front of him. Kira kneels down and gathers the fluids and licks his fingers clean. It was too much for his father who turns around and finally empties the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

The detective tries to crawl away from the younger male, feeling sick to his stomach over the attack.

"Where do you think you are going L? I am not finished with you yet." He manhandles the detective onto his knees and gets into position behind him, lowering his pants and stroking himself. The elder Yagami only glanced, but regretting it soon after. His son... this monster, he was not seriously going to further degrade the detective by doing what he think he was going to do...

The raven looked up at his captor helplessly. He could do nothing but obey or his boys would suffer! He was the dog of a serial killer and once this was all done with he would be put to sleep, ending his own misery to rejoin those he already lost. That thought alone was the only thing that took away the pain and fear.

The preparation was rushed, and Kira wasted no time pushing himself inside, ignoring the pained cry from the detective. He saw his thin frame tense and his hands curl into fists. This was not for pleasure, it was pure dominance over the other. Kira did not look at his father, just focusing on the task at hand, keeping a hand to the detective's hip as he pushed inside over again.

L just cried out over and over again, small droplets of blood hitting the ground from the violent penetration. He scrunched up his eyes and tried to bare the pain. Repeating over and over in his head his mantra, *This is for my boys, I'm protecting them, I suffer so they survive, this is worth it, it's for my boys...*

After a while, Kira drove in harder and leaned over so that his chest was to the detective's back. He whispered into the detective's ear, his breathing harsh between words.  
"Soichiro is to never seek or give you help in any way. You are mine L, mind and body. Never forget this!" He continued and bucked violently, draining himself inside the detective and withdrawing, the fluids leaking out of the detective in a pinkish color. After recovering, he goes into the bathroom and grabs a towel to clean himself off, ignoring his father as he backed away from him.

The raven lay on the ground bleeding and sobbing, putting his hands over his head to protect himself from the demons all around him. He wanted to get out but he couldn't even crawl away now.

Kira strolled back to the detective, cleaned him off, put his pants back on before going to the door, unlocking it, then grabbing the detective's legs and dragging him out.  
"Don't follow me..." he growled, continuing to pull the detective until he had pulled him to the steps to the detective's room and leaving him there. Aizawa and Matsuda were in their rooms and had not seen anything that had occurred. Kira strolled back to the seat he was in and remained in control for several more minutes, enjoying his power.

The detective didn't have the strength to move from his position, to weak from being manhandled and exhausted from the abuse. He felt worthless. Even more so when the little blonde found him moments later and he still could not get to his feet.

"Panda! Panda... oh no! A! A get out here! Panda is hurt really bad! Please!" He cried out desperately, fear and anger taking over him. Kira only looked at the blonde boy with calm indifference and a small smirk.

The detective shuddered violently and looked up at the blond with sad, hopeless eyes. He could barely move at all to try and calm the boy, with he would not be able to do now the blood had seeped through his pants.

Mello held onto the detective, burying his face into the detective's shirt. Kira looked on as the young blonde woman seen the blood and then disappearing inside, fetching Watari to assist her in bringing the detective inside, along with Mello who glared at him with tear stained eyes.

The raven closed his eyes as his mentor and one of those who he was raised along side tried to lay him gently on the bed but he just whimpered in pain. The little redhead who had not been able to get up to be by the panda eyed detective's side now crawled over to stroke his hair comfortingly.  
"What... What happened?" but he recognized that bleeding... Mello had bled like that...

"Kira hurt him really bad this time! Worse than when he was shoved into the wall. Oh god, he's bleeding!" Mello wanted more than anything to beat the crap out of the monster outside, but seeing how damaged his mentor was, he knew he would not stand a chance. Watari was still taking in and assessing the situation, a grim expression taking over his features.

"I... I know what happened..." the boy mumbled and put his head down on the sobbing ravens chest.

"He was raped... wasn't he?" Mello knew the question was also a very harsh answer, and moved and held his mentor's hand, hugging it like he would a security blanket.  
"No more of this... Please... No more..." Mello was devastated that he had 'found' him this way.  
~Meanwhile~  
Kira finally gave up his control; Light looked around very confused, feeling disorientated.

L was clearly very distressed by the whole thing and having A and Watari strip him only made him feel more shameful.  
"Shh Panda... They're trying to help..." he whispers and removes his head from the olders' chest just long enough for them to take off his shirt before cuddling into him again.

"Ryuzaki, I know that you are suffering so, but we need you to lift your legs to assess the damage and see if there needs to be any stitches." Mello winced at hearing those words. If he was damaged that badly, it only meant that he'd suffered greatly. He gripped his mentor's arm and did not let go.

Matt held on to the older tightly as they lifted his legs, causing him to cry out in pain.  
"Thank you..." Matt whispers, closing his eyes and listening to his pounding heart.  
"You do all this for us... Thank you..." A looks up at Watari sadly.  
"This was quite violent... There are rather large tears and bruising... I will need to stitch this at least if not operate and attempt to repair this... He is losing quite a lot of blood here..."

"Internal bleeding is not uncommon with victims of this crime. I would recommend a quick colonoscopy for a more thorough examination, but we do not have the proper equipment for it here. I suppose the only way we can do this properly is probing him and feeling how deep the damage is. This is not going to be pleasant, but it is the only alternative at this point.

The detective whimpered loudly and fought against them for a few moments, only to seemingly weaken and then fall limp.  
Matts gaze snapped up to the wounded raven only to see him lose consciousness completely.  
"P-panda? Come on... Wake up Panda... Open your eyes... Please!" the boy pleaded and rubbed the others chest lightly, trying to get some response.

"Do not worry boys. I've seen him do this when he was small. It is a defense mechanism. When Ryuzaki becomes so overwhelmed with physical or emotional pain, he withdraws into himself and becomes unresponsive until his unconscious sensory system has determined that there is no threat to his health. Yes, it happens when he's being helped as well as being hurt. I don't know why it was not activated during the attack though..."

"So he is playing possum?" he whispered and ran his fingers through the others hair and puts his head back down on his chest, giving a little hicup and sob.  
"Can I stay... Whatever you do let me stay..."

"Yes, you can call it possum, but I think he is setting a scenario in his mind where he can be at peace, creating a world where he is not threatened or harmed." At the redhead's words, Watari looks to A who returns the gaze and gives him a smile and a small nod.  
"We will hold Ryuzaki in here as long as possible, but if we must remove him should the damage be too severe, then I am afraid you cannot go with him." He seen the pair look more forlorn at hearing this and offered a warm smile.  
"Let us hope that the damage is not too severe so we do not have to remove him." He looks between the detective's legs.  
"There is some bruising on the base of the Penile shaft. Kira had likely applied some torturous act on there at some point during the attack."

A nodded and changed her gloves to a fresh pair.  
"If you insist on staying then you should not watch..." she states and carefully examines him internally.  
"I hope... His dream is nice..."

Light was blind to everything that had occurred, and when Matsuda appeared from his room questioning as to where everyone was, Light had no choice but to shrug his shoulders. He could honestly say that he did not know what had transpired and quite honestly, he did want to find out the hard way. Sadly, it seemed he would be finding out that way much to his dismay.

End Part 62


	63. Part 63

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N: As of yesterday, this RP was completed. No worries, I've not done posting all the parts, but we are getting to that point. There will be an Epilogue and some extra information to follow.

Part 63

Both of the boys sob softly and try to offer there mentor the best comfort they can, still inwardly scared that something was really wrong with him.  
"There is a lot of damage... He needs stitches, at least 3 of them in this tear and five in the one deeper in his bowel..." The doctor sighed.  
"This would usually require an operation to correct but I think I can manage here if need be... Do you know how he handles anesthetics? I would hate to kill your son because he is trying to hide so he isn't killed..."

Watari nodded, making affirming noises in his throat as the internal assessment was completed.  
"Ryuzaki usually needs a minimal amount of anesthesia while his defense mechanism is in place. He will be aware that there is work being done on him, but he will not wake until the 'threat' or 'danger' has passed.  
~Meanwhile~  
Light had this sinking feeling in his gut, one of extreme regret, but he needed answers. He walked slowly towards the detective's room, his heart pounding and his hand shaking as he reached towards the door to knock on it lightly.

Everyone inside was too busy tending to the detective to even notice the knock so Light simply let himself in, again this drew no attention away from 'Ryuzaki'.  
"I understand but ethically I should fully sedate him to reduce the pain levels... it is quite a painful procedure you see and if he where to wake... Obviously I cannot provide oxygen so I can only provide enough that he will remain asleep throughout... But first I must know if he is allergic to anything... even this has a small chance of death should his system reject the medication..." A had been treating L now for a long time but even she did not know everything about him...

"According to the medical records that we have on him at Wammy's, Ryuzaki's only major allergy was to Penicillin and animal dander. Beyond that, there are no major complications otherwise that we were aware of."  
Light's eyes widened in shock and horror at the sight before him. The detective was nude and looking bruised and... was that blood? Had Kira taken the detective the same way he did on their first encounter? Had Kira succeeded in controlling even him completely now? He never saw how badly his father was damaged and he did not want to see either.

"Right then I will sedate him as much as possible and attempt to stich the tear before he loses any more blood... If I can't however for whatever reason, I will try and pack the area with cotton balls and we will have to take him to the hospital or some other facility... It is bleeding to a degree I wouldn't be happy to leave him to long now..." She states and goes quickly under the bed for her bag, preparing the injections to keep him asleep while they operate.

"Ryuzaki... I'm so sorry..." The words were whispered, but somehow Mello managed to catch it. His eyes widened before glaring and he turned his head slowly before seeing the brunette haired male at the door.  
"Get out of here you monster! GET OUT OF HERE! Stay away from Panda!" He turned and glared hard, fists clenching and breathing hard. He kept himself as a barrier, shaking in his anger.

The little redhead moved over to defend his panda more. "D-don't worry P-Panda I wont let h-him get you..." In Matt's mind he was only fair that he defend the one who gave so much for him.

Watari turned around and kept a calm demeanor.  
"Light... I do not think this is the appropriate time or place to try explain your actions. Right now, this is for the boys. I would strongly recommend that you remove yourself from this room without further incident please."

"I... I didn't know what happened. I wanted to see if he was alright. That is all... I promise."  
"You liar! You hurt Panda! He suffers for us because you are a power hungry monster who can't open your eyes and see the mistakes you are making! Get out!"  
"Mello... mind your manners. Please go now Light, you are causing unnecessary stress." Light wanted to say something more, but nodded and backed out of the room. It was worse than he'd thought. Kira raped the detective and his father was still nowhere in sight.

As soon as Kira left the room everyone's attention went straight back to the detective and stopping his bleeding as quickly as possible while providing pain relief and keeping him restful. In the other room however Light's father just sat next to the toilet, emptying his guts over and over from the horror of what he saw his son do.

Light decided to seek his father out then. He had a feeling he was still in his room, but what he would find, he was not sure and didn't want to find out. He was given no choice in the matter as he approached the door and pausing before knocking, hearing a strange sound. He placed an ear to the door and listened closely. It was retching; his father was vomiting harshly. This was very bad. Kira went too far this time, but that only meant he would go further... He would and could kill openly if he did so feel like it. He knocks before letting himself inside, seeing a sight etching into his memory. There was a pink fluid, blood and semen on the floor. His father was shaking when he made eye contact with him.

"How dare you return here after doing those h-horrible things... to someone so... so innocent and... You have damaged him!" the older huffs, wiping his mouth and turning back to the toilet.

Light recoiled at those words, but did not move.  
"What exactly happened in here Chief? I honestly have no memory of what happened, please believe me. Whatever it was... I can imagine it was not easy to witness, but I need to know."

"You grabbed Ryuzaki, made him do horrible things while you shamed him. Then, when I thought you could stoop no l-lower, you raped him violently!" the older male hissed.  
"You put him through hell, made him feel worthless..."

"That sounds like it must have been a very hard thing to watch. I am sorry that you had to see that. How did I address you...? Did I call you 'Chief' or by your first name? Did I say 'Ryuzaki' or 'L'? However you answer, I will provide an explanation. Were there any threats made while Ryuzaki was being... restrained?"

"You called us both by our names," the elder hissed, "and you threatened to make it worse if we did not make eye contact... He wasn't allowed to close his eyes... he had to call out to you... you degraded him beyond belief and threatened us if we where to aid each other in any way..."

"Who you saw and heard was me physically, but not me mentally. I... I have an alternate personality that exists within me. Ryuzaki knows about this more. This other persona... It exists only to cause harm to the detective. I have been able to restrain it for some time, but I was getting weaker in holding it back for much longer. I've been cracking from keeping it restrained. I did not mean for things to go this far. This persona has gotten stronger to the point where I am no longer able to predict or remember what it does..."

"You cannot excuse that behavior... It is disgusting what you put that boy through and he will never recover..." he growled and put the cool towel back on his face.

"I am not trying to excuse it Chief. I am telling you the reason why it happened in the first place!" A short sharp pain took over his mind and he cringed, sharply inhaling.  
"This personality does not like you either, I don't know why, but if I stay here any longer, it will attack you. I am sorry, I truly am, but I am scared that it will not stop. I have willingly turned myself in, and in exchange, I will help get the 3 Death Notes that are out there. I do not want to put any of you in further danger." He cringed again and backed off completely, leaving his father to treat his burns. Light was shocked then at how bad they were.

Meanwhile A had done a near perfect job at stopping the bleeding, showing skill levels far above her young age.  
"There..." she breaths and looks up at the worried boys and there adopted father with a small smile. "I stopped all the bleeding and he wont need surgery..."

"That is a relief. Now then, we will need to move Ryuzaki to my bedroom. As much as you would like him in here, if his defense mechanism is in place, he will never wake up from it until his internal defenses tell him that it is OK for him to do so. I am sorry boys, but this is temporary. A, would you assist me in moving Ryuzaki to my room? I will lock the door. I have a key for it, so no worries."

"But Watari!" the younger whimpers and keeps his arms around the older.  
"Can't you let us come with him? We will let him relax! I just... I want to be close..."

"I know that your intentions are to help him, but this is something that his defense mechanism gives him no control over. He will outright refuse to wake until his mind and body get out the defensive mode. I have seen this happen before and made steps available for faster recovery times. He must be isolated until he awakes and lets himself out of the room."

"He wont even be able to walk!" Matt cries and looks up at Watari.  
"Please! Don't leave him alone!"

"I will stand outside my room, but I have no control over his defenses. He must be in the room with no one else in there with him. I promise you that he will be safe. He is in no danger in my room." He brings an aged hand and runs it through Matt' hair.  
"You have my word on this Matt."

"O-okay... If you promise he will be okay... A-and make sure he can tell us when he wakes!" matt detached himself from the ravens body, running his fingers through the soft black locks. "He... he did this for us... Panda..."

"You have my word. Now then A, let us move him. He will not take long the sooner he knows he's in no danger." Carefully, he and the young doctor lift the detective's thin frame. He nods reassuringly to the boys who share concerned expressions. He does not miss it when Matt curls into Mello, who holds him close and lets his friend cry. Watari knew that Mello cried too, but when it came to Matt, he got defensive and showed no emotion so as to be strong for the both of them.

End Part 63


	64. Part 64

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules  
.3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 64

The younger boy nuzzled into his friends chest and gave a sad little whimper.  
"Panda is so brave..." He whispered, "To do this for us... he is brave..."

"I know Matty... I know. You were brave too when Kira's men held us prisoner. You were very brave and I want to thank you for protecting me when you had the chance." He held his friend close.  
"I am just waiting until Panda can finally send Kira where he belongs!"

"You think I was... brave?" he whispers, "I thought... I was a coward... I cried... constantly... they took you away and I held on and cried..." He whimpers softly and holds on to his friend.

"You didn't let go without a fight, and that to me says that you have bravery and determination. That does not make you a coward in my books Matty."

Matt smiles slightly. "I couldn't let them just... just take you..."

"I'm glad you didn't make it easy for them." He ruffled his friend's hair before laying on the bed and looking up at the roof, taking his friend with him, who was now suddenly resting on his stomach.  
"I wonder what Near would do in this situation. I hate to admit this... but I don't think I could ever surpass him. He made it fun for me to try though." He smiles fondly, a rarity as he did not usually associate Near with happy memories.

The youngest nodded and held the little dice in his hands tightly.  
"I hope he knows how much I miss him..." he whispered softly, "but B has company now... I miss B to... I thought he was L... for the longest time I was sure... he would go missing in the middle of big cases... He was smart... kept to himself... I guess he was always with panda..."

"You know what? I used to think B was L too, but he was stubborn when I asked about it. I am sure that Near and Beyond are having a good time together. I'll bet that they would be bugging each other to no end, but having a good time doing so. I know that Near was not always a robot, just when it came to tests, he really was one."

"Yeah I hope so..." matt smiled a little and curled into Mello more. "But I think he misses Panda... they where always together... it would be if I lost you, I'd just die!"

"Believe me Matty, I would feel the same way. I was so scared that you'd never wake up. I was feeling lost. It was terrifying. I think that Beyond would like to see L again, but hopefully it is not so soon. I have this really bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen."

"You did?" the boy mumbles and looks up at him, "Was it that bad?" the boy thought for a few sad moments, "I think... Panda will join him soon... he... he has lost his will..."

"Yes, I was sad, but I never left your side." At his friends' next sentence his eyes widened.  
"Don't say that Matty! Panda is strong. He can overcome this. I know he can. We should be strong for him if he can't be strong for us, but don't give up on him. He needs to know that we appreciate his efforts."

"I don't doubt he will care for us until this is over..." the boy whimpers a few tears escape, "But... but he does not have that... that spark he used to... You know... the life's gone... I don't think he wants to be there..."

"Then... if Panda can't bring Kira down... We'll just have to try ourselves. Panda's laptop contains information and curriculum information not even approved by Wammy's yet. If we can study and out think Kira and burn those books, it will be like we are avenging him."

"No... No he will see this through I think..." Matt admits, "He will protect us to the end and avenge B... but then he wont have anything to live for..."  
Watari walked back in just to hear the last part.

"But Panda has us Matty... Watari... Is Panda back to normal?" The elderly male looks almost saddened at Matt's words, knowing they were true, even if Mello tried to salvage it.  
"Ryuzaki is conscious again, but he requested some time alone. I will go back in a short while to retrieve him."

"He doesn't want a hug?" Matt looks up from his spot laying on top of Mello with wide, sad eyes.

"As you can imagine, Ryuzaki is trying to overcome this severe emotional and physical trauma. He is just trying to center himself before he speaks to anyone else."

The redhead frowned and cuddled back into Mello.  
"I'm right aren't I?" he whispers to the elderly male, "Panda wants to die..."

"Ryuzaki... has several emotional scars that he can never recover from. The majority surround his friendship with Beyond. He felt that taking this case would help to heal some of those scars, but things got complicated and he now feels he has to now carry Near on those scars as well as the recent attacks to himself. It cripples and wears him down..."

"That didn't answer my question..." he mumbles and buries his head in Mellos chest.  
"I hope he knows how much I love him for all he has done... my real father abandoned me... but he goes through all of this for us..."

"I was hoping you would see that I did in fact answer you. Yes, Ryuzaki is losing his will to live because of these emotional scars and burdens. I have denied this to myself for so long, but I am gradually accepting the truth of the situation." He sits on the bed momentarily.  
"Ryuzaki cares so much for the both of you that he's made this sacrifice for you. He would take a bullet for you, he would fight off an army single-handedly if it meant that you would be safe. It comes with a personal cost yes, but he knows that it is saving you in the long run." He gets up and walks to the door.  
"I will see if he's alright to come back in here."

The boy looks down at his feet sadly.  
"Shouldn't we... change the bloody sheets? I would but I can't get up and he shouldn't have to see it..."

The elderly male makes an affirming sound in his throat before beginning to clean the bloody mess that was left behind. A smaller cot was retrieved from Aizawa for Matt to be moved to temporarily. It took more than a few minutes for the sheets to be removed and the mattress to be cleaned and replaced and re-sheeted, but Watari took it in stride. Matt was replaced back on the bed safely. Watari took the bloody sheets and disappeared outside to bring them to the industrial cleaning machines on the 2nd floor below. Once this task was complete, he turned his path to the detective's room, more than enough time had passed since then.

The raven had not composed himself completely, still tightly wrapped in a ball in the bed. He wanted his mentor to return so he could leave this place now however, he had enough of the silence.

Watari redirected his path from the detective's room to his room, remembering to check up on his son. He walked to his room and knocked politely before unlocking the door and letting himself in, seeing that the raven was still in a ball on the bed.  
"My son, I know you have been through a lot. It is certainly not an easy sacrifice that you have made. The boys are worried for you, particularly Matt, just because he had to be a witness to similar horrors that I know have cut him deep."

"I know Watari..." the detective whispered but refuses to make eye contact. "I would like to be with them now but I cannot walk..." A had given him pain killers to numb the area but he was still sore and sure that if he where to over exert himself he would break the stitches.

"If you wish to see them now, I will certainly be willing to assist you in getting there. I may be up in age, but you know that I am more than capable of helping you out. To be on the safe side however, I will get A and we will carry you back."

L nods and takes a deep breath. Kira made him do those awful things in front of the elder Yagami...

Watari walks to the young doctor's room and knocks politely and waited until A answered before making his brief request before returning to retrieve and assist the detective in returning him to his room.

The raven looks up at them both for a long moment, his eyes sad and hopeless.  
"I'm so sorry..."

"Do not be sorry my son. Kira will ultimately pay the price for his crimes. This is not an easy thing to do for them, but you will win Ryuzaki. Remember that Kira gave himself up. He knows there is no backing out and that there is no way that he can get out of it. Come now my son."

L slowly unfolds himself from the tight ball so the pair can lift him. It hurts just to move and he flinches slightly, a tiny shiver taking over his body slowly.

End Part 64


	65. Part 65

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 65

The aged man and the doctor patiently waited for the detective, taking their time in lifting him and transporting him back to his room once he was unfolded. It was slow going but they got there, thankful that Kira had not decided to interfere with them.

As soon as he was comfortably on the bed the little redhead cuddled into his chest, wrapping his arms around him and resting an ear over his still to fast heart.  
"I'm s-so sorry Matt-kun..." he whispered and tangled his fingers in the sobbing males hair.

Mello withdrew himself from the pair. It was not that he was jealous as there was no reason for it. He understood Matt's pain as it applied to the detective and himself. He was not willing to let himself feel sadness again, at least not for some time. He simply sat and offered a comforting hand to his friend as he cried into the detective's chest.

The panda eyed male slowly closed his eyes and pulled the younger male close, trying to offer him some comfort from the horrors he had seen and was now reminded of yet again. He took the smaller blonde's hand and pulled him down on the other side of his chest to hold him as well. These are the ones he put up with this torment for...

Mello buried his head into the detective's chest, but stayed silent. He was hurting, but refused to let himself show it.  
"It's not your fault Panda... please don't blame yourself for this..."

"I didn't want you to find me Mello-kun... You shouldn't have seen me like that..." he whispered softly and stroked their backs.  
A looked over them and sighed.  
"You could have easily bled to death there... somehow there was a very nasty tear that while it bled slowly would not have stopped on its own..."

Mello shivered. He knew he did not have to open the door to call for him, but he wanted to because he was worried. Seeing his mentor that way was horrifying. He wondered if he was the same way with Matt. It just made the reality all the more horrifying to him.  
"I... I was worried and wanted to make sure nothing bad happened..."

The older male held him a little closer and took a deep breath, relaxing slowly and letting his heart slow down to its usual slow and steady pace.

Mello cuddled into the detective's chest, careful not to harm him any further. He felt Matt curl more into his mentor, though the soft sobbing did not cease. He reached over and held his friend by his arm and squeezing it gently.

Watari decided it was time to leave and prepare a small meal for the trio, their current emotions would cut down their appetites. While outside, he saw Light seated on the chair in the monitor room, but did not make a move to interact with him. Watari was a kind man, but he knew that no one messed with his children without paying the price.

The youngest of the three soon gave in to exhaustion, falling into a light sleep on the raven's chest. The redheads slow breathing soon caused a ripple effect in 'Ryuzaki', his body relaxing all the more and a small smile even creeping on his face. This was good... almost as good as his calming dreams of resting under the tree watching his best friend run after lizards he would soon catch and shove in the older males face demanding that he see how clever he was.

Mello used his other hand and reached inside his shirt to handle his rosary and begin a silent prayer for his friend and his mentor. He never took it out unless it was necessary, and this to him was necessary. He repeated the prayer 3 times before kissing the cross and replacing it.

The raven was nearing sleep himself when Watari came back in, he seemed a little happier now, not so somber.

"Watari..." He breathed and closed his eyes again. This was the meaning of peace.

Watari had wheeled over 3 bowls of soup and juice. Only the detective's was slightly different, being more of a rice pudding kind of soup. He kept the bowls on the tray until everyone was ready to eat.  
"Ryuzaki, I am happy to see that you are back to yourself. I have brought you and the boys some light soup. If there is anything else you require, I will certainly attend to it for you."

"That wont be necessary, thank you Watari." The younger breathed and took a spoon full of his own treat. The elder treated him well, making sure that there was enough substance in his food to keep him healthy.

The elderly male nods and smiles warmly before wheeling the trays closer and then taking his leave.

The raven ate slowly, never sitting up fully so he didn't put weight on his sore behind. He had calmed down and composed himself fully now. His boys really did relax him.

Light had reached a personal 'make it or break it' point in his life. He knew where he was going and could not deny that 'Kira' did not want that and in retaliation, had haunted his father and further damaged the detective beyond repair. He could continue his assistance in the case and sending Misa to a similar institution, or consider letting Kira win and see what would happen for better or worse. He was outnumbered at this point, he could not deny it. It hurt him that he'd sent himself there.

By the time Matsuda was ready to go on his mission the detective had not yet appeared, everyone was beginning to worry about both and his yet to be seen boys.  
"Where is Ryuzaki Light-kun?"

"I believe that he's in his room with his boys at this time. What he's up to, I cannot say. He is needed here though. What I am worried about is that my father is also missing in action. I wonder what's holding them both back? You would think they would show up."  
"I am sure it can afford to wait a little while longer. I will go and get them."

"Hmm... You go and get Ryuzaki, I will retrieve my father. We will have a final briefing before you are sent off." The rookie cop nods before directing his path to the detective's room while Light went to see his father again.

When Matsuda appeared in the detectives room only the boys where awake, the raven's pain killers making him endlessly tired.  
"Ryuzaki... You... you look different. Did something happen? You seem paler than usual. I thought that you'd be more normal colored since both your boys are healthy again." He was clearly stunned at how frail the detective looked.  
~Meanwhile~  
Light approached the door to his father's bedroom and knocked on it before letting himself in.  
"Chief, Matsuda is ready to leave. We need to do one final briefing before sending him off. Will you join us outside?" His father was shirtless and sitting on his bed. He never made eye contact with his son, but nodded slowly before getting up to dress himself. The stains on the floor where no longer there.

"Who's that?" the little redhead asked, looking up at the rookie with confusion. His blond friend however was in no mood to deal with an intrusion however.  
"Shut up! Panda's sick!" he hissed angrily yet quietly.

"Ah, Matto-kun is back to normal, that is good to see. Also a relief, Mero-kun is still the same ball of energy, but from how he sounds, I'd guess he is protecting you." The detective nodded.

"I am very unwell right now Matsuda, I cannot see you off to your mission, but I will provide assistance when I am well again." The rookie nodded, before bowing politely and taking his leave, seeing Light and Aizawa and a very injured Soichiro in the monitor room.

"Ryuzaki is feeling unwell. He looks rather pale and... Chief! You look worse for wear! What happened?" The elder did not say anything for a little while before simply replying, "There was an accident and I was caught in the middle of it."

The Task Force did not know what to think of the seemingly invincible detective weakness or their chief's injuries but Light now had full understanding of the fact that Kira would take every one he cared about if he let him.

Light put on a mask of professionalism though inwardly, the harsh realities were settling in his mind. Kira had finally overcome the mental barriers that he'd set up. How he did it was still beyond his grasp, but Kira could and would take lives now with or without a Death Note. Aizawa spoke up.  
"Final briefing for Touta Matsuda. You are no longer going by that name anymore, you've already studied the personal profile I created for you as well as reviewed all documentation Ryuzaki has dug up as well as the necessary forms that Mogi had created. You are going into this mission with extensive information, but you must show that you have basic or just above basic knowledge. You know the position you are applying for will get you only so close to the 3rd Kira, so patience is necessary. It will not take you a day or a week to get this mission complete, it will only last as long as your participation and ability to blend and adapt will allow you to."

The rookie nodded eagerly despite the nerves. He wanted nothing more then to be useful.  
"I understand and I'm ready."

Light spoke up then.  
"I will go with Matsuda and see him off with the transportation that I scheduled for this day. I can guarantee that he'll arrive with minimal problems."

End Part 65


	66. Part 66

T1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 66

"That's quite alright Light, I think it would be best you stay here and look after things so the Chief and Ryuzaki can both recover..." The rookie chirps  
"Ryuzaki looks like he is a corpse, which is funny because he was just pretending to be one the other day!" The others groaned at his poor joke and he scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle.

"I insist, it would be a good opportunity to do some final overview. Aizawa and the Chief would be able to visit him and catch up." He didn't know if and when that persona would strike again. This was his one chance to try let his father and the detective interact without losing control of himself.

"Alright... If that's how you want it Light!" the youngest cop chirps innocently and strolls out of the room and into the elevator. This was exciting!

Light only nodded to his father and Aizawa before following the rookie cop into the elevator, feeling a slight pain in his head.  
"It should not take long. See you back in an hour."

The sickly male looked up at the older with tired eyes, both his boys curious about the chief of the Japanese police.  
"I am as well as could be expected..." he breathed and scratched his head.  
"A has given me pain medication which reduces my deductive ability by more then 43% though I am not sure that this is correct due to the fact that again, my deductive abilities have been lowered significantly."  
"Who's that?" The little redhead asks and tugs on the blonds shirt softly.

The elder Yagami sees the young red head peering at him curiously and smiled as much as he could despite his own lingering pains.  
"This is the young boy you and... Light saved, am I correct? He is looking very healthy again which is a relief."  
Mello keeps his gaze on the older for a short while before whispering to his friend, "I think this is Kira's father. He's a good man though... I think."

"Yes this is Matt-kun though he is not as healthy as he appears, he is having difficulties breathing and it will be some time before he is well again. Saying that he is lucky to be alive at all so I am thankful..." The raven laid back a little more in the pillows.  
"While Light-kun is away you should go see A next door, she may be young but she is far more skilled then many three times her age."

"I will most certainly do that, but I wanted to... I don't know... apologize for not being able to stop my son. He burned me outright and tried to choke me. If I was a normal person I'd say that this was unusual for him, but I know my son and this violent behavior seems to have jumped from bad to worse almost overnight. I don't know how to explain it. What's more... he claims to have no memory of what happened."

"As I have said before, he has a mental health problem. He cannot remember because something else in his mind has taken over control of him... It does not excuse him completely but it does explain it..."

"He did try to explain this to me before... but I was understandably upset and did not believe him. He got upset then winced, holding his head. In fact, it was just before the final briefing that this had happened. Now that you said it and that Light confirmed it... He has this other affliction inside of him? But... but why?"

"My current theory is that it is created from repressed emotions: anger, frustration, vengeance, lust... The Death Note simply turned these negative parts of Light into a second being..." the detective muses  
"The longer Light-kun used the note book the stronger these emotions became... Now he cannot control it..."

The elder Yagami frowned.  
"He's become a victim unto his own darker emotions then... I never would have thought he'd repressed them for so long. He knew I was always available to talk to him, even if I was not around long enough. But it does not excuse him from the harsh realities that he'd killed countless numbers of people, criminals or not. The only bright spot in this I guess is that he did in fact turn himself in early."

"There is darkness in all of us..." The younger whispered softly, "We all repress things, thoughts and feelings that are not acceptable in society... what we repress may be different in all of us but it is there non the less."

"I understand what you are saying. I just... I wish that he'd been more approachable about his repressed emotions. I always told him that I am here to help him, his mother as well, but still..." He sighs and stands up wearily.  
"I will see the doctor about these burns. I will return later on before Light gets back."

The detective nods and ruffles his boys hair, both of them having curled up into him yet again.  
"I wish you luck..."

Soichiro nods before exiting and turning his attention to the room next to the detective's knocking and waiting for an answer. The young doctor answered after a short while before opening her door and taking in the sight of the elder before ushering him inside with a smile.

"Alright off with the shirt!" she chirps, having the older sit down on the bed. Even after being raised with the dead pan detective and a soon to be serial killer her attitude could only be described as spunky.  
"Ryuzaki told me you might be coming if you got a chance!"

"Yes, I need a better solution for these burns. My son attacked my with hot tea earlier. I knew that cold fluids are the best treatment, but I know that medical attention is best." He strips himself of his top without complaint, only wincing slightly before showing the extent of the burn damage to the young doctor.

"Hrmm..." she again reflects the ravens behavior, putting her thumb to her lip as she thinks. "Well, I would tend to it myself, but I get the feeling you're on borrowed time..." She mumbles and then smiles, "Alright I have this gel for burns. Here."

The elder Yagami takes the container with the cooling gel with a nod of thanks.  
"I am indeed on borrowed time. My son is only gone for an hour and I need to touch base with Ryuzaki before then. Thank you for this. It is appreciated." He takes a dab of the gel and applies it to his burns and breathes a sigh of contentment at the instantaneous cooling effect that was given to the burns. He stands up and takes the container with the gel and smiles, bowing as low as his injuries would allow before exiting and returning to the detective.

Again the both boys look to the door as the elder enters, intent on protecting there mentor should it be Kira who enters.

"I was given this cooling gel from your doctor next door. This will certainly help loads with the burns."  
Mello's eyes widen only a little bit at seeing the reddened skin as it was exposed to him. If Kira did this to his own father and raped his mentor... it only showed him that Kira would go to any lengths to show power, even to those closest to him. It was disgusting to him and he pulled his friend closer unconsciously.

"Do not worry yourself Mello-kun..." The raven soothed the younger, seeing his tense reaction. "As I said before I will protect you with my life, you have nothing to fear from Kira as long as I breath..."Matt nodded and Mello relaxed slightly though the disgusted and fearful feeling never left.  
"It is good that she was able to help, sometimes there isn't much you can do when backed into such a dark corner, though A knows what to do more often then not..."

"She's a very bright young lady, I can tell this right away. She's done well in helping you to heal. You are fortunate to have her close by Ryuzaki." He looked to the pair who were observing him, noting the questioning look from the redhead.  
"I am sorry, where are my manners? I am Chief inspector Yagami. Forgive my rudeness from before." He smiled kindly and bowed as far as the burns allowed him to.

The redhead giggled slightly and responded in Japanese almost as clearly and confidently as the raven.  
"Hello inspector, I'm Matt-kun and this is Mello-kun." L gave a small smile and ruffled his hair proudly while the blond just looked at his friend in complete shock.  
"A is not the only gifted one among my little family as you can see... She never had an eye for crime, but she did have a passion for healing people any way she could, young though she may be she has been doing this since she was thirteen... Mello-kun wishes to follow in my foot steps and I believe Matt-kun wants to be..."  
"A vet!"  
"Yes... a vet..."

"It is indeed an honor to meet you Matto-kun and Mero-kun. You are right Ryuzaki, they are very bright young boys. I believe that Mero-kun could in fact be a great member of law enforcement if he does so choose to go down that path. Matto-kun, your linguistics are top notch, your Japanese is near flawless. I am impressed."

End Part 66


	67. Part 67

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 67

The boy laughed lightly again and leans back against L slowly.  
"Thank you... I watch a lot of Anime..." He stated and his friend sighed and flicked his nose. "Hey! What was that for Mells?"  
"You watch Anime, instead of studying!"  
"Yeah well look whose Japanese is better!" Matt pokes out his tongue and Mello smiles.  
"Got me there..."

Soichiro chuckles heartily.  
"Clearly, something good came out of all his watching our animated programs. Something tells me that you are a fast learner and one that does not easily forget things. That is a gift, but it also means you can remember bad events just as much as the good. Mero-kun, you have a lot of spirit and energy, but if you want to succeed in law enforcement, channeling that energy into another activity may benefit you. If I may offer a suggestion, why not take up Karate or kick boxing. You will learn defense tactics as well as having an activity to channel your extra energy into. It is very beneficial in the long run."

Mello had to concentrate hard to understand anything the elder said but he ended up having to ask Matt to repeat it to him in English anyway. The blond was far more skilled at many things but language never interested him enough to bother learning much of it when he could hone one of his 'more important' skills.  
"Matt does nothing but watch TV and play Pokemon!" the blond groans, "Don't encourage him..."

"But it is good advice Mello-kun... I myself did martial arts with beyond as you know..." the detective mumbles and bites his thumb.  
"It is important for someone with the energy both you and B shared to have an outlet to drain the excess, otherwise you will find it much harder to fit in to a position like mine..."

"Me... sit crouched like that all day? It's normal for you, but honestly, I get phantom leg cramps from watching you in that position all the time. I tried to one time and I fell forward. It was embarrassing because Near caught me doing it." He flushed with the memory and diverted his gaze. It was not unnoticed by his friend who smiled and by the elder Yagami who chuckled lightly.  
"I don't think he means for you to sit like him, but perhaps increasing your flexibility for improved agility when the time comes for you to use it." He was sure the detective meant what he said he meant, but who was he to try make the situation worse for the boy?

The raven tilted his head to the side slightly in thought.  
"That position increases my deductive ablilty by 5% however it will be different for you and Matt-kun both... Beyond liked to lay on the floor and pretend he was a corpse... that helped him... A stays moving because sitting still causes her to over think... Both methods worked for each of them but neither worked for me..."

"Perhaps then Matto-kun's methodology for thinking things through is by watching animated programs and playing on hand held gaming systems. I do not doubt that you have your own methods and it is wise to use what works best for you. Do not try fit into another's shoe. If it fits, that does not meant that you will be able to walk the same path the exact same way that the previous owner did."

L nods in agreement but the blonds determination to one day succeed the raven does not waver in the slightest. It was everything he worked towards his entire life and he was going to succeed.  
"You are a good example Yagami-kun... it's hard to see where Light-kun went wrong..."

"Light wanted to go down my path. It was something he said was a dream of his. To accommodate his dreams, I took steps, seeking out educational facilities, new and familiar that would help him along. He did not seem upset at all while being educated. Again, I did offer him help if he felt he was being overwhelmed. I suppose he got overconfident and in turn that bored him. He could do the work no problem, however his attitude became focused to an inhuman degree. He was determined to pursue the same career, even if it no longer interested him. I think that was his downfall, at least from what I've seen"

"I suppose it does not matter now..." the raven mumbled and rubbed his head again.  
"It will not be long now before he is brought down and you can offer him the help he really needs... It is either that... or the death penalty..."

"I know that this affliction that has taken over my son is a very unforgiving one, but I am a forgiving person. I love my son regardless of these horrific acts that he's committed to society, to you, your boys and to myself. I hope that his condition can be controlled and eventually reversed once he is confined away. Even if I can only see him a few times a year, it will be worth it to know that he's safe from causing more harm."

"You have my word that should he give himself up as he says he will be well looked after at my facility. I purchased and funded it to take care of my best friend so you can rest easy knowing he will have the best of care, I would not have allowed my friend to live anywhere other then this place..."

There was the sound of approaching footfalls then a loud knocking from outside. Aizawa's voice called through to the other side of the door.  
"Light is about 15 minutes away. The drop-off was a success. Chief, would you join me outside to make sure the wires are functioning well? We can't very well have Matsuda going through this mission blind, now, can we?" The elder looked to the door.  
"That sounds like a good idea Aizawa, I will join you momentarily." The footfalls retreated; Soichiro looked to the trio.  
"Ryuzaki, when you are well again, feel free to join us downstairs. Until then, take care and it was an honor meeting you boys." He proceeded to put his shirt back on, not forgetting that he'd had it off the whole time. When everything was back in place, he went to the door, making sure to bow politely before taking his leave.

"Nice to meet you Chief!" the red headed boy chirped, happy to have someone to test in Japanese out on other then the teachers at Wammys.

"How long have you been teaching yourself Japanese Matty?" Mello was still in awe at his friend's vocal talents not so long ago. He was far from jealous, more so just amazed that his best friend knew another language altogether and having no knowledge of it.  
"You were almost perfect in communicating in it. I'm amazed!"

The redhead smiled happily and looked up at his friend.  
"Well about a year and a half... Not to long... I think I am still a bit formal but you know..."

"That was really very good for a year and a half though. You know that languages are not my strong point, but I thought I had a better grasp of Japanese than you did. You blew those ideas out the window." He playfully ruffled his friend's hair with a wide smile.

"Indeed Matt-kun is a very fast learner when he applies himself to an idea..." The raven praises and gives him a warm smile  
"I am very impressed..." The complement from 'L' made his smile grow even wider.  
"Thank you! I really do like the language and culture so it was fun!"

"I'll bet that felt good to communicate with someone else. I know that I'd feel a burst of confidence if I were to hear someone speaking in another language and be able to understand them."  
~Meanwhile~  
Light saw the HQ building coming back within sight. He knew that there would have been communication between his father and the detective, his other persona would no doubt be itching to deal with it if his headache pain had anything to do with it. He would force everything in his will to restrain himself from interrogating his father and the detective, mostly the detective, considering his boys.

Watari had returned to the sickly detective's room to check up on his adopted children. As soon as he entered and smiled at all of them each of them seemed to brighten slightly.  
"Watari, Matt-kun speaks very fluent Japanese... did you know that?"

"Is that so? Well now, we do not have very many linguists in Wammy's House, so I would imagine that you are rightfully proud of him. I trust that everything is alright?" He moved to grab the trays and put them back on the cart, intending to remove them when he left.  
"Is there anything I can get all of you?"

"I am quite proud of him, it is nice to see that he has applied himself to such a challenging subject." The little redhead continued to grin, "I would like to have him credited for this properly, can you assure that it happens?" L looked down at Mello for a moment, "Also I would like Mello-kun credited for his work on the case I have given him access to."

"I most certainly can do that. I will begin to type out a proper report for Roger and send it to him after I have your approval on it. I am very proud of all of you. You are all very strong in spirit. I encourage all of you to work hard, no matter the hardships or obstacles. You did not get where you are now by having it handed to you." He smiles politely.  
"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"I have a strange craving for chocolate coated bananas Watari..." the detective muses.  
"Would you like one Mello-kun? And I suppose you can fix something softer for Matt-kun..."

Mello nods eagerly at the mention of the chocolate confection, having been craving it for some time after the stash ran out earlier.  
"Very well. If I am not mistaken, I do believe Matt is still rather fond of caramel covered ice cream, am I right?"

"With sprinkles!" Matt chirped, his eyes going wide.  
"Thank you Watari." L mumbles and closes his eyes, enjoying being part of his little family once more after being away from them for so long.

End Part 67


	68. Part 68

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 68

The elder caretaker smiles kindly then wheels the cart with the half-empty bowls and cups and leaves the room to prepare snacks for the trio once he got to his destination.  
~Meanwhile~  
The security cameras finally pick up Light's vehicle pulling in; the young male gets out and takes a moment to take in the building again before proceeding forward. Light took his time, willing the dull pain in his head to go away, to no avail. It was just going to get worse and he knew it, unless by some miracle, it fades away.

It was Light's father who encountered the boy first however he made no move to interact with his son in any way. He may still have loved his boy but he knew he was dangerous and probably out for blood at this stage. Not only that but his actions proved that Kira was more then willing to over step that fine line between killing via the death note and physically stabbing, shooting, strangling or otherwise ending the life of someone with his own two hands. Once that line was crossed Light could never turn back. He would be beyond help, and his father knew this well.

The slight pulsing intensified at the sight of his father; it took an effort to calm himself down. He had to convince himself that nothing took place in his absence despite knowing the opposite was true. He managed a nod before making his way to join his father and Aizawa who were double checking the connections.  
"Matsuda's interview should be starting soon. If you want to be sure he's not messing up, I'll help along the process." Aizawa nodded, giving Light the opportunity to sit with his gaze diverted from his parent and do voice checks, hoping the rookie would not react unnecessarily.

The remaining healthy members of the task force watched on as Matsuda was interviewed vigorously. It almost seemed like more of an interrogation then a proper interview.  
"He is doing surprisingly well..." Lights father comments towards the end, "Very well in fact..."

"Indeed," commented Aizawa, "I can probably add onto this and say that his confidence is at an all time high. Light, you did not happen to do anything with this?"  
"As much as I would like to say yes, that is in fact all him. I only told him not to crack under the pressure and went over some key points, no more, no less."

"Since working in the Kira task force, Matsuda had really come into his own..." the older Yagami even gives a small smile, "While still naive it would be unfair to call him a rookie any longer..."

"I have to agree with you there. Matsuda has proven himself more than capable and wiling to do things like this when the time calls for it." Light even manages a small nod and smile. It was true, after all, Matsuda was the one who volunteered, something that he would not normally do 2 months ago.

"Perhaps it is working with L." Aizawa suggests after a moment of thought, watching his young co worker complete his interview and be hired on the spot. "I don't know about you, but knowing Ryuzaki thinks we are worthy when he is such a big name himself... Its quite a confidence boost..."

The elder Yagami nods in agreement.  
"Ryuzaki is indeed a person held in very high regards by law enforcement agencies across the globe. To be able to work with him, and to be a rookie who is working with a brilliant deductive mind... that says something." Light nodded again, but keeping his attention as the young law enforcement member is led down a hallway, the loud echoes are a testament to that.

The entire thing goes very well and they watch on as the youngest police officer goes through his introduction flawlessly and leaves to catch a taxi without incident.  
"That went well... He can even start tomorrow..."

Light spoke up then.  
"I'm sure he's more than eager to get things rolling. The better he adapts and stays in character, the sooner we can get that Death Note in our hands. This literally rides on him right now. We can only observe and guide him from here on out."

"I am sure Ryuzaki will be keen to know of our success..." Aizawa states and turns off the screen.  
"It may make him feel better."

"Why don't you go and share it Aizawa? I need to freshen up and it seems my father has some cooling gel he should apply in his room. Ryuzaki will be pleased to know that things went well so far. Better yet..." He spots the elderly butler and calls out to him.  
"Watari-kun! Would you mind sharing with the detective that the interview and introductions went without a problem? I would appreciate it." The elderly male nods and smiles politely, but does not communicate further as he prepares the treats for his boys.

The detective watches over the blonds shoulder as he works on his laptop. He is doing very well at this case despite his age. His friend had fallen into a light sleep yet again and was curled up at the blonds side, giving soft snoring sounds every now and then even though he had the oxygen mask on to assist his breathing after a rather large coughing fit.

A short time passed before Watari wheeled in the 3 desserts, handing the detective his treat and placing Mello and Matt's in the mini fridge for later.  
"I was informed by Light that Matsuda's interview went flawlessly. It seems that the young cop is really coming into his own. There was no apparent complications and it seems that Matsuda can start tomorrow."

"That is good to hear, thank you Watari." The detective mumbles, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the chocolate coated treat.  
"Mello-kun is doing quite well also, though I suppose that is to be expected." Watari was right in holding the later generations back; A, B and L had all started too early and it had impacted there natural development in many ways, though in the detectives mind Mello was capable now.

Light went into his room and closed the door, pacing in his room and taking deep even breaths. That headache was far worse than he'd thought, he was surprised he was able to remain so composed. Was this his other personality's method of controlling him? What had transpired? He did not remember anything at all after talking to Ryuzaki and the spots since then. His fists clenched and unclenched as he willed himself to just calm the hell down.

Matt slowly woke with a groan, gripping his friends shirt tightly. He really didn't feel well now. The redhead wasn't sure what made him feel so sick, but he had the feeling it was a combination of his damaged and weak lungs and the medications wearing off.

Mello stopped in the middle of the case, feeling the grip on his shirt tighten a little.  
"Hey Matty." He heard the groan and looked, seeing him a tad bit paler than usual.  
"You don't look too well Matty, you feeling good?"

"Feel sick Mells..." the younger moaned and looked up at his fireball of a friend.  
"Real sick..." The oxygen mask muffled his words slightly and he clenched his eyes shut.

"Panda...?" He looked to his mentor with a concerned expression before setting the laptop aside and focusing his attention to his friend.  
"Where are you hurting Matt?"

"My chest and my stomach and my head and... all of me... I feel bad..." The detective leaned over and put his hand on the younger male's forehead for a long moment, withdrawing and pulling out his phone to call A back into his room.  
"Your a little warm Matt-kun... its probably nothing more then a side effect of something you are taking... do not worry..."

"S-side effect? What if he's reacting negatively?" Mello rubbed his friend's chest and stomach slowly, making sure to be as gentle as possible.  
"Don't worry, you're probably just having a side effect like Panda says Just try to breath slowly and relax."  
~Meanwhile~  
Light had finally calmed himself down enough to leave his room, but the dull pain persisted. He felt slightly nauseous and went to pour himself a cup of cooled tea.

Matt was enjoying his friends soft touch when A came in and checked him over quickly. Her fast acting brain in gear right from the start.  
"Don't worry this is completely normal..." she assures them and gives the little redhead some pills to take.  
"Keep the oxygen on and take two of these when you start to feel bad again alright Matt?" The little redhead nods in response and closes his eyes. This was going to be a long few weeks.

Mello huffed a sigh of relief. Inwardly, he was still unsure if he'd have a bad reaction and would mentally check up on him as the time passed by. He kept his attentions to his friend's chest and abdomen, calming him down.

Matt rolled over after the tablets started to take effect and pulled himeself up onto his friends lap. The medicine made his mind foggy and nothing seemed to make sense to him except for the fact his best friend was there for him.  
"Love you Mells..." He mumbled innocently, not fully aware of what he was saying but meaning it none the less.

"Love you too Matty..." he murmured with a smile. When he was sure that his friend had fallen asleep again, he retrieved the laptop and opened it, resuming his task of solving the case at hand.

End Part 68


	69. Part 69

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 69

The panda eyed male looks over them both silently, chewing on his thumb ever so slightly in thought. They where clearly close, and while he felt horrible for even thinking of it, it was lucky that it had been Near to die and not one of them as it was doubtful the other would or could cope on there own even under the best of circumstances.  
L slowly got to his feet knowing full well that it would hurt him to do so. He needed to move, to go somewhere, anywhere. His injuries made it imposable to sit the way he would like and it was making his back quite stiff to sit the way any normal human would. Without a word he slinked out of the relative comfort and safety of his room and right into the main room of the headquarters.

Light was sipping his cooler tea with deliberate slowness when he saw the panda detective slowly walking towards the main area. That dull pain lessened at the sight of the detective to the point where it was near non-existent.  
"Matsuda is on his way back from what the audio recordings tell us Ryuzaki. I am sure that you got my message. He did a great job, but his first day officially starts tomorrow."

"Yes," the detective mumbles, a very pronounced limp in his step as he drew closer, "It is good news, everything is going as planned..."

"Yes, that is true. We just need to be sure that he can do this without any complications. I do have faith that he will though." He set down his tea before putting water to boil for new pot for tea.  
"When this is done and over with, hopefully things can look up for you and your boys. I am not concerned with myself because I know that I deserve whatever it is that I get."

"With any luck this will be over before it has to come to an overly negative outcome for you Light-kun..." the detective muses and moves to kidnap several sugar cubes, stacking them slowly as he waits for the water to boil.

"Once Kira crosses over into killing without the use of the Death Note it will be too late to accept my offer... But I am sure you already know that..."

"I remember the conversation. I am seriously struggling at this point. I can no longer interact with my father without having a painful headache, but with you, the opposite is true. Kira probably thinks he has total control of everything about you, and maybe he does, but I want it to end." He keeps his tones low enough to not be heard by his father and Aizawa.

"Perhaps..." the detective continues to build his tower as he thinks, "It could also be that he cannot cause you suffering all day every day and that he must give you time to rest and recuperate, what better time then when he is around someone whom he feels he has control over?"

Light hated to admit it, but it was true. Kira had physically and emotionally dominated the detective by means of rape and other sexual abuse, even turning the only thing that could have made his relationship with the detective improve against them. He clearly did not want an emotional connection. It made weakness and that was not acceptable.  
"That could very well be the case Ryuzaki, though I admit that it is somewhat selfish of him to go to this extreme. I am sorry for raping you Ryuzaki, but I had no recollection it even happened until I saw you on the bed with the blood all over." The water was not yet boiling, so Light took the time to get a teabag for himself and the detective.

The detective cast his eyes to the ground shamefully.  
"You saw..." It wasn't a question; he was hoping no one witnessed him other then those he already knew had. It ate at him enough to know his boys had to see that...

"Yes, but I never stuck around for much longer, thanks to Mello and Watari. I didn't think that Kira would... physically do that to you again. I didn't know what happened, and I needed the closure." There was a whistling sound that eventually rose in pitch, prompting Light to remove the boiling water off the stove. He drained his cup before refilling it with the hotter water and inserting his teabag into the cup, letting it steep.

L repeated the action in his own cup though he filled it with more then enough lumps of sugar for five or six cups of tea for a normal person.  
"A said you tore much of my insides... I am not sure... I do not remember all of it..."

"Again, I apologize. I don't care if my apologies mean anything to you, if at all, but I am sincere. I never meant to violate you, but I did enjoy the lesson, it was nice, before it was taken from us that is. I am as much his victim as I am his shell and his internal prison. I do not doubt that he caused you a lot of pain up until now. I want to avoid causing further problems with you and with my father."

"I enjoyed it too Light-kun..." the detective admits quietly, sipping at his tea once before deciding it lacked sufficient sugar and adding three more cubes.

"This is... a little embarrassing to admit, but I would have let you try what I taught you on me the next time. I would have given you the control then. I think that the thought alone is what set Kira off and made him retort, making me let him take over and then... you know..." He removed the tea bag and added a sugar cube before dissolving the solid and taking a hesitant sip before deeming it good for consumption.

The detective sighed and looked at Light again though only for a moment.  
"Had our meeting been under better conditions, much could have been different..."

"I am aware of this. I think it would have been a little fun if things had not turned out the way it did. I confess that I do have many regrets, but that's what happens when one wields a deadly notebook and has perhaps too much free time to use said notebook. Furthermore to have another persona be born from said notebook who is insistent on making you and everyone around me suffer." He takes another sip and sets the cup down.

There is a long silence for a few moments before the detective finishes what is now more sugar then tea and feels the need to speak again.  
"I will visit you in the institution Light-kun..." He assured the younger, "At least until I am no longer needed... I do not intend to much outlive this case... I have... caused to much pain on those close to me to be forgiven now..."

"Do not continue to blame yourself. What's done is done Ryuzaki. Just as you cannot turn back time and have the opportunity to spend it with B more, I cannot take back every single name in that book. I told you before, but you need to let the past go." He takes the cup and takes a small drink from it before setting it down again.  
"I am the one responsible for all of this. If you want someone to blame and vent on, let it be me, but do not try to beat yourself up any longer."

"Near-kun and beyond are dead... Matt-kun has post traumatic stress at a level that his life will never be the same again and he will always live with that fear... Mello-kun has had his innocents taken from him and they both have lost a rival and a friend... Watari has to watch those he carefully raised fall apart and it is all because I failed to be there when my best friend needed me..." The detective mumbles.

"If I had been Beyond would not have snapped, he would not have had to spend a year recovering from his failed all be in genius suicide plan, and then another year in a mental hospitable. his face would never have been leaked, and his name must have been to at some point though that is of little importance now... I would not have taken this case so personally and thus given you the chance to know me enough to seek out my fears and there minds would still be perfectly intact so you see Light-kun..." The raven paused and took a deep breath, "I signal handedly destroyed everything I ever felt any love or attachment for... I give you this chance not out of pity for you... but because I see myself in you..."

Light things for a short time, absorbing the information.  
"And... If I did lose control and hurt you beyond any repair whatsoever... would you see it as your ultimate failure for not only yourself, but to everyone you've ever thrown aside in pursuit of justice?"

"I suppose... though right now Light-kun I am already beyond repair..."

"Then... you would welcome death, even if you never got to see Beyond if that idea of him is true?" He takes another sip, feeling a short pain when his father got too close to their proximity.

Yes Light-kun..." The detective whispered and looked up at him sadly, "It is... all that's left for me now... and I can hope..."

Light hummed in thought. *The detective is indeed already beyond repair as it is. If there was only a way to get his confidence up again...* He takes another sip of the tea before offering another cup to the detective.

He shakes his head slowly and sighs deeply. His endless confidence to badly damaged to even respond after such a confession.  
Meanwhile in the detectives room the little redhead whimpered softly in his sleep. In the grips of a terrible nightmare about Mello being horribly beaten and then dieing in the cage they where both locked in. His visions of the blonde's death snap over to that of his panda eyed protectors potential fate, suicide over the deaths he believes he has caused.

Light knew this was a stupid idea from before he acted on it, but he set his cup down and walked slowly to the detective and pulled him into a brief hug wordlessly. He did not care much how the raven would respond; it was a stupid idea, but it was all he could think to do at that point. As soon as it was done, Light let the detective go just as quickly and went back to his tea.  
~Meanwhile~  
Mello was soothing his friend as he worked, making soft hush sounds and running the hand he was not browsing or typing with to run over his friend's shaking form. Whatever was going on in his friend's head must be terrifying.

End Part 69


	70. Part 70

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 70

The little redhead gave a final cry and woke up suddenly. The dream having been ended by a strange force that ripped through his mind and severed the connection between sleep and his mind. Strangely however the feeling was familiar and comforting despite its violence.  
"M-Mells!"

"I'm here Matty... shh..." He set the laptop aside and pulled his friend close, soothing him as best as he could.  
"You were having another nightmare, weren't you?" Matt nodded, but continued to twitch, shiver and make light whimpering sounds.  
"I know that this is a very hard thing to forget about and if I could take it all away, I would in a heartbeat. I will not ever let that happen to you anymore, this you have my word on Matty."

"I d-don't... w-wanna l-lose anyone e-else Mells!" he cried softly and buried his head in the other boys chest.  
"F-first B... a-and N-Near... A-and P-Panda soon..."

Mello hated to admit it, but Matt was right this time. 'L' had become so much more depressed while he saw him during this case. That monster that uses him is not making things easier for him and if anything, Kira was accelerating the fate his mentor was all too willing to accept. Did that mean even if he did care for Matt and he... did it truly matter to him at all? His mentor is human after all and favoring another is part of human nature. Mello looked at his friend sadly, but continued to soothe him.  
"We have each other Matty. I will not leave you behind. I promise you this. I am not going to leave you behind."

The younger sobbed and closed his eyes, not even stopping when the elderly care taker walked in. "H-he... he is d-doing t-this f-for us a-and its m-making him worse! N-not e-even he c-can h-hold on f-forever!"

"Matty... please..." He didn't want to hear it. He refused to accept the inevitable. He loved the detective as a surrogate father and looked up to him. To lose that would tear him apart. He knew he had Matt and he loved him as a brother and good friend, but this would cut him deep to where he knew it was irreversible. A soft sob escaped him before he could catch himself.

The younger obeyed and kept quiet, only soft and hopeless sobs continuing to escape. He could feel Watari sit down on the bed and slowly stroke his back.  
"Don't worry yourself Matt... he is stronger then your giving him credit for..."

"That's just contradicting what you said before Watari..." Mello mumbled, keeping his gaze lowered and saddened, soothing his damaged friend.

"I... I don't want Panda to leave us..."  
"I know... but you can't give up on him... he wouldn't give up on you..." The elder whispered softly, "I believe there is still some hope to convince him it is worth living..."

"How can we possibly do anything when Kira made sure that there was no going back to the way things used to be? Not to mention... he even compared Matty and I to Beyond and him. B meant a lot to Panda and B is gone now as well as Near, but that was all Kira's doing. What can possibly convince him that there is anything worth living for?" He sniffled, feeling that tightening feeling in his throat and the burning sensation of tears threatening to escape.

"You might be able to Mello..." the elderly man whispered and ruffled his hair, "If he is so willing to suffer for you, perhaps he is willing to live for you as well..."  
"N-no... th-that's not r-right... I d-don't w-want him t-to just... b-be alive... j-just s-suffering t-through b-because he feels he h-has to..."

"Matt's right... It's not fair to him to go through everything he's done for us... and just... j-just... I love Panda... but I hate to see him like this... he's in a l-lot of pain... and..." He could not continue, still unwilling to accept this truth.

It was only then that the young raven padded back into his bedroom. He was looking for Watari to ask if he could have another chocolate banana though that idea faded from his mind when he saw his distressed boys huddled together sobbing.  
"Are you alright?" he whispered and slinked over next to them.

Mello could not even make eye contact, instead he clung to his mentor and let himself go. He hated to show any weakness, but Panda was in fact like a father to him. To lose a father who was willing to die... it hurt Mello.

The detective froze in place for a moment, unsure of what he had just walked into. Soon however he relaxed and laid back on the bed, pulling both of the sobbing boys into his chest and held them tightly. He didn't know what had upset them so greatly to have even the normally strong Mello crying but he was sure he wouldn't let anything happen to either of them.

Mello's thoughts were consumed with sadness, anger, confusion and loneliness. Panda would die, if not by Kira, then by suffering by living and then taking his own life. Kira took the last of his humanity, leaving him with no more will to continue living. These thoughts alone only fueled his tears. He was not aware the he'd started to softly call out the detective's name over and over again, a steady and unbroken chain.

"Mello-kun..." the detective cupped the blonde's face in his hands and slowly made the boy make eye contact with him, "What's wrong Mello-kun..."

"P-Panda... P-Panda..." His eyes glistened, his sobs persisting.  
"I... Panda..." He closed his eyes, freeing a stream. He was scared to lose the person who meant the most to him. He looked away, unwilling to show his state of weakness to the older male.

"Its alright Mello-kun..." he soothed and pulled them both close, "I won't let anything harm you..."

"I-I'm... c-rying for... y-you P-Panda... b-bec-cause y-you are h-urting s-so m-m-much... A-and..." A wave of sobs took over him, stopping him from continuing.

The detective gives the younger a warm smile and rests his chin ontop of the blonde's hair.  
"I will be alright Mello-kun..." He whispers and strokes the younger males back slowly in soothing circles.

"Do not worry about me. I am here to protect you..."

"At w-what c-cost? I... I l-love you l-like y-you are m-my dad... I d-don't want t-to lose y-you..." He had begun to hiccup now, but he was not done crying. He curled more into his mentor's chest and shuddered.

"It does not matter what the cost is to me Mello-kun..." he assures the younger, "You're very important to me so it is worth it..."

"I-it matters t-to m-me!" He gripped the detective's shirt tightly.

"If y-you died... I-it w-would only b-be me and M-Matty... W-we'll be alone..."

"I wont leave you if I can avoid it Mello-kun..." he whispered sadly. He really would do anything for his boys if it needed to be done.

"K-Kira would t-turn us into w-what he's t-turned you... H-e'll harm us... H-he'll kill us..." By now, Mello was a victim unto his own fears, voicing them out loud, but not letting go. He saw what Kira did do his mentor, he found his mentor bloodied and weakened and hurting so badly. He imagined that this is what Matty had to deal while he was being used like a woman.

"But I will never let it happen..." he assured them and took a deep breath.

It took a lot to get his self control back, but when it did, Mello finally stared at his mentor with tear stained eyes and a small glare.  
"You... don't need to voice it, but I know that you are giving up on yourself. I've seen you deteriorate before my eyes. I am truly scared that I might see one day wake up and see a note telling us that you are sorry. Do you realize how utterly terrifying that is to me and Matty?"

The detective looked down sadly for a moment.  
"I wont leave you if I can help it Mello-kun..." he promises sincerely.  
"Kira may still kill me however I wont leave you as long as you need me here... I promise..."

"What then? Kira kills you, he wins, he kills Watari and everyone else here, then what? even if Kira is killed, there is still that woman of his that probably has orders to keep killing and this cycle will never end... Kira would still win and everything done here would have been in vain..." His mood changed from one of sadness to one of frustration.

"He will turn himself in or he will be put to death..." the detective mumbles, "I submit because he has your names, he has neither mine nor Watari's and if one of us dies the chance he has for life is taken from him... do not worry yourself... I still have the advantage even if it does not look that way..."

End Part 70


	71. Part 71

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L.  
2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Part 71

Mello lets go of his mentor's chest and separates himself from the detective's body. He was still upset, but his ever conflicting emotions at this point were only serving to frustrate him right now. What was registering at this point was that his mentor was still not going to deviate from his original path. It saddened him as much as it angered him.

L kept his hold on Matt, noting that he had in fact fallen asleep in his arms.  
"Do not worry Mello-kun..." he repeats.

Mello nods, but takes up the laptop and returns to the work, his not-so-subtle way of saying the discussion was over. His eyes were puffy and his breathing was still shaky, but he was collected and internalizing.

L sighs softly and turns his attentions to calming the sleeping redhead in his arms.

Watari had been observant throughout the exchange, but when it looked like things calmed he stood up from his position nearby and placed a hand to his adopted son's shoulder.  
"He's not having an easy time accepting this my son. As you can imagine, his reactions are completely normal, but he is honestly scared. His fears revolve around him being abandoned." Mello only glanced at the older pair and glared.  
"I'm right here you know..." He turned his attention back to the laptop.

"I'd never abandon you Mello-kun..." the raven assures and closes his eyes, relaxing back into the bed and taking a few deep, calming breaths.  
"I am tired, I will sleep for a while..."

"I will leave you to it then." Watari takes his leave.  
Mello's internalizing is in full effect, he trained his concentration on the laptop screen, resuming the case as if nothing had ever transpired.  
~Meanwhile~  
Matsuda's taxi finally arrived back at the HQ, the young cop having momentarily forgotten where it was and misguiding the taxi for a few minutes. He was very tired and shuffled inside the building, just barely making it passed the security checks before ascending the elevator. He was very proud of himself for making it through the day alive and well.

Light retreated to his room, the detective's absence had once again brought on a wave of headaches.

It was only after an hour of not being able to sleep despite the drowsiness the medication caused before the detective handed the redheads sleeping form over to his friend and made his way to Light's room to check on how he was holding back Kira...

Light kept his breathing under control as best as he could. Why of all things must he suffer with headaches with his father and have them disappear when the detective was around? Perhaps Kira was really dependent on Ryuzaki more than he gave himself credit for. The sound of knocking made him wince.  
"Who is it?" It was lightly strained, but otherwise composed.

"It is me Light-kun..." the raven mumbles and slowly opens the door a fraction to peek in.

At the sight of the detective, the head pain lessened.  
"What is it? Should you be resting Ryuzaki? Surely the medication you are taking is making you drowsy." He holds his head lightly and takes another deep, even breath.

"It does... And it makes me feel quite ill.." the detective admits but makes no attempt to move, "I wanted to see how you where faring..."

"I'm doing well for the time being. This head pain, I assume that it is Kira's methodology for controlling who I should be interacting with. I know that I can't interact with my father without head pain. Aizawa, Matsuda and you are the ones who Kira does not react to... I don't know how he'd react to your boys, but from what inklings that have been popping up, there is no reaction to Mello, but I could be mistaken.

"I would offer you something for the pain Light-kun but short of sedating you I doubt it would work..." the detective mumbled from the doorway.

"That was a bust, I nearly died, and got this controlling head pain. I can certainly try to manage, but I doubt much can really help me out at this point onward." He takes some more slow deep breaths.

"Indeed, I would not recommend trying it again Light-kun..." the detectives eyes followed the younger males every move carefully.

"I don't want to keep you up and in more lingering pain than I am sure you have... Rest assured, I am fine..." His breath hitches before calming. He is pacing slowly in his room, almost like a caged animal, though it was obvious as to who the animal was at this point. He pauses to take another slow breath and closes his eyes, wincing slightly.

"My boys fear for me..." he mumbles, "it is in their best interest I be here..."

"Do you want to be here anymore though Ryuzaki? Not in your spot you are in now... but here on Earth amongst the living?" A dull throb takes over him and he at last stops pacing, though the deep breathing ceases, his eyes still closed, but opening slowly.

"No..." he answers simply, "but I am needed by those I care deeply for..."

His gaze refocuses itself on the detective and he slowly closes the distance between them.  
"I am sorry for this, for my contributions to your suffering. You should go to your boys and be there for them." He reaches the door and grabs the door handle, pulling it closed, feeling a slightly more intense pain.

"I don't want to see you like this anymore than Watari and your boys do, but do make an effort to be with them while you can. You will have your salvation sooner or later." He finishes closing the door before locking it, willing a fresh wave to go away, resuming his tired and pain filled pacing.

"You do not want me then Light-kun?" he mumbles but takes a step back from the door. He couldn't help but feel a little rejected. Mello wasn't talking to him, Matt had fallen asleep on him, his mentor was off doing something away from him and now not even Light wanted him close by.

"I don't want to hurt you Ryuzaki" It was loud enough from the other side so the detective could still hear it. It was followed by a loud hiss and a groan and a muttered 'Shit'. The bolt lock was undone before Light opened it again.  
"I don't want to hurt you..." he repeated.  
"I don't want my other half to hurt you." His hand was on his head, but he remained inside.

Again the detective dared not move from position, only his eyes shifting to look the younger male up and down.  
"Would you like a cuddle to make you feel better? It seemed to put Matt-kun to sleep earlier and dare I say his mind is more in torment then yours..."

Light paused, giving the words time to sink in. A short while passed before he nodded, opening the door wider and backing up. He turned around and slumped onto his bed in a seated position, leaned forward and breathing deep to calm himself from the last wave of pain.  
"I am not going to argue that Ryuzaki. My supporters acted out of order and scarred his mind for life. That would be far worse to deal with than fluctuating head pains..."

The older male nodded and sat down next to him.  
"Matt-kun remembers only being locked in a small steal cage while his friend was raped over and over in front of him... He was very brave however and drew attention away from Mello-kun to himself..." he sighs deeply and pulls the other close.  
"If you wish to know who it was disobeying you, Matt-kun would know..."

Light let himself be pulled into the embrace, feeling the pain gradually dull into nothingness.  
"I will ask Misa to get rid of them..." He was not specific about narrowing it down. He was tired, having lost over 2 days of sleep and running on fumes.  
"Sorry for putting your boys through hell. They are strong kids. In time, they will be able to reflect on this event without hurting, but never completely forgetting it." He closed his eyes, still willing the lingering pain to leave him.

"I would like to have them charged however I see little point as they would be let off with a light sentence and then killed by Kira anyway..." L sighed and softly tan his fingers through the brunette's now messy hair.

"Precisely why it is more convenient to let them go as they are." He shivered a little as the detective unknowingly ran his hand over a particularly sensitive spot on his head, causing a small intake of breath. Light settled more into the detective, keeping his eyes closed and enjoying the familiar attention.

L worked to relax the younger as much as he could, slowly running his free hand over the boys back.

He was drifting off to his side, eventually landing on his bed with his legs hanging off the edge. Sleep was slowly winning over him, but he continued to enjoy the calming touches, even if they never did last beyond his finally succumbing to slumber.

End Part 71


	72. Part 72

1. This is a Role Play between myself and RipJawWolfFang. I am role playing as Light and she is role playing as L  
.2. I have altered this story to that of a fan fiction format so it not in script style in accordance with the rules.  
3. This story is primarily Light x L, but will feature appearances from other canon characters.  
4. This is an Alternate Universe, but will contain references to original canon plot.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N: Dread Wolf Beyond makes his debut!

Part 72

L pulled Light up onto the bed and slowly pulled the blankets over them. He was sure sleep would do the brunette a world of good however he couldn't be more wrong.  
Something clawed its way into the murderers dreams, crimson eyes flooding peaceful rest with horrific visions of death as a black wolf tore into him over and over again. Its eyes glowed, its teeth dug into him like knives and its claws where like scythes. In these visions this was the face of the reaper himself. More terrifying than any death god.

Light groaned and twisted side to side slowly, gasping and whimpering as the nightmare progressed. A sheen of sweat broke free and his face contorted in what appeared to be a mix of pain and fear. He gripped the sheets, his hands gripping tighter.  
"W-why are you doing this?" He cried out to this entity that only grinned back, its elongated maw was twisted into some weird grin, its teeth bared as it went to attack a freshly healed wound, causing him to cry out in pain.

The raven had tried to wake the boy but whatever had taken hold of him in his sleep was not about to let him go so easily.  
"Because here 'Kira'," the creature almost purred, clearly enjoying its savage mauling, "YOU are MY victim... You will know what it feels like to fear closing your eyes for every time you do from now until the day you die... You're mine!"

"I-I'm not Kira! I am just as much a victim to that part of me than anyone else." An unearthly laughter broke free from the canine entity, the near shrill and hoarse sounding laughter was almost reminiscent of Ryuk's own laughter, but not quite.

"You and 'Kira' are one in the same. Surely you've been denying this to yourself for this long?" An elongated claw tore into his abdomen and the strange grin grew wider. This entity of death was clearly enjoying its power over him.

"Wake up Light-kun!" the detective called again, shaking the boys shoulders as he whimpered and cried in pain. Clearly something had a hold of him however because he showed no signs of waking though the creature in his dreams could hear the raven's calls.

The beasts ears pricked up and its fur bristled, his whole body reacting to the others calls in a way that light could not now.  
"We will be together soon..." it purred back to the raven even though it knew it could not be heard.

"Let me go! Please!" He writhed under the beast's control.  
Light was hyperventilating and the sweat broke further. His hands tore the sheets, ripping the fabric. His back arched and rolled to one side.  
The beast looked at him and chuckled in that unearthly way before licking its maw and opened its mouth wide and lowering its head to engulf Light's head.  
"No! Stop! Stop!"

The dread wolf slowly put more and more pressure down on the boys skull. It may have only been in Light's mind but his entire body felt the pain as though it where real and the more terrified Light became the stronger the creature was. It knew it could only torment him for a short time, soon Light would wake naturally and he was powerless to stop it so it wanted to make every second of its bloody torment count before it had to wait until Light succumbed to sleep once more.

Just when the pain was to its most unbearable, Light woke up. His eyes snapped open and he shot up, regretting it when nausea took over him, causing him to throw up on the floor when it was in sight. His eyes were filled with tears as he heaved and retched, his entire upper body shaking with pain from his head, the phantom pain of being mauled and terror. His arms could not hold him up and he collapsed on his stomach, forcing more bile and partially digested food out of his system.

L was the only thing stopping him keeping him on the bed, his arms gripping him firmly and stopping him from falling face first into the now soiled ground. He could feel the body close to his shake and quiver, twitching and contorting as though in masses of pain though nothing he could see had happened.

"Are you alright Light-kun?" he was debating weather or not to call A for aid though he was unsure if she would want to help him after what he did...

Light could not immediately respond, the last of the heaving having ended. He was too weak to pull himself back up and settled for panting heavily, more tears freeing themselves to fall atop the pile below. His frame continued to shake as he relived the horrors of that vivid nightmare. Not even the detective could deny that this was the most emotion Light had shown. Finally, Light's breathing evened out, sounding hoarse, but still the shaking did not stop. He managed a few words, but they sounded weak and filled with fear.  
"A... A m-monster... unlike a-anything... I've ever s-seen..."

The detective pulled the boy up into his arms, holding onto him tightly. He found it hard to believe that a 'monster' would ever scare Light when the very real gods of death caused him to show little or no response at all... In fact L knew for a fact that one of them had followed him around continuously for months and Light had simply pretended it wasn't there...  
"A monster Light-kun?"

"I was Prometheus... I-I was eaten alive b-by a m-monster... a d-demon wolf..." His voice and body were shaking in fear. It was far too real for his likings. The sounds of his own flesh being torn and the agony of feeling everything separating, only to have them grow back for the monster to feast on once more. The memory alone renewed his shivering and phantom pains. He gripped his head, feeling the teeth still there, feeling the breath that could not possibly have existed, but it was too real... too real...

"It was a dream Light-kun..." The detective assured him, "There is no demon wolf, it was only your imagination... nothing more..."

"It said that... that it wants to torment me whenever I sleep... It said I belonged to it... Was is my Kira persona...? No... It laughed when I said I was not Kira..." The phantom pains renewed his nausea and he tried to part from the detective so he could lean over the bed.  
"I felt everything Ryuzaki... I've never felt such pains and then knowing I would only continue to suffer at its merciless attacks..." He felt bile rise and his upper body jolted forward as the bile freed itself. It was nasty, but it did not compare to the torment.

L slowly rubbed the boys back soothingly. He has never seen the boy so shaken. This was clearly no normal nightmare as the raven was used to them and he had never had one so bad as to be vomiting for several minuets after waking...

"Perhaps Kira knows?" he muses, "I normally would not suggest you try to communicate with your darker half but this could be an exception..."

"Thing is... I can't hear him anymore... I lose any memory when he takes over. I think the only way to get to him is to bring my father around. My father said that Kira does not want there to be any help between you both. If you can draw him out that way... you can ask him yourself..." More bile leaked out, but he was too weak to remove it properly, the slightly tinted fluid flowing out of his mouth like a slow waterfall. He could only spit it out when it flooded too much.

"No..." the detective sighs, "I think you have had enough hurt for today..." he knew it wouldn't be good for Light to lure Kira out now, not when he is clearly so sick.

The shivering ceased to stop, but in his now weakened state, it only showed as the odd twitch. He was tired, weak and his body was telling him to sleep, but Light was unsure if that was a good idea. He was dirty and needed to be cleaned, but he was unsure to bring it up with the detective. He simply slumped further into the detective's frame, having no energy to even move.

"I will have to get someone to clean your carpet now Light-kun..." The detective mumbled and rubbed his back soothingly. He had no idea how to help the boy and it was clear that the one that may know the answers wasn't giving them up easily...

"I know... but I don't... want to be seen... like this..." He wanted to move, but all his will power could not move him even a centimeter. Light huffed out a defeated and weak sounding sigh. To his dismay, the clouds of sleep were beginning to take over his consciousness and he managed a small whimper, unwilling to let himself sleep so soon.

"Perhaps if it happens again you can try talking to this 'monster'..." the detective suggests and continues to try and sooth the boy. "Most monsters are more then willing to tell there story if they feel it is safe to do so... At least human monsters do..."

"I... I tried... there is no... reasoning with this monster... It did react to you though... I heard you inside my mind and it looked up to where the sound came from... I don't remember hearing what it said..."

The older thought hard on it but kept drawing blanks as to why a monster would want to listen to what he had to say...  
"Perhaps you where asking the wrong questions Light-kun?"

"I was too scared to ask much of anything... Please... I don't to sleep right now... I want to stay awake a little..." The clouds grew heavier and he tried to shake it, but it was no use. It was a losing battle. Perhaps he could try and ask, though unsure as to what answers this monster could provide. Needless to say, he was scared shitless of this monster.

L softly stroked his hair as he drifted off. There was no point in fighting to keep the boy awake. Light needed sleep and with any luck this was just Kira playing a new trick on Light.  
The dark voice that echoed in the murderers head however told him he was once again at the dread wolfs mercy. What scared Light the most was that it was intelligent, it hid in the shadows of his mind, waiting to pounce. what was more terrifying? Torture, or the fear of being tortured? The beast knew the answer and held itself back, allowing only glowing eyes to flicker in Lights vision.  
"Back so soon?"

End Part 72


End file.
